Endless Love
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if Candy and Terry had met on the Titanic?
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn **

**In this story, Mr. George, Anthony, Alistair and Archibald weren't able to stop Candy from being sold in Mexico. She was sent to Europe, in England and sold to a rich family as a maid.**

**Chapter 1**

**"I have to go back to America…"**

In her bedroom, Candy was crying almost every night. She had arrived in England a few weeks ago. After her adventures in Mexico, she had been sold to a child seller who had taken her to England. The family, who had bought her, was not really kind. But after living with the Reagan's, as a maid, and after having the stables as a bedroom, her little bedroom was pretty and the bosses weren't as bad as the Reagan's. But she barely saw them, she was working in the kitchen, washing the dishes, peeling potatoes and cleaning vegetables and doing other multiple tasks. Her days were long and tiresome. Every night she would pray God to get her out of that situation. She thought about her friends, Anthony, Alistair, Archibald and she cried. But she had to be strong, life has not been easy for her; abandoned as a baby on an orphanage doorstep, she lived happy there, until her best friend Annie was adopted by the Brightons. She met a Scottish with a kilt that she nick name the prince of the hill who was playing a snail serenade on his bagpipes. He had left something behind, a badge; she picked it up and kept it. She rushed into saying yes when someone came to adopt her for the Reagans because she confused their badge with her prince of the hill's. So she found despair and heartache at the Reagans, but no prince of the hill. There was a little light at the end of the dark tunnel when she met the Reagan's cousins, Anthony, Alistair and Archibald… and now she was in England working for nothing, because she was bought… How can she go back to America? When she went out to the market every morning to buy bread and vegetables, she had met a young boy about 17 years old who thought she was adorable. He was protecting her when he was there. He's name was Jack Dawson, he was an artist and he sold his drawings for a living. That was Candy's favourite part of the day, going to the market and meet Jack. She always went there happy. She got out of her room to go to the market and buy some food.

- Hi Candy! Said Jack smiling

- Hi Jack! Said Candy smiling

- What's your chore today?

- Potatoes…

- It's so good to hear someone saying "potatoes" with the American accent! That's going to be heavy, I'll come and help you…

- Thanks Jack, that's really nice of you

- Come on, I think it's a crime to make children work this way…

- I don't really have the choice…

- Yes, you do, come and live with me…

- But… you're a boy…

- You're my little American sister, who need help

- I want to go back to America…

- And I can help you… I don't have a lot of money, but I can manage…

- I'm going to think about it, ok Jack?

They walked to the potato table and they bought a lot of potatoes and other vegetables. Jack helped her carry the basket which was very heavy.

- Those people are overseers! Said Jack

- Well I am their slave in a way, I was sold to them …

- You've suffered a lot, Candy, I can help you. If you have the slightest problem, come and see me, and I will protect you, ok? I'm going to show you where I live…

- Ok…

He showed her where he lived, with his friend, so that she could get to there in case of a problem. She went back to the villa where she lived and worked and she started to peel the potatoes.

- You spent too much time at the market! You were flirting with that good for nothing Jack again! Said Cook angry

- Jack is not a not a good for nothing! He's a friend who sells his drawings for a living and he's making a life…

- Well those drawings must not be worth a lot, because he not rolling in it!

- It pays his rent and his food and that's enough…

- You talk too much Candy, you're not here to talk, you're here to work!

- It doesn't say anywhere that you can't talk and work at the same time…said Candy

Everybody in the kitchen started to laugh. Candy, despite her young age, and her heavy tasks, never lost her joy of life. She was trying to smile and was willing to learn when she didn't know how to do something. Everybody liked her. During her break, she will go to the garden and read or take a nap.

The family she was working for was called the Leighton. They were "nouveaux riches" and they were not very likeable. They had children Candy's age, girls and boys. They had one boy who was 16 named Damien, who was in his bedroom looking out the window and he saw Candy with her hair untied, reading a book. She was so beautiful and pure. He always looked at her while she was on her break. He was thinking about her a lot and as days goes by, he was becoming obsessed with Candy. He went to his mother with a request.

- Mum, he said

- Yes… what is it son? Said the mother

- The little maid…

- What did she do? Did she try to seduce you? Did she steal something?

- No, nothing like that… I want to know how long as she been working here?

- A few months…why?

- I didn't see her before

- You mean you didn't look at her with your tail before…

- Mum!

- The little blond? We bought her, she's ours…

- So, I can do with her whatever I want?

- Yes…

- I want her to be at my service

- At your service?

- Yes, my personal maid to order….

- Damien, what do you have in mind?

- Nothing, mum. I want to be served by a beautiful maid, that's all…

- Humm humm and your teenager's hormones are raging… she belongs to us, but be nice to her…

- Don't worry about that, mum…I'm going to be very very nice

The order was given for Candy to be transferred from aid the kitchen, to being the personal maid of Master Damien. They gave her another uniform, more elegant and another maid was training her the first day. Candy followed her everywhere and she remembered the Reagan house, Dorothy. She had taken her place because Eliza accused her of stealing. No, it was not the time to cry. She had to be strong. She could do it.

To be at Master Damien's service was very intimidating. He was very nice with her, way too nice, like he was expecting something in return. Candy didn't trust him. She talked to Jack about it when he came to visit her at the villa.

- Candy, he's one of those rich kids who think you belong to him; it won't be long until he asks you… a little more…

- A little more? What do you mean?

- Candy, you're a very beautiful young girl, most men and young boys have only one thing on their mind when they see a beautiful young girl…

- What's that?

- Candy, you're really very naive…didn't you tell me that you had male friends in America?

- Yes…

- Not one of them tried to… seduce you?

- No, said Candy blushing

- They were very well educated then…

_"And completely crazy, said Jack in his head, didn't they see how pretty and attractive she was? Sometimes those rich boys are real sissies!"_

- But you didn't try to seduce me…said Candy

- The thought crossed my mind, believe me…

- Jack!

- But I see you like a little sister, my little sister…I want to protect you, you have my word.

- Thank you Jack… I trust you.

- Be careful with that snotty nosed kid…

- Ok Jack, I will…

Meanwhile in America, the search for Candy continued in Mexico. By order of the great Uncle William, who officially adopted her, the search will continued until at least they find her body if she was dead. But as long as there was no body, the search is going to continue. Anthony and his cousins were inconsolable. They were in the living room.

- We're going to find her Anthony, said Stear

- If only we had gotten there sooner, we could've saved her… said Anthony

- Yes, we're going to find her, said Archibald, we have to…

During that difficult time, he didn't care if they knew that he also had a thing for Candy. They had to find her at all cost.

Neil and Eliza and their mother where happy that Candy had disappeared for good. Mr. Reagan was not very happy, but he couldn't do anything and he was always travelling. But they had received a letter from the great Uncle William telling them that Candy was officially a member of the Andrew family and they had better made sure that nothing had happened to her. Despite the fear for the great Uncle William, Mrs. Reagan was glad Candy wasn't there anymore. The great aunt Elroy, who was worried about Uncle William, wanted Candy to be found safe and sound. Even if she didn't like her; ever since Candy entered their lives, she only brought trouble with her.

Mr. Georges took the boat with Albert and they were searching for Candy in different countries in Europe where the rumours that child trafficking was high. Albert was praying that she wasn't sold to a prostitution ring… They were in Italy… Europe was big, you might as well looking for a needle in a haystack! But Albert didn't discourage himself, he was looking for her and he was going to find her.

Jack was coming to see Candy often. Damien, who was obsessed with Candy, was keeping an eye on her during her breaks. He would see her laugh with Jack and he was jealous to see her laugh so well. Jack was drawing Candy so she had to pose without moving but she would sometimes just laugh out loud and ruin her position.

- When you'll get older, I will draw a nude of you…said Jack

- Nude? From memory? Asked Candy

- No, all my models are live models, And I'll have to see you to draw you from memory…

- Jack! Said Candy blushing and smiling

- But you're too young, you're my little sister and I don't think I would be able to draw you naked even if you were older…

- I'm happy you treat me like a little sister, she said hugging him

Damien was at the window and he couldn't hear what they were saying, all he saw was Candy in Jack's arms.

There was a fun fair on a Sunday afternoon and the whole staff was allowed to go. Candy was eager to have a free day to have fun with her friends. Jack was supposed to be there, they were supposed to meet outside the fair. She put on her most pretty dress and arranged her hair to go to the fun fair. But another maid, Lina, came to tell her that the young Master Damien needed her, and that she wasn't allowed to go to the funfair.

- But it's my day off too… said Candy disappointed

- Since they literally bought you, you have to obey, said Lina, I'm sorry

- But… Jack is going to look for me, can you tell him that I'm a little tied up and that I'm going to try to come later?

- Ok, said Lina, I'm sorry Candy

- It's ok, Lina, go and have fun. The young Master needs me, probably to bring him a glass of water…

Lina left, leaving Candy alone. The whole house was empty. Candy was wondering what the young master wanted. She had just finished serving him earlier. She took her dress off and put back her uniform. She was sad, but she was practically a slave.

Lina arrived at the fun fair and she saw Jack with his friends. He asked her where Candy was.

- The young Master wanted her to stay, he needed her…

- Really? Said Jack sceptical, and his family was there?

- No, the whole family is out…

- You mean she's alone with that snotty nosed kid? Said Jack louder

- Yes… said Lina a little afraid

- Lina, how could you leave her alone with that jerk?

- He ordered me to leave, said Lina

- Oh my God! Said Jack, I hope nothing happened to her!

Jack left the fun fair and ran to the villa to get Candy.

Candy went to see the young master with an exasperated sigh. He was in one of the living rooms.

- Candy, bring me a glass of water, please

- Of course, sir, you want anything else?

- No, that would be all…

Candy went downstairs in the kitchen which was situated in the basement to go get a glass of water. She took it to him.

- Can I get you anything else? She Asked

- Yes, that you keep me company

- That wouldn't be appropriate at all, Master Damien

- And is it appropriate for you to be so close to that artist of yours?

- My artist?

- Yes, that good for nothing artist!

- I have the right to have friends…

- No, you belong to us! You hear me? We bought you!

Candy felt like a piece of meat at the market. She had been sold, she was not free, she was their slave…

- I don't want you to see your artist anymore! I don't want to see him here either!

- Very well sir, said Candy looking down

- And I don't want you to see him either…

- Very well sir. That would be all?

- No, I want you to come with me to my bedroom

- What for, sir? I already change the sheets this morning with your towels… and I already took your dirty laundry

- You're not here to ask questions! You have to obey! He said suddenly

- Very well , sir, said Candy with tears in her eyes

She wanted to see Jack, have fun with him. But she was at Damien's service. She went to the bedroom with him. He closed the door behind them.

- Go lye on the bed…he said

- On the bed? Why?

- I told you not to ask questions!

Candy looked at him horrified. Maybe she was bought, but there was no way she was going to lye on the bed with that snotty nosed kid! Not willingly…

- And I'm not going on the bed with you! Said Candy, you bought me, but there's no way in hell I would let you touch me!!

- You let your good for nothing artist touch you!

- How dare you….?

- You dare to respond to me? He said slapping her

Candy slapped him back, but he was taller and stronger than her and she knew she had provoked him by slapping him back, but she had to try to fight, and not let this pig possess her by force. He took her and forced her on the bed. Candy started to scream and kicked him between the legs. He screamed and he became angrier. He slapped her a lot of times and he was trying to take off Candy's underpants…She was yelling "no" as loud as she could. He was undoing his pants, but he felt suddenly hands taking him off Candy by the shoulders and send flying on the other side of the room…

- But what…? Started Damien

He got a punch on his jaw and another one on his nose.

- Jack! Said Candy relieved

- If you come near her again, I'm going to kill you! He said, come on Candy, let's get out of here… are you ok, did he do anything?

- No…. I'm fine, thanks…

- You're not going to get away with this; I'm going to get you arrested!

Candy followed Jack as fast as she could. He took her to his room and she packed her suit case, changed and got out of the house with him. He took her to his apartment while he went to get his friend at the fun fair. Candy was trying to calm down, she was crying in silence.

- Candy, are you ok? Said Jack when he came back

- I'm fine Jack, thank you she said jumping to his neck

- You're welcome little sister, but we have to get out of here, right away

- Oh, the police is going to look for us…I'm sorry I'm making you leave your apartment…said Candy

- It's ok, Candy, we had to leave anyway, let's go now…

They left London the next second to go to Southampton, so they will take the boat to go to America, once they earn enough money. They found a room in a little inn, where they were able to spend the night.

- Jack thanks for everything, big brother, said Candy

- You're welcome little sister…Said Jack

- You'll think you two are really from the same family said Fabrizio, Jack's friend

- What? You're my brother too, despite your accent, said Jack laughing

They had a group hug laughing. There were 2 beds in the room. Candy took one bed and the boys shared the other bed.

- Are you ok, guys? Asked Candy

- Yes. but for you….we'll have to change the colour of your hair, said Jack

- So the police won't recognise me?

- Especially since we beat up the son of a rich family, said Jack, don't worry, it's a temporary colour with henna it wall go away with time…

- You sound like you know what you're talking about…

- I've done a lot of small jobs, I was drawing customers in hair salon, I was also listening to what they were saying

- When we go back to America, I'm going to take you to my Pony hill. It's the most beautiful place on earth, you'll be able to draw lots of pictures…

- And I'm going to take you to the Niagara Falls, a natural frontier, water chutes, big and powerful. For me, it's one of the wonders of the world, said Jack

They were really attached to each other; they had a deep affection for one another, a brotherly love. He had risked every thing to save her. And now he was taking her to America, she was his little sister like he said, and like he said, he loved her like a sister. He had adopted her in his heart. she was happy to have found a friend in Jack, he had protected her, and she would eternally be grateful to him because of that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Endless love…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Southampton"**_

A new day was starting for Candy and her two friends. She had the face swollen because of the blow she received from her attacker. Her bad experience with Damien Leighton; she understood too late what Jack was talking about. Where all men really like that? Anthony, Alistair and Archibald were not like that… but they were probably better educated… She was alone with Jack; Fabrizio was out to get something to eat.

- What are you thinking about, Candy? Asked Jack

- I was thinking about my friends in America, how they never tried to… even the awful Neil Reagan!

- The awful Neil Reagan?

- From the family that supposedly adopted me, then…

She told him in details what had happen at the Reagans. Jack couldn't believe his ears!

- Candy… I'm surprised to see you always so smiling after everything that had happened to you…

- I'm happier when I smile, I feel better. I don't like feeling sad…

- That's why I like you, Candy. There's innocence and a purity that comes out of you… When we get to America, you're going to stay with me; you're not going back in that family that treated you like cattle. I'm going to find out legally what our options are, if I can adopt you, I mean like my little sister or become your legal guardian… I'm going to be 18 soon…

- Yes, thank you Jack! Thank you so much! She said jumping to his neck, I want to stay with you… and we'll go and live all these exciting things! I'm so happy!

- How's your face?

- Painful… but it's going to be ok. But I'm sorry for making you leave London…

- Don't worry about that, you're much more important… that snotty nosed kid almost raped you…

- I didn't understand the sense of your words until he threw me on the bed and tried to… force himself on me… Thank you Jack, you saved my life…

- You're welcome little sister. We're going to go look for a job to earn money and change the colour of your hair…

- Ok, but where are we going to start looking?

- Well why not in beauty salons? I could offer them my services…

- And me too, in exchange for the colour for my hair…

Fabrizio came back with bread, fruit and juice to drink.

- Here is the king's meal, he said smiling

Candy when to freshen up quickly and she went to eat with her friends. Then they went all three of them to find some work on the docks. Candy was wearing a cap and boys clothes, in case the police was looking for them. Fabrizio found a job as a carrier on the docks. Jack and Candy went to a beauty salon to try to make a deal for Candy's hair.

- I could do little jobs, said Jack to the owner, in exchange for a work on my sister's hair…

- But she's got beautiful hair, why would you want to ruin it with colour…?

- She's got to be in a play, that's why she needs it. Wigs are too small for her heavy hair, and the theatre won't pay for the die job…

- I could work for you, said Candy; I can wash the head of you customers for instance…

- I do need a girl to wash my client's hair, said the owner named Lola…

- I can do it, madam, said Candy, please…

Lola looked at the "brother and the sister" and she felt all warm and fuzzy. They looked like good kids, and they were American, she could feel it by their accent. She couldn't resist their charm for long.

- All right, she said smiling, you can wash my customer's hair and take care of little things, and your brother can help me carry boxes and run errands for me…

- Thank you Madam, said Candy jumping to her neck

- I could do your hair at the end of the day…

- Thank you, said Jack…

They started their work day. To avoid problems with the police who might be looking for them, Jack told Lola that Candy's name was "Blanche". Candy washed the customers' hair and brought them the paper and magazines to read, and she'll get them drinks. Jack was running errands for the salon and when he had nothing to do, he would draw the customers and they would find it great and will buy the drawing from him for a good price. Lola put some henna on Candy's heavy hair. A few moments later, the blond with wavy hair, now had reddish brown hair. Candy looked herself in the mirror, only when it was done and she felt funny.

- I'm a redhead…

- And your freckles are perfect now with you hair…

- My skin looks… more white…

- You are still very beautiful, little sister…

- Thank you Jack, said Candy smiling

- So, I'll see you tomorrow then?

- See you tomorrow, Lola, said Candy and Jack at the same time

They went back to their little inn, where they had made a deal with the owner to take care of the little restaurant and wash the dishes in exchange for their room and their food. While they were eating with Fabrizio, who was back to work, they were talking.

- I heard some rumours on the docks, said Fabrizio

- What rumours? Asked Jack

- The company White Horse just finished making the biggest boat ever! Bigger than the Mauritania, it's called the Titanic…

- The Titanic, said Candy

- Yes, they say it's unsinkable…

- Unsinkable? Said Jack, really?

- I don't see how a boat could be unsinkable, said Candy, it doesn't make sense…

- Maybe they found a way to defy the law of gravity, said Fabrizio… in any case; it's leaving on April 10th , that should give us the time to make enough money to pay a place on the RMS TITANIC…

- The RMS TITANIC, said Candy, that name seems a little conceited to me…

- Candy, it's going to take us to America, that's what's important, said Jack

- Yes, I suppose it's huge…, said Candy

- The biggest boat and the safest on the planet, said Fabrizio

- "Titan" like the gods in the Greek mythology…another conceited thought…in my opinion, said Candy

- Candy, you're thinking too much, said Fabrizio, we're going to have the occasion to travel on the biggest boat of the planet, on its maiden voyage, the world is going to remember us…

- You think people are going to remember poor passengers of the third class, said Jack, because that's all we're going to be able to afford…

- First class, second class, third class, we are all on this earth and the sun rises and goes down on everybody, said Candy

- You're right, Candy, it's not important… we're going to all have the same destination, America, said Jack

- I can't wait to be on that boat and get to America, said Candy

- Me too, said Fabrizio, if we do our jobs well, we're going to be ready on time for the trip on the Titanic!

They were all excited to be able to travel on the biggest boat ever built, in the world. They continued working and they were able to have enough money to buy 3 third class tickets for the RMS TITANIC. While Candy was working in the salon, one of the customers gave her a book she had just finished reading.

- You are so nice, she said, what's your name?

- Blanche, said Candy

- Well Blanche, let me give you this book I just finished reading…

- "Futilities" by Morgan Robertson, thank you, said Candy smiling

- It's king of depressing… said the customer, well it was a pleasure meeting you, good luck and good bye, Blanche

- Goodbye Madam, said Candy smiling

She started to read the book during her free time and before she went to bed. Jack was asked her what she was reading.

- A customer gave me this book she had just finished reading. It's about a boat that was believed to be unsinkable, the biggest and the fastest. It hit an iceberg and started to sink, a lot of passengers died because there was not enough lifeboats, because they thought the boat was unsinkable…

- That's fiction, said Fabrizio

- I know, said Candy, but what's kind of weird, is the name of the boat in the story; you'll never guess what the name is…

- Not the "Titanic"…, said Jack

- Almost, the "Titan"….

- It's a coincidence… nothing is going to happen… said Fabrizio

- I hope… but could we take another boat? Said Candy

- Candy-Blanche, said Jack, the Titanic is a very big and a very safe boat… that book, it's fiction, it's not going to happen

- Ok, then, let's take the Titanic… said Candy with a weary tone

But that book had upset her a little. The Titan in the story was said to be unsinkable and it sank with 2000 people, because there was not enough lifeboats… She hoped the people responsible for the Titanic won't be so negligent.

They had to make new identity papers for Candy, who didn't have any, and use her borrowed name "Blanche Dawson". Jack had taken her under his wing. But in the end, they didn't have enough money to buy the tickets. Jack played and he won a group ticket for the Titanic, they got on board at the last minute…

- We almost missed the Titanic, said Fabrizio, the biggest and the fastest boat in the world

- Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad thing , said Candy

- Come on Blanche, said Jack, we had to leave Southampton, it wasn't safe anymore, the police was starting to look for us…

As a matter of fact, the police was looking for them. Damien Leighton had accused them of stealing and assault… they even went to look for them at Lola's and this last one had protected her young employees, and hid them and said she had never seen them. Candy and Jack had thanked her for the bottom of their hearts.

- Thank you so much, said Jack

- But why are they calling her Candy White?

- Because that's my real name, said Candy, oh Lola, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I was stolen in Mexico and sold here in England and the son of the family who bought me, wanted me to become his personal maid to order in every sense of the word… he tried to…one day I was alone with him and Jack saved me and punched him, that's all

- You don't look like criminal, but victims of another horrible rich family… your secret is safe with me…

Candy and Jack had kissed her and they continued working there until the day before the departure of the infamous Titanic. And now, the great Titanic had left the harbour. They went to their 3rd class cabin where there were already other passengers.

- Jack, said Candy, there's only …boys here

- I can see, you're going to sleep with me…

One of the passengers was looking at them

- Are you altogether? He asked

- She's my sister, and she's going to be safe in my arms only

- I'm going to go for a walk, said Candy

- Let us get settle and we'll join you in a bit, said Jack

- Ok, said Candy smiling

She took her book and when out for a walk. The hall way was long to the stairs which took them to the deck. She walked to the front of the boat and she was looking at the water. Jack and Fabrizio arrived and they started looking at the water.

- Blanche, Fabrizio, said Jack, look at the dolphins!

- How beautiful! Said Candy smiling

- That one is going to jump said Jack…

- Whooa! Said Fabrizio laughing, it's great!

They were laughing, all three of them, they were happy without a care in the world, they were together. Jack climbed on the guardrail and screamed;

- I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!

They continued laughing and screaming. The other passengers were looking at them smiling; those three young people, so happy, so careless of the troubles of life.

Meanwhile in the first class area of the boat, the upper English class and the upper class of other parts of the world were having tea in the dining room and they were talking. There was a young girl who was about 17 years old named Rose. She was with her mother travelling. There was young man named Calendon Hockley, who was Rose's fiancé. There was a lady people qualified as a "nouveau riche" named Molly Brown and a young man name Terrence Grandchester, son of the duke of Grandchester. Every time Rose was trying to give her opinion, she was shut down by Cal her fiancé. And the poor girl just hushed confused. Terrence looked at the scene in silence at first, and then he decided to say something.

- Mr. Hockley, you're lucky to have a fiancée sophisticated who dares say what she thinks, and all you do is shut her down…, said Terrence

- Women are not suppose to give their opinion, they have to shut up…said Cal

- Even if they have something worth saying? Said Terrence

- Mr. Grandchester, you're still young, you don't have a fiancée yet, that I know of…said Cal

- No, but I can assure you that if I had a fiancée, I would let her express herself freely

Rose looked at Terrence and she had a grateful smile. Terrence smiled to her. Cal looked at her and he wanted to say something when…

- Rose, you want to come outside with me? Said Terrence

- Of course, she said standing up, I'm going for a walk Cal, that way I won't interrupt your business conversations with my suffragettes' comments

She left with Terrence and they went on the deck.

- Are you ok, Rose? Asked Terrence…

- No. I don't know why I'm engaged to that lout! What am I saying? Of course I know why! He's rolling in it and my mother thinks we'll be able to save our face with all his millions…

- To keep you social rank, said Terrence, what wouldn't we do for our family?

- What about you, where are you going and why isn't your father with you?

- I'm going to America to seek for my origins, said Terrence, I just learned that my mother is an American actress in Broadway…

- Oh…

- Yes, the duke of Grandchester's heir is a natural child, a bastard…

- But your mother…

- She doesn't know I'm coming to see her, she's going to be surprised, she might reject me, throw me out…

- Of course not, she's your mother; she's going to be glad to see you…

- I hope so. My stepmum treats me like I'm a beggar, and she doesn't want me to inherit the title…

- Well, the title goes to the eldest son, and the eldest son of the duke of Grandchester, it's you! She can say whatever she wants; you're the one they're going to call "Your grace" in the future…

- Thank you, Rose

- Can you leave me alone for a moment? I want to watch the water…

- All right, I'll come and see you later…

He walked towards the lifeboats and he saw a young girl hiding behind reading a book.

- What are you doing there? He asked…

The young girl was startled, and she looked at him.

- Oh…, I'm reading a book…

- You're hiding behind the lifeboats, are you a stowaway?

- A stowaway on the RMS Titanic…? Don't you think I would've found a better hiding place than the lifeboats, where anybody could see me?

- I don't know, maybe you're thinking that if you hide in front of everybody, no one would notice you…

- I'm not a stowaway, I got a ticket like everybody…

- But aren't you far away from your kind, shouldn't you be in third class?

- I know, but I wondered off, looking for a quiet place to read… I'm sorry, I'm going to go back to my kind…

She got out of her hiding place with her book. Terrence looked at her, she had red hair, she had freckles on her nose. She was adorable. She started to walk away from him.

- Wait! I didn't mean to chase you away. Forgive-me, if it's the impression I gave you…

- It's ok, I have to go back anyway… you're right, it's not my place here…

- You don't want to stay and talk to me for a little while? What are you reading?

- I don't think it would be appropriate for me to talk to you, sir…

- Terrence, just call me Terrence, Miss…

- Blanche Dawson…

- Blanche… "white", like in "Snow White"? You skin is very white…

Candy looked at him amused; her real name was "Candy White"… This young man was fascinating…

- Yes, she said smiling

- You have freckles on your nose, Miss Snow White… what is your book about?

- The subject is kind of depressing…

- So why are you reading it?

- Because, I have nothing else to read…

- What is the book about?

- It's about a ship people said was unsinkable, like this one, and it hit an iceberg and it sank with 2000 people because there was not enough lifeboats…

- Oh…

- And the resemblance doesn't stop there…

- Resemblance, we haven't hit an iceberg…

- I know, but the boat in my book was the biggest and the fastest and it was called the "Titan"

- The "Titan"? I have to admit, that's a weird coincidence…

- And I heard the mooses talk; we're going towards icy waters, where there are a lot of icebergs…

- Your book is traumatising you, why did you take this boat then?

- I didn't really have the choice; I had to leave England quickly…

- Why is that? If I'm not too nosy…

Candy said to herself that the young man couldn't hurt her, and strangely enough, she trusted him…. And there was no way she was going to see him again after they get to America…

- Ok I was working for a family in London…

- Which one? Maybe I know them…

- The Leightons…

- Oh… he said a little disappointed, they are not very good, and their son Damien is a lout…

- You know them?

- Yes, I even heard he got beat up by thugs who robbed them…

- It wasn't thugs; it was my brother who was trying to protect me because he wanted to…

- Oh… you worked for him and he wanted to take advantage of you to the fullest? Thank god your brother was there… that idiot Damien doesn't know that there's some maids ready to do it, without having to force them…?

Candy became bright as read and looked down.

- You obviously, are not part of them…, said Terrence

- You seem to have a lot of experience in that field…

- You were a maid; you must've heard stories….

- It doesn't mean I like hearing them…

- You're very prude… and I like that…. He said smiling

Meanwhile, Jack had met Rose who wanted to throw herself in the water and he convinced her not to do it, but she slipped and almost fell in the water and he had to pull her to safety. While he was doing it, Candy and Terrence arrived and helped them. They managed to bring Rose back on board and they all fell on the floor. The cries had alerted everybody and Rose's fiancé, Cal arrived too.

- What are you doing to my fiancée? He asked Jack, arrest this man immediately

- No! Said Rose, I slipped and he saved my life…

- Really? Said Cal

- Yes, said Terrence, I can testify to it…

- So, here's 20 for your trouble, said Cal giving Jack the money

- I don't want your money! Said Jack

- 20? That's all my life is worth to you, said Rose pretending to be offended to Cal

- Euh… well, you can come and have diner with us tomorrow night…. Said Cal and tell us all about our heroic act

- What about my sister? Asked Jack, I don't go anywhere without her…

- Your sister too, of course, said Rose

- So, it's settle said Cal, let's go Rose, you must be upset…

He left with Rose and Terrence was looking at them going.

- Blanche, are you ok? Asked Jack, what are you doing here?

- I was talking to Terrence…

- What do you want with my sister? Asked Jack to Terrence

- He's not like the others, Jack, he's nice… and he was keeping me company, that's all, said Candy

- Ok, if you say he's nice, I'm going to believe you, said Jack

- Terrence, let me introduce you to my brother, Jack Dawson… Jack, this is Terrence…

- Grandchester, said Terrence giving him his right hand… thank you for what you did for Rose…

- You would've done the same thing for my sister, I'm sure of it… said Jack, let's go Blanche…

- Goodbye Terrence, said Candy

- Goodbye Snow White, said Terrence

He looked at her leave with her brother. Jack and Candy were walking to their cabin.

- Snow White? Said Jack

- I know; it's ironic isn't it? He said that for fun without knowing that my name is really Candy White…

- It's funny indeed, said Jack laughing

- What happened, Jack? Asked Candy

- Well, I think she wanted to kill herself… I persuaded her not to do it…

- Oh… and you like her?

- Why are you asking me that?

- Because you have a weird face when you talk about her….

- Well, I think she's fascinating…

- She's engaged to a very rich man, Jack

- I know… but I can dream, can I? What about you and Terrence…?

- I'm not deluding myself…. I know I'm not going to see him after the trip… by the way, we're invited to have dinner in first class tomorrow night, what we are going to wear, they were going to be all dresses up….

- I think he said that as a formality, and he had no intention of seeing us there, because he knew we have nothing to wear…

- You're right, but what will Rose think if you don't go?

- Rose? You said she was engaged…

- But she seems to want you to have dinner with them in first class…

- You want us to go?

- Well we were invited, weren't we?

Jack was looking at Candy; she was right, they were officially invited, so why not take advantage and have a nice meal?

- You're right, Candy, let's go and have dinner with the first class passengers, since we were invited, and eat nice fine cuisine…

- They eat snails and they say it's fine cuisine… said Candy laughing

- They are kind of strange, those rich people… I suppose they have too much money, so we can sell them anything, like slugs and tell them it's fine cuisine

- And the caviar, fish eggs and it's raw!

- I like my chicken and potatoes, and I'm happy, said Jack laughing

- We don't need to be rich to be happy Jack, I was happy in my orphanage until I was adopted by the Reagans…. And my sister Annie was adopted by a family who didn't want people to know she was adopted, so she cut off all ties with me… I was happy in my orphanage, with all my little brothers and sister, my problems started when I was adopted… I thought I was going to my prince of the hill's family, but I went to hell…

- My poor Candy. I'm here now; you don't have to suffer anymore in the house of those vain and pretentious rich people…

- Thank you Jack, said Candy smiling

They were walking, holding each other, until they got to the hallway of their third class cabin to join Fabrizio…. Jack took a cigarette to smoke.

- Jack, said Candy, smoking is not good for your health…

- Blanche…

- You're older than me, big brother, and I'm taking care of you, you're not going to have a premature death and leave me as long as I'm in this world…

Jack looked at her amused. She was full of compassion. He hugged her.

- Thank you Blanche, you're great

- Let's go see Fabrizio, he must be asking himself what happened to us…


	3. Chapter 3

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 3**

**"Fun times on the Titanic"**

The next day, Candy was on the deck of the boat, and she met the captain of the ship, while Jack was talking and walking with Rose who wanted to thank him for saving her life the night before.

- Good morning captain, she said smiling

- Good morning my child, said the captain

- Is it your first trip on a boat so big?

- Yes, the biggest boat ever built…

- And what's our speed?

- 21 knots…

- The Titan was going at 23 knots…

- The Titan? I don't recall a boat by that name…

- Oh, it's not a real boat, it's from my book "Futilities", by Morgan Robertson….

- A book, you say? And the boat's name is the "Titan"?

- Yes…

- A coincidence?

- There's not only that… they were saying it to be unsinkable, so there wasn't enough lifeboats… it hit an iceberg and sank with 2000 passengers, because there wasn't enough lifeboats

- Really?

- Are we going towards icy waters?

- Mr. Ismay, the president of the Company White Horse, had asked us to get the fastest as possible, for the press…

- Buy can't you take another route? Where there's no iceberg?

- My child, you're worrying a lot about nothing, for a book about a fictitious boat… everything is going to be fine, you'll see. Now I have to go see Mr. Ismay… bye child…

- Bye, said Candy sadly

No one wanted to listen to her; she had a bad feeling because of the book… That book had shown her how men's vanity could be broken and reduced to nothing by a simple peace of ice that was floating on the icy waters and that never melted…. If the Titanic could change his course, she would feel better… but who was going to listen to the rambling of a girl from the third class? Even if she was in first class; no men listened to women.

She met Terrence who had been looking for her for a while, he wanted to see Snow White; he couldn't stop thinking about her.

- Snow White, he said

Candy turned around, and she saw Terrence with a mocking smile.

- Terrence, she said

- How are you this morning?

- I'm fine…But I've been better…what about you?

- I'm fine. What did you mean by "I've been better"?

- I still have a bad feeling…

- Because of your book?

- Yes. I tried to ask the captain not to go toward icy waters, where there's a lot of iceberg…

- I bet he told you everything was going to be fine, not to worry that your book was fiction…

- Yes…

- So then don't worry about it, everything is going to be fine…

- But I saw that there wasn't enough lifeboat on this boat either… in case of a catastrophe…

- Snow White… don't worry about that, you came and have fun with me… I'm going to cheer you up…

Candy looked at him, he was so cheerful. She decided to follow him, she felt good with him.

- All right, she said

He took her by the hand and they went and to hide inside the lifeboats. Terry had little balls of paper, which threw on the head of people, then hiding to laugh out loud, when the people would turn around wondering where those little balls of paper came from. Terry even had a straw in which he put the little projectiles which were inevitably wet with saliva. Candy couldn't stop laughing. She also tried to throw some projectile and she managed to touch a young snob girl. They had fun like little kids.

- It's lunch time, are you hungry? Asked Terry

- Yes, but…

- You're going to have lunch with me…

- But Terrence, I can't… they won't let me in…

- Well they just won't have to know you're there…

- How?

- We can be invisible, and eat as much as we want; follow me…

He took her had, to go to the big dinning room of the first class. At the door, there was a valet. Terrence told Candy to hide; he went to speak to the valet.

- Sir, said Terrence, with authority, where should I go to complain?

- Complain, Master Grandchester?

- Yes, there were no clean towels in my cabin this morning….

- Oh… I'm going to take care of it immediately, the mistake won't happen again. I'm sorry Master Grandchester…

The valet left to fix the problem with the maids of the boat. Terrence took advantage of the free time, to slip Candy in when no one was looking, and he took her under the buffet table; they were hidden under the tablecloth.

- Now we can eat as much as we like. I'm going to get us some food, ok?

- Ok…

- What would you like?

- For starters; chicken, salad, potatoes, meat…

- All right, I'll be right back he said with a smile

He went out and came back a few minutes later with two plates full of food.

- Here you go…wait a little, I'll be right back

He went out again and he came back with two big glasses of lemonade

- Here is our feast, said Terrence, let's eat. Bon appétit, Snow White…

Candy looked at him smiling.

- Bon appétit, Terrence, she said with a smile

They ate and they were talking. The people in the dining room where talking and the music was on, so no one could hear Candy and Terry.

- Is there anyway for me to bring some food for my brothers? Asked Candy

- You have more than one?

- The other one is his best friend, he's Italian… were all brothers

- All right, I'm going to get a little box and put some food inside

He got out again and he came back with a box full of food and little cakes for Candy on a plate.

- Dessert for Miss Snow White, he said smiling

- Thank you very much, Terrence, she said smiling

- For tonight's dinner we won't have to hide…

- But I have nothing nice to wear…

- It wouldn't bother me if you came the way you are, but I'll see what I can do for you… finish your dessert and you  come with me.

Candy finished her dessert and she followed Terrence to the deck of the boat. They found Rose with Jack, Rose's mother; Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, the countess of Rothes and a charming woman named Molly Brown. Jack was showing Rose how to spit, a bad habit and her mother had surprised them. Rose left with her mother and Jack stayed behind with Molly Brown….

- What are you going to wear tonight? Asked Mrs. Brown

- I have nothing else to wear, said Jack

- I have something for you, said Mrs. Brown…

- What about my sister, asked Jack thinking about Candy

- Don't worry about her, said Terrence, I'll take care of your sister

- How? Asked a sceptical Jack

- Mr. Grandchester is a gentleman, you don't have to worry for your sister, Jack, said Mrs. Brown

- I will always worry about my sister, especially if she's alone with the son of a rich man…

Jack was thinking, of course, about the incident with Damien Leighton, but he knew Terrence was different, and Candy liked him.

- We could all go together, said Mrs. Brown, so you won't have to worry about your sister…

- Thank you Mrs. Brown, said Terrence

They all walked to the first class cabins, into Mrs Brown's. Terrence left them for a little while and he came back to get Candy.

- Snow White, can you come with me? Not in my cabin, don't worry

Candy looked at Jack who agreed with his eyes.

- Ok, I'm coming, she said following him, I'll see you later, Jack

- Bye Blanche…

Mrs. Brown was looking at Jack and Candy

- You really love your sister a lot, don't you? She said when Candy left

- She's the most precious thing to me…

- She's innocent and adorable, Mr. Grandchester will treat her like a lady, you'll see…

- I hope so…, said Jack, or else I'm going to have to kill him!

Mrs. Brown looked at him and she saw he was joking, and they burst out laughing. She looked in her stuff and she took a very nice suit and she gave it to Jack to try it on. It fitted him like a glove.

- I knew it would fit you… you're about the same size as my son…

- Thank you, Mrs. Brown

- You're very welcome she said smiling

Terrence took Candy to Rose's room.

- Terrence? Said Rose opening the door

- Rose, I need your help, said Terrence

- Come in, she said with a smile…

- Snow White needs an evening gown…

- "Snow White"? Said Rose smiling

- He says I have the skin white as snow, said Candy smiling

- Oh… isn't he the most romantic? Said Rose with a very nice smile

- Can you help her, Rose? Asked Terrence

- But of course! I will only need to adjust the dress a little, but we can find something and the maids are going to help me…

- All right, that's perfect. I'm going to leave you. I know you ladies take forever to get ready…

- But Terrence, my treat box; I left it in Mrs. Brown's cabin…

- I'm going to go tell Jack to take it and that you're fine with Rose…

Rose blushed and smiled. Terrence got out and he went to tell Jack that the box was a present from Snow White, for him and his other brother.

- Oh… said Jack who had changed back to his clothes, I'm going to go get Fabrizio. Thank you again; Mrs. Brown… where is Blanche?

- She's with Rose, said Terrence

- Oh… that's ok, then…

- Come back tonight, a little before dinner, said Mrs. Brown

- All right. I'll see you later, then, said Jack

He got out of the cabin and went back to the third class and he ate what Candy had kept for them. They even shared with other passengers in the cabin and they were laughing happily.

Meanwhile, in Rose's room, Candy was trying on a green dress.

- This one is a little small for me now, but it should fit you well…

- It's great, said Candy smiling; it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!

The dress was a lace dress on top of satin on the skirt side which was tight. They only had to make it a little shorter, and the dress was perfect. She also gave her green sandals.

- Now, your hair, said Rose, you're a redhead like me… I'm going to brush your hair…

- Thank you…said Candy

- I always wanted a little sister, so I could brush her hair like this before we go to bed… You're lucky you've got Jack

- Yes, I'm very lucky to have my brother… said Candy with a dreamy tome

She was thinking about her sister Annie, who had severed all ties with her; about Tom who was always happy to see her… about all her little brothers and sisters from the Pony Home. Jack who had took her under his wing right away instinctively, and who had saved her from the claws of Damien Leighton. Yes, blood relation, or not, Jack was her brother in every sense that mattered, like Annie, like Tom, John and all the little ones from the Pony Home, held by her two mothers; Miss Pony and Sister Maria

- Do you like my brother, Rose? Asked Candy out of the blue

Rose was a little surprised by the question, and she blushed…

- I'm engaged to Cal, Blanche…

- I know, but I can see that you like my brother, when I see you two together…

- He's making me feel things I've never felt before, said Rose after a little silence… but nothing could happen between us. We're not from the same class…and I have to marry Cal, or my family is going to be bankrupt…

- Oh… I understand. But why is it you duty to save your family by marrying a man you don't love…?

- Blanche, the rich people's world is very different; we sometimes make enormous sacrifices, just to maintain appearances…

- You're going to spend the rest of your life, being unhappy just so you family look happy and rich? But that would be living a lie for the rest of your life…

- I know, I feel like a prisoner, I want to scream, but I have to do it for my family, Blanche… ok, enough with that. I feel like smoking a cigarette…

- Cigarettes are not good…

- For women?

- For everybody…

- I know, I do it to get on my mother's nerves

- You can get on your mother's nerves without putting your life in danger…

- You're right. For you, I won't smoke tonight…

The two young ladies were talking until dinner time. The maid and arranged Candy's hair with the curling iron by making beautiful curls which fell on her shoulders and Rose had a very nice up do, with a beautiful purple dress.

- You're ready to confront the upper class? Asked Rose

- Yes, let's go said Candy laughing

They went downstairs and they found their "dates" for the evening, waiting for them with a big smile. Candy felt like a princess, like at her first ball with Anthony… But it was Terrence who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was also very elegant; he was irresistible, with his long brown hair and his blue eyes. Jack looked like a prince. They got to their dates, who kissed their hands. They walked together in the big luxurious dinning room of the first class. Everybody was dressed up. Rose and Terrence were whispering the latest gossips of the upper class. Terrence was holding Candy by the harm. A young girl, that Candy recognised as the one she threw the projectile at, approached them.

- Terrence, she said smiling, oh you've got a date tonight… who is she? I've never seen her in here…

- Blanche Dawson, said Candy, I'm in third class…

- Oh… in third class? But…, said the young girl

- Blanche and her brother Jack here, said Rose, have saved my life yesterday when I accidentally slipped… so they are going to have dinner with us tonight…

- Oh… said the girl

- Blanche, Jack, said Terrence, let me introduce you to Mireille Dubois, the most English French girl I know…

- Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

- Pleased to meet you, said Jack kissing her hand

- Pleased to meet you, said Mireille

Mireille had a little laugh and walked away. She wanted to spend the evening with Terrence, but was never available, or was not there. He spent his time with girls from the third class!! When she was there!!

The time came to sit at the table. Candy was sitting next to her brother Jack. They were all at the captain's table. The others thought they were one of them. But Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, Rose's mother, was very happy to let everybody know that Jack and Candy came from the third class.

- How are the cabins in the third class, Mr. Dawson? Asked Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater

- It's a lot better than I thought it would be, there's less rats…, said Jack

Everybody laughed quietly.

- They say there are not enough beds, that you have to squeeze, said Cal Rose's fiancé, how do you manage with your little sister?

- She sleeps in my arms, as usual, said Jack

- But how did you find yourself in England? Asked Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater

- My sister Blanche here was kidnapped and sold her in England to a rich family. I came to look for her, I found her, so I'm taking her back to America

- What about the family that bough her? Asked a lady

- Slavery has been abolished, madam, said Terrence, we don't have the right to sell other human beings. That's something that should've never happened… You should've gone to the police…

- It would've been their world against ours, said Candy, nobody was going to believe two poor American kids without a dime to their name and a normal home…

- There's a family, the Leightons, who bought a girl and she worked as a maid, she stole money and ran away after attacking Damien with her boyfriend… said Mireille Dubois

- A family that buys their help like cattle is not very recommendable, my dear Mireille, said Terrence, you can't believe everything you hear…

- How would you know? Asked Mireille

- I learned from a very reliable source, that Damien wanted to use the young girl as his personal maid in every sense of the word, and her friend saved her from being abused…

Jack and Candy looked at Terrence with grateful eyes. Candy felt her heart melting…

- Maids are people like everybody, with rights. Their masters have no rights to make them do whatever they want, said Rose….

- How did you pay for your tickets on the RMS Titanic, Mr. Dawson? Asked Rose's mother

- I won the ticket in a poker game… all the money my sister and I had earned  was use to get us the necessary documents to travel, said Jack

- You're the young girl who was asking me questions on the boat? Said the captain talking to Candy…

- Yes… said Candy

- She had read a book talking about a very big boat, called the "Titan" that people said was unsinkable, it didn't have enough lifeboats. It went to icy waters, hit an iceberg and sank making 2000 dead, said the captain

- An iceberg? Said  the countess

- It's fiction, said Mr. Ismay, this boat is unsinkable….

- But, nothing is unsinkable, sir, said Candy, you have to be ready and have lifeboats for everybody… What will you do if we hit an iceberg?

- The Titanic is unsinkable, said Mr. Ismay

- I only think that it's very conceited from you to give a boat a name like "Titanic" which has to do with the Greek Gods and say it's unsinkable… look in the bible, the King of Babylon, Nebuchadnezzar, who said he was bigger than God… God punished him by transforming him into a beast…,said Candy

- Do you mean that God is going to punish us by sinking the Titanic? Asked a man named Andrews…

- No, I just want to say that, by saying the boat is unsinkable, you're making it equal to God who is invulnerable… that's not a good thing…, continued Candy

- What could a poor little girl know? Asked Cal…

- I don't pretend to know everything, but I'm trying to say what I'm thinking…, said  Candy

- There's the problem, said Cal, you think too much!

- My sister has the right to say what she thinks, said Jack, I like her way of thinking…

- I hope her theory is wrong, said Terrence; I wouldn't want us to hit an iceberg, because there are not enough lifeboats…

- But even if we hit an iceberg, said Mireille, the Titanic is unsinkable… we shouldn't even have lifeboats…

Candy couldn't believe her ears. Those people were so ignorant! But she decided to stop talking about it.

- How did you provide for you and your sister, Mr. Dawson? Asked the countess

- We just go with the flow; you have to live your life as it goes. My sister and I have no idea where we're going to go when we get to America, but we don't worry about it. If God feeds the birds of the sky that don't sow nor reap, he will take care of the creatures he made to his own image… I take advantage of life and everything it gives me. I would've never thought that I would be eating with my sister, at the captain's table on the RMS Titanic!

- So let's drink to life! Said Rose smiling…

- TO LIFE!! Said  everybody rising their glass smiling

Dinner continued in that nice atmosphere. Everybody was more or less happy and careless. Candy looked at Terrence who winked at her, she blushed a little. America with Anthony seemed so far away…. She was on the biggest boat in the world and she had a very handsome aristocrat who liked her company and who didn't care whether she was rich or not, like Anthony… but Anthony wasn't there, she was with Terrence; her heart was racing.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you


	4. Chapter 4

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 4**

**"Iceberg on the port side!"**

Dinner was over and everybody left the table, men went to talk politics and most of the woman went in their cabins. Terrence was taken by Mireille Dubois… Jack took Candy by the arm and shook Rose's hand and gave her a little note.

- You slipped her the note? Asked Candy who saw what happened

- Yes…

- Jack, she's engaged to another man, and he's very very rich….

- But I can't stay away from her… I think I'm in love with her…

- Already? Said Candy

- Yes, and you've got a thing for your handsome young aristocrat, don't you?

- Terrence… said Candy with a dreamy tone, I have to admit he's making me think and dream…but… We're not from the same world, Jack. We work for people like them…

- We shouldn't let the lines traced by men, stop us from having feelings for people we care about…

- She's getting married Jack… and I'm sure Terrence has a rich fiancée his parents prepared for him…

- Don't think about that, Blanche, think about the present; for the moment, you've got the attention of Terrence Grandchester, son of the duke of Grandchester; forget that you're a maid, just be a lady… I'll see you later… I'm going to see if Rose will come and join me…

- Oh, she's going to be there, said Candy, she's got a thing for you… good luck…

Candy got out of the dining room and she went on the deck of the boat, and she was thinking about what Jack said: she was on the biggest boat of the world, and the most luxurious in the world and a young man thought she was interesting. He was so full of life, so cheerful. He was travelling alone, he didn't care she was a maid and he didn't betrayed her confidence at dinner when the subject of Damien Leighton came up, on the contrary, he defended her vividly, even if no one knew; only her, Jack and him.

- Snow White, said a voice, you left without waiting for me….

- Wait for you? Said Candy, you were rather busy with your little French girl, Terrence

- But there's only one girl I'm interested in, and that's you…

- I'm a maid, running from the law, I don't have any parents, I've never known them, I only have Jack, my brother and we won't have a roof on our head once we're in America…

- I don't care about all that, all I know is that I like being with you Snow White…

- You're the son of a duke; I might not know much about social hierarchy, but I know that it's a very high rank; you can't be with a maid…

- And me, Terrence Grandchester, heir of the duke of Grandchester, is saying you that I love being with Snow White Dawson, here present…

Candy looked at him and she couldn't help burst out laughing.  There was a music playing from the band inside. A waltz…

- Princess Snow White, would you do me the honour of dancing this waltz with me? Said Terrence bowing in front of her…

- With pleasure, my dear prince charming, she said smiling

She had already danced with Anthony, and had been very happy, but to dance with Terrence on the RMS Titanic, the biggest boat, the most beautiful, the most luxurious in the world, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. She had forgotten the rest of the world, and she wanted to dance until the end of times. Was it the music, was it the dance, or was it the fact that she was in Terrence's arms and smelling the nice odour of his Cologne? She liked the scent of his Cologne, it was mesmerising… and the heat his body had against her… her eyes were closed, when she felt something wet against her lips and her tongue, the taste was weird, but the sensation was delicious. She was so surprised; she felt like they had thrown her in the deep end of the ocean without notice and that she had to go back to the surface at all cost… Terrence was kissing her, on the mouth with his tongue!! How dare he? She thought about Damien Leighton who had tried to force himself on her and kiss her by force and she became hysterical. She pushed him away with all her strength and she slapped him!

- How dare you? She said with tears in her eyes

- But… said Terrence surprised, I…

- I thought you were different! You're like Damien Leighton; you take the maids for your personal prostitutes!

- But Blanche…

- I might only be a maid, but I respect my body, I don't give myself to the first guy!

- I sure hope so! Said Terrence with a mocking smile

- You think it's funny? She said surprised

- Snow White… I don't want to play with you…

- But why did you kiss me? I'm used to obey orders but not to that! Don't you ever come near me again! She said running scared

- Blanche, wait! He said running after her

She ran with a little difficulty because of her high heels sandals that Rose had given her. He met Jack who was walking with Rose.

- Blanche, what's going on? Asked Jack

- Jack! She said jumping to his neck

- What's going on? He asked Terrence, what did you do to her?

- Nothing, we were just dancing… said Terrence

- Really? Why does she look so scared? Said Jack

- Jack, let's go, said Candy

- Don't you ever come near her again, or you'll have to deal with me! Good night, Rose, said Jack

- Good night, Jack, said Rose, bye Blanche…

- Blanche… said Terrence powerless

But Jack had already taken her away, and they went back to their third class cabins. Rose looked at Terrence.

- What did you do? She asked him

- Nothing…, he said

- Terrence…

- I kissed her…

- What? Why?

- She was so beautiful… she took it really bad…

- Terrence, she's very young…

- And she told me about the incident with Damien Leighton…

- She was the maid Damien Leighton wanted to abuse? Said Rose surprised, and Jack saved her, it was not her boyfriend, like the story said, but her brother…

- Yes… and all I did was reminding her of that bad memory, I thought everything was fine, we were dancing, she seemed happy…

- Oh Terrence…

- I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable… she was so pretty

- Let's go, you'll see her in the morning, she's going to calm down…

- You know, I envy them… they don't have a dime to their name, but they are so happy

- Me too. Look at us; two members of the first class who can't stay away from two members of the third class… money doesn't buy everything

- No kidding…

In their cabin, Candy had changed and she was lying down in Jack's arms.

- Calm down, Blanche, said Jack, what did he do to you?

- He put his tongue in my mouth…

- His tongue in your mouth? He kissed you?

- Yes…

- And you got scared?

- I thought about Damien Leighton…

- I'm sorry, that must have been scary…

- Terrence is not mean…

- You like him?

- But he's the son of a duke, I'm a maid, nothing could ever happen between us…

- You mustn't think like that. You have to live the present moment… on this boat, there's hierarchy, of course, but aside from that, you alone are masters of your destiny… you might only have the time on the Titanic, so take advantage of his presence to the maximum… you can dream on this boat and when we get to America, we'll be back on earth. For the moment, you can always dream a little….

- You're going to take advantage of you time with Rose…?

- I love her so much, and if she gives me a chance, I'm not going to let it pass… how was the kiss?

- It made me feel dizzy; I felt like I was spinning… it was magnificent…

- He's a gentleman; he's not going to do anything you wouldn't want. Otherwise, he would've blackmailed you with the Damien Leighton story…

- I can't stop thinking about him… it's weird, I didn't even know him yesterday…

- Sleep Blanche, let's sleep. We'll see what's going to happen tomorrow.

She slept in Jack's arms as usual. Those two being linked by a fraternal love, out of the ordinary, they had mutually adopted themselves, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He had felt the need to protect her and she felt secured in his presence; brother and sister… some people are made to be in love, and some people are made to be brother and sister, and it was the case for Jack and Candy…Dawson.

The next day, Jack was trying to see Rose, but he couldn't. Rose was yelled at by her fiancé, Cal, for being in Jack's company the night before, in third class. Her mother reminder her her duty, she had to marry Cal to save their financial situation. Rose was feeling guilty and she started to avoid Jack. This last one, managed to see her alone, but Rose didn't want to hear it. Jack was very sad.  Candy was trying to console him. They were in front of the boat; Jack like that spot a lot.

- Don't worry, she's got a lot of pressure on her, she has to marry that boor Calendon Hockley so her family won't be bankrupt…,said Candy

- I know…Maybe I have nothing to give her, but I'm sure she loves me as much as I love her…

They heard footsteps behind them.

- Snow White, said Terrence's voice

- Terrence, said Candy softly

- Can I talk to you?

She looked a Jack, who approved with his eyes. He trusted Terrence.

- Only if you want to, Blanche, said Jack

- All right… see you later Jack, said Candy

- See you later, said Jack smiling

She went for a walk with Terrence; she had a bag with the clothes they had borrowed the night before.

- I have to give back these clothes…

- You can keep them; Mrs. Brown has a lot of suits for her son, and that dress is too small for Rose anyway…

- Oh, all right then, I'm going to take it back to my cabin.

- I'm coming with you…

- You're not afraid to be in third class?

- I don't care about all that, you know it…

She looked at him. He wasn't wearing a suit, but a pair of pants, a shirt and a pullover. He looked as simple as she was, but always very elegant. They walked to the third class cabin by taking the elevator down. The contrast with the first class was shocking. A lot of passengers pilled up, against 1 person in an oversize luxury suite in first class. Candy left her stuff and she went back out with Terrence. They went up on the deck of the boat.

- Snow White… I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night…

- No, I overreacted, because of the Damien Leighton matter…

- I know, I'm sorry, for opening that wound… I didn't want to disrespect you, or treat you like a maid…

- How did you want to treat me then?

-  Like a girl who makes me dream of things that make me laugh. I want to be with you forever

- We just met…

- It's called love at first sight, ever since the moment I saw you reading that book… my imagination started to work; I want to be with you…

- I'm a maid…

- Forget about that for the moment, let's just be a boy and a girl, without the hierarchy…let's take advantage of the time that is given to us on this luxury boat

She thought about it for a moment. She was on a boat, and then she would go and live with Jack… why not have fun?

- All right Terrence, said Candy smiling, you're right, let's take advantage of the present time…

She thought about Jack's words and she decided to have a little fun. Terrence went inside to get something to eat. He came back with a blanket and basket full of food. He took Candy and they went to sit where Jack was, still thinking about Rose…

- Jack, said Candy smiling, you want to eat with us?

- Ok, said Jack, have you seen Rose, Terrence?

- Yes, she's inside talking or more like listening to her mother talking with  her friends, and she  looks like she's bored to death… said Terrence

- Give her time Jack, she's got a lot responsibilities on her shoulders, said Candy

They sat on the blanket on the floor and they opened the basket Terrence bought and they started to eat.

- So Blanche, are you feeling better? Your book is not worrying you anymore?

- I will feel better as soon as I'm off this boat… said Candy

- Stop worrying, said Jack

- I heard some men talking; do you know that there are no people of colour on board because of publicity? Said Candy, they only wanted white skinned passengers…

- Well if the catastrophe happens, the black community is going to be happy, said Jack

- That's not funny, said Candy, it's getting colder, and we're going towards icy waters…

- Let's finish eating and I'm going to cheer you up, said Terrence

- All right, said Candy

They finished their lunch and hey went for a walk in Terrence's cabin. Jack stayed outside and at sundown, Rose arrived to spend some time with him. Jack was happy. Rose took him in her cabin and Jack drew her in Eve's costume wearing only the big heart shaped blue diamond "the heart of the ocean" around the neck… Jack and Rose were discovering themselves…

Candy was in Terrence's cabin, because it was starting to get cold. They talked for hours, there was classic music playing.

- I like this melody, said Candy, what is it called?

- "Swan Lake" by Tchaikovsky, said Terrence, it makes you dream doesn't it?

- Yes…

- So we can dream in colour, I can dream that I'm marrying you and that you're my wife… and we're going to have two children, a girl who will have your red hair and a boy with my hair…

- You want to marry me? She said moved

- Yes, I feel good with you; I want to stay with you for ever, if you want to of course…

Why not dream in colour like him?

- Oh yes, I want to, I want to marry you too, and have lots of babies with you, Terrence… and a big white house with a garden and swings for the children…

- Can we have a dog?

- Of course and a cat too, and a bird….

He approached her and they looked at each other intensely.

- Do you know what I want to do? Asked Terrence

- Put your tongue in my mouth again?

- It's kind of a weird way to say it, but yes…

- So what are you waiting for? She said softly

He leaned and took her lips very softly at first, in a kiss that was becoming more and more fiery in the long run. Candy was telling herself that she was crazy to let him kiss her like that, but after everything she had suffered, to be in Terry's arms was a breeze and she felt so good. The kiss made her forget the rest of the world for a few moments… they stopped breathless….

- I love you Snow White, he said

- I love you my prince charming, she said

What did she just say? She loved him? But weren't they dreaming in colour? Yes, it was a game, they were dreaming in colour…

- And we're going to have 7 little dwarfs he said laughing

- 7? As many as you like! My prince charming… she said laughing

- Let's go for a walk outside, because if I stay here one more minute…

Candy bust out laughing. They got out of the cabin and they went on the deck, they saw Jack and Rose, laughing, running kissing….Jack smiled when he saw Candy.

- Blanche! Are you ok?

- Yes, Jack, and you too, you're in a better mood…Rose… how are you? Thank you for the dress by the way, said Candy

- You're welcome, said Rose smiling and I'm doing great….

- I can see, said Candy smiling

Terrence was looking at Jack and Rose and he approached Candy. Jack and Rose were kissing.

- They did it, whispered Terrence to Candy

- Did what? Said Candy innocently

- You know… don't you?

- No I don't know…

- What Damien wanted you to do with him…

- Oh…oh! You think so? How do you know?

- They're happy…

- They can't be happy?

- Believe me, I know what I'm talking about …

- Oh… you know, you've done it before with maids like me, of course…

- Not like you, they were willing to do it… I would never force a girl, maid or not, to do it…

- That's good to know, said Candy smiling, you really think they did it…?

- Yes, Rose's hair wasn't like that…

- Oh, said Candy blushing

- You're so cute, Snow White, he said coming near her

- Not in public, said Candy ashamed…

- You're so prude…

- It's very cold, we're in to the icy waters, said Candy to change the subject

- Yes, said Terrence

- Where there are a lot of icebergs floating on the water, everything is going to b…

He didn't finish his sentence, the boat moved suddenly trying to avoid and iceberg, but it was too late!! The impact was done, and the ship was shaken up…Candy tripped and Terrence caught her.

- Terrence, said Candy, tell me we didn't hit an iceberg…

But pieces of ice from the iceberg fell on the deck of the boat while the hull was tearing… making a lot of noise.

- You're not saying anything, I'm right aren't I? Said Candy worried…

- Blanche…

Jack and Rose arrived running…

- What's happening? Asked Jack

- We hit an iceberg, said Terrance…

- Just like in my book, said Candy sadly, were going to sink Jack….

- Let's not jump to conclusions, said Jack

- Let's ask around, said Rose running to some moose's and the captain

The others followed her.

- What's happening? Asked Rose…

- We've hit and iceberg, said Captain Smith

- So… what's going to happen? Asked Rose worried

- We're going to sink… in an hour or two… said the captain sadly

- Oh my God! Said Candy

The captain looked at her and he recognised her.

- I'm afraid you were right, my child, I should've listened to you…, said the captain sadly

- Captain, said Candy, you have no idea how much I wish I was wrong….

- Go get ready, we're sinking… said the captain

- But there are only 20 lifeboats, said Rose and we have more than 2000 passengers!

Candy felt like she was in a nightmare, where she was trying to wake up but she couldn't.

- We have to go tell my mother and Cal said Rose

- We have to go tell Fabrizio and the others downstairs, said Candy

- Yes, said Jack, go ahead with Terrence; I'm going with Rose to tell her mother and the other…

Jack and Rose went to tell Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater, but they fell in a trap. Rose's fiancé, Cal made sure to put the necklace with the blue diamond, in Jack's pocket, so he was arrested and put in detention… Rose barely realised what was happening.

Candy went downstairs to tell the others in the basement with Terrence but the found the gates closed and people couldn't get out…

- But said Candy, who could've closed the gates when we have to get off the boat?

- Blanche, there's not enough lifeboats, so they locked up the poor so they won't be able to get out, said Terrence bitter

- So, if I was asleep, instead of being with you, I would be locked with the others…she said with tears in her eyes

Terrence didn't answer and hugged her.

- Terrence, everybody has the right to live, we have to find something to open the gate…

- Ok, but what?

- I don't know, anything…

They went back on the deck and they asked for help but no one was listening to them, or wanted to help them. It was the general panic, passengers from the first class were getting on the lifeboats and some of them only had 12 people …. Candy saw Rose who was going to get on a lifeboat with her mother and without Jack.

- Rose! Said Candy, where is Jack?

- Blanche, I'm sorry…, said Rose

- That thug was caught red handed with a diamond of great value, said Cal…

- Jack is not a thief! Said Candy, where is he?

- In detention, said Cal

- What? He was arrested when the ship is sinking? Are you out of your mind or what? Said Candy angry, Rose…

- Rose understood that  your brother is a common thief… said Cal

- Rose, Jack is not a thief… said Candy with a begging tone'

- Rose you have to get on the lifeboat, there's a place for you… said Cal

- Come on, Rose, said her mother

Rose looked at Candy and her begging eyes, and her mother and Cal's mocking tone, she understood that Jack was set up and he was innocent.

- No! Said Rose finally, I have to see Jack!

She took Candy by the hand and she ran, followed by Terrence

- Rose! Said her mother

- What does she sees in that artist without a dime to his name? Asked Cal…

Rose and Candy asked Mr. Andrews and they were able to find the cabin where Jack was detained, the icy water was starting to fill up the cabin….

- Jack, said Rose kissing him, forgive me, forgive me my love…

- It's ok, Rose…, said Jack

- Jack! Said Candy hugging him too, you're in handcuffs…

- And the room is filling up with water , said Terrence

- Terrence, the first class passengers are leaving, said Candy

- There's no way I'm leaving you, Snow White… I'll be right back…

He went out of the cabin and he came back with an axe and he was able to cut Jack's handcuffs and they ran out of the cabin, all four of them, to go on the bridge.

- Terrence, let's go with the axe and try to open the gate of the third class hallway, said Candy

- All right, said Terrence, good idea…

- I'm going to see if we can find a lifeboat, said Rose, come and join us on the bridge….

- All right, said Candy running with Terrence

Candy and Terrence ran to the third class and they had to fight with some guards to open the gate.

- It has to stay closed, said a guard

- We're sinking! Said Candy, you can't leave all there people die!

- You're not thinking straight, the rich are leaving the boat; you're going to sink with them!!

Terrence punched the guard and Candy hit the gate with the axe twice and the gate open, and everybody ran outside to save themselves… Candy felt better, but the water continued filling up the boat, they had to get on the deck.  They met an old couple; the Strauss. They looked at Candy and Terrence, so young, with their whole life in front of them. They arrived in front of the lifeboats. The old couple looked at each other and the man said to Candy and Terry:

- Take our place, we're old…

- But… said Terrence

- You have to live, you're young, and we've lived our lives…

They went back to their cabin, to sink with the boat. Candy and Terry looked at each other, where was Jack? She saw him with Cal and Rose who was in a lifeboat… This last one jumped off the lifeboat….

- My God, Rose! Said Candy

- She really doesn't want to leave him, said Terrence

- She really loves him a lot… like I love you, she said with tears in her eyes…

- I love you too Blanche, said Terrence

She was looking at the people; there was a poor woman with two children. Candy couldn't save everybody, but she could save this woman and her children. So…

- Terrence, I want to give our place to this woman and her children….

Terrence looked at her. When everybody was running for their lives, she was thinking about other people…

- All right, said Terrence, we'll find something to hang on to….

- You can leave Terrence; I wouldn't be a big loss…

- Can you let me decide whether you're a loss or not? I'm not going to let you go, Blanche…

- Terrence, I have to find Jack…

- Let's go fast then…

They let their place to the woman and her children and they went to look for Jack. It was still the general panic; a lot of passengers fell overboard.  Fabrizio was one of them and a chimney fell on him….The band continued playing classical music. Candy found Jack who had escaped death; Cal was shooting on him and Rose… he must've gone crazy…

- Jack, said Candy hugging him

- Blanche, you didn't leave? He asked

- I gave my spot to a woman and her children….

- Oh Blanche! Said Jack, the boat is going to break into two, we have to go to the back… do you know where Fabrizio is?

- No, said Candy, but Terrence and I have opened the gate from the third class…

- Good, said Jack, I hope he's fine. Let's go we don't have a lot of time!

- All right, said Candy Terrence…

He took her hand.

- Let's go! He said

- Wait, said Rose, you don't have a lifejacket, and you're shivering with cold, take Cal's jacket

- But what about you?

- I'm fine, said Rose

Candy put the coat on and they went at the back of the boat to wait for it to break in two. They went, all four out them, on the other side of the guardrail and held on to it. Terrence was holding Candy by the waist.

- Terrence, said Candy, if we don't make it, know that I love you with all my heart

- I love you too, Snow White and I still want to marry you even if we don't make it, and  we're going to have 7  little dwarfs, said Terrence

He took her lips and kissed her passionately. She wasn't ashamed anymore, she didn't care, it was maybe the last time they were kissing. The boat broke into two and the poop was filling up with water and started to sink into the ocean.

- Terrence, said Candy, kiss me again

He kissed her while the poop was going into the freezing ocean, very very brutally. The impact was so strong that Rose and Jack were separated, so were Candy and Terrence, despite their effort to stay together…


	5. Chapter 5

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 5**

**"Melancholy…"**

The water from the ocean was freezing. The last piece of the Titanic sank into the ocean forever, with passengers on board, and Captain Smith who went down with his boat. The people in the water were trying to float and were screaming to death, because the water was freezing and it felt like they were getting stabbed by thousands of little frozen knives in their whole body.

Candy lost Terrence during the impact in the water. She was kissing him; she was happy to know that it was the last good thing she felt, if she were to die in the water that night. She was trying to float, but the water was so cold. She yelled Terrence's name with all her strength, but everybody was screaming and no one was hearing anybody… she found Jack by chance with Rose. Jack found a peace of wooden closet floating and put Rose on it with Candy.

- But Jack, said Candy, you're going to freeze to death…

- I'm fine, come on, he said shivering, the others are going to come for us, you'll see…

- Oh Jack said Candy crying….

- Terrence? Said Jack

- I lost him, said Candy crying, I don't know where he is and it's too dark and too noisy and there's too many people…

- We're going to find him, said Rose, have hope…

- I hope so… I love him so much, said Candy shivering… Jack, you want to try and climb here with us?

- No, it's going to sink…but I'm fine, said Jack

- No… said Candy crying, everything is going wrong….

- It's okay Blanche… when we get out of this, I'm going to write a letter the White Star to complain about their services…said Jack

- We should sue them for millions, said Rose, shivering…

They were trying to joke, but they were so cold…The screams and the cries from the passengers was getting less intense, a sign that they were dying, one by one… but it was like the screams of those who were dying continued to be heard in the silence of their death….Candy couldn't take it anymore, she was starting to doze off… and Rose too. Jack's eyes were closed…

Candy was feeling warm, she was with Terrence, they were going to get married and they were happy. She was in his arms and she felt safe, she was warm. He was kissing her and they were happy.

Candy woke up in the hospital, she was still feeling bad, but she wasn't cold anymore. She didn't want to open her eyes; she wanted to stay with Terrence. She opened her eyes against her will… everything was white… where was she?

- Terrence? Jack? She Asked weakly

A woman approached her.

- Oh you're finally awake… doctor, come here, quick!

A doctor arrived to examine her. She was examined for a while, and then they brought her some food.

- Where's Jack? She Asked, why doesn't he come to see me?

- Jack? Asked the nurse

- My brother; Jack Dawson…

- Wait here , I'm going to ask… said the nurse

The nurse left for a while who seem to last an eternity for Candy. She came back with a young woman with red hair, like hers…

- Your sister is here, said the nurse

- Blanche? Said the young girl

- Rose? She said softly

- Blanche!! Oh my God, thank you God!

She ran to hug her; they were both crying of joy.

- Rose, I'm so happy to see you, said Candy, where are Jack and Terrence?

Rose didn't reply right away. Tears were coming down her cheeks. Candy was looking at her without understanding. What was going on?

- Rose, Jack and Terrence are fine, aren't they? Tell me Jack is coming to see me in a minute…

- I'm so sorry Blanche…

- No….

- Jack died a few minutes before we were saved… and Terrence…

- NO!!NOOOOO!! Screamed Candy hysterical, NOOOOO!! I WANT TO SEE JACK!! AND TERRENCE!! NO, PLEASE GOD, NOOOO!! JACK!! TERRENCE!!

- Blanche, said Rose crying, calm down

- What about Fabrizio?

- I didn't see him either…

- NO!! OH MY GOD!! NO!! WHY??

- Blanche, calm down…

But Candy continued crying and screaming louder. The nurses had to give her a sedative to calm her down and she fell asleep with tears in her eyes. She slept for hours. When she woke up, she saw Rose sitting by her side. She remembered what happened, and she started to cry again.

- Rose…

- Life goes on, Blanche

- I wanted to die with them… you're sure Fabrizio is dead too?

- Yes I think so…

- NO! Why are we alive? Why didn't God made us die with them? Why?? Terrence, Jack, Fabrizio… what am I going to do?

- You're going to come and live with me, you're my little sister, Blanche…

- Oh Rose… we're in America, I'm going to go back to the orphanage were I spent a big part of my life….

- You can stay with me….

- Rose, I can tell you now… My name is Candice, not Blanche… I changed my name on the boat because of the Damien Leighton incident… I was working for a family in Lakewood…

- You don't need to go back there…

- I wanted to go see my friends, the cousins of my bosses and tell them I'm fine….

There was some noise at the door, some young people talking loud. They entered the room suddenly.

- Candy!! Said the voice of one of the boy

- Anthony!! Said Candy surprised

- Oh Candy!! Said Anthony taking her in his arms, thank God! You're all right!

- Candy, said another voice

- It's good to see you, said another voice

- Alistair! Archibald! Said Candy smiling and hugging them one after the other….

- How are you? Asked Anthony without letting go of her…

- Not too bad, said Candy

- Candy, we finally found you… we went to look for you in Mexico…

- In Mexico? But why? Said Candy stunned

- The great Uncle William decided to adopt you… you're now Candy Andrew….

- Candy Andrew? Said Candy clueless

- Yes… you're going to leave with us, said Anthony; we're never going to be separated again! Isn't that wonderful?

Candy looked at Rose, who hadn't said a word.

- Rose… she said

- William Andrew the billionaire? Said Rose, I see you're in good hands…

- Rose, this is, Anthony, Alistair and Archibald…my…cousins now! This is Rose, she was with me on the boat and we were saved together…

- Pleased to meet you, said Rose smiling

- Pleased to meet you, said the boys smiling

- Blanche, I'm going to go, said Rose, I'll write you, ok?

- But you don't have my address, said Candy

- Don't worry, I will find the address for William Andrew's family

They hugged each other for a long time.

- Hang in there, Blanche

- Hang in there, Rose…

They cried while they hugged. And Rose left.

- Candy, said Anthony, why is she calling you "Blanche"? And what's with your hair colour?

- It's a long story, said Candy sadly

She thought about Terrence and Jack and she couldn't help crying.

- Candy, said Anthony hugging her, you've had a difficult ordeal…

- Almost sinking with the biggest boat ever built, said Alistair, it's traumatising…

- I lost my friends, said Candy with tears in her eyes

- It's going to be ok, Candy, said Anthony, I'm here for you…

Mr. Georges arrived to get them, by order of Uncle William.

- Miss Candy, thank God, you're all right! Said Mr. George

- Thank you Mister…

- Georges… he said, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't get in time to Mexico to get you, I had the order to find you and bring back. Your Mister William's new daughter and he was very angry to know that we had lost you during all these months…

- It's ok, sir, said Candy

- No it's not; you almost drown in those icy waters…

Candy had tears in her eyes again, she was thinking about her friends, about her Terrence, her love…

- We're going to Chicago, said Mr. Georges, so we can take care of you properly…

Candy put the coat on, the coat Rose had given her.

- We have a room at the Waldorf Astoria, you could go there and change, wash your hair and even get your hair done…

- All right, said Candy, but I would like to keep the colour of my hair, the colour is going to wash away eventually in the long run…

For a reason, she didn't want to get rid of image Terrence had of her… Anthony took her by the shoulders and they left the hotel and they went to the hotel where they had a suite. There were some maid who gave Candy a bath and they dressed her up with a very beautiful dress…. But she was unable to smile. Jack and Terrence; not too long ago, they were altogether and now, that was it, it was over…. The maids understood that she was on the Titanic, so they didn't bother her at all. She did her hair and they put a nice ribbon the same colour as her green dress. She immediately went to the living room to see the other, who were trying to tell her stories to make her laugh, without any success.  They ate in the restaurant downstairs, but all the luxury only reminded her of the dinner in first class on the Titanic, with Jack, Terrence… she was trying not to cry, but it was still too recent in her mind, and it had been only a few days.

- Candy, are you ok? Asked Anthony

- Excuse-me, Anthony, I'm going to go for a while outside, alone… please…she said leaving the table

She went outside on the terrace. There were other customers, young, old couples in love… she thought about Terrence, about the last kiss before the impact with the ice freezing water. That kiss that had kept her warm, but why didn't Terrence stayed warm like her? Life was not fair! He was so young! No one deserved to die in those freezing waters! But thousands of innocent people died and less than half were saved… she wanted to die with Jack and Terrence! She went back to her bedroom to go to bed and sleep. But all she did was crying, thinking about Terrence and Jack. Anthony left her alone to cry.

The next day, they had to take the train to go back to Lakewood. The maids wanted her to get rid of her clothes from the boat, but she refused.

- No, she said, I'm keeping them as a souvenir… and I'm even going to wear the coat

- But Miss, you've goy a beautiful coat they bought for you

- I want to wear my coat, said Candy firmly

So she put on the coat which was too big for her. She put her hands in the pockets and she felt something, she took it our and it was a necklace with the blue diamond, shape like a heart…the necklace for which Jack was arrested… Alistair saw her with the necklace in her hand.

- Candy, what do you have there? He asked

- A necklace…, she said

- Oh…"The heart of the ocean"… where did you get that? It's worth a lot of money…

- But it's not the real one, said Candy quickly, it's an imitation …

- I sure think so, otherwise, you would've been very very rich…the stones come from the crow of Louis the 16th…

- It's not the real one, said Candy softly, it's a souvenir from the Titanic…Let's go to Lakewood now…

They went to Lakewood and the great aunt organised, against her will a dinner party for Candy's return and to greet her into the family. She invited the Reagan's of course. Candy was radiant in her beautiful beige dress and her hair was still red. Neil and Eliza were sulking. Candy had a prettier dress than Eliza's; the old stable girl was now richer than her, and everybody was paying attention to what they were saying to her so they won't remind her about the  tragedy on the Titanic…But…

- Candy, said Eliza, how was it in the third class of the infamous Titanic? Comfortable?

- Candy, how did you find a place on the RMS Titanic? Said Neil

- Eliza, Neil, said Anthony, it's not polite to talk about the Titanic when you know that Candy was traumatised by the tragedy…

- I just wanted to know if the third class cabin were worthy of a stable girl, that's all said Eliza

- Eliza, said Anthony, more than a thousand people died during the tragedy, and all you're interested in is the third class cabin?

Eliza felt a little ashamed to look so careless in front of Anthony.

- You could answer Neil and Eliza's questions, Candy said Mrs. Reagan

- She doesn't have to, said Anthony

- That's ok, Anthony, said Candy, I'm sorry if I don't feel like talking about an experience that's going to be engraved in my mind forever…the third class cabins were in the lower level, which meant that the water got there first after the body of the ship was ripped by the iceberg. But the people were locked in by the authorities on the boat to prevent them from getting out and go on the upper deck, so they wouldn't inconvenient the first class passengers who had their cabins on the upper level, where the water hadn't reached yet, and who had the privilege to get on the lifeboats first because they had more money and oversized cabins. No, the passengers in the third class had to pile up with 10 people in a cabin made for 2 persons, were condemned to die in the freezing water, because they were poor. All that because of man's vanity… man's vanity which made him believe that they had built a unsinkable boat… that's why there were only 20 lifeboats; more lifeboats would've taken more space on the deck and inconvenient the first class passengers; not enough place for their walk! And lifeboats on an unsinkable boat, who's crazy idea was that? Well God doesn't like the conceited, and now over a thousand of innocent people died for nothing… you want to know something  else Eliza? Oh yes, Neil, a boy who was protecting me and who took me under his wing, won our ticket for the Titanic in a poker game, we almost missed the boat! Imagine how lucky we were for not missing that historical inaugural voyage… that damn trip! I lost my friends during the tragedy; I wanted to die with them… 1500 people die with the Titanic, more than half of the passengers… Now, excuse-me, I need to be alone…

Candy stood up and left the table to go and get some air outside.

- Eliza, are you satisfied? Said Stear, you're happy to make Candy relive something so horrible that had just happened?

- But…started Eliza

- And Aunt Sarah, you should teach your children to be more sensitive to other people's pain, said  Archie

- But…, said Mrs. Reagan

- He's right Sarah, said the great aunt, I lost a very dear friend in the tragedy, it's not fun at all. Neil, Eliza, you should be ashamed of your behaviour!

The twins were looking at their plates.

- And I lost a lot of friends and associates, said Mr. Regan, Neil, Eliza, you're going to apologise to Candy

- What? Said Mrs. Reagan, but…

- I agree with your husband, said the great aunt, you should apologise to Candy for your insensibility, you too, Sarah. She's William's daughter and you should treat her well…

Candy came back to sit a the table.

- Candy, said Anthony, Aunt Sarah, Neil and Eliza have something to tell you…

Mrs. Reagan and her children wished they were shot there on the spot, instead of apologising to Candy. A little while passed and Mrs. Reagan finally started;

- Candy, I apologise for my insensibility

- Candy, said Eliza with a little voice, I'm sorry

- Yes, said Neil, I apologise. The tragedy must've been frightening…

- That's ok, said Candy without smiling, let's forget about it…

The rest of the dinner was fine. Candy was still not smiling. She was in her corner alone after dinner and Anthony was trying to talk to her.

- Are you ok, Candy? He asked

- I'm fine, Anthony, don't worry about me…

- Would you like to go to the Pony Home to see your friends?

- Yes, that would be a good thing…

- I'm going to take you there tomorrow, ok. Now try not to be too sad. You're much prettier when you laugh, than when you cry….

Candy had a weak smile. Her muscles didn't want to smile yet; the pain was still too strong and too big.

She spent her nights crying and dreaming about Terrence. She sometimes woke up yelling his name. Anthony would come running, after hearing her from his room, to console her, and he was wondering who Terrence was. But he didn't want to grill Candy with questions; he didn't want to make her more upset. Candy would cry in his arm until she fell back asleep.

Anthony took her to the Pony Home the next day; he was of course with his two cousins.

- To see your friends is going to be good for you, Candy, said Anthony

They arrived near the Pony Home and the children saw them from afar and they ran to her.

- Candy! It's Candy! She's back!!

They took her hand and walked her inside the Pony Home. Candy jumped to Miss Pony's and Sister Maria's neck crying.

- Candy, said Miss Pony, it's so good to see you!

- Yes, said Sister Maria, how are you?

- I'm fine, said Candy without smiling

The two ladies looked at each other; Candy wasn't smiling? She was crying? What was going on?

- Candy, said Anthony, we'll come and pick you up tomorrow evening, we're giving you time to be with your family…

- Thank you Anthony…, she said

- Goodbye everybody, said Anthony, we're sorry we can't stay longer, we'll come for you tomorrow…

They left and Candy stayed with her two mothers. She told them about her adventures and they were all surprise to learn that she was on the infamous RMS Titanic everybody was talking about in the news. She had a very sad and melancholic look.

Tom was passing by and he was surprised to see Candy at the Pony Home.

- Candy!

- Tommy!! She said running to him, oh Tommy!!

She was crying again. Tom was surprised to see his sister crying instead of laughing.

- Candy? Are you ok? Asked Tom

He looked at his sister and he saw her sadness.

- Come and walk with me, Candy, said Tom

- Ok, Tommy…

They went outside and Tommy to her to his home, in his carriage. They went to the living room.

- You want to drink something, Candy?

- No, thank you…

- I'm going to get you a lemonade anyway

He went to the kitchen and brought back a tray with a jug full of cool lemonade and some glasses. He poured some in a glass for Candy and  another one for him.

- Go ahead, little sister, tell me what's wrong…

Candy told him everything that had happened to her until the tragedy of the Titanic

- I'm sorry little sister that you had to live through all that… but something else is making you sad…

- Tommy…

- You have to talk to someone about it. I'm here for you; I'm your brother…

Candy said to herself that she had to indeed talk to someone. Rose wasn't there; she was the only person who could understand her completely.

- All right Tommy. On the boat, I met a young man; a young aristocrat. His father was a duke, he was in first class… he was nice and he took me to eat in the first class dinning room, we hid under the table. He would go out and get the food and we would eat under the table…

She told him everything that happen with Terrence, even the first kiss, the slap, and the other kisses, the dreams they were making of getting married one day and have 7  dwarfs…until the last kiss before they were separated in the deep and icy ocean water. She cried in Tom's arms, while she told him that story. He consoled her the best way he could.

- Candy you have to have courage. Do you think that Terrence would've wanted you to cry all the time? You're alive for a reason; it was not your time. You have to live. Think about all those people who died in the tragedy… you're lucky; God is giving you a second chance, so don't spend it crying. You can relief yourself, by crying for now…But at one point, you'll have to stop and start smiling again. You had just been adopted by a good family this time. You have to live for Terrence…

- He told me if we didn't make it, he would still want to marry me and have children… I love him so much Tommy. I didn't spend a lot of time with him, but it was like I've known him forever…

- So that love should keep you alive. Love is the most powerful force in the universe. Love make us live, love gives us hope, without love the world wouldn't exist. You have all that love in you, use it the way it should be used, to live and make something good in your life. You like to help other… you know what it is to brush death… And desolation. Don't you think that it's better to laugh and be happy?

Candy smiled. Tom was right she had to get a hold of herself, but in a little while.

- I'm going to get a hold of myself, let me time to mourn Jack and Terrence… Thank you Tom, I needed to hear that… when did you become so wise?

Tom's father came and he was surprised to see Candy and to learn that she was on the RMS Titanic.

- Candy, you're really full of surprises! Said Mr. Steve

She spent some time with Tom and his father and then she went back to the Pony Home to have dinner and to sleep. She took care of the children and she told him stories.

Alone in front of you mirror

You see yourself sad, without knowing why

And you would do anything

Not to be in your place

If your name is Melancholy

If love is only an habit

Don't tell me about your life

I know your loneliness

If your name is Melancholy

We're made to forget together

The lost dogs, the misunderstood

We know them, we look like them

And maybe tomorrow

Since anything could happen, anywhere

You would be there, to the meeting

I would recognise you

I will take you in my arms

And never let you go again

We'll be together you and me

Till the end of time


	6. Chapter 6

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 6**

**"Life goes on…"**

Life went on and Candy was starting to smile again. Anthony was very patient with her. He didn't want to push her too hard. He took her downtown and they would eat at restaurant and they would come back late, despite the Great aunt's disapproval. But she was still sensitive to the pain and to Candy's trauma , so she let Anthony take care of her like he wanted to. Anthony took her on a horse ride. She was on the same horse as him. She was starting to trust him. The feelings she was having for him, not too long ago, before she was sent to Mexico, were still there…she had had feelings for Terrence, and she still had strong feelings for him and Jack for whom she had brotherly feelings… and now Anthony was there… Anthony who loved her so much. They arrived by the lake and they got off the horse and they went to sit on the grass. Candy was looking at the water and she thought about the Titanic again.

- Candy…said Anthony, I wanted to ask you something… when I come to console you during the night, you call out some names, Jack, Terrence…

Candy said to herself that it was time to tell Anthony the truth about what happened on the RMS Titanic and before.

- I was sold, like you know to a man who sold children and then sold to a family in England. I was their maid and I was going to the market and I met Jack who helped me carry my basket which was very heavy. We became friends. I was transferred to the service of the young master of the house, who wanted me to be his maid to order in every sense of the word… one day, when everybody was out, and after he had asked me to stay with him, he tried to make me his by force…because he thought Jack was my boyfriend… Jack arrived and he saved me, we ran away and he accused us of stealing and assault and battery… that's why I changed my hair colour and my name; they were calling me "Blanche Dawson", I was Jack's sister… he was my brother, Anthony. We slept in the same bed…because we didn't have enough money to pay for a room with a bigger bed… we washed dishes in exchange for our meals… I worked in exchange for the colouring of my hair. We lived day by day… then he won that ticket for the Titanic… on the boat, I met a young British aristocrat, Terrence. He was nice to me, and he took me to the dining room in the first class and we hid under the table, it was fun. With Rose, they helped me get a beautiful dress, because we were invited to the Captain's table for saving Rose!

- And you were close to that Terrence? Asked Anthony hurt

- I don't want to lie to you, Anthony; Terrence and I became very close during the tri and he was with me until we both fell in the icy water… and we lost each other… he could've saved himself, gone on the lifeboats, because the first class people had a priority, but he chose to stay with me… I found Jack and Rose, I lost Terrence. Jack died a few minutes before the only lifeboat, came to look for survivors came…

- I'm sorry you had to live all that Candy. Life goes on, you're still alive for a reason, because it wasn't said that you were going to die on the Titanic… I'm here Candy, I'm here and I love you so much. Let me be here for  you, let me love you…

- Oh Anthony! She said hugging him

They remained like that for a long time. She needed to be loved…but she only wanted her Terrence. Anthony was good for her. They went back to the manor and they picked some "Sweet Candy" for her, for her room. She continued having nightmares on the tragedy and Anthony was very patient. He console her every single night, even if she was crying another boy. But he couldn't really be angry at her for being in love with another boy… the circumstances did that she found herself on the Titanic and fall in love with a young aristocrat who died during the tragedy…She had also told him that she didn't plan to come back to Lakewood, that she wanted to travel with Jack….Yes, life traveling through America seemed a lot more fun than being the Reagan's stable girl. Alistair and Archibald were trying to cheer her up. Alistair with his inventions which always made her laugh; it was good to see her laugh like that. Archibald was trying to tell her funny stories to make her laugh too.

- Candy, said Anthony, there's going to be a big party to introduce you to the family

- To introduce me?

- Yes, the other members of the Andrew family have to know you…

- Yes, of course, that's normal

- I will be with you, don't worry. Every thing is going to be fine

- If you're with me, Anthony, I know everything is going to be fine…

- There's a county fair downtown, we could go…

- What about the great aunt?

- She doesn't need to know about it…we're going to run away

- All right said Candy

They managed to run away to go downtown to the county fair. The great aunt learned the news and she said to herself that Candy was a bad influence on Anthony, but since she was William's daughter and a Titanic survivor… she wanted to scream!

Candy and Anthony went to the county fair and they had fun like crazy… they ate sweets, cotton candy, hotdogs and Anthony was surprise to see that you ate hotdogs with your fingers…

- With your fingers? He asked stunned

- Well, look at this little rich kid who doesn't know hotdogs, said the vendor laughing, well your little lady is going to show you how you eat hot dogs!

- Yes, Anthony, said Candy laughing, look at me carefully…

Anthony looked at her and imitated her and he thought it was excellent

- This is pretty good! He said

- Of course it's good, said Candy laughing, what did you think? That I was going to feed bad things?

- Well it's very good, said Anthony, I wonder how I've never ate this before…

- Well in your palace, you barely go out and its for your roses… the county fair, rodeos,…you don't know

- Rodeo? It sounds interesting

- We can go and see one if you want…

- Yes, I want to. I want to see you laugh like before, Candy. All those place you like to go, I want to know you Candy, I want to see you laugh and smile like before…he repeated

- Well you're making me laugh, and I'm happy when I'm with you…

- I will never leave you, you're going to stay with me forever, I'm going to marry you…I love you Candy

- Anthony…

- I know you loved that boy on the boat a lot, but he's not here  anymore, he won't come back… I'm here, and I'm ready to make you happy

- But we're only kids…

- You saw yourself how many people die during the tragedy of the Titanic…life, it's nothing Candy, it could end today like it could end in a 100 years… so we have to live day by day, I'm going to marry you Candy and you're going to be my wife and we're going to be together for eternity… we're going to have lots of children

- Anthony…, I want to be with you, because I feel good with you…you're giving me the will to live again. I wanted to die with my friends on the Titanic…but now, I'm happy to be alive…because I'm going to be able to be with you and I want to live. I survived the tragedy for a reason… and I'm not going to waste this life that God had spared me…

Anthony hugged her. He knew that she was thinking about another boy, and he wanted to give her time to heal… Candy, on her part, only thought about Terrence. Anthony was making her feel good, with his presence, his kindness…she was having fun with him and they went back to the manor late. The great aunt was furious. But Mr. Georges was there and he said the Uncle William wanted Candy to feel comfortable.

- But she's a bad influence on Anthony, said the great aunt

- They went to the county fair…

- Alone, what if something had happened to them? Said the Great aunt

- They're fine. Mr. William want Miss Candy to be happy and if it's Mr. Anthony who makes her happy….

- But…

- Those are the orders from Mr. William, Madam….she had lived a very big trauma because the Titanic tragedy, she needs all the laughs in the world to give her back the will to live

- Very well, said the great aunt against her will…

When Candy and Anthony arrived home, the great aunt made an ultimate effort not to explode. I would be cruel to get angry with a young girl who had just live an awful ordeal in the icy water of the ocean. She wasn't going to blame the tragedy on Candy, and all that wouldn't have happened if Mrs. Reagan hadn't sent her to Mexico after accusing her of stealing. By torturing Candy, her nephews wrote William to ask her to adopt Candy… it didn't serve any purpose to blame anybody… Candy was there, she was William's adoptive daughter and she had to respect his wishes. He was after all the head of the Andrew family.

- Anthony, Candy… you mustn't go out like that without saying anything to anybody, the next time, ask the driver, he's going to take you where you want… its not safe to go out like that…

- All right great aunt, said Anthony, thank you great aunt

- Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you, said Candy and thank you for the driver

- Go wash up for  and get dress for the dinner, said the great aunt

- Right away, great aunt, said Anthony and Candy at the same time…

They went in the rooms, climbing the stairs holding hands. Dorothy the Reagan's maid was temporarily assigned to Candy, was waiting for her to give her a bath, and dress her with a very nice blue dress…

- Thank you Dorothy, said Candy smiling

- When I think that you left in my place  Miss Candy, it should've been me on the Titanic… I'm so sorry…

- Dorothy, said Candy, I think every thing is planed in advance, I want to believe I was sent to Mexico to be sold and end up in England… I met wonderful people who died with the Titanic. But I don't regret knowing them. What doesn't kill you, make you stronger…

- You're good and courageous, Miss, said Dorothy. Let's get you ready for the dinner

After dinner, Candy was outside with Archibald in the garden getting some air.

- Candy, said Archie, are you ok?

- I'm fine Archie, she said smiling

- It's good to see you smile again

- Because of Anthony and all of you…

- It's a pleasure to help you Candy and I'm so happy that you're alive… if only we had gotten there sooner

- Don't worry about that, everything happens for a reason… I met wonderful people, that I lost…

- Aside from Rose, said Archie, oh I forgot, she sent you a letter, here it is

He gave her the letter.

- Since Anthony and you were out all day, said Archie

- Thank you Archie, said Candy with a nice smile

- You're not going to read it?

Candy knew that Rose's letter was going to talk about Terrence , so she wanted to be alone to read it.

- I will read it in the privacy of my bedroom, she said, thank you  again Archie

Archie understood that she probably had some things she was only sharing with Rose… Anthony arrive with Alistair.

- What do you have there, Candy? Said Anthony

- Well, I got a letter from Rose, said Candy

- Oh…you're sure you want to read it? Said Anthony, it's not going to hurt you too much?

- No, it's ok. Rose probably jus want to give some news about herself, that's all… said Candy, I'm going to read the letter in my room

- By the way, said Stear, I forgot, we're invited at the Brighton's… it's their daughter's birthday; Annie…

Candy's heart jumped in her chest. Annie was her sister, her best friend. But the last time she saw her at the Reagan's, she pretended not to know her, because Mrs. Brighton didn't want anybody to know that Annie was adopted. There had been all that incident with the horse, Neil and Eliza forcing Annie to accuse Candy… she didn't really feel like going to Annie's birthday…

- Isn't it your birthday too? Asked Anthony

- Yes, said Candy, but…

- We have to celebrate your birthday, said Anthony, because you almost died…

- But we're invited, said Candy

- It doesn't matter, we're going to celebrate between us and go to the party, said Anthony

- But of course, said Archie, we have to celebrate your birthday you almost didn't live to see it…

- I'm going to invent something special for you, said Stear

- Try to invent something that's not going to hurt her and that works, said Archie laughing

- Oh you, leave my inventions alone! Said Alistair laughing

They burst out laughing and they spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Candy didn't feel sad, for the first time since the tragedy.

When she went to her bedroom, after taking her dress off, she put on a silk night gown which was beige. She sat on the bed, and she finally opened Rose's letter.

My dear Blanche Dawson…sorry, Candy Andrew

How have you been? I'm fine and I made the decision not to marry Cal. My mother is furious with me, but I don't care. I left the house and I found some work in a theatre as an actress. Acting makes me forget my sadness. Life goes on, Blanche, we have to live for our men who lost their lives on that horrible boat… your book was right, men's vanity…to build an unsinkable boat…and did you know that Titan came from the  Greek word "Teitan" which is the chaldeen form of the word "satan"? Can you believe that? We were doomed in advance, with a name like that!

Anyway, I hope  you're fine and that you're letting life spoil you. One of the young man, not to mention, all three of them, seemed very in love with you don't let it pass a chance to be happy. Terry would've wanted you to be happy…

I can't wait to read you and take advantage of your life God nicely saved…(I know, who asked him? He should've let us die with our men!)

Sincerely yours,

Rose Dawson

Candy went to bed and closed her eyes. Life was continuing and she was going to live happy, because she felt better when she was happy. She was going to answer Rose's letter in the morning.

My dear Rose Dawson,

I'm doing well in my new adoptive family. Anthony is wonderful and he helped me get over my grief. The others too, did their best.

I'm happy you didn't marry that loser Cal, I'm sorry, but he was very mean. Good luck in  your career and I hope that I will see you on stage one day. I could ask Anthony to take me to New York, so I could come and see you on stage and we would spend time together…

I'm going to leave you here, and I hope you're going great

Sincerely yours,

Blanche Dawson

On the day of Candy's birthday, in the morning, she woke up and there was lots of roses in her bedroom.

- Oh my God! She said smiling this is wonderful!

- Happy birthday Miss Candy said Dorothy smiling

- Thank you Dorothy! Thank you very much said Candy smiling

She took her bath and she put on a pink dress and she went downstairs in the dining room and she found a lot of roses on the table.

- Happy birthday Candy! Said the boys at the same time

- Oh thank you! Thank you so much guys! She said kissing them on the cheek one by one, thank you with all my heart!

The great aunt arrived and she seemed forces, but she managed to day:

- Happy Birthday Candy, she said almost whispering

- Thank you, great aunt Elroy said Candy smiling

They celebrated Candy's birthday in laughs, music and dances. Anthony gave her the jewels she wore the day of her first ball.

- But Anthony, that's way too much…

- It's only things, you're much more precious than these jewels, said Anthony, my mother would have been proud to see you wear them. I'm sure of it

- Thank you Anthony, she said moved

- Candy, you need a box to put those jewels, said Stear, I invented one who plays music every time you open it…

The box was white with drawings of beautiful roses and it played a sweet music.

- Thank you Alistair, she said smiling

- And me the fashion police, I'm offering you this dress that you're going to wear tonight at Annie's birthday party.

The dress was in chiffon, light green with sparkles on the bust, it was magnificent!

- Archie, I don't know what to say, thank you very much

- Here's my present said the great aunt

It was a beautiful black satin cape and green shoes to go with the dress.

- Thank you great aunt, said Candy smiling

She knew that the matriarch was making an ultimate effort to be nice to her because of Anthony and she was grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

_Endless Love…_

**_By Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_"The birthday party"_**

Annie Brighton was inside her parents' mansion. She was greeting visitors who came for her birthday party. She was feeling a little sad; she didn't know all these people. She was wishing she was celebrating with her friends from the Pony home, with Candy… she should've stayed with Candy. She wanted a mommy and a daddy just to herself and they prevented her to stay in contact with her first family. She regretted leaving Candy and what she did to Candy at the Reagans. She wanted to defend her; she had just saved her life…

- Annie said her mother, you could at least smile a little don't you think so?

- Mom. I don't know all these people who came for my birthday…

- They're here for you…

- I don't know them… if only Candy could be here…

- About Candy, said Mr. Brighton, I learned that the Reagans that sent her to Mexico for stealing…

- Candy is not a thief! Said Annie with force

- There was even your ribbon Annie… said Mr. Brighton

- I'm the one who left it for her… she saved my life and I didn't have the courage to defend her in front of Mrs. Reagan and her children. I'm ashamed of myself… she always protected me, we were born the same day, it's her birthday too…

- Well, said Mr. Brighton, as I was saying, the Reagan sent her to Mexico… she was kidnapped by people who stole children and sold in Europe…

- What? Said Annie, are you sure about that?

- Yes, said Mr. Brighton, and that's not all…

- There's more? Asked Annie worried, what happened to Candy?

- Well she managed to run away from the mansion where she was sold, and she got on board the Titanic…

- The Titanic, the one that sank on its maiden voyage? Said Annie in tears, don't tell me Candy is dead, daddy, please!

- No, no, Annie I promise you, she's alive, but she almost died and now she was officially adopted by William Andrew; she's their daughter…

- Candy was adopted by William Andrew?

- Yes, Archibald Cornwell's uncle, the boy you like… she's now his cousin

- Oh my God! Said Annie loud, I'm so happy for her! But I didn't know, I would've send her an invitation!

- Annie, said her mother, everybody knows that Candy is an orphan from the Pony Home… you can't change you attitude towards her, ignore her like before…

- Mom, Candy saved my life; she's always been there for me ever since we were babies. She's my sister and I just learned that she was sold in Europe and she took the Titanic… I almost lost my sister mom. If she hadn't shown herself on the bad side, you would've adopted her…I betrayed her, a lot of times.  I don't know all these guests and I just learned that Candy is officially an Andrew, Pony Home or not; I also come form the Pony Home… Are you ashamed of me mom?

- No, I…

- I'm going to see if Archibald is here and I'm going to ask him to go get Candy…

- Annie…said Mrs. Brighton

- Mom, I almost lost Candy for good… there is no way I'm ignoring her…

- Annie, said her mother

- Let her be, said her father, she's upset…

- Thank you daddy, said Annie

She left her parents and she walked in the party room to look for Archibald… she saw him with his brother Alistair and his cousin Anthony. They were with a girl with red hair…Eliza? What would Anthony be doing with Eliza, that mean girl who humiliated Candy, with her help, nonetheless, and shipped her to Mexico like a common parcel. But she has to speak to Archibald. He had his back turned, and she arrived …

- Archibald, Said Annie, thank you for coming…

Archibald, Alistair, Anthony and Candy turned around to face Annie. This last one was smiling but she was surprised to see Candy with red hair!

- Candy?? Said Annie surprised

Candy didn't know what to do, she wanted to kiss her sister, but…

- CANDY !!OH CANDY!! Said Annie jumping to her neck, I'm so happy to see you alive!

- Annie, said Candy whispering in her ear, everybody is looking at us…You're going to have problems with your mother…

- Candy, I don't care about all that. You're my sister, and I almost lost you, and I felt like they were ripping my heart out… Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you! I love you Candy! I love you so much!!

- Annie, oh Annie, I love you too, said Candy with tears in her eyes

- I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for everything you had to suffer. Thank you for saving my life at the Reagans and forgive for my lack of courage, Candy… but it's over, I'm not going to hide anymore…

Archibald, Alistair and Anthony were looking at her surprised and the other guests too.

- Candy, Annie, said Archibald, you have something to tell us?

- Yes, said Annie freeing herself from Candy's hug, but holding her by the waist, I have a confession to make to all of you, to everybody…

- Annie, you don't need to do this, said Candy, your mother…

- No, Candy, I want to be myself and not live a lie anymore, I almost lost you

- But Annie, said Candy

- Candy, let me do this for you, as a present. Everybody said Annie talking to her guests, thank you all for coming to my birthday. And I wanted to take advantage of this evening to introduce my sister and my best friend to you; Candy Andrew…we both come from the Pony Home, were we were found as babies on the same day, and that day has become our birthday and that's today. And I'm very happy to celebrate this birthday with my sister, who almost died on the Titanic and she was spared,  from that awful tragedy in those icy water, when all these people died… so we're going to dance, eat and laugh because we're alive…if you want to wish me a happy birthday, you have to wish Candy a happy birthday too, my sister dearest…

- Oh Annie! Said Candy jumping to her neck, thank you, thank you for everything

The guest stated to whisper. The Brighton's daughter was adopted, like the Andrew's? The poor little girls, and Candy who was on the Titanic… Mrs. Brighton was worried for her image. But one of her friends talked to her.

- You adopted an orphan? She asked

- Yes, said Mrs. Brighton ashamed

- Congratulation for your generosity, my dear, to give a home to a little girl who never had parents… that's a very good thing…an example to follow in fact. But they were two inseparable, why did you separate them? Couldn't you take the both of them? The poor dear was on that horrible Titanic…

The guests were sympathetic to Candy and Annie's story to the Brighton's big relief. Archibald, Alistair and Anthony, all said at the same time:

- HAPPY BIRTHDY, CANDY AND ANNIE!!

And the guests said at the same time:

- HAPPY BIRTHDY, CANDY AND ANNIE!!

The clapped their hands and the party continued. The Reagan couldn't believe their ears; Annie Brighton was an orphan like Candy? That's why she didn't want to implicate Candy and why she left that beautiful ribbon. Eliza approached the two girls, her brother behind him as usual.

- Well well well! Annie Brighton, you're a dirty little orphan…like Candy… you tried to lie to us…

- Eliza, said Annie, I was adopted by the Brightons, which means, in front of the law, I'm their daughter, their heir… and Candy is William Andrew's heir…you can insult us all day long, and call us every names of the world, but at the end of the day; we're both young girls of the high class, like you, even richer than you… so for tonight, you're my guest and if you don't show more respect to Candy and I, you're free to leave this party and go back to you home. I don't need mean people today or any day for that matter! I don't need anybody, I have my sister, my best friend, Candy!

- Well said, Annie! Said Archibald looking at her smiling

He thought she was interesting all of a sudden. She defended Candy and accepted her origins. Eliza and Neil left. They were guests, bothering the person who invited them to the party was not a good move. The great aunt and Mrs. Reagan heard people whispers, but they were surprised to see the guests congratulation the Brightons and the great aunt for their generosity; for giving a home after to two orphans. And especially the great aunt: for giving a home to Candy after everything she went through on the Titanic…

When the time came to open the dance floor, Annie asked Candy to come with her. Archie invited Annie who was in seventh heaven and Anthony invited Candy. The others guest went on the dance floor with them, a while later. The party was going fine. Annie took Candy to her room to talk to the alone. She hugged her.

- Candy said Annie, oh Candy when  I think that I almost lost you…

- I'm here Annie…

- I'm sorry again for my behaviour…

- You were obeying your new parents…

- I thought to have a mommy and a daddy was going to make me happy, but I missed you so much Candy… I should've never accepted to be adopted, I should stick to our pact…

- No, Annie you were right, it's good to have parents…

- Do you remember how we used to kiss each other on our parents' behalf?

- Yes…

- I was happy, very happy… in the beginning, I liked being adopted, but when I couldn't write you anymore…and I had to pretend not to know you… my heart was ripped apart and I didn't have the courage  to stand up to my new mother…

- What made you change your mind?

- To learn that you were sold and that you almost died on the Titanic… Oh Candy… tell me what happened

They started to talk; Candy told her what had happened . She told her about Terrence, without telling her his name. She talked about Rose, Jack, Fabrizio… they cried together.

- Let's go back to the party, said Candy

- I'm so happy, that you came. I wanted to send Archibald to get you if you hadn't been here

- What if I was still the Reagan's maid?

- That wouldn't have mattered. I have everything I want, all the dresses I love, but one thing was bothering me: I was going to celebrate my birthday with a bunch of strangers. Every body I knew since my childhood weren't here…and to see you, was the most beautiful present. Forgive again, Candy

- Annie, stop apologising. You're my sister and I love you.

- I will come to see you everyday…

- All right, I would like to see you too. You can come to the manor…

- How is it at the manor? Anthony likes you…

- He's very patient with me…

- You're still thinking about the boy on the boat?

- He was wonderful Annie and I loved him so much…he kissed me…

- What? How was it?

- Wonderful… it's the last thing I did before falling into the water…

- You were kissing him?

- Yes, and we were separated by the impact of the icy water

- I'm so sorry. That might me a poor consolation, at least the last thing he had before he died was your kiss….

- That's what I'm telling myself…

- I'm going to help you get through that…I won't abandon you again

- Thank you Annie, let's go, or my mother is going to get worried and the boys too

- Ok…

They went back to the party and they danced with the boys and they had a lot of fun. When the guests started to leave, the great aunt left before them. She sent the car to come and get her grand nephews and grand niece. They were the last to go.

- Bye Candy, I'll come and see you tomorrow, said Annie hugging her

- All right Annie, said Candy, bye

- Bye Annie, said Archie smiling

- Bye Archie, said Annie smiling, goodbye Alistair, bye Anthony

- Bye Annie, said Alistair and Anthony

They got into the car. Once inside, Alistair and Anthony were making fun of Archie, about Annie.

- You've got a thing for her, said Stear

- No, said Archie

- Yes, said Anthony, you're in love with Annie Brighton…

Archie looked at Candy. He was in love with Candy but Anthony was in love with her and he would never do anything to hurt his cousin. Candy  seemed to like Anthony better too. Annie, he barely noticed her before, now that she defended Candy in front of everybody, that courage, to say in front of everybody that she was adopted and that Candy was her sister…he was looking at Annie with a new eye. . And she seemed to like him too… when you don't have what you want… Annie Brighton was available. Candy was unavailable… So he just smiled and said nothing. Once at home, Anthony took Candy to her room.

- I'm happy you came to Annie's party

- She said she was going to send Archie get me…

- I'm surprise to learn that you and Annie were raised together at the Pony Home

- I was surprised to see Annie say that in front of the whole world…

- Oh Candy, you must've suffered not being able to be with your sister and best friend and everything Neil and Eliza did… so the ribbon… that's why she gave you the ribbon; Neil and Eliza accused of stealing it… oh my God, Candy, you couldn't defend yourself, you couldn't tell them that she left it for you because she was your sister…

Anthony hugged her and she put her head on his chest and she was crying in silence. Anthony consoled her kissing her hair.

- Thank you Anthony, said Candy letting go of him, it's going to be ok…

- Are you sure?

- Yes… I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's all in the past…

- You're right, let's forget the past and turn to the future. Good night Candy, see you tomorrow

- Good night Anthony, see you tomorrow morning

He got out of the room leaving her alone. Dorothy arrived to help her take her dress off and brush her hair. Then, Candy prayed and went to bed thinking about Annie's courage which had surprised her and about the joy her sister and best friend had given her, celebrating their birthday together. She fell asleep thinking about Jack and Terrence.

Annie was in her bedroom and her mother came to see her.

- Annie…

- Mom…

- Annie, people came to congratulate me for my generosity, to adopt and orphan and give her a loving family. I was wrong to hide your origins… I'm not ashamed of you, honey. I love you

- I love you too, mom. But I couldn't abandon Candy, not after everything she's been through and everything she'd done for me…

- I know and I'm sorry for separating you

- She's still in my life… and I can see her whenever I want

- All right Annie…you can see Candy when you want. Surviving the Titanic tragedy… she now needs all her friends and you're like her sister

- Thank you mom, she's now officially William Andrew's daughter

- One of the richest man in America, well he's richer than us…

- Candy is at least lucky now. She lost her friends during the tragedy and she's sad. I'm going to help her feel better

- No problem

- Thanks for the party, mom

- You're welcome honey. Good night

- Good night mom

The mother got out of the room and Annie was thinking about Candy, she was so happy to see her and to celebrate their birthday together. Candy was always smiling, but she was sad, which was normal after everything she had lived… Candy had always protected her, now she's going to make an effort to do everything se could to help her.

The next day, Candy woke up a little late. But Annie was already there at her bed side.

- Annie?

- Candy, who's Terrence?

- You heard me talk in my sleep?

- Yes…

- It's the young man from the boat…

- The one who…?

- Yes…

- Oh … you dream about him often?

- Only every single nights….

- I'm sorry Candy

- At least I could be with him in my dreams

- Come on go get ready, the maid is there and I'm going to stay here and chose your dress…

- All right said Candy smiling

She went to take a bath with Dorothy, while Annie was choosing a beautiful dress, light yellow, with a hat. Candy got out of the bathroom in a robe and Dorothy helped her put her dress on and did her hair.

- Are you ready, Candy?

- Yes… where are we going?

- You're coming with me…

- What about the boys…?

- Without the boys…

- All right. Candy I say good bye to Anthony?

- Yes, of course, they must be having breakfast, come on

She went downstairs holding hands, and they went to the dining room where the boys were eating.

- Hello everybody, said Candy smiling

- Hello Candy, said everybody

- Candy, is going to spend the day with me, great aunt said Annie

- All right said the great aunt

- Good bye said Candy, Anthony, I'll see you when I come back…

- Ok, he said, have fun

- Have a nice day girl said Archie

- Yeah don't have too much fun said Alistair

- Thank you said the girls at the same time

Candy and Annie took the carriage and they went to the prairie. Annie had prepared a big basket with food and a big blanket.

- Candy… said Annie, putting the blanket on the grass

- Yes?

- Come honey…I know you're sad… yesterday was our birthday, but it's also the day our parents abandoned us… both of us… they didn't want us…

- Let's give them the benefit of the doubt, maybe they're dead and the people who stayed with us couldn't take care of us…

- All right, but if that's was the case, why not come and knock on the door and talk to Miss Pony and Sister Maria? Instead of leaving us in the snow, what if Tom hadn't  heard us? We would've frozen to death…No, I can safely say that our mothers abandoned us Candy…but here, like in the old days…

She kissed her on both cheeks.

- Here's a kiss from you mommy and another from you daddy, said Annie

Candy kissed her on both cheeks, too.

- This is a kiss from you mommy… and another one from your daddy… said Candy

They hugged crying in silence.

- I promise you to always be there for you Candy…

- Me too…

- You want to spin until we get dizzy?

- All right…

The held each other's hands and they started spinning and laughing and they fell on the ground.

- Whooa, it's been a long time since we've done that, said Candy

- We should do it more often…., said Annie, you remember the day you tied those ducklings to their mother? I wonder how you even managed to do that…

- Oh it wasn't easy believe me, I didn't want them to lose their mother like you and me…

- You were so cute…

- I went to see Tom… he encouraged me…

- I'm happy you're still in contact with him, I would like to see him… our saviour…

- We could go and see him later…

- All right…now we're going to eat, I bought all your favourite little cakes you love… there's also a lot of left over from the party, and fruit juice…

- Annie, you're wonderful, let's eat!

They ate talking about the past laughing. Then they slid on the hill like when they were little. They had fun like the time they were little and happy. They sent to see Miss Pony and they found Tom who had bought some food for the Pony home. They were all surprised to see Annie.

- Annie! Annie! Candy! How good to see you! Said Tom

- Yes, said Miss Pony, it's nice of you to come and see us…

- I'm sorry said Annie, I will start to come more often, from now on

- Candy are you ok? Asked Sister Maria

- It's nice to  see you smile again, said Miss Pony

Everybody came to say hi and they had fun all day. Annie decided to climb the "father" with Candy…Even if she was dead scared. They went to sit on a branch.

- Look Candy, like everything is beautiful, I understand why you like to be on top of the trees

- You see how beautiful it is, said Candy, le world is beautiful

- And we have to live, thank you Annie, thank you for everything

- You're my big sister, little sisters can take care of  their big sister too…

- Thank you Annie…

They stayed on the top of the tree with the other children who knew how to climb and they started to sing song… Annie had  send the carriage home and asked the employee of her house to bring the leftovers from the party and some meat and hot dogs for the children. They arrived and the children were all excited to have a barbecue and cake for Candy and Annie's birthday. The day was perfect, and Candy felt very happy to be among her friends especially with Annie.

Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on me  
I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel the pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain, oh  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never going to end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in 'cause you can  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
We're standing all alone  
But we'll get through it  
'Cause love won't let us fall  
There's a place inside of all of us  
Where our faith in love begins  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
The answers there within, oh  
I know that life can make you feel  
It's much harder than it really is  
But we'll get through it  
Just don't give in

Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on , you can count on me  
 


	8. Chapter 8

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 8**

**"Life as a rose…"**

Time passed and Candy was starting to feel a lot better. She was happy again, and Annie was coming to see her everyday. She also spent a lot of time with Anthony. Eliza was jealous and the great aunt couldn't say much. There was suppose to be a big party to celebrate Candy's adoption. She had to learn the history of the Andrew family and Anthony was helping her. They often went out to be alone. They were sitting by the lake, on the grass and Anthony was holding her by the shoulders.

- Candy, I love you so much, he said, I can't wait to be of age and marry you…

- I love you too, Anthony

She didn't love him like she loved Terrence on the boat, but she loved Anthony, in a different way.

- I know you loved that …Terrence that you often call out in your dreams…

- I can't hide it from you  and you know it,  she said softly, but I'm here with you now Anthony and I love you

- Did you…kiss Terrence, Candy?

Candy looked down and she thought about Terrence's first stolen kiss, her reaction; she slapped him. Then she thought about the kisses she consented to… and the one before falling in the icy waters.

- You can tell me, Candy, I'm not going to get angry…

- He surprised me the first time and I slapped him… and the next day when I saw him, he apologised. We got closer…it's yes, Anthony, I kissed Terrence…

Anthony felt a little hurt; she had loved someone else and she had kissed someone else…but she had been honest with him and he was the one she love now.

- I'm sorry if I'm hurting you Anthony, you're so good to me…. And if you don't want me anymore, I would understand…

- Candy, I'm not mad at you…you've been through very difficult moment and you've had feeling for Terrence… I'm not mad. Did he make you happy?

- Yes, it was brief, but the little time I spent with him, I was happy. He was the joy of living, and he laughed a lot… I know I wouldn't have seen him again after the trip… he was the son of a duke and I would've got with Jack… without knowing that I'm William Andrew's adoptive daughter…

- That's ok, Candy, what's important now is the present…

_"Yes, said Candy in her head, Terrence my love, my very brief love, is dead…Anthony is alive. Life goes on…but my heart will go on loving you forever"_

- The present moment… said Candy, the two of us…

- I love you and I want to marry you and show you the delights of love…show you that life can be beautiful, with me…

He took her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulders. Anthony looked for her lips and kissed her softly. Candy closed her eyes and savoured the kiss. Life goes on. Terrence would've wanted her to be happy and she will be happy with Anthony. The kiss was different from Terrence's, but the love she was feeling for Anthony was different too…

They went back to the manor on cloud nine. They were happy.

- Anthony, you want to go see a rodeo?

- Yes of course, with you…

- All right then, let's take the driver, like the great aunt said

They took the carriage and they went to a rodeo and they had a lot of fun. They went to see a fortune teller just for fun.

- I don't believe in those thing, said Anthony

- It's for fun, Anthony, said Candy

- All right, for you…

The fortune teller had a card reading for Candy.

- You had just suffered a lot, she said, but you're happy now and you're doing everything not to loose that happiness… life will be full of obstacle for you, don't be discouraged, everything is going to be fine.

- Thank you said Candy smiling, Anthony, it's your turn…

- Ok, said Anthony a little sceptical

The fortune teller had a card reading. She then did it again, and she finally said;

- A black cloud…but you're very happy now, take advantage of it

- I intend to… said Anthony smiling

But Candy was worried. What did the black cloud meant? Was she going to loose Anthony? No, she shouldn't think about that, she was happy, Anthony was happy. She was going to pray so nothing was going to happen to him, that black cloud was going to disappear. But she had a bad feeling, like when she was on the Titanic…

They went back to the manor with their voices almost gone. They found Annie who had spent the day with Archie, waiting for Candy.

- Candy! Said Annie, finally!

- Annie! You were waiting for me?

- Yes…let's go to your room, I have to talk to you…

- Ok. Anthony, I'll see you later, ok?  Said Candy

- I'll see you later Candy! Said Anthony looking at her with love…

Alistair and Archie were looking at their cousin: they head never seen him so happy. Candy was good for him, for all of them.

Annie was with Candy in her room, sitting on the bed.

- Annie, are you ok?

- I'm fine…Archibald was a real gentleman with me…

- He's very nice. The first time he saw me, he kissed my hand, said Candy  laughing

- Yes, he's very elegant, isn't he?

- Tell me about it! Said Candy, and he knows fashion. He's always very elegant. He's the one who gave me the dress I wore to your party…

- It was very beautiful, said Annie, he's very nice with me since the party

- Nice to you?

- I mean, he seems to have notice I existed…

- That's probably because you took your courage with both hands and you declared you were an orphan from the Pony Home and my sister… your courage and your kindness towards me, made him notice you….

- I've always thought he was very handsome, said Annie blushing, but he barely noticed me

- Well you see Annie, your courage gave you the attention of the boy you like…

- It's because of you Candy… how are you with Anthony?

- Oh, it's wonderful… he kissed me…

- Oh… and how was is?

- Well, I couldn't help comparing the kiss to Terrence's…but I said to myself, that since my feelings were different, it's normal that the kiss is different too…

- You like Terrence's kisses better…

- Annie, Terrence is dead, he's not coming back. I have to continue living… Anthony is wonderful and he loves me so much…

- You're happy?

- Yes… and I never thought I could be so happy again…

- I'm happy for you and Anthony

- And I'm happy for you and Archibald…. Annie we saw a fortune teller, who said that there was a dark cloud on Anthony's life

- You're not going to believe that…

- Annie, on the Titanic, I was reading a book on another boat; "The Titan" who was said to be the biggest and unsinkable, it hit an iceberg and sank making thousands of dead, because there weren't enough lifeboats… and we all know what happened …

- My God Candy!

- No one would listen to me.  Everybody was saying the I was paranoid… I was I was wrong, believe me….

- Candy everything is fine. The black cloud; maybe it means an illness, that's all, everything is going to be fine

- I hope so, because I've got a bad feeling… ok, enough let's go see our suitor…

- All right, said Annie smiling

Candy changed and she went downstairs with Annie for dinner. They had dinner in the general joy and then Candy had to learn the names of all the members of the Andrew family with Anthony's help… Annie went to the garden with Archie, Alistair went to work on one of his inventions, since he didn't have any girl.

Before she went to bed, Candy had a very long prayer asking God to protect Anthony from whatever bad ordeal that was coming to him and she cried while she prayed, she begged God not to take Anthony from her too, like he had taken Terrence. The following days, she pretended to be sick and she wasn't eating, to fast and to ask God to spare Anthony.  This last one was at her bedside and didn't want to leave her. Three days late, Candy decided to join at the table. But she still had a bed feeling.

The big day of the party finally arrived. The day Candy was suppose to be introduced to the other members of the Andrew family. The great aunt addressed everybody to present Candy.

- Everybody, this is William's new daughter, her name is Candice Andrew… said the great aunt, Candy you can say a few words…

- I would like to thank you for having me in your family, I'm still very new at this and I'm going to do my best not to disappoint anyone…

- Just be yourself, Candy and everything is going to be alright, said Anthony who was standing next to her

The other members had learned that she was a Titanic survivor and they started to ask her questions about the infamous boat.

There was suppose to be a fox hunt. Every body was on a horse.

- But, what's the purpose of this? Asked Candy, running after a poor fox

- It's for fun, said Anthony smiling come on let's go…

- We're not going to do anything to the fox?

- No, we let him go and the dogs will run after it

- To do what?

- Candy, stop worrying about the fox…

- All right, I'm sorry. I'm ridiculous…

- No, you're compassionate, said Anthony smiling and that's why I love you…

- Oh Anthony, said Candy moved…

They started to ride and Candy told him he looked a lot like her prince of the hill.

- You said he looks like me? Asked Anthony

- Yes…

- So I know who you're talking about…

There was a trap in front; a  fox  saw the trap and avoid it and he scared Anthony's horse who foot got stuck in the trap. The pain made him threw  a distracted Anthony off of  him, on the ground very very violently. His body was unanimated…Candy watched the scene powerless, unable to do anything. Everything happened so fast…

- ANTHONY!! Yelled Candy with horror, NO!!

The others heard her scream and they all came to see what was going on… they took Anthony to the manor,  it was the general panic. Candy was hysterical and Alistair was trying to calm her down. A doctor was called, but unfortunately, it was too late; Anthony was dead on the scene!

- I'm sorry said the doctor, but there's nothing else to do…

- NO!! Yelled Candy, not my Anthony!!

- ANTHONY, NO!! Cried the Cornwell brothers

- All this is your fault, Candy!! Said Eliza, you're a bad luck charm! You bring bad luck everywhere! You made the Titanic sink and now Anthony is dead because of you!

Candy didn't respond, she ran in her room and jumped on her bed to cry her eyes out. No, life couldn't be that cruel to her. Not Anthony! Not her nice Anthony! NO!! She had already lost Terrence, and she finally opened herself to Anthony, she trusted him and she believe in the promise he made her that they were going to get married and have children together and stay together forever… Annie came to stay with her during the days that followed. Arrangements were made for Anthony's funerals and Candy asked herself how she could've resisted during all those events and all the tension. She didn't get out of her room and she cried all day. Everything that had happened to her at the  Reagans, in Mexico and especially on the Titanic, came back to haunt her and now Anthony… the bad feeling she had ever since they saw that fortune teller, who said there was a dark cloud… she had been abandoned as a baby, she never knew her family, she was happy at the Pony Home until the day Annie left…

Candy was like an automaton during Anthony's burial.

_Don't you think that the rose who's blooming_

_Will come one day to fade alone and whiter_

_Time will be responsible, it'd going to wilt it_

_But courageous, it's going to resist it_

_I wanted it so much, without ever taking it_

_Refusing to be mine, I couldn't pine over it_

_Nevertheless, I've dreamt about it so hard_

_I love it, but now I have to forget it_

_However, this rose is not like a dream_

_Which fades away when dawn rises_

_Unconsciously it took over me_

_And I can't forget it because every time_

_Those while petals haunt my nights_

_I know they are making me suffer in life_

_But I also know you're in a better place_

_So farewell my love, I will never forget you_

_Your life was like a rose_

_It blossomed beautifully_

_And it faded quickly_

_But I will remember it always_

_As the most beautiful life_

_Like the perfect petals you use to create_

_You wilted away when life left your body_

_You lived your life like one of your roses_

 Annie didn't leave her side.

- Candy, you want to go to the Pony Home to grieve?

- Yes… everything here reminds me of Anthony, I'm going to go crazy, said Candy

The great aunt didn't have any objection, she was too sad to day anything anyway. Candy packed her bags and went back to stay at the Pony Home. Annie stayed with her for a few days and then she went back to her house, but she came to see her everyday. Candy met Mr. Albert and she ran in his arms crying. He had come to see her.

- I know what happened, Candy, said Albert, but you have to be strong, life goes on…

- Why is life so cruel to me? Why can't I be happy like everybody? I wanted to die on the Titanic with my friends! At least I wouldn't be suffering so much pain right now! At least I would've been in heaven with my friends… said Candy crying…

- I wasn't your time, Candy. If you're alive, it means that you're suppose to be alive…

- But why does all the bad luck happening to me?

- There's a reason for everything, Candy. God work in mysterious ways…

- I prayed God to spare Anthony! He didn't listen!

- There's a reason for everything, Candy, you can't be angry at God!

- I'm disappointed! Why do I have to suffer like that?!

Albert hugged her and was trying to calm her down. But he knew that she was going to eventually calm down, with time.

To be with the children of the Pony Home, to take care of them, made her think of something else. Tom, Annie, Archie, Ali, Miss Pony and Sister Maria, did everything to make her feel better. Time passed and the great Uncle William send a message so Candy would go back at the manor.  But Candy wouldn't hear it. To be the Andrew's adoptive daughter, didn't mean anything without Anthony. Alistair and Archie came to see her.

- Candy, how are you? Asked Archie

- I take things slowly, said Candy, what about you?

- It's hard Candy, not to see him anymore, said Alistair

- That's why the great aunt is sending us to England… said Archie

- In England? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, said Archie, to the Royal College of St. Paul

- OH… said Candy sadly, so I'm not going to see you anymore?

- You have to come to… said  Alistair

- No, I don't want to step my foot in England again…

- You're not going to be a slave like the first time, said Archie, you're going to be William Andrew's daughter

England, London, Southampton, Jack, Fabrizio, Terrence… the horrible Damien Leighton…no, no, all that was too sudden.

- For the moment, I don't want to think about that… said Candy, but good luck. I'm going to miss you both so much

- We're going to miss you too Candy, said Alistair hugging her in his arms, but come and join us when you're ready…

- We'll see…

- You were adopted, Candy, you have the right to get the best education in a prestigious college in London, take advantage of it…

Candy hugged them in her arms one at the time and they left. She continued taking care of the children. But she made a mistake one day and Sister Maria even slapped her for it and she realised, against her will that she needed an education so she decided to agree to go to London. Annie came to see her as usual and Candy told her about her decision.

- I'm going to obey my adoptive father, and go to London in that school…

- Oh, said Annie sadly, I'm going to miss you… I miss Archie so much…

- Tell your parents to send you to the same college, so we're going to always be together

- I'm going to try to convince them, said Annie with tears in her eyes, oh Candy, I'm going to miss you so much…

- I'm going to miss you too, Annie. I don't know what I would've done without your support during all this difficult time

- It was a pleasure, being with you, Candy, I know you would've done the same thing for me…

- Thank you again for celebrating our birthday together…

- The bible says ; "Don't do to others, what you wouldn't them to do to you…" You would've done the same thing for me… Good luck in London Candy, I'm  going to write you everyday and this time, it's for good…

- I'm going to write you too. I have to write to Rose to tell her the news… she's going to be surprised to know that I'm going back to London.

Candy and Annie hugged for a long time and they spent the maximum of time together.

The whole Pony Home went to the harbour with Candy who took the boat for London and Annie was there too.

- Goodbye everybody, said Candy, kissing them one by one…

- Goodbye Candy said the little ones, good luck! Come back to see us!

- Annie, said Candy hugging her for a long time, goodbye my twin…

- Goodbye Candy, said Annie crying, good luck

- Don't forget, try to convince your parents and send you to St. Paul too…

- Oh believe me, I'm making it my priority mission!

Candy got on board the Mauritania with Georges, Uncle William's assistant.  She stayed on the deck waving to her friends until she couldn't see them anymore. The memory of the Titanic came into her mind, but the fact they weren't going towards icy waters this time around, reassured her. And the Mauritania wasn't said to be unsinkable…

Candy spent the majority of her time in her cabin trying to forget she was on a boat. On New Year's Eve, George came to see her to ask her to get out of her cabin a little.

- It's the New Year, Miss Candy, you have to celebrate….

- I've got nothing to celebrate…, said Candy, I've lost my loved ones during this year that is ending… the year 1912 wasn't nice to me…

- Well I hope that the year, 1913 is going to be better, said George, at least come to the party for the New Year…

- All right Georges, I'll come to make you happy, I'll go to the New Year's party…

She spent the day in her room and she got dressed in the evening for the New Year. She put on an evening gown. She went to the reception and she met a lot of people at the Captain's table.

- You have to celebrate the New Year; my friend Captain Smith didn't have this chance. He was so happy to have had the Titanic to command, and now he sank with the boat on his maiden voyage…

- Oh…, Captain Smith was your friend? Said Candy

- Yes, did you know him Miss Andrew? Asked the Captain

- Yes, said Candy, I met him on the Titanic…

- You were on the infamous Titanic? Asked a lady

- Yes, said Candy

- Oh my God, tell us about it… said another man, you survived

- Yes, said Candy and not a day goes by without me regretting it, I lost my friend… and Captain Smith was a good Captain. It wasn't his fault. The builders of the boat wanted it to go faster to beat the record…

She continued talking about the Titanic during dinner and everybody was fascinated by her experience and they felt for her went they looked at her. Georges was happy to see Candy relaxing a little, and talk to people. She had suffered a lot for her young age. There was a doctor on bard; doctor Marreck, who was interested in Candy's health and her mental state.

- Miss Candy, said the doctor, how are you?

- I've been better…

- To be on a boat doesn't bother you?

- A little. That's why I spend my time in my cabin, said Candy

- But you should walk around on the boat, to chase the fear away and the bad memories… you didn't suffered any trauma?

- I was having nightmares for months…

- What about since you're on board?

- I've had a lot of them, in fact…

- It's because you're on a boat, you sub conscience is remembering the tragedy…

- I know, it's not the same boat, but I can't help being flood my painful memories…

- It's going to be ok. And being on this boat should help you get over your fear and the bad memories…

- Thank you very much doctor, said Candy, Happy New Year!

- Happy New Year, Miss Andrew! Said the doctor smiling

Candy took a glass of champagne and she drank everything at once, then she took another one. Georgie was watching her:

- Miss, you're head is going to spin…

- As a matter of fact Georges, said Candy, it's spinning already, I'm going to breathe some air outside…

So she went on the deck of the boat and she was thinking about he Titanic… she chase that memory away.

- The fresh air is making me feel good, she said out loud, it's foggy. I can't wait to see Alistair and Archibald my dear cousins, I miss them so much… but I hear Neil and Eliza are there too…well, let's take what life is giving us… and life only takes good people and leave mean people like Neil, Eliza and Damien Leighton alone… Life really wasn't fair!

She looked and she saw a shape from afar in the fog.

- There's someone… why isn't he inside with the other? I'm going to approach him and she if he's all right… said Candy


	9. Chapter 9

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 9**

**"An unexpected miracle"**

On the boat that was taking her to America, Candy went out on the deck to get some Fresh air, after drinking too much champagne. It was foggy outside and she saw a form from afar, and she didn't know why, she felt drawn to him to it. Her shawl flew in that direction. She followed her shawl. The more she was getting closer to the shape, the more her heart was racing; no it was not possible; he was dead!! She caught her shawl and she saw a young man with tears in his eyes. She couldn't breathe a word… was she hallucinating? But no, he seemed real; she was frozen on the spot… she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The young man felt observed and turned around to look at her.

- Yes? Who are you? What do you want from me? He asked

Candy was incapable of say a single word. It was him! Oh my God, he was alive! But how? But why was her acting like he didn't know her? Her hair colour…She was a blond again, but her face was the same….

Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
And now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says love is very near

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
now you will  
You will when you believe  
Somehow u just got to believe  
You will when you believe

- I asked you a question… the cat's got your tongue?

Candy couldn't believe what was happening to her…she was incapable to articulate a word…

- Are you mute? Deaf? He asked

- I…, she mumbled

- Oh, you can talk; you scared me there for a minute… I thought I was in front of a girl with no tongue…

And he laughed out loud. Candy was looking at him surprised.

- Your face is full of freckles, he said, and it's very funny!

He laughed again…

- And you nose… On my God! It's very funny to look at…

Candy continued looking at him like she was in a beautiful dream; he was alive! Alive! She wasn't even hearing what he was saying. She was back months before…

- Miss, Miss, said Georgie arriving, don't stay there, you're going to catch a cold…

- Well, I'm happy to have spoken with you, even if you didn't say anything! Goodbye, Miss Freckles!

He left and George arrived.

- Tell me Georges, do you know this young man?

- Yes, he's the son of the duke of Grandchester, Terrence…

_"It is him, said Candy in her head, but why didn't he recognize me?"_

- He's part of the England's upper class…

- But I thought Terrence Grandchester died in the Titanic tragedy…

- Yes, they thought he was dead for a while, but he was found by miracle by a fish boat… but he was traumatized

- Traumatised?

- Yes, they say he has no memory of ever being on the Titanic and almost drowning…

- Oh… said Candy

- Did you meet him on the Titanic, Miss?

- Yes, and I was surprised he didn't recognized me. Even if I have a different hair colour… I understand now; he doesn't remember me!

- I'm sorry Miss, but we have to go back inside, you're going to catch a cold.

- Terrence is alive, Georges. I thought I had lost him for good, like I lost Anthony… Terrence is alive and he doesn't remember me! Oh my God!

- Don't stay outside for too long, it's cold…

- Thank you Georges, I have to clear my head… and I'll go back to my cabin later

- Very well, Miss…

Georges left, leaving her alone on the deck of the boat. Candy was on a cloud. She was so happy! Terrence was alive! Without his memory, but he was alive! She decided to go back and look for doctor Marreck to ask him some questions.

- Doctor Marreck, doctor Marreck, said Candy

- Miss Andrew. What ca I do for you?

- I wanted to ask you some questions…

-  Sure, what about?

- About traumatism… if for example, a person was on board the Titanic, and he survived but he doesn't remember anything of what happened on board or even ever being on the Titanic, what should we do make him better?

- It depends. You shouldn't force his memory. It's running for a reason, maybe his mind is refusing to accept and recognize the horror he lived on the boat they said was unsinkable… to face death and realize he might not survive… the memory will come back in due time…

- What if the memory comes back without any notice…

- Then he will need the support of his family and friends, but it could never come back at all

- Never come back? Oh my God!

Terrence, she will have to pretend not to know him and he would have to learn to know her again…But they had become close during the last hours on the Titanic… and he forgot everything and he had another attitude! What happen to the happy young man, full of life she had met on board the Titanic? The one she had just met was arrogant and laughed at her freckles and her incapacity to answer him. But how could she even breathe a word? She was like in front of a ghost…

- But in general that kind of traumatism passes with time… said the doctor, you simply need a lot of patience and not force it…

- Thank you very much, doctor, said Candy

- Your welcome, Miss…

Candy went back to her cabin, but she was incapable of sleeping. She was on the Titanic with Terrence, she was thinking about everything they did together. How they hid under the table of the first class dining room to eat, their dance, their first kiss and the slap… and how they listened to music in his cabin and how they had kissed making wedding projects; they were dreaming in colour. Then, after the collision, he didn't want to let go her go and saved himself; he wanted to stay with her till the end, until that last kiss before they fell in the icy waters… to be separated… a separation she though was permanent…but by some miracle, it wasn't anymore. She could have the dream in colour, they were making on the boat, she was not the daughter of William Andrew, not a maid anymore and she could now marry the son of a duke…but what was she thinking about? Marry? He didn't even remember she existed!  And what was she going to do for him to remember her? Because she loved him with all her heart and she didn't want to abandon him. But she was going to St. Paul College and she was going to be locked up behind the walls of a boarding school…Oh, how is she going to see him and talk to him? Life was strange; she thought she had lost Terrence, but it wasn't the case, he was alive and she has seen him again, they were on the same boat, she was going to do everything in her power to see him again and to stick herself to him until he remembers her… she wasn't going to let something like the traumatism of the Titanic rip her happiness; that happiness was Terrence Grandchester. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep, smiling thinking about Terrence.

In his cabin, Terrence was intrigued by the meeting he had just had. The girl, was so pretty with her freckles… and she seemed to have been frozen on the spot when she saw him. Was he that irresistible? He was handsome, but it was the first time someone was looking at him with so much fascination… Her eyes were so beautiful, like emeralds, he couldn't think about anything else; the freckles, the green eyes… those green eyes… it was like he had seen them before, but where? No, he would've remembered, if he had see such beautiful eyes…

My view was blurry with tears

The fog outside didn't help matters

My heart was hurting, I was suffering

So my eyes couldn't help weeping too

Looking at the ocean, my mind was lost

Then I felt a breeze, I felt eyes staring at me

I turned around….

One look and I yelled "timber!" in my heart

Watch out for flying glass

Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
I went into a spin and I started to shout inside of me,  
"I've been hit, This is it, This is it!"

I've never felt like this before…or have I?  
But all I could do when I looked at her

Was talk about her freckles and she nose…

Not to mention her tongue!

What was I thinking?!

She must've thought I was a fool

A fool in love at first sight…  
I was walking along minding my business

Wonderful she came by

 I took a look at her  
When love came and hit me in the eye

She was marvellous with her freckles

Two emerald stones were staring at me…  
And now all I think about are

Those beautiful emerald green eyes…

Green eyes…and those freckles and that nose…

When will I see you again?

Terrence Grandchester, the eldest son of the duke of Grandchester, had just been hit by cupid.  That brief meeting in the fog, on the deck of the boat, with this beautiful young girl who seemed frozen on the spot, had marked him. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about her eyes. But why did he feel like he knew her? The déjà vu feeling when he looked into her eyes…but where? Her beautiful curly blond hair…He had a flash of red hair… very briefly. But no, she had blond hair… he closed his eyes and he started to dream about her, but she had red hair again! But it wasn't important. He was feeling good in his dreams he smiled in his sleep. He had the feeling that his adventures with the young girl with green eyes were just starting…

The boat accosted at Southampton and Candy went back all those months ago with Jack and Fabrizio… she was sad. It was the last place on the mainland where they were all together before getting on board the sumptuous RMS TITANIC which was on the road to perdition. Candy started to get off, but not before looking for Terrence with her eyes, she didn't see him anywhere. She heard her two cousin's voice, Alistair and Archibald, calling her.

- Candy! Candy! Over here! We're here! Said Alistair

She looked at them and she smiled, she walked quickly to them and hugged them one by one.

- Alistair! Archibald! It's so good to be on the mainland…

- You weren't to traumatized by your experience on the Titanic? Asked Alistair

- A little, but I was trying not to think about it took much. It's not like I had the choice…

- Yes, you were ordered by the Great Uncle William, said Archie, but I'm happy that you're here in England with us

He hugged her again and she saw Terrence passing by; he was looking at her and their eyes meet; he was looking at her intensely. Then Terrence walked to a sport car and he left. Candy wanted to run to him and ask him where she could see him again.

He wanted to talk, but she was in another boy's arms. Who was he? Her boyfriend? His heart hurt at the feeling that maybe the girl he had fallen for at the first second wasn't free… He continued his way.

Candy was looking at him leave sadly. Why didn't she talk to him? Didn't she wanted to see him again? But to tell him what? She wasn't prepared… She'll see that later… she was destined to be with Terrence, she was sure of it, so she was going to see him again.

- Candy, said Alistair, you want to visit London with us?

- I already know London, a little… I lived here, remember?

- Those are bad memories, said Stear, you're going to have good memories this time around…

- Yes, we're going to do some sightseeing ! Said Archie, is that ok, Georges?

- Yes, said Georges, go ahead. Come and see me at my hotel in London so we could go to college. I have to meet the reverend mother…

- Thank you Georges, said Candy smiling

- Have a little fun, Miss, you're going to be locked in that college for a long time…

- Thanks for the encouragement, Georges, said Candy

- Have fun, said Georges

Candy, Alistair and Archibald were doing some sightseeing in London. They went downtown London, Piccadilly Circus, they saw the Big Ben, the house of parliament, Westminster Abbey, the Tower Bridge, and they went to see the crown jewels. They went to see the exposition of Madame Tussaud's wax statues.

- This is magnificent, said Candy, and it's a woman who did them?

- Yes… said Alistair

- Who said women were good for nothing? Said Candy, Madame Tussaud is going to be talked about for years to come, in the future

- It's proof that women are not only there to be "shut up and be pretty?! Said Alistair smiling

- It's really well done, they looked like their real life models, said Candy smiling

- Let's go eat, said Archie, then we could go get George and go to our prison…

- The idea of being locked up doesn't please me at all, said Candy, but I can't do anything about it, if I want to become a lady …

They went to eat in a restaurant not too far from the hotel where Georges was. The restaurant was luxurious and all the upper class in London went there. What a difference with Candy first stay in London, when she had to serve that upper class and wash the dishes in an inn in exchange for her meals. But she was happy, she was with Jack and she was happy living day by day without worrying about the next day. They ate French cuisine which was very good.; chateaubriand, with potatoes with butter and fine herbs and a salad.

- Candy, take advantage and eat here, the food at St. Paul leave a lot to be desire…said Archie

- I know, the British are not reputed for their good cooking, I lived her before you, remember?

- I keep forgetting that you've lived in London before, said Archie

- I forget about it too, sometimes, said Candy smiling, don't worry about it Archie

- Dessert is coming, said Stear, they have chocolate ice cream here, it's so good….

- Really? Said Candy with Chantilly cream on top and a cherry?

- Of course, said Archie, I wouldn't eat it any other way, said Archie

They burst out laughing. All three of them were getting over Anthony's death.  A drastic change; another country, another school… they were ready do go and Candy wanted to powder her nose before they went back to the hotel to get Georges and finally go to college. When she was getting out of the ladies' room, which wasn't too far from the exit of the restaurant, she almost hit a young man. She looked up and she was surprised to see, Terrence Grandchester.

- Well, he said, what do you know? Miss Freckles …

- Terrence said Candy softly…

- You know my name? Well a lot of people know who I am, I have to say…

- How arrogant of you… said Candy

- Why? Because you know my name and I don't know yours Miss Freckles?

He was frustrating! But Cady knew she had to be patient with him.

- You want to know my name, or you'd rather call me by your nicknames? Asked Candy

- "Freckles" suits you well, since you have them all over your face…but go ahead, introduce yourself!

- My name is Candice White Andrew, she said softly

When he heard the name "White", he felt like he heard an echo in his head; "Snow White"…But what was that?

- Candice White Andrew? I'm pleased to make your acquaintance , but I prefer "Miss Freckles"", he said with a mocking tone

_"What happened to the charming young man from the Titanic? He probably disappeared with his memory! Said Candy to herself, this one is absolutely unbearable! Be patient, Candy!"_

- As you wish, but if you want me to answer you, you'd better call me by my name, and not your  stupid nickname, said Candy as calmly as possible looking him straight in the eyes

Terrence was lost in Candy's green eyes, he could stop looking at them. He had seen them somewhere, but he couldn't remember…

- Candy, called Archie from afar, are you coming? We have to go…

- I'm coming Archibald! Terrence, see you around! Said Candy smiling, bye

- Your brother? He asked curious

- My cousin…

- Goodbye, Miss Freckles, said Terry relieved to know that he wasn't her boyfriend

Candy joined her cousins and left the restaurant. Terrence looked at her leaving and he cursed himself again for not taking her address! How could he have been so stupid? But he knew her name now; Candice White Andrew and he could find her at least with that.

Candy and her cousins went to the hotel to get Georges to go to St. Paul College. The school looked cold and brittle. The gates closed behind Candy seemed to like prison bars. They entered the office of the mother superior, she looked so cold and austere.

- Miss Andrew, you're finally here! We've been expecting you for hours!

- I just wanted to do some sightseeing in London with my cousins before being locked in this college said Candy innocently…

- You've come from very far to study; don't they have schools in America?

- Yes, of course they do. Buy my father wanted me to have the best education to become a real lady and they say this school it the best

- All right, said the reverend mother, we're going to take you to your room Miss Candice White Andrew… and you boys, you can't come. Go back to your dorm…

- Yes mother Grey, said Alistair, Candy… good luck

- Yes, good luck Candy

Candy felt alone and a little sad without her two cousins. They took her through a long hallway to her room which was very big; it was a suite. Georges walked with her to her room.

- There you go Miss, he said, I'm going to leave you here. Good luck and make Mr. William proud…

- Thank you for everything, Georges, and goodbye, said Candy sadly

- Good bye Miss Candy

Georges left, and closed the door behind him. Candy felt alone and sad. But she thought about Terrence and her heart was rejoicing…. Terrence was alive! She had talked to him, it wasn't a dream, even if his personally seemed different from the Terrence of the Titanic, who was calling her nicely, "Snow-White"

There was a knock at the door, a young girl a little chubby with glasses came into the room.

- Hello, she said! My name is Patricia O'Brien, you can call me Patty… I'm in the room next to yours….

- Hello Patty, said Candy smiling, my name is Candice White Andrew, you can call me Candy

- You've got a very big room, a suite as a matter of fact…

- As a matter of fact…

- Come and walk with me, said Patty

- All right

They went out  in the hall way and they met Eliza with other girls in front of Candy's door.

- Eliza, said Candy, just my luck…

- You know each other? Said Patty smiling

- Unfortunately, said Candy

- Candy is a stable girl; they gave you a suite, said Eliza

- Yes, said one of Eliza's friend, she's got a very big room

- She's just an orphan, who was our maid and who was taking care of the horses

- Really? Said Eliza's friends disappointed

- Yes, and she survived the Titanic, and Anthony died because of her, continued Eliza

- The Titanic? Said one of Eliza's friend, you were on the Titanic and you survived? How was it?

- Very frightening, said Candy and very sad

- Did you feel it when you hit the iceberg? Asked Patty

- Yes, it made a very loud noise ripping the hull of the ship, said Candy

- An iceberg, it's ice, you wouldn't think that ice would be able to tear up steel that way, said Patty

- But it's ice that never melts and it's very very hard, said Candy

- Oh Candy, we're so sorry, said Patty

- But Anthony, started Eliza, he's dead…

- Did Candy kill him? Asked one of the friends

- No, his horse got stuck in a trap, but it was at the party celebrating Candy's adoption! Said Eliza

- So it was an accident, said Patty, Candy, let's go. Tell me more about the Titanic…

She walked away with Candy and Eliza's friends couldn't resist…

- But… she's only a stable girl, said Eliza

- Yes, said her friend name Louise, who was on the biggest and the prettiest boat ever built… I want to know what she has to say…

- She's got a room bigger than yours, Eliza, the stable girl apparently is richer than you… said another friend

- She's an orphan, started Eliza again

- Eliza, said Louise, Tara lost her parents on the Titanic, she's now an orphan too, her uncle took her in. Would you stop talking to her because her parents are dead? It could happen to anyone…

- But…

Eliza was fuming. Candy was going to pay! How dare she steal her friends? She was going to speak to her brother so they could find a way  to get Candy expelled from college.

Later, before she went to bed and after saying her prayers, Candy started to think about Terrence. Will she be able to make him get his memory back? She wanted him to remember "Snow White", the one he was making future plans with, to have 7 dwarfs…

I was walking down the deck of the boat  
When I looked up I saw a friend…  
I thought you were dead…

You looked at me, like you don't know me

Terrence, do you remember me?  
You looked at me and then I blushed

You laughed at me, I was speechless,  
Because I remembered I loved you so much  
Way back when we were friends

On that doomed boat  
Laughing together having fun

Then tragedy happen

We got separated…in icy water

I thought I lost you for good  
Terrence, do you remember me?  
You'll never know  
How much I loved you  
You've day dreamed with me,

 About marrying me

We danced, it was nice  
I looked into your big eyes and  
Saw your passion

 You said you wanted 7 dwarfs

For your Snow White

Those icy waters,

Stole you away from me

But I'm making you a promise

You will remember me, Terrence

If it's the last think I do

With that lovely thought, she closed her eyes and she went to bed. This cold and brittle college, with strict nuns and especially mean Eliza… But nothing was going to ruin her joy to have found Terrence Grandchester, her Terrence, she thought he was dead, he was alive and nothing else was important. She was going to try to find out where he was and talk to him so he would trust her and progressively, the hidden memories from the Titanic and the tragedy, will come back to him. She will be there to support him. But she had no idea where to find Terrence Grandchester. She knew he was the son of a duke… that was a start, and it was better than nothing. For the moment, she was going in dreamland; tomorrow is another day.

Terrence, in his bed, was only thinking about Candice White Andrew's emerald green eyes. Why was he feeling so good in her presence? One thing was sure, he couldn't get her out of his head and he loved the sensation he felt when he thought about her and when she was in his presence. He had to find out where she was so he could see her again and feel good in her presence. And maybe he would stop making fun of her and call her "Miss Freckles", they would spend some nice time together? But it he couldn't help it, he wanted to tease her, to provoke her… he was crazy in love with her…he decided to look for her and on that thought, he fell asleep without stopping thinking about her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 10**

**"The first days in St. Paul"**

The next morning, there was the morning mass, Candy didn't know what to wear, she put on her white uniform. She was late and she ran in the hallway. But when she got out, she saw that everybody was wearing the black uniform. She met her cousins.

- Candy! Said Archie, you should've put on the black dress, go and change fast!

- Ok, said Candy

But while she was going back, she saw the reverend mother looking at her with serious eyes.

- Miss Candice White Andrew, you're wearing the wrong dress! She said

- I know, I'm sorry reverend mother, I'm going to go change quickly, said Candy

- You won't have the time, the service is about to begin, go as you are!

- Thank you reverend mother,  I'm sorry again.

Candy entered the church with her white dress and the office started. While they were praying, there was some noise at the door; footsteps. Everybody opened their eyes to see what was happening. A young man got it; he was wearing the school's uniform, but he was holding his jacket on shoulder with one hand. Candy couldn't believe her eyes!

- Terrence Grandchester! Said the reverend mother, you're late and you're disturbing the mass and your comrades' prayers. Have a seat immediately!

- But I didn't come here to pray, reverend mother…

- Why are you here then?

- To take a nap…

There were some screams of indignation in the assembly. The students started to laugh. Candy couldn't believe her ears.

- A nap?

- Yes, it's usually empty and very calm and cool…

- You're disturbing your comrades' prayer, said the reverend mother again

- Prayer? I bet you most of them are tired of being on their knees and are waiting impatiently for the mass to be over to get up and stretch their legs. I bet you God is blushing by they are really thinking at this moment…

The assembly burst out laughing. Candy shook her head smiling. The icy water really had an effect on her dear Terrence's brain! But she was in seventh heaven; Terrence Grandchester was a student in the same school as her, he was a student at the Royal College of St. Paul! And he had a ready tongue! But she was feeling a little bitterness in him.

- Terrence Grandchester get out at one, and… started the reverent mother

- "…go wait for me in my office"! Finished Terrence, I know the drill… I'll see you later, then… and you guys, pray for me!

And he got out of the room making a lot of noise with his shoes. When he passed in front of Candy, whom he had noticed because she was the only one wearing a white dress in the whole assembly, he looked into her eyes and winked at her. Candy couldn't help smiling with her lips, without showing her teeth. She had to restraint herself not to laugh. He continued his way after giving her a mocking smile and he slammed the door behind him.  The students started to whisper among them.

- Who was that? Asked Eliza

- That's Terrence Grandchester, the heir of the duke of Grandchester, and he's impossible, but he he's a straight A student… the nuns are afraid of him, said her friend Louise

- Well, he is handsome, said Eliza

- Oh yeah, he's to die for! Said Louise

_"Why did he look at Candy? Because that stupid girl was wearing the white dress instead of the black one…I'm sure she just wanted to stand out! The tramp! She's doing everything to get the attention of the richest and most good looking guy in the school! She's not going to get away with it! I'm not going to let her!"_

- Silence! Said the reverend mother, you're going to pray an extra hour to repent yourself for committing a sin after your friend's interruption. Not another word!

The students were fuming! An extra hour because of that snotty nosed student! On top of that, he was doing whatever he wanted. When the prolonged mass was finally over, everybody was outside fuming for staying overtime in church because of Terrence Grandchester!

Candy was sitting on the grass and she heard Eliza and her friends talking; they were talking about Terrence of course.  She walked away, she wasn't in the mood of hearing Eliza talk about anything. She was walking towards a tree in the school yard, which was on a little hill; it reminded her of her Pony hill in America. She was sitting on the grass thinking about Terrence. He was in the same school as her; providence couldn't have done thinks better!

- Hello, Miss Freckles, said a voice coming from behind the tree

- Terrence…

- I smelled your perfume, I knew you were there…, are you following me by any chance?

- Follow you?

- Yes; we saw each other on the boat, at the restaurant and now I find you here at St. Paul

- You incredibly arrogant! I would've left America to follow you here in St. Paul, because I knew you existed?

- You said it! You have to admit that it's kind of funny that I find you everywhere on my way…

- Oh, because you're not on my way? I could say the same thing… and you interrupted the mass; they punished us by making us pray for an extra hour to expiate our sin you've made us do by laughing during our prayer…

- Oh, we're mad because we had to pray longer than usual? Did you at least pray for me?

- There was even a special request from the priest, said Candy smiling

- How touching. By the way, did you put the white dress so I would notice you? You have to say it was difficult not to see you. You looked like an angel with your white dress among all those sinners…

- How do you manage to me make me angry and to make me a compliment in the same sentence?

- I suppose, it's a gift I have….

They looked at each other intensely. Terry felt like déjà vu, but he couldn't quite place when and where. But this young girl with freckles was irresistible.

- Terry! Called a boy, the reverend mother is looking for you!

- She's an old owl! Said Terry

- An old owl? Said Candy, you seem to be getting along very well

- We're on first name basis, said Terry smiling, see you later, Miss Freckles

- See you later, Terry….

He left followed by the boy to see the reverend mother. Candy was on a cloud. Terry was so different. She got up to go to class and she met Stear and Archie.

- Candy! Here you are, said Archie, we were looking for you

- I'm here, said Candy

- Are you ok? You didn't get yelled at too much?

- No, I'm fine. At least I didn't have to go back to my room and change like the others, said Candy

- We can't talk here, said Stear, we have to go to class, but you can come and see us in your bedroom tonight

- How would I know it's your room?

- I'm going to give you a signal and you'd be able to come without any problems

- Ok, said Candy

- Candy! Said Patty's voice, are you coming to class? It's starting

- I'm coming Patty! See you tonight guys!

She ran to join Patty and the first day of school started for Candy. Eliza was trying to give Candy a hard time at every occasion. But Patty was always telling Candy what they had to do.

- Thank you Patty, said Candy smiling you're a good friend

- You're welcome. You're nice Candy, I like you.

- I like you too, Patricia, said Candy hugging her

- We have homework for tomorrow, we could do them together if you want to….

- Of course, I need to get uses to the English program

- I'm going to help you, I'm pretty good

She started to do school work with Patty. They did their homework together for the next day. When they finished. Candy was looking out the window of her balcony for the boys' signal.

- What are you doing? Asked Patty

- I'm waiting for my cousins' signal to go to their room

- In their room, in the boys dorm?

- Yes…

- But that's forbidden, said Patty

- No one will see me, I'm going to jump out the window

- You're brave, Candy

- I almost died on the Titanic. God gave me another chance to live, so I'm not going to waste it worrying about restrictions…

- All right, I'm going in my room said Patty, see you tomorrow

- Bye Patty, thank you and I'll see you tomorrow

Patty left and Candy stayed at her window waiting for the signal. She started to think about Terry. Where was his room? She wanted to go see him… but she was so arrogant and frustrating now! What happened? She had met the happy boy on the Titanic, he was nice and caring. She knew the real Terry, the one from the Titanic, and she was going to bring him out of his shell.  Even if she couldn't do it, she wanted to be with him and he seemed interested by her… that could be her way in, to get close to him. She was dreaming in colour on the boat, but that dream could be possible now, even if he didn't remember, they were going to have new ones… but she was thinking a little too much…She saw Alistair's signal and she started to jump from tree to tree until the boys' room. She landed the best way she could on their balcony.

- Easy, said Stear catching her

- Welcome in our room, said Archie smiling

- Thanks guys, said Candy smiling

- Let's go in, said Stear, let's not stay here….

They entered the bedroom talking and smiling.

Terry was in his room was looking out the window, he saw Candy jumping from tree to tree to the boys room and he was impressed and surprised by her agility and flexibility.

_"She's got more skills than Tarzan, by Georges! He said in his head and she's going to the  boys room; the naughty girl!"_

He secretly wished she was coming to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he dreamt about her at night, she had red hair though…weird…

Meanwhile, Candy was with her cousins talking.

- That Grandchester, said Archie, what snotty nosed kid! He made us stay longer at church

- Archie is angry because he went to Grandchester's room by mistake and he got yelled at, he even hit him…

- I was an honest mistake, his room is right next to ours…said Archie

- Right next to ours? Said Candy, which balcony, left or right?

- On the right when you're coming from your room, said Stear

- Be careful not to go there, said Archie, he's going to tell on you…

- No, that's not how he is, said Candy

- Not how he is? You know him? Said Archie

- I met him on the boat, said Candy

- Oh, said Archie, and you've become friends? Asked Archie

- We talk, if that's what you mean, said Candy

- You talk? About what? What could you have in common with him? Asked a jealous Archie

_"You have no idea, Archie, I was with him on the Titanic, and we were in love, said Candy in her head"_

Mai she didn't say anything. That story was between Terrence and her and nobody else.

- Candy, come and see the chocolate box we had just received….

He had said that to change the conversation. He knew his brother was in love with Candy and he wanted to tell her sooner of later, but now, that she knew Terry; she was slipping away before she even got the chance to be with him. Candy stayed with her cousins and she went back to her bedroom the way she came and Terry was at his window in the dark looking at her; she was so flexible…

Time passed and Candy got some mail from the Pony Home and from Annie. Annie was telling her that she was coming to study at St. Paul College soon. Candy was very happy. There was also a letter from Rose who was telling her about her current life. Miss Pony was also telling her about the Pony Home and Eliza mean as usual, took the letter from Candy's hands and she saw that the envelope was turned inside out…

- What is this? A returned envelope… they don't have money at the orphanage to buy new envelopes? Asked Eliza

- Eliza, give me that letter, you have no right to take without my permission! Said Candy angry

- What? Are we ashamed of our origins? Said Eliza, you penniless orphan!  You place is not in this school!

Tara, who had lost her parents on the Titanic, stood up to confront Eliza.

- If her place is not here, so I should leave this school too, said Tara

- No, not you Tara, Candy said Eliza

- Why? Because she doesn't have any parents? My parents are dead too… I'm an orphan…

- But… started Eliza

- You can't hold us responsible and be mean to us for something we couldn't control, said Tara, now give Candy back her letter!

Sister Margaret arrive and reprimanded Eliza too.

- Miss Reagan, you should be ashamed of you behaviour! This school doesn't discriminate against orphans. You should show more compassion for your comrades who have lost their parents instead of denigrating them and insulting them. And to take someone's letter without permission, that's very bad!

- Yes sister, said Eliza looking down…

_"That stable girl is going to pay for this! She said in her head"_

A little time later, she talked to her brother and she asked him to make Candy pay with his friends.

- Could you take care of Candy for me? Asked Eliza

- Why?

- Because she's getting on my nerves

- No problem, said Neil, consider it done…

Candy was in the school court and Neil dragged her in the wood, pretending he wanted to talk to her.

- Neil, could you let go of me please? Said Candy freeing herself, what do you want from me?

- I want to make you shut up, and put you back to your place, you've become much too comfortable here

- Too comfortable? Said Candy

- Yes. I heard my sister got yelled at because of you

- And you want revenge… alone?

Two other friends of Neil's came out from hiding. Candy looked and she recognise one of them… her face turned pale.

- Damien Leighton? She said surprise

- That's Master Damien to you! You little slut! Said Damien, I should get you arrested!

- Why? Said Candy, because you tried to force yourself on me? Said Candy

- You talk too much, Candy said Damien, you were my maid, my slave…

- You're proud to have a family that buys children? Said Candy

- This time nothing is going to stop me, your boyfriend Jack is not here to defend you, said Damien coming near her

He started to pull her hair and the other friend was trying to pull her dress. Neil push her on the ground. Candy felt lost…

- NO!! She yelled, let go of me!!

- Shut up, stable girl! That's what you're here for…! You're a little slut and you're going to see, said Neil

Saying that, he was trying to put his hand under her dress, but Candy closed her legs and kicked him, which made him angry.

- NO!! Let go of me!! She said again

- Hold her arms and you her legs; that way she won't be able to fight anymore and I'll take care of her, said Damien

The two boys were going to do it, when they got whipped on their hands and they screamed in pain.

- Could someone give me the definition of a coward? Said a voice coming from up a tree

Candy looked up and she was relieved to see Terry. Thank God!

- Are you going to answer me? Said Terry jumping from the tree…

- Terry, said Candy

He was wearing a red jacket and he had a whip; he probably has just finished riding. He was so handsome!

- What's your problem? Said Damien angry, Grandchester, stay out of this, or…

- Or what? You creep! Is that how they thought you how to behave with girls? Said Terry holding him by the collar

- But… said Damien

- To force oneself on a girl is a vicious crime, said Terry

- She's a maid, a stable girl, said Neil

- I don't care what she is, she was saying "no". Which part of "no" don't you understand?

- We just wanted to have fun, said Neil, you can have fun too  if you want….

- That you are proposing me something so awful, shows me your lack of good education…

- Let's take him, said Damien, we're three…

A fight started, Terry fought the three boy and he made two of them run. He took Neil by the collar.

- If I catch you again, or if I learn that you touched a single strand of her hair, you're going to have to deal with me…

He punched him on the face again, Neil fell and stood up and ran for his life. Candy had looked at the scene without saying a word. She was in seventh heaven. She picked up her stuff and Terry started to walk away.

- Wait! Terrence!

- Yes?

- I wanted to thank you for saving me…

- I don't like the behaviour of these boys, that's all. It's got nothing to do with you… I don't need your thank yous….

- Whatever, she said, but thank you with all my heart anyway…

She was looking at him intensely, smiling; he looked at her too.

- Why are you looking at me like that Miss Freckles, you want to make me a declaration? You want to make out with me? I know a place where we can be alone…

Candy looked at him surprised. What's with that kind of behaviour? He wanted to play?? All right then… she was going to play with him!

- Really? She said smiling, where? Let's go

He looked at her a little surprised by her answer

- Seriously? You'd be ready to make out with me? He asked

- You just saved me from those horrible boys who wanted to force themselves on me… if it's a kiss you want as a thank you, than a kiss you shall get. I agree, said Candy smiling

Terry looked at her, he didn't expect her to accept. He didn't want to look weak, so he said;

- Follow me than, we're going in the barn. My horse is there, and there's never anybody there

- I right behind you, said Candy smiling

So she followed him to the barn and closed the door. Terry thought she would've been outraged and he would've taken advantage to leave, but…

- Where do you want it to happen? Said Candy, here?

- Miss Freckles, are you sure of what you're doing?

- You think I don't know how to do it?

- Damien Leighton seemed like he wanted to score one with you…

- He a boar and a lout, he tried to force himself on my when I was working for his family, and Jack saved me…

- Jack? Your boyfriend? He's the one who gave you the experience you seem to have…?

Jack? Her brother? But….She let him believe.

- The  experience I  seem to have? You don't want to find out by yourself? She said with a soft voice

- You don't have to, you know…

- Don't tell me that you gentleman's word doesn't mean anything? You don't spend you time throwing dares for nothing?

- A gentleman always keep his word…

- That's what I thought…

Terry was looking at her; she was so beautiful and attractive… But…He wanted to say something, but Candy did something she never thought she was capable of. She approached Terrence, she put her arms around his neck and his lips on his in a very passionate kiss. He put his arms around her waist and responded to her kiss. He felt like ice water was falling on him and that he lost his partner, for a very brief moment, and he also felt his head spinning.

Candy went back on the Titanic with Terrence during those brief moments of happiness she thought she had lost for good. But she had Terrence back, and she was happy and she savoured the kiss to the maximum. She couldn't resist temptation, she was dreaming about it every single night for  almost a year. With Anthony it wasn't the same thing...with Terrence, it was something else…

When they finally stopped, after an eternity, they were breathless.

- Your Jack thought you well, you're sensational! Said Terrence

_"Jack…said Candy in her head, you thought me! But I can't tell you…"_

- I have to go back to class, said Candy, bye Terrence…

And she left the barn to go back to class. Terence stayed in the barn a little puzzled. Candice White Andrew was full of surprises. He provoked her, and he never thought she would take him at his word.  Well his father had always told him never challenge someone, if you're not ready to take it up. Candice White Andrew instead of being outraged, she took him up on his dare…and he was glad, she was….sensational ! He didn't know of course, that Candy knew him from before and to kiss him for her was a dream come true she never thought she'd had again… She was on cloud nine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 11**

**"The fifth Sunday"**

Candy was in her room thinking about what had happened. How did she get the audacity to do what she did? Well he did dare her…she did what he wanted. That's because she knew him before, she did that, otherwise she would have screamed her indignation…The kiss was wonderful. What must he thinking about her? That she was an easy girl? No, otherwise he wouldn't have had to defend her against Neil, Damien and his friend. He defended her so well and he was so attractive. She took her diary and she started to write everything she had lived. She will show it to Terrence one day, if he will remember or if he doesn't…

One day after class, she was on the hill she called in her heart "The Pretend Pony Hill" and she smelled smoke.

- But who's…?

- Hi, Freckles!

- Hi Terry

Terrence stood up, he had a cigarette in his mouth.

- You smoke? She asked

- As you can see…

- You're polluting the air my tree and my hill are breathing!

- Your tree and your hill?

- Yes. This place reminds me of my Pony hill in America and my tree. You're polluting them with your smoke! And on top of that, it's very bad for your health!

- Really? You want one?

Candy looked at him. He had changed so much!

- There's no way I'm touching that dirt! She said with force

- Easy! Can't we have a little fun?

- No by smoking… smoke stinks…

- But I smell good, don't I? I was smelling good when  you kissed me…?

- Don't think it's going to become an habit, she said a little ashamed

She actually wanted to kiss Terry as much as she could, like on the boat, like in her dreams…

- I don't know about you, but I don't have the habit of kissing people like that, said Terry

- That's because you wanted a kiss instead of a thank you…

- You didn't have to do it, you could've played the prude one and be stunned…

- So you admit that you said that only to see what I was going to say? You didn't expect me to say yes…

- You have to say that not a lot of girls resist me…to say the least…

- You've had a lot of girlfriends then…

She was a little jealous. But it was ridiculous, he didn't remember her and she didn't know he was alive. But still… he was her Terrence.

- Nothing important, he said, I was having fun…

- You were having fun? She said sadly

- Yes, I having fun promising them marriage, kids; it's a joke of course… then, they do whatever I want…

Candy felt her heart broken into a thousand pieces. Everything he had told her on the boat was a game! But she knew it from the beginning… The tragedy the sadness of loosing him, had transformed the illusion into a reality in her head.

- It's not nice to make people believe things to get what you want! She sad irritated

- But what's got into you all of a sudden? Why are you angry? I don't force any girl to be with me, they come on their own free will…

- After you lied to them no doubt!

- They know I'm not serious, but they like to hear was I say…

Candy felt completely ridiculous. How could she have believed that he was serious? He was calling her "Snow White"…"Snow White", the name of a character in fairy tales… What did she expect? Well Terrence certainly brought her back on earth to reality! He had no intention of having a future with her. But the tragedy had happened and he stayed near her… it was certainly the panic of the moment… she remember the last thing he told her on the boat.

_"I love you Snow White and I still want to marry you even if we don't make it, and we're going to have 7 dwarfs… said Terrence."_

Yes, it was probably the panic of the moment, because, it they had died, they wouldn't have been together of course! But she was serious when she told him she loved him, because it was the truth. She was feeling so sad to know that all those dreams she was having, since the tragedy, everything that had given her hope, was a lie. Terrence was never serious, he had fun like that with all the girls…

- Don't smoke on my hill anymore and don't pollute my tree! She said angry and don't count on me to fun making out with girls! I'm sure you've got plenty who are willing and waiting just for that! Don't count me in!

- But…I don't understand…

- You're a lout!

She turned around and left, leaving him puzzled. What just happened? Didn't she kiss him the other day? Why was she angry all of a sudden? Weren't they having fun? He thought of her as is girlfriend. Maybe he didn't behave accordingly, like a boyfriend should. He's going to make it up to her, at least he's going to try. He didn't know exactly why she was angry all of a sudden. But one thing was certain; he has no intention of letting her go. He wanted her for him…forever.

Candy went to her bedroom and jumped on the bed and burst out laughing. Everything was a lie, a game for him, everything that had given her the will to live, everything on which she was counting to live happy with him…was a lie! Oh, she felt totally ridiculous and stupid! Terrence Grandchester was only a boar and a lout! She's going to change her attitude toward him! No more nice girl! He had no manners, he was a joker! She stopped going to the pretend Pony Hill so she won't see him anymore. She wanted to strangle him.  Him, on the other hand, was wondering what was going on. She didn't come to the hill anymore and he didn't see her anymore, only from afar.

Came the fifth Sunday, the day where the students were allowed to go out of the school and meet family members or go for a walk. Candy didn't know about that particular rule.

- I'm going out, said Patricia

- Where are you going?

- It's the fifth Sunday, Candy. The students are allowed to go out to see their parents and have fun

- Really? That's great then!

- I'll see you tonight, said Patricia, have a nice day

- Thanks Patricia…

Candy got ready to go out of the school and have fun.

Alistair, Archibald, Neil and Eliza were in a coach, sent by the great aunt Elroy. It had come to pick them up.

- Let's wait for Candy, said Archie

- No, said Eliza, the great aunt doesn't want to see her, let's go!

- Candy is part of the family too, said Archie; she has the right to come…

- And I say we leave, said Eliza, without Candy

The coach left without Candy, despite Alistair and Archibald protestations.

- Poor Candy, she's going to be enough, said Archie

Meanwhile, Candy was getting ready to go out and she was walking to the gate when Sister Margaret, stopped her.

- Miss Andrew, where are you going like that?

- I'm going out, Sister Margaret

- You can't go out like that

- I haven't been in college for a long time, but I know that fifth Sunday, the students are allowed to go out for the day…

- But you need to ask for permission in advance and give it to the Reverend Mother; you can't just go out like that…

- Oh, said Candy sadly, so I'll go back to my room, then

She went back to her room a little sad. She had nothing to do. A few minutes later, she heard some knocking on the door.

- Miss Andrew, said Sister Margaret at the door, there's someone here who came to pick you up to go out…

- Really? Ok….

_"Who could it be?" Said Candy to herself_

Candy went to the Reverend Mother's office and she was surprised to find her best friend and her father.

- Candy! Said Annie

- Annie! Said Candy

They ran into each other's arms and hugged for a long time kissing each other on the cheeks.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm now a student at St. Paul…

- Really? That's great! Oh, I'm so happy!

- Me too.  Daddy and I came to pick you up. We're going to see the horserace

- I asked the Reverend Mother, said Mr. Brighton, and you've got a special permission to come with us…

- Oh thank you Mr. Brighton! Said Candy jumping to his neck

- You're very welcome, Candy. Are you ready? Can we go?

- Yes, said Candy smiling, let's go!

She took Annie by the hand and they got out of college and they walked to the coach and they went to the horserace. In the coach, Candy and Annie couldn't stop talking and laughing. They were so happy. They arrived at the hippodrome and they bought sweets and drinks. They went to join Mr. Brighton who was already sited.

- There you are, the first race is going to start

- Ok, said Candy

- You've got the program, dad? Asked Annie

- There it is, said Mr. Brighton giving it to her

- Thank you…

Annie started to read the program for a moment.

- Candy, said Annie, there's a horse from the Steve Ranch, Tom's ranch!

- Really?

- Yes, look, his name is "Pony Flash"

- Pony Flash, said Candy, can we go see him, Mr. Brighton?

- Of course do you know him?

- Daddy, Tom was with us at the Pony Home, said Annie

- Oh, what a coincidence! Let's go then…

They went to see Pony Flash at the back. They saw a beautiful white horse.

- Look Annie, how beautiful he is; Tom took care of him!

- He's so beautiful! Said Annie

- Pony Flash, said Candy, you have to come out first and win the race…

- That horse was never called "Pony Flash", his name is "Royal King" said a voice; he's been mine for 3 years now and the favourite for the next race…

Candy turned around, surprised and she saw Terry dressed in white with a blue polo inside. He was very attractive. No, this was not the time to be seduced by his looks.

- But how..? Asked Candy

- Candy, said Annie, he's right, Pony Flash is over there…

She showed her another horse, a little fat and heavier.

- What? Pony Flash that fat clumsy horse? Said Candy

- Yes, said Terry and its dress is full of freckles, like you!

Candy looked at him angry.

- If Tom took care of him, he's got to be the best, said Candy without looking at Terry

- Tom? Another one of your boyfriends? How many do you have, good lord? Asked Terry

- That's none of your business! I'm free to do whatever I want!

- I see; Jack, Tom… are there more, Miss Freckles?

He was upset. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who had a lot of boyfriends, but she had kissed him like a pro…

Annie was looking at the scene in silence and she was very surprised. Who the hell was that boy and why was Candy angry with him?

- My name is Candice White Andrew! And my private life is none of your business! She said angry

- Humm…I like Freckles better, said Terry smiling

- You are so frustrating!

- I'm going to make a bet with you…are you ready to take me up on it?

- Not like the last time, I hope, said Candy

- Ah Ah Ah… I'm making the rules…if your horse arrives in the first 3, I solemnly promise not to call you Miss Freckles anymore, but only Candice White Andrew …

- Really?

- Yes… if he loses, you're going to become my personal slave…

- Your personal slave?

- Yes, if I'm thirsty, you bring me water, if I want a cigarette, you lit it, if I want to kiss you, you let me…, he said softly

Annie couldn't hear what was going on, because Candy and Terry were whispering.

- What?? Are you out of your mind? Whispered Candy, is that how you force girls to do what you want?

- You're free to say yes or no. I'm not forcing you. Like I didn't force you to kiss me the other day… you did it of your own free will…And if you are so sure of your dear Pony Flash, there shouldn't be any danger for you to lose… and I said the first 3, not first, the margin is bigger…

Candy looked at him, hesitating. Should she take him on his bet? He was so sure that her horse Pony Flash was going to lose. But he won't call her "Miss Freckles" anymore, but by her name… the temptation was too strong.

- All right, I'm sure Pony Flash is the fastest, said Candy, I accept

- Good. I'll see you after the race then. Good luck! You're going to need it, he said leaving

Candy went back near Annie and Mr. Brighton who were a little far from them.

- Candy, who was that? Asked Annie, you could've introduced us…

- That insolent doesn't deserver to make your acquaintance! Said Candy angry

- Ok, said Mr. Brighton, let's go back to our places; the race is going to start soon.

They went back to their seats and the race started. The audience started to scream; Candy and Annie too. Pony Flash was behind.

- Go ahead, Pony Flash!! Yelled Candy

- He's behind, but go, said Annie! Come on Pony Flash!!

- Come on make us proud! Think about Tom!! Come on Pony Flash!!

Pony Flash did an ultimate effort, and finally managed to get to the fourth place, but that's all he could do, unfortunately.

- Just a little more! Pony Flash! Said Candy

Terry looked at the race from a higher seat, as calm as possible. He knew his horse would win.

- Oh the poor thing! Said Terry seeing Pony Flash fighting desperately to win

Royal King was running at his easy, he won the race easily. Pony Flash tried, but he only came out fourth.

- Oh!! Said Candy horrified, Pony Flash is fourth!

- Oh Pony Flash! Said Annie sorry

- I'll be right back, girls said Mr. Brighton

Candy turned around and she saw Terry sitting a little higher. She had to become his slave. She had made a bed, and she had lost.

- Annie, I'll be right back, said Candy

- Where are you going?

- To talk to the insolent! Said Candy, I'll be right back

- But…

Candy walked to Terry who was still sitting.

- Pony Flash is fourth, you've won, I'm your  personal slave, said Candy

- Yes you are, he said all proud

- Come and see me in my room tonight, to give me your list of instructions of what I have to do…ok? I have to go join my friends

Candy left before Terry could answer. Mr. Brighton arrived and they left the hippodrome to go by the Thames River, where they were able to eat and play like they wanted to.

Meanwhile, Alistair and Archie were with the great aunt who had brought presents for her grand nephews.

- What about Candy, great aunt, Elroy? Said Archie, she's part of the family, isn't she? Where's her present? And why isn't she here with us?

- That's enough! Said the great aunt, I came to see you; I didn't come so you would harass me with questions on Candy!

- But great aunt, said Archie

- I said enough!

Archie could only shut up and sulk. Alistair didn't say anything, but he took is brother on the side to tell him;

- Don't worry; when we go out, I'm going to buy a present for Candy…

- Ok, bro, that's a great idea…

 Archie calmed down and continued his day with his brother, his cousins and the great aunt.

Candy and Annie were resting a little, by the Thames River. Annie asked Candy the question she was dying to ask since the hippodrome.

- Candy, said Annie, who was the handsome young boy dressed in white at the hippodrome?

- Oh him? Terrence Grandchester…

Annie looked at her sister with big eyes. Did she hear her right?

- Terrence Grandchester? The Terrence from the Titanic? She asked

- Yes…, said Candy

- What?? I thought he was dead!

- Me too…

- Oh Candy, that's wonderful! Your boyfriend is alive!

- I'm happy he's alive, but he's not my boyfriend!

- Not your boyfriend? You don't love him anymore?

- That's not it…

- You still love him?

- Yes…

- Then what's the problem?

- He's got amnesia…

- What?

- He doesn't remember being on the Titanic…

- Oh… so, he doesn't remember you…

- You got it!

- But he seemed interested by you…

_"That's because I kissed him like a fool and now he thinks I'm an easy target!!"_

- Annie, he's only thinking about having fun…

- Like every young boy his age…

- He tells girls he wants to marry them and have kids with them, then most of them do what he wants…

- Oh… like with you on the Titanic…

- I knew, when I was on the Titanic, that he wasn't serious, that I was having fun, that I won't see him again…I would've gone on the road with Jack…But after the tragedy, I started to think in my head that it was all true and it consoled me a little….until I see him again here and he unwillingly told me the truth…

- So, let me get this straight; you're mad at him for something you already knew?

- What? But…

- It's normal that after the tragedy you thought well about what happened … but you thought he was dead. Candy, Terrence, your Terrence is alive!! You dreamt about him every evening, you cried every night and now, you don't need to dream anymore, or cry anymore, because he's there!!

- He was playing with me…

- And you knew it, and you didn't care. But are you sure he wasn't sincere?

- He called me "Snow White"…

- But he could've left on the safety boats, he was in first class didn't they have priority? But he'd rather stay with you and risk his life…someone else would've said; "Nice to meet you, good luck!"

- Annie…

- Candy, listen to me. Life was not nice to you, first our separation, the mean Reagan, Mexico, England as a slave, the Titanic, the return, Anthony…Terence is alive, Candy, alive! You can be happy with him. Snow White or not, I say he was really in love with you to have stayed with you while the boat was breaking in two…

- What are you telling me?

- I'm telling you to keep an open mind. You can't be angry with him for something he doesn't remember saying or doing…He's lost his memory and he needs you, if his memory comes back…

- You're right…but you can't tell anybody…

- Alright no problem. I won't say anything. But think about what I said and when your anger passes, you'll see that I was right…

Candy didn't say anything. She had only one thing in mind; to Terry and tell him the truth and fall into his arms. But nothing could be this simple for her, the universe always managed to complicate her life.

- Thank you Annie for your advice… now let's get ready to leave…

Mr. Brighton took them back to St. Paul. Annie said goodbye to her father with a little sadness. Her mother was going to come and say goodbye to the tomorrow morning. Annie's stuff had arrived in the mean time and Candy went to help her in her room, to put her things in drawers and to talk of course.

- Candy, I have something for you, said Annie

- Really? What?

- This…

She gave her a photo album with pictures from the party, the Pony Home, there was even one of her and Anthony.

- Oh Annie, that's wonderful! Thank you! Said Candy jumping to her neck

- You're welcome, said Annie smiling…

- Anthony, she said with tears in her eyes…oh Anthony

- Life goes on, Candy, and life gave you back Terrence

- He's so different. He was so nice on the boat, so soft…

- But he's still the same inside, Candy. He needs you…when he's going to remember the tragedy, he will need you…

- You're right…

- Put your anger aside, and help him. You love him and he loves you too, I'm sure of it, otherwise, he wouldn't be so interested in you

- I'm not so sure

- Why do you say that?

Candy told her about the incident with Neil, Damien and their friend.

- Damien Leighton is in this school? Oh that's just your luck!

- I know… and Terrence got rid of them by beating them up…

- Wow! You see?

- He would've helped any girl…I wanted to thank him but he refused

- Why?

- He said that he didn't like the ways of those guys and he didn't do it for me. I was looking at him surprised, so he told me I was looking at him in a strange way, and if I wanted to make him a declaration of love…and if I wanted to go somewhere to make out…

- What?? And what did you say?

- I played along, I said yes…

- He wasn't surprised?

- Yes, a little and I don't think he thought I was serious…we went to the barn and…

- What?? Said Annie impatiently

- I kissed him…

- What? You started it?

- Yes…it was wonderful. He said I was sensational…

- Really? Said Annie laughing

- And he thinks Jack thought me, he can't imagine that he's the one who thought me everything

- That's funny, that he's complimenting you on something he thought you! But why did you kiss him?

- Well because I felt he wanted to let it go and I wanted to see if maybe,  his memory would come back… I jut hope he doesn't think I'm an easy girl…

- Of course not, Candy. He saw you resist to Neil and his friends, he saw that you're not that kind of girl

- But I have the impression he wants more…

- Kisses? He said you were sensational…would that bother you?

- Not at all, said Candy blushing a little…but…

- Stop thinking Candy. Take life on the good side. Have fun…you almost died, don't forget it…

- Alright, said Candy we'll see… now come and see my room. Let me take the photo album, thank you again.

- Your welcome, let's go…

They went out in the hallway to go to Candy's room, when they met Patricia who was back.

- Patricia! Said Candy, this is Annie Brighton…

- Oh your sister you talk about all the time? She finally came! Great! Hello Annie…

- Hello Patricia, said Annie smiling

- I'm going to show my room to Annie

- Ok. I'll see you later, said Patty

Candy and Annie walked to Candy's room. They got in and Annie saw a suite…

- Wow, you've got a suite, she said

- You can come and see me whenever you want; we're going to do our homework together…

- Oh Candy! I'm so happy to see you and be with you!!

- Me too, Annie, me too…

They talked for a while and Patty came to join them until bedtime. Annie and Patty went back to their room. Candy stayed in her room and was getting ready to go to bed. She put on a nightgown and turned the lights off. She wanted to lye down on her bed, when she heard noises at her window. She went to the balcony and she found Terry climbing.

- Terrence, she said, I thought you forgot

Her nightgown was transparent, but since the lights were off.

- At the hippodrome, you left without letting me the chance to answer. So I'm here to talk about our bet, said Terry

- Yes, you've got the list of my chores? And how do you know my room?

- I asked around…Candy, I'm not going to make you my personal slave

- But that's the bet we made…you want to come back on your word…?

- Let's just say, I knew that your horse was going to lose…

- So were joking…we're even?

- Except for one thing…

- Which one?

- I still won my bet, so I believe I have the right to a prize

- A prize?

- Yes. If Pony Flash had won, I would've held up my end of the bargain, and call you by your name and not my nicknames

- What do you want, Terry? She asked softly

- What do you think I want?

- You don't want me to be your personal slave…so you want me to read you a story before you go to bed? Snow White and the seven dwarfs?

She said that to see if it could trigger his memory. Terry smiled tenderly; she had the sense of humour and he felt happy to be in her presence. "Snow White"?

_"I love you too Snow White and I still want to marry you even if we don't make it, and we're going to have our 7 little dwarfs…" He heard in his head_

_"What was that? Probably nothing. Let's not get distracted from the purpose of our visit…" He said to himself._

He was a little puzzled by had come into his mind, but he said:

- No,  no bedtime stories, he said coming close to her

- No stories. You're older than me, so it can't be to help you in your school work…

- Especially since I don't need any help…

- So I've heard. You're the best student of your classroom and you barely go to class…

- I want you…

- You want me?

- Yes, Miss Freckles…

Candy wanted to play the indifferent, but it was her Terrence, and she felt so good in his presence, she didn't want to leave him and her head was spinning…

- I want a repetition of the first thank you, said Terry

- A repetition of the first thank you? She repeated without getting it

- Yes. Remember, when I saved you from those bloody bastards who wanted to force you to…

- Oh, said Candy a little surprised, you don't want me to be your slave, so the kiss will be a one time thing? Not when you want it?

_"Oh, it will be when I want it and you will want it too" he said in his head._

But what came out of his mouth was;

- Just this once. Then we'll be even…

He approached her and took her in his arms and put his lips on his in a fiery kiss very very ardent. He wanted kiss her because the first time she kissed him, had awaken in him sensations he didn't recognised, but that seemed familiar to him and drove him crazy. The sensation was intoxicating. Kissing Candice White Andrew, was a delight he couldn't do without. That was normal, she had had a lot of experience, Jack, Tom and who else? But Jack and Tom were not in England with her, it was him Terrence who was there and he was going to make sure she forgets about her other boyfriends, and think only about him.

Candy wanted to push Terry away, but Annie was right; she dreamt about him every night since the tragedy, she thought he was dead and he was alive. He was the miracle she never thought she'll have, and kissing him, took her to seventh heaven. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion. Those two young people, that the universe had separated with the tragedy and reunite in school, maybe didn't know what the future had in store for them, but they knew one thing, they liked being in each other's presence.

When Terry finally let go of her, she was dizzy and had to hold on to the side of her bed not to fall, because she was really really dizzy.

- Sensational, like the first time, said Terry smiling, goodnight, Freckles. Sweet dreams.

He got out by the window, leaving a Candy still with her head spinning, but very happy. She went to bed with a big smile on her face and she closed her eyes thinking about Terry's kiss; sensational… she had a very good night.

Do You Remember  
When We Fell In Love  
We Were Young  
And Innocent Then  
Do You Remember  
How It All Began  
It Just Seemed Like Heaven  
So Why Did It End?  
Do You Remember  
Back on the boat

We'd Be Together  
All Day Long  
Do You Remember  
Us Holding Hands  
In Each Other's Eyes  
We'd Stare Tell Me  
Do You Remember  
How We Used To Talk  
Do You Remember  
All The Things We Said Like  
I Love You So  
I'll Never Let You Go  
Do You Remember  
Those Special Times  
They'll Just Go On And On  
In The Back Of My Mind

Do you remember the time  
 When We First Met

Those Sweet Memories  
Will Always Be Dear To Me  
And No Matter What Was Said

Whether it was serious or not  
I Will Never Forget What We Had  
What About Us?

The universe is giving us another go

Let's not waste it

You will remember me

And we're going to be together

Together Forever


	12. Chapter 12

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 12**

**"Stubborn as a mule"**

The next day in class, Eliza was angry to see Annie with Candy. Since she couldn't talk about their origins without offending other, she has to shut up and look at them with mean eyes.

Alistair and Archibald came to see Candy and Annie. Alistair gave a present to Candy; it was a beautiful pink scarf.

- How beautiful! Said Candy hugging him briefly in her arms, thank you very much

- You're welcome Candy, said Alistair

Annie was looking at Archie from the corner of her eye. He came to talk to her and she started to smile and laugh softly. Eliza was not happy, she and her brother were sulking.

- The great aunt didn't bring you anything, said Elisa, it's Alistair and Archie who bought you that scarf!

- I know it, said Candy, which makes it so much more valuable for me, because it came from my two cousins who love me… The great aunt…well, she's free to do whatever she wants…

- You weren't too bored yesterday?

- No, said Candy, Annie came to get me with her father and we went to the hippodrome, it was really fun! Then we went by the Thames River…

- Oh thank you Annie, said Archie smiling, for coming to get Candy…

Annie blushed lightly and she smiled.

- Yes, said Alistair, Neil and Eliza refused to wait for you…

- Thank your Alistair, but I spent a very beautiful day with my sister Annie, said Candy

- I'm happy for you, said Archie smiling and looking at her tenderly

Annie saw Archie's look for Candy. But she knew that Candy only loved her Terrence, so she wasn't worried. Archie will soon realise that Candy only have eyes for Terry. That will probably be hard on him when he finds out, and Annie will there to pick up the pieces and maybe Archie will fall in love with her.

Candy arrived on her pretend pony hill and she found Terry lying on the grass, smoking. She put her hands on her hip saying;

- What are you doing there, Terrence Grandchester?! She said imitating the reverend mother!

Terry was started and turned around suddenly.

- Freckles? You scared me! I thought it really was the reverend mother!

- I thought I told you not to smoke near my tree again…

- You want a puff? He said giving her the cigarette he had in his hand

- I don't like the smell of cigarette, and the smell stays for a long time in your breath…

She took the cigarette and threw it on the ground and stomped on it. She took something out of her pocket and gave it to her. He looked at her surprised and amused.

- Take this, she said

- What is it? Asked Terry

- An harmonica, it's my favourite instrument…

- Did you play it?

- Yes…

- So you wanted me to have the taste of your lips every time I play it…

- Continue with your smoking, and that harmonica will be the only taste of my lips you're going to have!

Terry looked at her smiling. She wasn't kidding, she was serious and he loved being in her presence so much.

- Ok, mum, I get it! I'm going to stop… I can do without the cigarette, but I can't do without your lips…thank you for the present, I accept it.

Candy looked at him smiling

- I never know what to expect with you, you're impossible! Said Candy laughing

- Sit down, I'm going to play something for you, he said softly

He started to play the harmonica for a while and she sat next to him for a moment, thinking about the time they were on the Titanic, listening to "Swan Lake". And it was the melody Terry was playing!

He had a flash; he saw himself listening to the same melody with a girl with red hair…

- I like this melody, said Candy, what is it?

- "Swan Lake" by Tchaikovsky, said Terrence, it makes you dream, doesn't it?

- Yes…

The flash stopped. He finished playing his piece.

- That was very beautiful. "Swan Lake" by Tchaikovsky, said Candy

- Yes, said Terry, it makes you dream, doesn't it?

- Yes….

They both felt like déjà vu.  They looked at each other. Terry had seen those green eyes somewhere before, but where? It was blurry. The bell rang announcing the beginning or classes, interrupting their tête à tête.

- I have to go to class, said Candy standing up, I'll see you later…bye

- Bye, Miss Freckles, and thank you again

Archie had seen them and he didn't loose a word of their conversation. But what did they mean? They were together? Candy would be going out with that snotty nosed kid? But how could she? After having Anthony who was so nice and soft, she's going out with that insolent and pretentious English aristocrat? The uneducated son of duke! He became very angry. He followed who walking to go to class.

- Candy!! He called, Candy, wait!

- Archibald? She asked surprise

- Candy!! I saw you with Terry! What were you doing with that obnoxious guy?

- Archie, why are you angry?

- I wanted to talk to you…

- Archie, I have to go to class, the bell already rang, said Candy, I'm going to get yelled at, I'll see you later, I promise!

She ran to get to class and she found Annie and Patty on her way. Archie looked at her going; he met his brother while he was walking.

- Are you ok, Archie? His brother asked

- No, not really…

- What's going on?

- I saw Candy with Grandchester…

- Grandchester?

- Yes… they seemed very very close

- Close how?

- They were talking about the taste of lips….

- The taste of whose lips?

- Candy's. She offered him an harmonica and he said the it was probably do that he have the taste of his lips every time he played it and she said "continue with your smoking and that harmonica will be the only taste of my lips you're going to get!"

- What?

- I swear to you, it's the truth!

- But maybe, that doesn't mean anything; they could just be joking around….

- If I hadn't heard the rest, I would've thought like you…

- What did they say after?

- It's what he said… he said ; "Ok, mum, I get it! I'm going to stop… I can do without the cigarette, but I can't do without your lips…"

- No you must've heard him wrong! You're kidding!

- I wouldn't joke on something so serious! He can't get enough of her lips! They're together, and they're kissing!!

- Archie…

- I love her so much Alistair. I want to be with her…

- I love her too, but I've resign myself; she will only see us as cousins, and you know it…

- I didn't get my chance with her, I'm going to talk to her

- You're going to get blown off…forget about it…

- No, I'm going to try. Maybe I heard them wrong, maybe nothing is happening with Grandchester

- Archie… said Alistair shaking his head, well you do what you want… come on we're going to be late!

After school, Candy was walking in the court to her hill and she met Archie. It was like he was waiting for her. She knew he wanted to talk to her. And she couldn't avoid him forever…

- Archie…

- Candy…

- How are you?

- I wanted to talk to you, let's take a walk?

- Ok…

They started to walk in the woods and Archie was talking.

- Here goes nothing… I saw you with Terry, what were you doing with him?

- He's a friend…

- He seems to be more than a friend to you, according to what I heard

- Archie…

- I wanted to talk to you…I even thought you would've guessed it...

- Guess what?

- That I had feelings for you… ever since our first meeting…

- Oh, said a confused Candy

- But since Anthony and you seemed to be in love with each other, I kept mum…now, Anthony is no longer here, so…

- Archie… I love you, but like we love a brother, a cousin. Annie is crazy about you…

- Annie? But…

- Yes, she's crazy about you… me…

- You're in love with Grandchester, right?

- Archie… Terry is a very good friend….

- You love him…

- I can't control who my heart loves…

- He's a snotty nosed kid, he's going to hurt you…

- I'm a big girl. I survived the Titanic, I can survive a heartache from Terry… don't worry about me…

- All right Candy, said Archie sadly

- I have to go see Patty. I'll see you later, ok?

She left a heartbroken Archie.  Oh, Archie was in love with her? She loved him like a brother. Her heart belonged to Terry since the Titanic…

Annie saw Archie's sadness and started to spend a lot of time with him; talking to him, cheering him up. And Archie started to like Annie's company but Candy was still coming back in his head.

Candy was asleep one night, when she heard some noise. The door opened and someone fell. She woke up and turned the light on, she put on a robe and was surprised to see…

- Terry! She cried stunned

This last one was surprised. What the hell was going on?

- Candy? He said looking at her, I made a mistake; I'm in the wrong dorm…

His face was in a bad shape and he seemed to be in pain. She helped him up. She took him to an armchair.

- What happened to you? She asked

- I jumped the wall to go get a drink and I was attacked by a group of thugs. A man helped me and took me here…

- A group of thugs attacked you?

- They wanted my money, so…

- Did you drink? You're drunk…

- Really? You figured that out all by yourself? He said breathing in her face

- Cut that out! Said Candy pushing him away, you're going to stop acting like a child!

- Ouch!

- But… you're bleeding!! You got some knife wounds! Wait, I'm going to take care of you.

She went to the bathroom and took whatever was necessary to clean the wounds and make a bandage. She went back to Terry and she started to clean his wounds…

- Easy, said Terry, ouch! Ouch!

- When you like to fight in the streets, Master the son of the duke, you have to be able to take the pain!

- Easy Candy! You're hurting me!

- I'm not hurting you more than the knife wounds you got!

- You're mad…

- We're in school, Terry, and you're climbing the wall to go drink in bars and fight! You could've gotten yourself killed! And drive me crazy again!

She left the room to go to the bathroom but the first aid kit back and throw the bloody cotton in the garbage.

_"Terry is in pain, he's going to need medication, and I don't have any here. What can I do? I'm going to go buy some!!" She said to herself._

She went back to Terry after she changed herself…

- Terry, she said, stay here. I'll be right back; I'm going to go get some medicine for you…

- Candy…no… don't bother. I'm going to rest and then I'll go…

- Stop saying nonsense, Terry. Wait for me here!

- Candy, he said weakly… don't go…

But Candy was already out the window. Terry couldn't stop her. He was too tired anyway. He fell asleep on the armchair.

Candy climbed the wall and went to look for a pharmacy to buy some medicine for Terry. She walked for a while; there weren't a lot of people. There were even people fighting near a bar. While she walked hastily, she bumped into a man.

- Oh, I'm sorry! She said rising her head, oh! Mr. Albert!

- Candy! What a nice surprise! Said Albert

She hugged him! They were both laughing. He was still the same, without the beard, and still with those sunglasses.

- What are you doing in London in the middle of the night? Asked Albert

- I'm looking for a pharmacy to buy some medicine for a friend who's hurt…

- Oh, I know one not too far from here…come with me

- Alright. I'm at St. Paul College, my uncle William sent me here so that I can become a real lady….what about you?

- I'm working at the zoo

- The zoo? You really love animals a lot…

- Yes, it's the perfect job for me…

Candy went with Mr. Albert to find the pharmacy.

Meanwhile, Terry felt better and he woke up.

- I'm going to see if I can walk…it's going to be ok, I'm going back to me room. She's a good nurse and she did a good job on my bandages, he said

He went out the window to go back to his room.

Candy and Mr. Albert had found the pharmacy and they bought the medication; something for the pain. Candy wanted to pay, but Mr. Albert took care of it.

- Let me pay for this, Candy

- Oh thank you, Mr. Albert, I have to go back to college fast

- I'll take you to the wall…

- Alright

They arrived at the wall and Albert helped climb the wall.

- Good bye Mr. Albert and thank you again! I'll come to see you at the zoo!

- Alright, goodbye Candy…

Candy went back to her room.

- Terry? I found some medicine, and…

She realised the room was empty. He was gone.

- I asked you to wait for me and you leave? Why are you like that? I go out risking punishment and you don't even have the courtesy to wait for me? You have no right to treat me this way! Not after everything I've been through! You need this medicine, and I'm going to take it to you!

She went out the window and swung on the trees. Alistair and Archibald had told her that Terry's room was next to their, just on the right side… she jumped on the balcony and she got into the room.

- Terry? She called, Terry, are you there?

- Candy? But…

- Why did you leave? I told you I was coming back…

- I didn't want you to go…

Candy turned on the light and she saw that Terry had changed his clothes. He had put on some pyjamas and he seemed to be still in pain.

- You needed medication for the pain, Terry

- It's not your job to take care of me…

_"Yes it is, because I love you, you big fool! And you're going to drive me crazy!" She said in her head._

- Well you came into my room hurt. So I'm making it my responsibility…

- Candy…

- I didn't climb the wall and risk getting caught for nothing! You're going to take this medicine and I'm going to come and check on you every night, until you feel better! And don't argue with me!

Terry didn't say a thing, in front of Candy's tone. He took the medicine she gave him.

- There. I'm going to leave this here. Take some again in the morning and during the day. I'll come and see you…

- Ok…

- I'm going back to my room, before I really get caught by the nuns making their rounds… I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!

- Good night Candy… and thanks

- You're welcome…

She went out the window and went back to the room. She didn't turn the lights on and she took her coat off and put her nightgown back on and slipped quickly into her bed. She was happy to have seen Mr. Albert again and to know that Terry was feeling better. He could be so stubborn! Well she was as stubborn as he was!

The following days, the rumours that Terry was sick were circulating. Candy would go see him during the evening to make sure he was alright and that he ate properly. Annie went to see Candy in her room to talk to her about Terry.

- Candy, you know where Terry is?

- Yes, he's in his room. He's been a little sick…

- Have you seen him?

- What do you think?

- But where?

- In his room…

- Oh…

- I can't abandon him Annie…

- I know Candy. He needs you

- He's so stubborn… I had to force him to accept my help

- He doesn't know that you're as stubborn as he is!

- He's realising it! Said Candy laughing

- Ok, I'm going back to my room, said Annie

- And I'm going to see Terry… see you tomorrow

Candy went to Terry's room. He was feeling much better.

- Candy, you don't need to come and see me everyday, said Terry

- Yes, I do, you were wounded with a knife… I want to make sure you're fine…

- I'm feeling much better… do you how stubborn you are? I told you countless time to leave me alone, but you won't hear me!

- You shouldn't have come to my room….

- I'm sure that you would've come even if I hadn't come to your room, you would've come and look for me. You can't get enough of me…

- How arrogant of you! I saw a friend hurt and I helped him that's all… it could've been the little stray dog in the streets

- You're comparing me to a dog now…

- Every living being in trouble would've had the same attention, she said without cracking a smile

- Well even if the dog had bitten you, I bet you would've continued to take care of him…

- Of course, that would've been the pain making him a little aggressive, but he's not mean…

It was her way to tell him that despite his tough guy act, he was actually very nice. He was happy she was there.

- You're playing the perfect young girl, but you did climb the wall…

- I've never pretended I was a perfect young girl, and rules are made to be broken in case of an emergency. It was an emergency; I risked punishment to help a friend…

They looked at each other intensely. She was standing next to him. Terry pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips.

- Thank you, Freckles…

- The nicknames are back, you are feeling better… you're welcome Terry. Goodnight.

- Goodnight Candy

Candy went back to her room and she slept very well for the first time in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 13**

**"The reverend mother's wrath"**

Candy was waiting for the signal to go to the boys' room. She hadn't been there in a long time, because she went to see Terry in his room during his recovery. Archie saw her go to Terry's room and he was heartbroken, but he couldn't say anything, he was suffering in silence. Candy was telling them she had things to do.

_"Yeah yeah right! Those things to do was to see Grandchester!"_

They had also heard the rumour that said that Terry was sick. So, Candy was taking care of him.

- Do you think she's going to come this time? She always seemed busy, but I saw her to go Grandchester's room next door…

- Well she was probably visiting him, since he was sick….

- That doesn't bother you at all?

- What would be the point? What will it bring me? She loves Grandchester, you have to accept it and stop sulking, she's going to get here soon…

Candy was in her room, waiting for the signal, and she saw it and she started to swing from branch and branch. But the boys signal disappeared before she could get there.

_"Oh but… which window is it again? I can't see anything. I'm going to chose… and hope I fall in the boys room, otherwise it will Terry's room… I haven't seen him today, by the way. I wonder why…"_

She chose a room and fell, of course in Terry's room!!

- Alistair? Archibald? She called

She saw a picture on the floor, it was Eleonor Baker, a famous actress, and the word "dead" was written twice on it.

- "To my son Terrence"… her son Terrence? Terry is Eleonor Baker's son, the famous actress? Oh…my God!

She heard some noise and the door opened. Terry came in, the face angry.

- Candy, what are you doing here? I'm not sick, you don't need to come and see me anymore!

He didn't see to be in a good mood.

- For your information, I didn't come to see you! Why would I lose my time with a lout like you? I came to see my cousins, and I made a mistake on the window, that's all! But with that kind of greeting, you won't see me in your room anymore!

She walked to the window and she dropped Eleonor Baker's picture. Terry arrived and picked up the picture and ripped it.

- Don't tell anybody…he said

- Whom am I going to tell? It's your secret Terry, I won't betray you…

- Can you leave me alone, now?

- Of course Terry… I'm going to see my cousins…

He wasn't in a good mood and she had felt it. She  didn't insist and left by the balcony. She saw Alistair and Archibald on the balcony next door.

- Candy, said Alistair, come quickly

- I'm coming she said smiling

She climbed and she went on Stear and Archie's balcony.

- You wanted to see him first, said Archie

- No, your signal was off, and I got the wrong room, said Candy

- Really? I didn't think you would remember us, said Archie

- I promised you I'd come didn't I? Said Candy smiling

- Yes, but lately, you had other occupation, said Archie

- Candy said Alistair, come and see my new invention

He had said that to stop the conversation which was taking a weird turn with Archie's jealousy.

- Ok, said Candy smiling

Alistair gave his brother the eye, and this last one decided to stop sulking.

- Candy, he said, have I showed you our collection of Eleonor Baker's pictures?

Archie lift de mattress and there were a lot of Eleonor Baker's pictures.

- Isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen? Said Archibald

- Yes, said Candy thinking about Terry

A picture fell on the floor, it was Anthony's Candy picked it up.

- Oh… Anthony, said Candy softly

- I thought we left all of Anthony's pictures in America, said Alistair

- Can I keep this one? Asked Candy moved

- What, you mean, you don't have any pictures of Anthony?

-  Oh yes, Annie gave me an album, but I would like to keep this one, said Candy, can I?

- Yes, go ahead, said Alistair…

- Thanks a lot, said Candy

When she went back to her room, Candy thought a lot about Anthony. He was so handsome, so nice and so young! Life was so unfair!

Terry was in his room still in a crappy mood. He was starting to feel bad for treating Candy the way he did, with so much coldness.

- Why did I behave like that with her? She so nice and she took care of me… and I yell at her! All this, isn't her fault!

He started to think about his trip to America, the cold greeting his mother gave him.

- All I wanted was to see her, to hug her and feel the love of a mother for her child… and on my way back, I met Candy on the deck of the boat. She was so prerry, she had been  a ray of sunshine in my life ever since that day… and I treated her so coldly…

He thought about his life and the tension in his father's house with his stepmother and his brothers and sisters. His father, who wasn't even trying to defend him and  who never talks to him about his mother. All that, his mother, his father, his stepmother, all that made him very angry and he threw a framed picture that was on the table against the wall and broke the vase with flowers too. He went out, went to the barn, took his horse, Sheila and went riding in the school yard.

Candy was asleep in her bed. Seeing Anthony's picture and thinking about him, made her dream about the hunting accident which caused his death. She heard Terry riding on his horse and her memory of the Anthony's accident became real. She got out of bed and started to walk yelling.

- Anthony, don't take the horse, Anthony!

She continued walking and she arrived in front of the emergency door which lead outside, but there were also stairs…

- Anthony! Don't take the horse! No! AHHH!

And she tumbled down the stairs. Terry heard the scream and turned around and he saw Candy on the ground unconscious.

- Candy! Oh my God! He yelled

He ran to her.

- Let's hope nothing happened to her …Candy, he said

- Anthony, said Candy softly

- Anthony? Who is Anthony? Her brother? It can't be another one of her boyfriends!

He carried her in his arms and he went knocking  on the door of the girls dorm. Sister Margaret opened the door, surprised to see Terry carrying Candy in his arms.

- Terrence? Oh my God! What happened? She Asked

- I found her unconscious outside, sister, said Terrence

- Oh… take her to the infirmary, put her on the bed, I'm going to get the reverend mother

- All right

Terry put Candy softly on the bed.

- Anthony, she said again

- I'm wondering who this Anthony is… said Terrence

He looked at her, he saw her tears, he touched her face with his fingers and he felt her tears.

- She shed tears for him… she must love him a lot…

He left her and got out of the room, without waiting for the nuns to come back.

Sister Margaret and the reverend mother arrived at the infirmary.

- But where is he? Asked the reverend mother, you did say that Terrence was here…

- But he was here a minute ago, said Sister Margaret

Candy opened her eyes and she was surprised to find herself in the infirmary

- What happened? Asked Candy

- That's what we want to know, said Sister Margaret

- I heard you fell and Terrence Grandchester found you and brought you here… said the reverend mother

- Terry found me? Asked Candy

- Like you didn't know?! Said the reverend mother

- No, no, I didn't know, I swear, said Candy

- What were you doing outside so late at night? Asked the reverend mother

- Well, reverend mother, I was dreaming I was a bird and that I was flying

- A bird? Ridiculous, you could've broken your neck! Said the reverend mother, go back to your room and try not to take yourself for a bird again…!

- Yes, reverend mother, said Candy

Candy walked with the reverend mother to her bedroom and she went to bed thinking about Terry. He had touched her face, Terry… She heard noise at her window. A few moments later, she saw Terry.

- Candy?

- Terry, she said softly, thank you….

- De rien Candy, it was the least I could do… you're fine, nothing broken?

- I'm a strong girl, don't worry about me…

- I'm sorry for my bad mood earlier… it wasn't your fault. I had no right to treat you like that…

- That's ok Terry, we all have our bad days, she said smiling

He was looking at her. He felt so lonely, and he needed her, of her warmth, her company…but didn't dare ask her. She felt he needed something.

- Terry, can you stay with me for a while? She said softly, I would feel better…

He looked at her smiling; she knew he needed her and she put him at ease making him believe she needed him…but she really needed him. Who was this Anthony? But this wasn't the time to talk about that…

- All right, I'll stay with you for a while, he said

He approached her, took his jacket off  and put it on the armchair and went with her on the bed and took her in his arms. She put her head on his chest, she need comfort. The memory of the poor Anthony had upset her and made her sad. And  him remembering his mother and his family had made him sad. Those two beings needed each other and they remained that way, platonically, in each other's arms until the first hours of the morning. They woke up when the first ray of sun lighten the day.

- I'm going back to my room, said Terry

- You stayed all night…

- I fall asleep

- Thank you Terry

- No, thanks to you…I'll see you later…

He got out the window and Candy slept a little more until it was time to get up for school. She woke up and got ready and she went to school on a cloud. Annie saw her good mood.

- Candy? Are you ok? You seem very happy

- That's because I am, Annie

- Why?

- I'll tell you later, said Candy seeing Eliza who seemed interested by what she was saying

On that day in class, the nun told them that there was going to be a big party at the May Festival and that  all the girls born in May, were going to be the flowers souls. Candy and Annie were both born in May so the were part of the flower souls. Eliza was jealous of course and she told them during recess;

- The flower souls? You're both foundlings how could you know that you were born in May? Said Eliza

- Well how papers say that we're born in May, and you're only jealous because you're not a flower soul, said Candy

- I'm going to go and complain, said Eliza

- Oh go ahead; said Candy, maybe to make you feel better they're going to make you the soul of dead flowers!

Candy, Annie and Patty giggled and left. Eliza was sulking and she wanted revenge on Candy. She decide to follow her to see what she was going to do, so went Candy went to her pretend Pony Hill to rest and especially to see Terry, Eliza followed her. Candy was careless, she continued her way and she finally sat against the tree of her pretend Pony Hill.

Eliza said to herself that what Candy was doing was pretty boring. She was about to leave when she saw Terry walking to the pretend Pony Hill.

_"What is Terrence doing here? Where is he going?" Eliza asked herself_

Terrence went to sit next to Candy.

- Hi….

- Hi, said Terry

- You know there's going to be a party called the May Festival?

- Yes…Well I'm going to be the flower soul because I was born in May

- Oh… great. There's going to be dances… would you like to be my date Freckles?

- Yes, of course, I would be honoured…

- You're not going to step on my toes, I hope

- I'm an excellent dancer! You'll see! Said Candy smiling

- Well I'll see and I'll judge for myself…

Eliza was listening and she was green with jealousy. Candy and Terrence were that close? He wanted her to be her date?! She went to see her brother to ask him to get rid of Candy, once again…

- What did you do the first time? Asked Eliza

- Well her boyfriend, Grandchester showed up and interrupted up and kind of beat us up…

- How many were you?

- 3…

- And  he beat up the 3 of you? Asked Eliza surprised

- Yes, said Neil blushing

- He's strong, said Eliza smiling

- Thanks for your concern sis! Said Neil ironically, but we've got a surprise for Candy , you'll see…

- I don't see anything Neil, Candy is still there…

- I have to go, be patient, said Neil leaving

- Patient, said Eliza whispering, in the mean time, the stable girl is getting all the attention from Terrence!

She wasn't looking where she was going and she fell in a hole; a very big hole on the ground!

- AHHHH! She yelled

Terry was passing by and he went to see what was happening. He saw Eliza in the hole. Eliza saw him and she smiled.

- Terrence, Thank God! I knew you'd come and get me out of here!

- Really? Who the hell are you?

- Come on, I'm Eliza Reagan! You have to get me out of here…!

- Alright, I'm going to go get some branches over there… I'll be right back!

He left and he found some branches and he went back to the hole and gave Eliza the branches.

- Catch this, she said

Eliza took the branch and Terry pulled her up. Eliza took advantage of the moment to hug Terry.

- Thank you Terrence, thank you with all my heart!! She said

Terry pushed her away.

- You're welcome, he said

- But who did this hole? Asked Eliza

- Do you know a coward named Neil?

- Neil is not a coward! Yelled Eliza suddenly, nothing tells me that you didn't dig that hole for me to fall inside…

Terry whistled.

- It's not nice to accuse people without all the facts! You're fine, so I'm going to go… Goodbye Miss, she said kissing her hand

And he left in front of Eliza's stunned face. She was totally under Terrence's spell…

Candy was with Patricia talking about the May Festival.

- Did you know we could invite whomever we want? Asked Patty

- Really? Then I'm going to invite the great Uncle William and M. Albert…

- Do you have a date, Candy?

- Terry asked me to be his date

- Really? You're lucky. I've got nobody … Annie ha Archie

- Alistair, said Candy, Alistair doesn't have anybody, you could be his date

- Really? Asked Patty blushing and smiling

- Yes, said Candy, he's very nice, you'll see

- Thank you Candy, said Patty

- You're welcome. Now let's write our invitations…

A frew moments later, Patricia was surprised by the reverend mother with her secret. It was a live turtle! Her name was Charlotte. The reverend mother told her to get rid of the animal.

- Miss O'Brien, get rid of the horrible animal at once!

- No, said Patty crying

Candy felt bad and went to comfort her.

- Come on Patty, don't cry…

- Get this animal out of here at once! Throw him outside! Said the Reverend mother

- But how could you be so heartless? Said Candy, you can see she's really upset

- The rules of the school are strict, no savage animal in the building… throw that animal out… Miss O'Brien, you're punished. Go to the room of meditation

- I thought nuns nice and good, you're an old hag! Said Candy

All the student present were stunned by Candy's audacity. Patty was more upset than the others.

- Candy apologise, please, said Patricia, quick Candy!

- I'm sorry I called you an old hag even if I really meant it! Was all Candy thought of saying

The other were even more outraged.

- Miss Candice White Andrew, you going to go to the meditation room and you won't participate to the May Festival. You're going to stay there until the Festival is over. Miss Patricia O'Brien, you're sent to the meditation room until supper time.

Candy and Patricia were sent to the meditation room. Sister Margaret, brought Charlotte to Candy, before getting rid of it.

- Sister Margaret, please, let me find her a good home…

- Alright Candy, I trust you,  said sister Margaret giving her the turtle

- Thank you so much, Sister Margaret. Come here Charlotte and keep me company

Terry was wondering where Candy was. He hadn't seen her ever since school was over. He asked around and they told him that she was punished  in the meditation room. He decided to go see how she was. He climbed to  the window. And he knocked. Candy was surprised to hear some noise and she opened the window.

- Terry…

- Freckles… he said coming in, what are you doing here?

- I'm punished

- No kidding….why?

She told him what happened, Terry burst out laughing.

- You think it's funny? She asked

- A old hag, it suits her well

Candy burst out laughing too.

- Candy, you see what happens when you don't mind your own business?

- But?

- You should've stayed out of it…

- But she wanted to throw Charlotte out…

- And you had to get mixed up in it….is your friend punished too?

- Just until supper….

- But she's the one who broke the rules by having a animal in the building and you're the one getting the more severe punishment because you wanted to defend her…

Candy didn't say anything. He was right, she didn't know when to shut up…

- Yes, you're right. Now I'm punished… and I invited the great uncle William and Mr. Albert!!

- I'm going to keep you company…

- You won't have any problems?

- Don't worry about me…

- Alright, thank you Terrence…

He stayed with her. He would go and come back to stay with her. They had a good time together. He would hide everytime they bought Candy food. That was the most pleasant  Candy had ever had! Terrence spent the majority of the night in her company. The next day, Candy wanted to go see Albert to give him Charlotte. She decided to go out in the afternoon to go to the zoo and give Charlotte to Albert and also to tell him that she won't be there at the May Festival. She got out by the window and climbed the wall. She stopped a taxi, but when she asked the taxi to wait, he left. Candy went to see Albert in his cabin and she found him with Terry.

- Candy! Said Albert, what a nice surprise!

- Hello M. Albert, said Candy, Terry

- Hi Freckles, said Terry

- M. Albert, I came to give you Charlotte, my friend's turtle…

- Oh, ok, said Albert, I'm going to take care of it….I have to go back to work, wait for me here, if you wish…

Albert left them alone.

- You want to walk a little? Asked Terry

- Ok…

He stood up and took her hand and they started to walk, smiling…

- How do you know Albert?

- I met him in America, said Candy, he saved my life and he consoled me when Anthony died…

_"Anthony…" Said Terry in his head_

- This Anthony, who is he to you? Another boyfriend?

- He was very in love with me, and he wanted us to get married… but he had a horsing accident and he died on the spot, said Candy sadly

- Horse? Said Terry

- Yes…

Horsing accident; Terry remembered what troubled Candy  the other night and made her fall the stairs.

_"That's why she was upset, when she heard me ride, she was thinking about her Anthony!" Said Terry to himself._

He was a little jealous. How many boyfriends have she had?

- I'm sorry….what about Jack? He's waiting for you in America? Said Terry bitter…

- Jack? Said Candy without understanding

- Yes, he's your boyfriend, is he not?  Did he stayed in America?

- You really think that if I had a boyfriend in America, I would be with you? What kind of girl you take me for? She said angry

- I don't know…

- You don't know?

- You kissed me…

- I kis…

She had to bite her tongue. This boy was so frustrating sometimes!!

_"Candy, calm down. He doesn't remember you on the Titanic…" She said to herself._

- So are you going to answer me?  Asked Terry

- Terry, Jack is dead…

- Dead, him too?

- Yes, Terry, Jack is dead! Anthony is dead! And I'm offended that you take me for a girl  who would go out with someone else when her boyfriend is in another country!

She walked away from him. She was upset. She went to sit on a bench.

Terry was a little puzzled. Why was her behaving like that? She had had other boyfriends before him, so what ? He had had other girlfriend, didn't he? What was he doing? Why was he messing up the most beautiful thing that had happened to him ? The past didn't matter, what mattered was the present moment. A present where Candy was, who was so nice, who took his rejection without discouraging herself…it was like he wanted to ruin that too, to find an excuse to be miserable. But to be with her made him happy. He had to find her, where was she? He bought  some ice cream and  he found her sitting on a bench. He went to sit next to her and gave her the ice cream cone. It was strawberry flavoured. She looked at the cone and took it.

- I'm sorry, Candy, forgive-me…I'm an idiot, sometimes…

- Thanks for the ice cream Terry

- But to learn that you had other boyfriends, made me a little jealous…

- You don't have to be jealous, Terry. I'm here with you…

- Since it's confession times; Damien Leighton?

- I was sold as a slave in Damien's family. He wanted me, to be his personal maid….in every senses of the word! Jack saved me and we ran away….

- The bloody bastard, said Terry, if I see him even look at you sideways…Tom?

- Tom is my brother from the Pony Home, not my boyfriend

- Oh…how did Jack die?

- The boat on which we were sunk and he died just a few minutes before the rescue arrived, frozen…

- I'm sincerely sorry Candy

- Thank you…

- The boat that sunk…frozen? It wouldn't be the Titanic by any chance?

Candy looked at him surprised. Should she tell him? But he started the topic.

- Yes, it was the Titanic…, said Candy sadly

- Oh my God! Candy! You were on the Titanic?!

_"You too, but you just don't remember it…" said Candy sadly in her head_

- Yes, Jack won our ticket at a poker game… you don't know how much I wished he haven't won the ticket for that doomed boat!

She had tears in her eyes coming down her cheeks. Terry heard voices in his head with blurry images.

- _What is the book about? He asked_

- _It's about a ship people said was unsinkable, like this one, and it hit an iceberg and it sank with 2000 people because there was not enough lifeboats…, she said_

- _Oh…_

- _And the resemblance doesn't stop there…_

- _Resemblance? We haven't hit an iceberg…_

- _I know, but the boat in my book was the biggest and the fastest and it was called the "Titan"_

- _The "Titan"? I have to admit, that's a weird coincidence…_

- _And I heard the moose talk; we're going towards icy waters, where there are a lot of icebergs…_

The flash stopped and Terry didn't understand a thing to what he had just seen. He looked at Candy and took her in his arms and consoled her softly. That flash had upset him a little. He was hearing the same voice as Candy… Was it the reason he was attracted to her? Because she had the same voice as  the girl he saw in his flashes and his dreams? One thing was sure, anyway, Candice White Andrew, was making him happy and he wanted to comfort her, he didn't want her to cry…He had another flash…

- _Snow White… I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night…_

- _No, I overreacted, because of the Damien Leighton matter…_

- _I know, I'm sorry, for opening that wound… I didn't want to disrespect you, or treat you like a maid…_

- _How did you want to treat me then?_

- _ Like a girl who makes me dream of things that make me laugh. I want to be with you forever_

The flash stopped. And Terry was more confused than ever.

- Snow White, he said

- Yes? Said Candy instinctively

He looked at her. Did she respond to the name or did she say "yes" to find out what he meant?

Candy saw that Terry was starting to remember the Titanic, but not exactly. "Snow White"… her voice had probably triggered parts of his memory…

Terry continued to hear voices in his head.

- _I love you Snow White…, he said_

- _I love you my prince charming, she said_

What was that? He saw red hair, without seeing the face. He hugged Candy harder against him.

- Snow White and the 7 dwarfs? Said Candy, you like that story?

He heard another voice.

- _And we're going to have 7 little dwarfs… he said laughing_

- _7 ? As many as you want! My Prince Charming… she said laughing_

The flash stopped. He looked at Candy. He leaned and kissed her on the lips. Candy let him do it. She still had her ice cream cone in her hand and she could feel Terry's need to be comforted and reassured because of the flashes he had just had.

Albert was looking at them from afar. Candy and Terry; they made a beautiful couple. Candy had already lost so much with the Titanic and Anthony's death…. She needed a little happiness.

Candy and Terry stopped kissing.

- We're in public, Terry

- So what? I wanted to kiss you… and all those people don't know us from Adam…

- You're right she said smiling

With everything she had been through, being kiss in public was the least of her worries…

- Let's go see if Mr. Albert is done, she said

- Ok…

- He's over there

They stood up holding hands and they walked to Albert.

- Mr. Albert, I have to go back to school before they realise that I'm out…but I wanted to talk to you about the May Festival

- Yes, I got your invitation, said Albert

- I know, only I won't be there, I was punished for talking ill to the reverend mother, because of Charlotte and I can't go to the May Festival…

- Oh, what a shame said Albert, then I won't come, since you won't be there

- I'm sorry Mr. Albert

- That's ok. It was for the good cause, to save Charlotte, said Albert smiling

- We have to go, bye Mr. Albert, said Candy

- Bye Albert, said Terry

- Bye couple! Said Albert laughing

Candy and Terry left the zoo, still holding each other's hand. Terry didn't want to let go of her. He felt like if he let go of her, he won't see her again. Candy could feel Terry's struggle inside him, he was confused by the flashes of memories.


	14. Chapter 14

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 14**

**"The May Festival"**

Terry stayed with Candy in the meditation room. They ate together and talked for hours without getting tired. Terry of course had to hide every time a nun came to look after Candy.

- Terry, you're not going to sleep in your bedroom?

- I want to stay here with you…even if I think you don't deserve the punishment

- I called the reverend mother an old hag…

- You told the truth, she is an old hag…

- All truth is not good to be told, said Candy smiling

- I'm not going to have fun if you're not there

- That's a real nice thing to say

- It's the truth

- You want to share my bed?

- It doesn't seem to bother you a lot… I can sleep on the floor

- When you have a nice a fluffy bed in your room

- I'd rather have the company of a beautiful girl

- You think I'm beautiful? She said blushing

Terry smiled.

- I'm used to sharing a little bed. I slept in Jack's arms on the Titanic…

- In Jack's arms?

- Yes, the cabins of 3rd class were small  for a lot of people, we had to squeeze

Terry didn't say a thing.

- There was a lot of people in those cabins then…?

He wanted to know how far she went with Jack. Candy understood he misinterpreted her relationship with Jack.

- Terry…, Jack and I, we were not in love… at least not romantically

- What do you mean?

- We were in love like brother and sister

- In love like brother and sister?

- Yes, he was protecting me like a little sister and he was a big brother to me…

- Oh… so why did you let me believe he was your boyfriend?

- Damien Leighton was jealous of Jack, he even asked that not set feet in their property, but he still came to see me in hiding, and he didn't trust Damien….so the day everybody was out, except for me, because my young master wanted me to stay…Jack came to look for me and he found me fighting to escape Damien…

- That's why you ran away with him…

- And I said he was my brother… and he was my brother, he never tried… I slept in his arms, because we couldn't afford to pay for more than one room… I curse that Titanic every single day!

- So there was only Anthony….

_"And you" She said in her head_

Terry was looking at her and he saw that she had something to say.

- Candy, there was only Anthony, right?

- Well…

- Candy… I want to know…

- There was someone on the Titanic…

Terry felt his heart getting tight.

- Who?

- His name is not important

- Where is he?

- He died on the Titanic too…., she said softly

- My God Candy, it's like you're collecting dead boyfriends!

- Don't be cynical…

- I'm sorry but…

- You don't have to be jealous of the past… the present is what's important…

- The Titanic sunk in 2 days, and you found the time to fall in love?

- You don't need much time to fall in love…just one look is enough

Terry had a flash; he saw green eyes looking at him.

- I'm sorry, I don't want to make you relive your time on the Titanic… it must've been horrible…

- But you're curious to know with who I was…

- Not if it brings back bad memories… I'm sorry Candy…we'll talk about it another time.

"If only, I could tell you that it's you the one I met on the Titanic and I fell in love with… but you're going to think I'm crazy"

They continued talking and Terry went back to his room for a while, just in time for inspection and he came back later to stay with Candy despite her insistence he go back to his room. Terry couldn't leave her and he didn't know why. He wanted to stay near her. Candy stopped insisting.

The May Festival started, the music was playing outside and the students were talking and laughing. Candy was sad of course. Terry was with her but he went to out to change for the Festival. Patricia came to see her before she went to the party.

- Candy, said Patty

- Patty, what are you doing here?

- I came to see how you were and get some news about  Charlotte

- She fine. I gave her to a friend of mine at the zoo and he's going to take good care of her….

- Oh thank you Candy, I'm so happy and I'm sorry once again

- It's not your fault Patty

- Yes, it is, Charlotte was mine

- Let's forget about it, Patty. But you have to go before you get into trouble

- Yes, but I wanted to give you a package they gave me for you…

- A package?

- Yes, I thought it would cheer you up a little, said Patty giving her the package through the bars of the door

- Thank you, said Candy smiling, I'll see you later

Patricia left and Candy stayed with her package and opened. She was surprised to discover a costume for boy and one for girl, with wigs.

- But they made a mistake… it looks like a Romeo costume and one of Juliet… oh it's given me an idea!

She put on the Romeo costume and she also put on the wig and the mask.

- There! No one will recognise me! Great!

She went out the window running on the roof and she jumped just in front of the reverend mother and other nuns…

- Oh I'm sorry, said Candy running out of there

The reverent mother didn't have the time to look at her.

- Who's that boy? He's he one of our student? Asked the reverend mother

- He left so fast, said sister Margaret, probably

Candy went to the ball room and she approached Annie to invite her to dance.

- Miss, would you dance with me please? Said Candy with a deep voice

Annie turned around surprised; she recognised the eyes, but…

- Annie, it's me, said Candy winking at her

- Candy? Said Annie, oh my God!

- Shuut! Said Candy smiling, come on, let's dance

- Alright, said Annie laughing

They started to dance laughing happily.

- Candy, I'm happy you're here, you're not too bored?

- No, said Candy, Terry keeps me company

- Terry?

- Yes, he even spends the night…

- What?

- Sleeping of course, said Candy laughing

- Oh, of course, said Annie laughing too… you see he loves you…

- It's so hard not to be able to tell him that I knew him from before…now he's jealous because I told him the truth about Jack, but also that I met someone on the Titanic…

- Oh and he doesn't know it's him…

- He must think I'm a slut…

- No he doesn't, Candy, you're not a slut, you've only had Anthony and him, even if he doesn't know it…

- Well when he gets his memory back, he's going to be surprised to learn that he was jealous of himself….

They burst out laughing happily. Alistair and Archibald were wondering who was dancing with Annie.

Terry was looking for Candy with his eyes.

_"But where is she? She wasn't in the meditation room… she must be hiding somewhere…"_

Eliza saw Terry, she approached him to try to invite him to dance.

- Terrence, you want to dance with me?

- Oh, I'm sorry, milady, I dance so bad, that I'm afraid I'm going to step on you delicate feet, said Terry leaving

- Oh, the lout! But he did call me milady, said Eliza and he's so handsome!

Meanwhile, Candy was dancing with Patty now.

- Candy, you know you're full of surprises? Said Patty

- You haven't seen nothing yet, said Candy smiling

Alistair and Archibald were still puzzled by the mysterious and handsome young man dancing with the girls. Alistair decided to interrupt the dance between Patty and Candy.

- Excuse-me, can I cut in?

- But of course  Alistair, said Candy with a deep voice

- But how does he know my name? said Alistair

Patricia giggled and Candy went to see Archie.

- Archibald, she whispered, it's me Candy

- Candy? Good Lord, you're full of surprises… you want to dance?

But Eliza arrived with her friend Louise; they were looking at the mysterious young man for a while.

- You don't dance between boys, said Eliza, dance with Louise Archibald, come on…

- Euh… ok, said Archie  taking Louise to go dance with her

Eliza stayed next to Candy. She approached her.

- Would you like to dance with me? Asked Eliza hiding behind her fan

_"I'd rather be on the sinking Titanic and jump into those icy waters" Said Candy in her head_

- Euh, I'm sorry, said Candy with a deep voice, I have to go, look for another partner

- Oh! Said Eliza surprised to have been rejected twice in a row

She decided to follow the mysterious young man to see where he was going. Candy ran in the woods and she took off the Romeo costume and Eliza saw it was her.

- Oh the bitch! How did she escape from the meditation room? I'm going to unmask her in front of everybody, she's going to see! Said Eliza

Eliza went back to the party to wait for the mysterious young man and unmask him in front of everybody.

Meanwhile, Candy was changing and she put on Juliet's dress.

- It's perfect! It fits me like a glove! There! Yeah!

She heard someone laugh front the top of the tree. She turned around surprised.

- Terry!

- If the habit doesn't make the monk, the pretty dress makes the big lady! Said Terry

- You were spying on me? You peeping Tom!

- I saw you, but to see doesn't necessarily mean to look. You should be happy, I saw Eliza spying on you…

- Eliza?

- Yes, but she left before you put on Juliet's dress…

- Oh she's going to unmask me for sure

- Well I was in the meditation room and I saw that you've made a form under the covers to make it look like you're sleeping….

He came down from the tree and picked up the box with the costumes.

- Come on, let's leave before she comes back, Said Terry

He took her hand and they started to run laughing out loud to the pretend Pony Hill. They threw themselves on the ground breathless and still laughing.

- What a nice day, said Terry, I remember a day like this with my parents, we were having a picnic. My parents were so happy…

- At least you've got some memories, I have none, said Candy sadly

She thought about the picnic they had on the Titanic.

- Terry one day we should have a picnic, you and me…

- Yes, why not?

Music is heard from afar. It was the waltz she had danced with Anthony at her first bal. Terry bowed and said:

- Princess Juliet, would you do me the honour of dancing this waltz with me?

- With pleasure, my prince, she said bowing too

She had the impression of hearing the Terrence from the Titanic. Candy smiled and they started to dance smiling and looking at each other.

_"I danced this music with Anthony and now I'm dancing with Terry, and I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, like on the Titanic…"_

- What are you dreaming about, Candy? Asked Terry

- Oh…, she said confused, I…

- Let me guess, you're thinking about your dear Anthony, or your guy from the Titanic!

- Terry….

He stopped angry and pushed her away.

- Terry, I danced this waltz with Anthony…

- Anthony… how could you be thinking about him when you're dancing with me?! He asked hurt

- But…

- He won't come back even if you think about him all the time…!

- Terry… please… Stop!

- Why do I even bother with you? If it's not Anthony, it's the guy from the Titanic!

- Terry…

- I'm not going to waste my time being nice to a girl who's mocking me!

He ran away leaving Candy sad crying. She wiped her tears. She heard some noise behind her. She turned around smiling.

- Terry? She said, oh…Damien!

Her smile faded.

- What do you want? She asked

- I want to finish what I've never started, he said

- Leave-me alone, please

- Your boyfriend Jack humiliated me; he's not here to protect you… I've been dreaming about you since the first time I saw you when we bought you… Grandchester is angry with you, he won't come back to save you

- You were spying on us?

- Of course, what do you think?

Saying that, he approached her. Candy stood up and she wanted to leave, but he pushed her back on the ground. She yelled but with the music, no one could hear her. She fought him, kicking him and she had the feeling of powerlessness, she managed to kick him between the legs, which made him weak all of a sudden and very very angry. He got a hold of himself and wanted to approach her again, when he got a blow on his face. He was surprise to see Terry.

- I told you never to touch her again! You coward! Yelled Terry

Damien didn't say a think and ran away from there.

- Terry! Said Candy running in his arms

- Are you ok, Freckles?

- Yes…

- You defended yourself well, he said with a mocking tone

- I don't like that feeling of powerlessness, she said softly

- I'm here and I'm sorry for getting angry earlier

- Thanks for coming back and I'm sorry if I talked about…

She didn't finish her sentence; he put his lips on her and kissed her passionately.

- I've heard enough of that name for one day; could you not pronounce it anymore?

- Ok, she said smiling

- Now, put on your wig and let's go to the party

She put on the red wig and the mask and they went to the party separately, so they won't look suspicious. Eliza, ever since she saw Candy take off the Romeo costume, was looking for Candy with her eyes, without any success.

- You must've seen it wrong, said Louise

- I told you it was her! She must be here somewhere… I'm going to look for her and unmask her…

Candy had joined her group of friend and they were dancing and having fun.

- Candy, said Alistair, you're way better in a dress, that's for sure

- Thank you Alistair, she said smiling

- You want to dance with me?

- Yes, of course…

She danced with Alistair, Archibald and they had a lot of fun. Terry finally arrived and invited her to dance.

- What took you so long? She asked him smiling

- I'm here Juliet, but Eliza is trying to ruin your day

- Oh, let her try, I've had my fun already

Eliza couldn't find the young man-Candy, so she went to ask the reverend mother if she could take some goodies to Candy.

- Yes, go, said  the reverend mother

Candy and her friend heard Eliza with the reverent mother.

- Candy, you have to go back to the meditation room, quick! Said Alistair

- Patty and I are going to try to stall them, said Annie

- Ok, said Candy running from there

Annie and Patty tried to stall Eliza without any success…They had to follow Eliza and Louise and they prayed Candy was back in the room. Candy ran like crazy and she climbed to the meditation room window, but she arrived when Eliza, Louise, Annie and Patty got in the room.

_"This time I'm done for" Said Candy in her head_

In the room, the bed started to move and some arms came out of the blanket to adjust it better.

- What? Said Eliza, but how?

- I told you you saw it wrong! Said Louise

- No, I didn't see it wrong; it was Candy I tell you! She played a trick on me! I'll get my revenge!

Eliza throw the basket with the goodies on the floor and got out of the room with Louise. Candy got in by the window.

- Candy! Said Annie and Patty surprised

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- But who's in the bed? Asked Annie

The blanket came off and Terry burst out laughing getting out of the bed.

- I knew it was you! Said Candy smiling

- Lucky I was here, said Terry

- You saved me again, Terry, said Candy with a loving voice, thank you with all my heart

- You're very welcome, Freckles, he said smiling

Annie and Patty were still surprised.

- Patty, let's leave them alone, said Annie

- Oh…ok, said Patty

They got out of the room closing the door behind them. Candy approached Terry and jumped to his neck laughing. He then looked for her lips and they stayed on the bed, making out… they ate the goodies and they danced in the room. The reverend mother sent for Candy later on so that she could join the festivities and Terry was near her.

Eliza approached Candy when she saw her, with a triumphant smile.

- Here's Candy! She said, I told you she got out of the meditation room

- No, Miss Reagan, I'm the one who invited her to join us, it's a day for celebration for the college, and everybody has the right to participate…

Eliza looked at Candy angry. Terrence was always next to Candy. She swore she will get her revenge and she will have Terrence all to herself.

Candy went back to sleep in her room, she regretted the meditation room, because Terry was staying with her there for the whole night, and now she missed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 15**

**"Actions and consequences…"**

Candy was on her pretend Pony Hill lying on the grass thinking, when Terry arrived and sat next to her. Eliza was looking at them from afar angry…

- Hi, Miss Freckles, thinking about your old boyfriend? He asked with a mocking tone

Candy sat up and looked at him shaking he head.

- Can you not provoke me for one day? She said

- You're really thinking about your lost love? He's not going to come back! Do you know that?

- Really, what do you know about it? Maybe he was picked up by a fish boat somewhere and he lost his memory….

Terry didn't know of course, that Candy was talking about him.

- You're still hoping he's not swimming with the fishes? You loved him that much? He asked hurt

- "Swimming with the fishes"?  Sometimes you're so mean! She said upset

- You're thinking about someone else…!

- You don't know what's in my head and who I'm thinking about! So stop, putting words in my mouth!

- He won't come back!

- Terrence, you can really be a lout when you want to! Come and see me when you're ready to apologise!

She stood up angry, and she left him. Eliza who was still watching them from afar was happy to see them fight. She decided to make her move on Terry. She approached him.

- Hello Terrence, she said with a little soft voice

- Eliza…

- Can you come with me to the library, I need a book for an assignment…?

- But…

- Please, the book is kind of high on the shelves, I need you to reach it for me…

Terry looked at her. Candy had just made him angry… why not go with Eliza and help her with her book?

- I was going that way anyway, said Terry

Eliza was in seventh heaven while she walked with Terry to the library.

- You know Terry, you can come and see me in my room at night, we could talk…, she said

- Talk about what? He asked

- Of everything, of nothing… like when you go to Candy's room….

- I go to Candy's room? He said innocently

- I won't tell….if you come to my room too, and stop going to hers…

- Stop seeing Candy and start seeing you, or you'll tell on me? You're blackmailing me, Miss Reagan, nobody blackmails me…

- I'm going to tell the reverend mother…

- Oh please, go right ahead, I can walk with you to her office if you want to…you do know I do whatever I want in this school… my father gave so much money to this school he practically owns it… without me, the school would close for sure…So Miss Reagan, go tell  the reverend mother whatever you want, I'll tell her you're having visions…

Eliza was angry, she knew she couldn't say anything to the reverend mother without any proofs…  But she wanted to try and make it up to him, so she said with a smile;

- I was kidding, where's your sense of humour Terrence? She said

- I lost it at "Candy…", he replied

- You really like her a lot…but.  I saw you fighting…

- And you thought it was a window of opportunity for you to seduce me?

- No, but….

- Miss Reagan, I just remembered that I have an assignment to finish for tomorrow; you can find the library by yourself, can you?

He left her before she could react. She was fuming, she was going to seduce Terrence Grandchester whether he wanted to or not…

Candy was outside with her friends when they heard students scream. They ran to see what was going on. They found Archibald and Terrence fighting.

- America is my country! Said Archie, and I don't like it when a snotty nosed English boy makes fun of it!

He punched Terry, who punched him back.

- Well we're in England here, my country and I can say whatever I want! Said Terry

- Stop it, said Annie, Archie!

- Yes, stop, said Alistair

- Terry, said Candy, Archie, stop it!

But the two boys continued fighting. Archie was thinking about Candy so close and loving with Terrence, which made him angrier. They continued fighting…

- Go ahead, hit him harder, said Candy

-  Hein? Said the two boys, stunned

The others were looking at her stunned.

- But Candy what are you doing? Said Annie

- Since you want to fight, I'm encouraging you! Come on hit him harder! Said Candy

Archie and Terry continued to fight and the noise alerted the Reverend Mother, who arrived with other nuns.

- What's going on here? Said the Reverend Mother, it's forbidden to fight here!

- We weren't fighting, said Terry, we're playing….

- Who started it? Asked the Reverend Mother

- Started what? Said Terry, it's a game…

- Archibald started, squealed Neil, I saw everything!

- Really? Archibald Cornwell you're going to the meditation room…

So Archie was sent to the meditation room. His brother and Annie were sad, Candy and Patty too.

In the evening, Terry came to see Candy in her room.

- Candy…

- Oh here's the great British gentleman…

- Come on, Candy

- Archie is punished…

- I didn't squeal on him…

- But you could've avoided the fight…

- You cousin has something against me…because of you…

- What? But…

- He's jealous…

- You're talking nonsense…

- Nonsense? Don't tell me you don't know about his feelings…he must've told you of make you understand, somehow…

Candy was staring at the floor, Archie had indeed told her about his feelings.

- I'm right am I not? Said Terry looking at her

- That's not important…

- Yes, it's important… that's why he provokes me at every little occasion…because of you

- Annie is in love with him…

- What about you?

- He's my cousin, that's all… I promise

- You liked Anthony better….

- Terry, don't start, you don't hear me throw Mireille Dubois to your face!

- Mireille Dubois? How do you know Mireille Dubois?

Candy had, unfortunately said too much… On the Titanic… but…

- She was on the Titanic too with…

- Your lover boy and he was flirting with her?

- Well…

- And you took me for him again? Oh my goodness Candy, for crying out loud!

- Terry…

- No, leave-me alone! I'm going to let you think about your frozen boyfriend!!

And he got out of her room. Candy stayed very sad.

_"You're the frozen boyfriend! You idiot!"_

She heard some noise at her door and she went to open, it was Annie who had some goodies for Archie.

- Candy, I want to go see Archie in the meditation room, said Annie

- The meditation room?

- You know how to get there; can you show me?

- Annie, you'll have to climb very very high, are you ready for that?

- Yes, I'm going to take some goodies to him…

- Goodies? Said Candy, taking a rope, ok, let's go… but let's go quietly

The two girls went to the meditation room, going out the window, trying not to make any noise. They rested a little near a tree.

- Are you ok Candy? Asked Annie, you seem a little sad…is it Terry?

- Who else?

- What happened?

- It's like he's always looking for a way for us to fight …he's jealous of Terrence…

- He doesn't know it's him, that's normal… be patient, Candy. He's going to remember and he's going to laugh when he's going to realise that he was jealous of himself

- I got impatient so I mentioned Mireille Dubois…

- Mireille Dubois?

- Yes, she was in first class on the Titanic and she was interested in Terrence

- Oh… if he knew her from before, he probably asked you how you knew her…

- As a matter of fact, and I told him she was on the Titanic with…

- Terrence. And he got angry thinking you were confusing him with himself in fact…

- Yes. I can't tell him the truth

- It's going to be ok. You can go and see him in his room and you're going to make up. You never stay angry for long…remember the May Festival?

- Yes. I hope so…

- Candy, come on, he's the boy you love, who doesn't remember you, but who seem unable to be without you…His heart probably recognised you, now his head is going to recognise you soon, you'll see…

- Thanks Annie.

- You're welcome, sis. Let's go see Archie now…

- Ok…

They took their stuff and they went to climb the wall to get to the meditation room.

- Annie, I'm going to help you…

- Thank you, Candy…. I should've learned how to climb with you when we were younger, but I was too scared

- Annie, it's never too late to learn…

After an ultimate effort, they finally arrived at the window of the meditation room.

- Archie, said Candy

- Candy, said Archie smiling

- I'm here too, said Annie

- What are you doing here? He said when he saw Annie because he was disappointed Candy wasn't alone

- What? We come and see you this is how you greet us? Said Candy

- Are you ok, Archie? Asked Annie

- I'm fine Annie, said Archie, don't worry about me

- Well we were worried, said Candy, Annie give him is package

- Here you go, Archie, said Annie, there's a blanket, goodies…

- Thank you Annie, now go back to your rooms quickly before you get caught…

- I hear some noise, said Candy to Annie, let's go fast!

Candy and Annie went down as fast as they could, and they ran to their window. The reverend mother, other nuns were outside with a lamp.

- Annie, hide, I'm going to get out, so you could escape…

- But Candy…

- Annie, I'll manage…

- Candy, no, let them catch us both…

- No… it's no use for the both of us to be punished. Go Annie!

Annie hesitated a little, she didn't want to leave Candy alone, but she finally decided to leave.

- Ok, Candy, be careful

Annie hid, and Candy got out letting herself be caught by the Reverend Mother…

- Miss Candice White Andrew, what are you doing there? She asked

- I couldn't sleep, so I said to myself I would go for a walk, said Candy

- It's forbidden to get out of the room so late at night

- But I wasn't hurting anybody; I was going back to my room…

- You broke the rules of the school, you're not going to go on  the summer holidays, you're going to stay here in college

- Oh… said Candy sadly

- Now, go back to your room!

- Yes, reverend mother, said Candy sadly

Candy went back to her room, while Annie managed to get back to her room with Patty's help who had heard her outside while the sisters were talking to Candy.

- Thank you Patty, said Annie

- Where's Candy?

- I think she got caught by the nuns

- Oh…

- She did it to save me, and so that I wouldn't have any problems

- She loves you a lot

- She's my sister Patty, she's great

- Come on let's go to our room before Eliza hears us…

They got in their room just before Eliza opened her door, she had already alerted the nuns that Candy wasn't in her room and she wished she would've gotten her sister in trouble too. But she found the hallway empty and she went back to her room.

Candy went back to her room and got ready to sleep. To spend her summer vacations in college… that was just great! Well she was going to try to have fun alone while the others would be in America or in Scotland with the school.

The next day, she went on the pretend Pony Hill and she sat on the grass, when she saw Terry sitting next to her.

- Hi Freckles, he said

- Did you calmed down? She asked

- I can't stay angry at you for long and you know that…

- No, I don't know that…

- Well I'm telling you then, he said softly

They looked at each other with love. She wasn't angry with him; he was jealous of himself.

- Terry, I told you, I'm with you. You know you don't have to be jealous of my past…

- I just have those mood swings sometimes…

- You're a snotty nosed kid…

He burst out laughing

- I'm sorry for getting angry, he said

- Don't worry about it…

-  I heard you got punished again…. No summer holidays for you!

- Well good news travels fast!

- I'll bet you anything that it's for one of your friends again…

- Terry…

- I'm right, am I?

- Well Annie wanted to go see Archie in the meditation room and…

- You let yourself get caught so she could escape, he guessed

- In a way, I thought I could get away with it…

- Yeah right! Candy to the rescue of her friends!

- That's not funny!

- It's the truth…

- Did you come here to make fun of me?

- No, I came here to offer my help, it you're willing…

- To offer your help?

- Yes. If you ask me kindly, I can talk to the reverend mother for you…

- Really? I have to ask you? You can't do it on your own? Especially since it's your fault too; if you weren't fighting with Archie…

- That's why I'm offering my help…

- Don't do me any favours! She said standing up

- Candy, think, you could go to Scotland with the school, my father has a castle there, we could spend the summer together…

- I'd rather stay here alone in the school, far away from you!

She ran out of there. He could've helped her and he wants her to beg him for it? Who did he thought he was? It was partly his fault! She was walking and she saw a nice woman, a little chubby, crying reading a letter.

- Are you ok? Asked Candy with her generous nature

- I just got a letter from my son; he was waiting for me for the summer holidays, but I'm going to have to tell him I won't be able to come…, she said

- Why?

- Because one of the student misbehaved and she's punished, so she has stay in college and someone needs to stay here to take care of her and cook for her and I'm the only one here who can to do it… I don't see my son because I work here, and I was hoping to see him during the holidays… now, I have to tell him that I won't be able to see him

The woman was crying and Candy felt very bad. She was the student in question, and others had to pay for her mistakes….Every action is followed by a consequence, by wanting to help Annie, she got caught but this poor woman won't see her son because of her! She had to accept Terry's offer…But…he was so frustrating…Darn! This was not the time to sulk. And why was she angry? Because he asked her to make her request nicely? She had to talk to Terry. But where could she find him? In his bedroom, in broad day light? She saw Alistair from afar.

- Alistair, can you do me a favour? If you see Terry in class, can you tell him I agree?

- You agree to what? Asked Alistair

- Just tell him I agree, he'll know why…

- Ok, said Alistair who didn't understand anything…

He got in the boys' hallway and he saw his brother.

- Candy just asked me for something weird, he told his brother

- What weird thing? Asked Archie

- She told me to tell Terry that she agrees…

- What does that mean? She agrees to what?

- She didn't say, she just said that he's going to understand…

- You don't think she means…, started Archie

- What? Are you out of your mind? Why would she send that kind of message through me? She could tell him herself if she goes to see him in his room…

- You really love to hurt me bro…

- Archie, he's with her, you have to accept it…

- What does he have more than me?

- What did Anthony had more than us? Never mind… I have to give Terry the message

- But…

- Candy asked me to, Archie…

Terry arrived and he heard his last sentence.

- Candy? Said Terry, she gave you a message for me?

- It's not good to eaves drop on other people's conversation, said Archie sulking

- I heard Candy's name and I'm curious, said Terry

- She's our cousin, we can talk about her if we want without having to justify ourselves to you! Said Archie

- Archie, said Alistair, that's enough! Terry, Candy told me to tell you that she agrees and that you'll know what she meant…

- She agrees…, said Terry who's eyes were illuminated with joy

- You know what it means? Asked Alistair

- Yes, it's between her and I, said Terry leaving, thanks for the message!

Archie looked at him leave sadly.

- I had to tell him Archie, Candy asked me to, and it seemed urgent, said Alistair

- Yeah, yeah…, said Archie

- You know Annie is available… and she likes you a lot….

Archie didn't respond. He had just realized how close Candy and Terry were; they had a secret code to communicate with each other.

Candy was with her friends in their bedroom, who were sorry she was punished, especially Annie.

- Candy, please, let me go tell them it's my fault, said Annie

- No, Annie, you might make the situation worse, said Candy

- I have to take my  responsibilities, said Annie

- Annie, it's going to be fine, you'll see

- But you're going to miss the summer vacations, you could've come to Scotland,  said Annie

- Don't worry about that…, Candy said

- What are you up to, said Patty, you seem very sure of yourself

- Oh…nothing…, Candy replied

- Terry, said Annie, Terry is going to help you, isn't he?

- I don't know, I sent him a message, said Candy, we'll see

There was a knock on the door. It was Sister Margaret.

- Candy the Reverend Mother wants to see you, said Sister Margaret

- Yes, Sister Margaret, said Candy following her

They walked in silence to the reverend mother's office. Candy knocked on the door and she got in after hearing; "Come in".

- You wanted to see me, reverend mother? Asked Candy

- Yes, said the Reverend Mother, have a seat

- Thank you Reverend Mother

- I going back on my decision about your punishment… you won't stay here but you'll have to come to Scotland with the school…

Candy's face illuminated and she smiled.

- What made you change your mind, reverend mother? Asked Candy

- That's none of your concern, said the reverend mother, just be happy you're not going to stay here alone…

- Yes, reverend mother, said Candy

- You're dismissed

- Thank you, Reverend Mother, said Candy, I'm happy other people didn't have to pay for my mistakes…

- What do you mean?

- Nothing, Reverend Mother, thank you again!

She got out of the office on cloud nine, almost jumping of joy. She met the woman who was crying earlier, in the school court.

- Miss, Miss! I have great news, I'm going to be able to go to Scotland and see my son and even stay there for good. The duke of Grandchester gave me a permanent job in his castle.

- Oh, said Candy smiling, that's wonderful! That way, you won't leave your son anymore for all those long months

- Yes, it's wonderful, said the woman smiling

Candy walked to back to her room. She was going to go see Terry in his room to thank him, later.

_"You're so nice when you want to, Terry" She said in her head._

She got to her room and her friends came to see her.

- So, what did the Reverend Mother want? Asked Annie

- To tell me that I wasn't punished anymore, that I have to go to Scotland with you…

- What? Said Annie smiling, that's wonderful!!

They all jumped of joy, hugging laughing screaming of joy.

- It's Terry isn't it, he helped you, said Annie

- Yes, said Candy, I'm sure of it…

- Oh, said Patty, he must love you a lot, he never does anything for anybody…

- That's because no one ask him. You don't know him, he's very nice…

- Well you sure know him well, said Annie winking at her, better than anybody else! Better than himself, she whispered

They stayed with her for a little while, and then they went back to their room to pack.

- See you Tomorrow Candy, said Annie and Patty at the same time

- See you tomorrow, girls

Candy finished packing her stuff and she decided to go see Terry, but he arrived in her room by the window.

- Terry! I wanted to come and see you…

- Really?

- Yes, I wanted to thank you…

- I'm happy you're coming to Scotland too…we'll be able to see each other…

- Yes…

- I'm leaving in a little while

- Oh… we're leaving tomorrow morning…

- Since I'm not going to stay with the school…

- At least you won't have any classes

- Come on, you're going to be free in the afternoon, aren't you?

- Yes, and I'll come to see you…

- I can't wait to show you my father's castle…

- Thank you again, Terry and for the woman and her son…

- That was the least I could do. A mother shouldn't be separated from her child…

He had a sad look when he said that. He was probably thinking about his mother who was in America. Candy didn't say anything; she approached him and hugged him.

- Have a nice trip, Terry, she said softly

- You too, Snow White, he said

- What?! She said pulling away from him

- You too, Freckles…

- No, you called me "Snow White"…

- "Snow White" why would I call you "Snow White"?

_"Because that's how you called me on the Titanic…" she said in her head._

But what came out of her mouth was;

- I don't know Terry; you're calling me by another girl's name; should I get angry too?

- I don't know what you're talking about…

- You called me "Snow White", she insisted

- I don't know who the hell "Snow White" is, aside from the one from the fairy tale…!

- That girl impressed you so much; she made you think about Snow White? And who were you, her Prince Charming?

- Candy, please. I swear, I don't know what you're talking about…

He didn't remember that he just called her "Snow White". She was trying to insist to push his memory a little, but it was no use… they looked at each other.

- I'm sorry, if I called you "Snow White"; I don't know where it came from, ok? I was thinking about you now, only you…

_"But I'm Snow White; you have to remember on your own" She said in her head._

- Oh Terry…

He leaned and put his lips on hers in a passionate kiss; she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Every time he kissed her, Candy was back on the Titanic and Terry too, even if he didn't know why…

- I'll see you in Scotland, Freckles

- Good bye, Terry…

He got out of the balcony and went back to his room to get ready to leave the college for Scotland.

Candy stayed in her room and went to bed. Terry called her "Snow White"… his memory was coming back. A memory he didn't even know he'd lost…


	16. Chapter 16

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 16**

**"The beginning of summer"**

Scotland was big. The school was in a little village near Edinburgh. The grass was green and people were warm and friendly. There were some shepherd and their sheep, there were children playing outside. Everybody seemed happy and careless. The sun was shining and it was summer and the holidays.

Candy was with Annie and Patty in the summer school court. They were talking about the boys who were spending their vacation in the Andrew mansion.

- You're sure you don't want to go? Said Annie, they say the Great Aunt allowed you to go there

-  Annie to live in the same roof as Neil and Eliza? That's not for me! Said Candy laughing

- At least she invited you, said Annie

- You're William Andrew's adoptive daughter, said Patty, you have the rights to live in the family mansion…

- The Great Aunt tolerates me because of the Titanic… that's all, said Candy

- Well, it's better than nothing, said Annie

- I'd rather be with you, said Candy, in the same room! It's great! We're going to have fun like crazy!

They burst out laughing doing a group hug. The first day, since they arrived in the afternoon, there were no lessons, they were free.

- I'm going to go for a walk, said Candy

- Where? Asked Annie

- In the village

- All right, go, we're going to stay here. See you later…

- See you later…

Candy didn't want to tell them that she was going to look for Terry. Where was his father's castle? Candy was going to ask in the village; maybe they knew the Grandchester Castle. She asked a man passing by.

- Excuse me sir, do you know where the Grandchester Castle is? She asked

The man who was in his fifties, looked at her smiling.

- The Grandchester Castle is over there, he said with a Scottish accent and pointing his finger in the east direction

- That way? Said Candy to be sure

- Yes, my little lady…, said the man smiling

- Thank you sir, said Candy smiling

Candy said to herself that Terry could've given her his address. She walked to the given direction and she met a little boy about 10 years old, with a red t-shirt, and black pants, he had a sheep with him.

- Come on, let's go! Said the little boy, move it!

- Easy, said Candy

- He's as stubborn as a mule

- Ask him nicely, maybe he'll listen, said Candy

The little boy looked at her and smiled.

- You've got freckles! Would you be Candy, by any chance?

Candy looked at him surprised. How did this little boy knew her?

- Yes, she said, how do you know?

- Terry told me…

- Terry Grandchester? Said Candy

- Yes… he's my brother

- Your brother?

- Yes… we grew up together… you want to come and see Terry?

- Yes, of course

- It's this way, let's go!

But the sheep ran away and Marc had to go after it.

- I'll see you later! He said running after the sheep

Candy looked at him smiling and she walked for a while and she was finally able to see the gate surrounding the castle. There was a woman crying against it. It was Eleonor Baker and Candy recognised her; Terry's mother.

- Are you ok? Asked Candy approaching her

- Oh, it's nothing, she said sadly

- You're Eleonor Baker, the actress?

- Yes… excuse me, she said wanting to leave

But Candy wanted to talk to her.

- Wait! I wanted to talk to you about Terrence…, she said

Eleonor Baker stopped and looked at Candy.

- You know Terrence?

- Yes, she said, my name is Candy

- You're his girlfriend…?

- I don't know if that's how he refers to me, but I'm his friend… can I talk to you for a moment?

- What about?

- Terrence

She looked at her hesitating, but she had to speak to someone, but…

- I know you don't know me, but I know Terrence… I want to talk to you for a minute…

Eleonor said to herself that she had nothing to lose.

- All right, she said softly, let's go by the lake to be alone, and avoid being seen

They walked to the lake and Candy started to talk.

- Listen, I've known Terrence since last year…

- Last year?

- Yes, I met him on the Titanic…

- Oh my God! Said Eleonor

- Yes… I was surprise to see him alive on the Mauritania when I was coming here…

- His father contacted me to ask me if I knew where Terrence was. He suspected he was on the Titanic to come and see me and when we saw his name on the victims' list, I thought my heart was going to stop beating… my baby, lost in those icy waters…I was devastated. His father came to America to see if they recovered his body … when they told him that they found a young man who said that was the son of the Duke of Grandchester. His father went to see, it was Terrence who didn't remember how he got to America, or why he was coming to America… he barely looked at me and went back to England with his father…I was happy, he was alive. He came back to see me in December and I send him back to his father, because his father gave me a condition if I wanted Terrence to inherit the title of the Duke of Grandchester, he shouldn't have any contact with me… But he took it really bad… did he get his memory back?

- No… he doesn't remember me, said Candy

- But you're his friend…

- Yes… but I can't tell him anything, he has to remember on his own

- It must be difficult to be treated like a stranger when you know him…

- I was really very happy he was alive…it was a miracle for me

- I know what you mean… I'm going to go back to my hotel, I'm going to come by tomorrow to see him before I go back to America…

- I'm going to try to talk to him, Miss Baker…

- Thank you very much, my dear …goodbye

Eleonor Baker left. Candy stayed there thinking. Terry, she had to talk to him. He has to speak to his mother. Another delicate subject. She wanted to walk and she felt something at her feet. She picked it up; it was a book about Shakespeare. She opened it, it said, "Eleonor Baker".

- Oh, she forgot her book, I'm going to take it to her hotel…, she said out loud

She walked to the hotel she had seen while she was walking to the castle.  She got in and she saw Alistair and Archibald.

- Candy! Said Archie, what are you doing here?

- Euh, what about you? Said Candy

- We came to see Eleonor Baker, they say she's here, I wanted an autograph! Said Archie

- That's why you're here too? Asked Alistair

Candy hid the book behind her back.

- Euh, yes, she said

- You won't be able to see her, said Archie, we've been waiting here for hours…

- Yes, said Alistair, let's go home. We're not going to see Eleonor Baker today

- All right, but you guys go ahead, I'm taking a walk, said Candy

- All right. You're sure you don't want to come with us? Said Archie

- Thank you, but I don't want to see Neil and Eliza or the Great Aunt…, said Candy

- All right, said Alistair, we'll see you later then…

- Bye guys, she said

She walked to the Grandchester Castle, and she saw Terry playing with Marc and the sheep.

- Terry!

- Freckles! He said smiling

He approached her and kissed her on the cheek. Candy blushed…

- How are you Terry?

- I'm fine, what about you?

- You could've given me the address of your father's castle

- I knew you would find it, everybody in the village knows it… Welcome to my castle… he said smiling

- I'm going to leave you, said Marc smiling

He left with the sheep.

- Terry… I…

- Come with me, I'm going to give you the landlord tour of the castle

She wanted to talk to him about his mother, but he seemed like he didn't want to, or he didn't want to listen to what they had to say.

- Ok, she said

They got inside the castle and he showed her the living room and she put the book she had near the chimney. He showed her the rooms; Terry's room was big with a big canopy bed.

- You've got a pretty room, said Candy coming in…

- It's not as big as the one in London…, he said

- I've never seen the one in London

- I'll show it to you one day… after all, it's going to be your home when you're going to marry me…

Candy turned around surprised.

- I'm going to marry you? She said

- Of course, when I'm going to ask you to marry me…

- Is it one of your games again to make girls do what you want by talking marriage?

- You're not thinking I'm stupid enough to tell you about one of my tricks and use it on you?

- That would have surprised me…

- I'm serious, Freckles, I'm going to marry you one day

He approached her and hugged her.

- If I ask you, will you marry me?

She looked at him with so much love, she drown her eyes in his. She saw the Terrence from the Titanic, who was making plans with Snow White …

- If you ask me, I'll marry you Terrence…, she said softly

He leaned and took possession of her lips with passion. She put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. They stopped after a while, breathless.

- _I love you Snow White…_

- _I love you, my Prince Charming…_

Terrence heard that in his head. But he didn't pay attention to it.

Candy also had a déjà vu feeling… she could feel that Terry had remembered something, but she couldn't say anything.

- Are you ok Terrence? She Asked

Every time he kissed her, Candy was back on the Titanic, but Terrence would see it too, without knowing where he was… it was a little upsetting… and it was also making him happy.

- Yes, he said

Candy started to look around her. She saw a box on his night table, it was a box of…

- What is this? She asked

- Well, said Terry, it's a box of …

- Oh my God! You're using them?

- You wouldn't want me to have kids all over the place…

- You could not do anything, so you won't risk having kids…

- Candy…

- Do you love your partners?

- No, it's just to pass time…

- I can find a ton of other things to do to pass time… how could you do it without love?

- Curiosity? He said careless

Candy looked at him. He was a boy after all; he was so different from Anthony, who seemed so naïve.

- You're comparing me with your old boyfriends again, guessed Terry

- Terry… it's kind of normal, you're not like the others…

- Anthony, I presume, never did anything? Not even with you?

- Terry! He loved me a lot…he created a rose for me; "Sweet Candy"…

- He created a rose for you? He loved you that much? That's why he didn't do anything with you; he was making love to his roses! Said Terry angry

Candy had a sigh, he was jealous and he was so frustrating.

- Terry! Why are you so mean? I can leave if I'm making you angry, instead of listening to you insult Anthony's memory…

She walked to the bedroom door. Why was he behaving like that?

- Candy… I'm sorry. I'm an awful host, I make my guests feel bad… please stay…

She looked at him, he had those mood swings…She smiled.

- All right Terrence, I'm going to stay… I thought you'd be happy to know that Anthony and I didn't do anything… she said with a little voice

- I'm happy, he said smiling

- You've got a weird way of showing it…

- Even if I know how to show you…

- You thought of doing it with me? Or with others?

- Why are you asking me that?

- Well you seem well prepared…

- Oh, but that's not for you…

Terry realised as soon as the words came out of his mouth that it sounded weird…It wasn't for her, but for other girls…Why did he leave that box there?

- Oh, not for me? But for other girls? Said Candy

- That's not what I meant…

- Oh…? What did you mean then?

- Candy…

- You've got a box of… I don't even know what to call it! In your bedroom… and it's not for me! What am I supposed to assume?!

He looked at her. What was he supposed to say? That the box hasn't served for a long time? That if he was thinking of doing it with her it was because he loved her more than anything? That wasn't going to be like with the others? Oh, but it's going to sound bad… be honest with her?

- Candy please… this box hasn't served for a long time…

- But it did serve you at one point…

- Before you… yes, he said a little uncomfortable

She looked at him. He was really embarrassed and annoyed. On the Titanic he did say that he was having fun with the maids…

- Before me? She said, what about after me?

- We're "during you" not after you yet, and if everything goes well, it's going to be you forever…

He was trying to flatter her and it was working; Candy melted at those words…

- Oh Terry, she said softly, forever, you want me forever? How do you know?

- I know it, I feel it. I've known it ever since our first meeting…I don't know if I'm going to be alive tomorrow, or what I'm going to do, but I know one thing, I want you in my life forever, Candy…

Was he sincere? Or was he saying that to flatter her and calm her down? But she didn't care, Terry, her Terrence was in front of her with sweets words.

- Oh Terrence, she said softly with a voice full of love…

She hugged him for a long time. She wanted to be with him forever, but she was afraid of making plans… after the Titanic, Anthony… Life seemed to want to take away the people she loved. But Terrence was given back to her, and she never wanted to let him go again…

- There's only you, Freckles…, he said softly

She looked at him smiling.

- Let's continue our tour, said Terry

- All right, she said smiling

They went in the library, the kitchen where she found Marc's mother who was none other than the lady from St. Paul College.

- Hello Miss, she said

- Hello, madam, said Candy smiling

Terry took her back to the living room where they were served tea and sandwiches. There was a fire a chimney, but no fire.

- Thank you for the tea Terry, she said

- It's the least I could do for my most cherished guests

She smiled. She had to talk about his mother, a very delicate subject.

- Terry, she said, I was at the gate earlier…

- Yes?

- And I saw your mother?

- My what?

- Eleonor Baker, your mother…

- My mother? Eleonor Baker? You bought that story? My mother lives in London with my father…

She didn't know how difficult it was for him to say that, calling his "wicked-stepmummy" his mother, and deny his own mother…

- Terry…

- Eleonor Baker is a very good actress, but she doesn't have any children that I know of…

Candy was looking at him, he had a motionless face.

- A mother is supposed to stay with her child, not abandon him for years and years…

Candy felt he was hurt.

- Terry, she's here, stop saying nonsense. You have to talk to her…

- Talk to whom? She's a good actress, I can congratulate her on her talent, she's very believable, said Terry

- That's enough!

- Can we talk about something else? He said

- All right, you don't want to talk about it. You'll have to face your problem sooner of later… I have to go.

She took the book she had left near the chimney. Terry looked at her taking the book.

- Where are you going with that? That's my book, he said

- Yours? But…, started Candy

Eleonor Baker's book… he was thinking of his mother! He's just a little bitter… Well for the moment, she had to go back to school; otherwise the nuns were going to look for her.

- I found it by the lake, earlier

- That's where I left it? Thanks for bringing it to me

- See you tomorrow Terry, said Candy smiling

- Bye Freckles, you're not giving me a kiss?

Candy turned around. A kiss? On the cheek? Why not? Nobody was around to see them… She approached him, he was sitting on the couch, she leaned to kiss him, but he took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

- Goodbye Freckles, he said with a sensual voice

- Goodbye Terry, she said still a little hot…

She got out of the castle floating on a cloud. She should've been used to Terry's kisses, but every time, it was like she was seeing sky rocks and her head was spinning… She arrived at school, in her room where she found Annie and Patty.

- Candy, here you are, said Patty, where were you?

- At Terry's, she said

- Oh, said Annie smiling, so?

- He's got a castle, said Candy, it's big and beautiful. He gave me the landlord tour and then we had tea in the living room…

- Wow, said Patty, you had tea at the Duke of Grandchester's!

She told them how the castle was. Patty went to the little girl's room and Annie asked Candy how it was with Terry.

- Annie, he thinks of me as his girlfriend, as his future bride, said Candy smiling

- That's great!

- Yes, said Candy smiling, I'm so happy… I'm going to love these vacations… and I love Terry with all my heart

- I'm happy for you, said Annie hugging her

The two sisters hugged. The summer in Scotland was starting very well. They were going to have fun and Candy was going to spend the maximum of time with Terry and with a little luck, "Terrence" was going to come back to "Snow-White".


	17. Chapter 17

**Endless Love…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 17**

**"Fun times in Scotland"**

The sun had risen on the small town of Scotland where the student from St. Paul College spent their summer vacations. The morning was a little boring with the lessons, but the after noon, after lunch they were free. Candy, Annie and Patty were listening only with one ear those boring courses from Sister Margaret. They couldn't wait to get out of there so they could have fun.  Annie and Patty had to join Alistair and Archibald.

- Are you coming, Candy? Asked Patty

- No, you girls go ahead, she said

- But what are you going to do? Asked Patty

- She's going to go see Terry of course! Said Annie

- Oh… said Patty smiling, have fun then

- I'll see you later girls, said Candy smiling

Candy walked to the Grandchester Castle. Annie and Patty went to the Andrew Mansion. Candy arrived at Terry's and she found Eleonor Baker and Terry arguing at the gate.

- Leave me alone! Said Terry, you sent me away!

- Terry please, said Eleonor with a begging tone

- No! Get away from me!

Candy approached them.

- Terry, said Candy, stop talking to her like that!

Terry and his mother turned around surprised.

- Candy, said Terry, this is none of your business

- Terry, let's not stay here, said Candy, let's go inside the castle, otherwise you're going to attract people's attention

Some people were starting to get interested in what they were saying, with Terry screaming.

- But, said Terry

- Terry, inside, said Candy pushing him, come with us Miss Baker…

Candy took them both inside the castle. Terry didn't really have the choice. They went in the sitting room where the chimney was.

- I'm going to make some tea, said Candy, in the meantime, you two talk

She went out to the kitchen and Terry looked at her leave.

- This girl sure knows was she wants, said Eleonor, is she your girlfriend?

- That's none of you business! You can't come here years later and act like a mother interested in her son… you abandoned me! With a stepmother from hell!

- Terry, I'm sorry, if I could change things, I would…

- But you can't! It's too late! I don't have a mother! You greeted me so coldly when I came to see you, it was even colder than the winter weather outside…

- Terry, please… I followed you, but you didn't even turned once

Candy came back with a tray, with some tea, cookies and sandwiches. The kitchen always had a tray ready in case the young master wanted to drink. Candy found them arguing.

- Here is some tea to calm your nerves, said Candy

They stopped arguing and they both looked at Candy with her tray, which she put on the table and she started to serve them, like everything was normal.

- Terry, how many spoons of sugar you want?

- Two, said Terry

- Here you go…the master is served, she joked

- Thank you Candy he said with a soft voice

Eleonor saw how nice he was when he talked to Candy.

- Miss Baker? Said Candy

- One, said Eleonor

- All right, here you go, Miss Baker

- Thank you Candy, said Eleonor

- And now you have to stop screaming, you two are so much alike!

She took the Shakespeare book which was still near the chimney.

- Look Miss Baker, this book is yours, and Terry is reading it, he likes Shakespeare too…

- Oh, said Eleonor, is that true Terrence?

- Yes, said Terry, I love Shakespeare

- You're lucky to have a mother, Terry, said Candy in tears, I was abandoned by my mother in front of an orphanage. I've had educators and friends who loved me, but even since I got here in Scotland, that I found out what it meant to have a mother. I've never known my mother, and I wish I had my own mother… I'm sorry…

She ran out of the living room to hide her tears.

- Candy! Said Terry

- Let her go, Terry, she needs to be alone…

- And she's right on every point, said Terry, I'm lucky to have a mother… I remember when I was little on the boat with my  father, I saw you run on the pier screaming my name

- I never wanted to be separated from you, Terry; you have to believe me…

- I believe you mum…

- Oh Terry, said Eleonor moved…

- Why do you think I'm reading your book? Everything I wanted to underline was already underlined by your own hand… I was seeing you in those lines…

He approached her, she was standing by the window, she opened her arms and he went to hug her. She closed her eyes and hugged him hard with a sigh of relief.

- Oh mum, said Terry

- Terry, said Eleonor crying with joy

Candy went back to the room to cry. She was thinking about her own mother; why was she abandoned? Her mother didn't want her, her mother got rid of her leaving her in front of  the Pony Home, so other people would raise her. Terry was lucky to have a mother and Candy hoped he was going to realise it and reconcile with his mother. Her friends came back all happy to have spend the day with the boys.

- Candy? Did you spend the day here? Said Patty, you should've come to the castle and be with us…

- It's ok, I wanted to rest a little…

- Did you have a fight with Terry? Asked Annie

- No, said Candy, I wanted to take a nap…

She couldn't tell them about Terry's problem. They went to eat and they went back to the room and they talked until late at night. Candy, of course, couldn't stop thinking about Terry and his mother, so she was looking often out the window in direction of the Grandchester Castle. She would have to wait until the next day to know…

Minutes sounded like hours for Candy who only had one thing in her mind; see Terry. When they were finally free, Candy got out almost running to the Grandchester's Castle. She first went by the lake to see if Terry was there, since he liked to read there. But nobody was there.

- Terry, she said out loud, I hope everything went fine yesterday with your mother

- It's good to see that  you think about me too… you usually think about someone else

- Terry!

- I saw you were pronouncing my name…

- What happened after I left?

He approached her, took her hand and they went to sit by the lake.

- After you left, I saw that you were right… I talked to my mother all night…

- You made up? I'm happy…

- You've never had a mother, and I was treating mine like a criminal… I'm lucky to have her…

- Luckier than me… she said sadly

- Come here Freckles…

He took her in his arms and held her against him.

- I'm  here Freckles, I will always be there for you… and my mother you can use her whenever you want; I'm giving you permission

Candy felt better in Terry's arms, he was so nice when he wanted to.

- Thank you, Terrence, that's really nice of you to say that…

Every time Candy called him "Terrence" instead of "Terry", he felt a little weird. It was like he heard her voice in echo in another place and he was seeing her with red hair… but it was always brief and mysterious… He had his face in her hair and he was smelling the perfume she had on. They say the smell often brings back memories. He was red hair…

- _I don't think it would be appropriate for me to talk to you, sir…_

- _Terrence, just call me Terrence, Miss…_

- _Blanche Dawson…_

- _Blanche… "white", like in "Snow White"? You skin is very white…_

The flash stopped. Terry felt weird, the voice was the same, but the name, and the hair… a lot of people have the same voice… well, we'll see that later!

- Terry? Are you ok? Are you thinking about another girl?

_"Yes, about Snow White with red hair" He said in his head_

But he couldn't tell her that… but he didn't need to, Candy took his silence as consent…

- You were thinking about another girl, right? She said, who? Snow White?

Terry didn't respond.

- You called me "Snow-White" once, said Candy

- Candy…

- Should I get angry like you?

She knew she couldn't get angry, since Terrence was remembering her…

- Candy, I assure you, I don't know where the name "Snow White"…

- And I should believe you?

- Candy…I'm with you…

- Now I understand how you feel when  I was thinking about Anthony and…

- Him again? He said to cut the conversation short, come with me…

He stood up and took Candy in the woods to his white horse.

- Who's horse is this? She asked

- It's a mare, her name is Sheila

- She's beautiful, said Candy a little uncomfortable, but why did you bring her here?

She saw the fox hunt again, with Anthony… So soon after the trauma from the Titanic, she lost Anthony…and she didn't want to see horses anymore. She was afraid of them. Terry had realised it and he wanted to help her get over her fear.

- We're going to have a little ride on my horse…, he said

- No, you go ahead, I'll wait for you here…

- No, you're coming with me…Said Terry putting her on the horse, with him…

- Terry, put me down, please. I'll do whatever you want, but put me down, please, she begged

- No Candy, you're going to ride with me…

He started to ride with the horse, Candy was in front of him holding him by the waist, frightened. She was reliving Anthony's accident, it was awful.

- TERRY!! STOP!! I'M AFRAID!! She yelled

- If you're so afraid, why don't you call your dear Anthony… he's not here, he's gone… he won't hear you and even if he hears you, he won't be able to do anything for you…

- Terry…

- He's not coming back Candy! And horses are not evil… it was an accident, accident happens

- Anthony, said Candy sadly and crying, oh Anthony…

- He's dead Candy! Dead and buried! Said Terry

- Dead…

- He can't come and save you…

- Terry, she said, calming down still holding him by the waist

She felt so good against him. She didn't want to let go of him. Anthony was dead, yes…. And Terry was alive, he was a gift the universe had given her… Terry slowed down and finally stopped. Candy was quiet, still holding him by the waist.

- Candy, I'm sorry if I was a little hard on you. But we have to turn to the future, let's leave the past behind. The future can be very beautiful for the both of us, if you want to Candy

_"But you have to get you memory back and put your past behind, said Candy in her head, how do I make you get your memory back? I know you're having flashes, because you call me "Snow White" as long as you don't remember, we can't go forward, Terrence…"_

She said out loud.

- I want to Terrence, I want to be with you, she said against him, tell me you're always going to be there for me…

- I will always be there for you Candy, she said softly, I promise you…

- Thank you Terrence, she said with tears in her eyes\

She raised her head and looked at him, and he looked at her and wiped  her tears with a handkerchief, he took from his pocket.

- Don't cry Candy, don't cry, I'm here for you…

- Oh Terry…

He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips. She felt secured. She wasn't afraid of horses anymore. The horses, she thought were responsible for Anthony's accident. But it was just an accident, his time had come, and nobody could've done anything about it, he died on the spot.

_"Anthony, I will never forget you. Don't worry about me, Terrence is alive and he's going to take care of me, like you took care of me when I thought he was dead." She said in her head_

They stopped kissing and looked at each other with passion.

- How are you? He asked

- I'm fine, Terry…

- All right, let's go down and let's go sit a little

He got off the horse and he helped her down. They went by the lake and Terry saw that Candy's arms  was bleeding a little.

- Oh, you're bleeding, Candy, he said softly

- I didn't even realised, she said looking at it

- Wait, he said, taking the handkerchief from his pocket again

He made a bandage with it on her arm.

- There you go… he said

- Thank you Terry

- You want to come and have tea with me?

- Yes…

They walked the horse back to the castle's barn and they went to have tea. They were going forward, and they still had to confront another important thing, Terrence's memory. Terry had to remember the Titanic, so he could put all that behind him, and make a life with the one he had chosen, the one he knew  longer than he thought, the one his heart chose on the Titanic…

Candy stayed with Terry until the evening, and he walked her to school when she had to go.

- See you tomorrow Freckles, he said softly

- See you tomorrow, thanks for walking with me

- It was a pleasure, good night

- Good night Terry

They looked at each other  and then  she got in the school, just in time for supper. She was in the bedroom with her friends talking.

- We didn't see you today, said Annie

- I know, I was with Terry, said Candy

- What did you do? Asked Patty

- We went horseback riding, said Candy and we talked

- And did he kiss you? Asked Patty

- Yes, said Candy smiling

Annie was smiling but she was surprised to hear that Candy went horseback riding. She knew that since the accident, Candy was afraid of horses. Sister Margaret came to get Patricia for something in the office and Candy stayed with Annie.

- Candy, said Annie, you went horseback riding?

- Yes…

- You're not afraid anymore?

- Terry forced me to do it, said Candy softly

- Forced you?

- Yes, he practically throw me on it

- Oh… you weren't afraid?

- Yes I was, and he told me to call Anthony…

- What?? How could he be so cruel?

- He told me Anthony was dead and he couldn't do anything for me, that I should focus on a future with him

- Oh…

- He's right Annie. I was afraid of horses since Anthony's accident, I should've gone back on a horse right away… Terry… oh Annie, I love him so much…

- You got over you horse phobia, it's his turn now, he has to remember…

- Well he calls me "Snow White", without even realising

- Oh and what do you do when he calls you "Snow-White"?

- I pretend I'm a little jealous…

- Really? That's funny especially since it's you! Said Annie laughing

- Yes, I have to play along and be jealous of a girl he doesn't remember, but this girl it's me… His memory is coming back, I can feel it every time I call him Terrence… that's how I called him on the Titanic…

- Well good luck. It's going to be a shock for him to find out he live through the most popular boat disaster in history and he didn't even remember it…

- That's why I want to be there for him

- And you also want to spend the most time with him…

- I feel good when I'm with him. It's incredible. I think  I'm used to it, but every time I see him, the joy comes back and my heart starts to dance…

- Wow! You're totally head over heals! It's like you love him more than before…

- I don't want to love too much, or be too happy, when I let myself go on the Titanic, we hit the iceberg… with Anthony when I finally decided to let him in my heart, he died … life seems dead set on seeing me unhappy

- But it gave you back Terrence Candy, don't think about the past, but about what you have now with Terry

- All right, thanks Annie.

Patricia came back in the room and they started to talk about other stuff, the sisters had to tell then to shut up and sleep.

The next day, after class, Candy went at Terry's, Annie and Patricia went to see the boys at their mansion.

- Where's Candy? Asked Archie, she's never with you…

- Well she went to see Terry, said Patty innocently

She didn't know that revelation was hurting the two brothers who couldn't do anything, or show their jealousy.

- To see Terry? Said Alistair, is she coming later?

- I don't know, said Patty, they love to spend their day together, alone without anybody else

Archie felt very hurt, but he didn't say anything. Candy alone with Terry in the castle…

- He's her boyfriend, said Patty, so if they spend the day together, it's kind of normal, after all, he's the one who did everything so she could come here…

- What do you mean Patricia? Asked Archie

- Don't you remember Archie? Candy let herself get caught so that Annie could get away, the night they came to see you in the meditation room. She was supposed to spend her summer alone in college and Terry spoke to the reverend mother so she could allow Candy to come here in Scotland…

Alistair and Archibald looked at each other. So, that's what the message Candy had for Terry, so he could talk to the reverend mother and allow her to come to Scotland to be with him…

- Patty, come let's walk to the lake, said Annie

- Go ahead, said Archie, we're right behind you…

- All right, said Patty

Annie talked to Patty while they were walking.

- Patty, you have to stop talking about Candy and Terry to the boys…

- Why? Asked Patty surprised

- You didn't notice their expression, they were jealous…

- Jealous? But…

- They both have a thing for Candy, or they want to protect her and to know that she's spending all her free time with Terry, upset them a little if you didn't notice

- I didn't see anything

- Patricia, you wear glasses, but you don't see better than us! Said Annie laughing.

They burst out laughing. The boys were behind, they were also talking.

- Did you hear that? That Grandchester is here and Candy spends all her time with him! Said Archie

- Well, she's his girlfriend

- Don't say that, it hurts me…

- Oh me too, but we can't do anything, she wants Terry and we have to live with it…

- She spends all her time there with him, he could abuse her…

- I sure he won't do anything she wouldn't agree to, said Alistair, he's a  good boy, despite the appearances…

- How could you say that? He's a snotty nosed kid!

- You're jealous, it's normal you think that way…

- And you're not jealous? I know you are…

- But it doesn't  bring me anything  to be jealous… let's go see the girls, Archie and try to have fun…

- She's alone with him, maybe he's touching her now…

- Archie, stop! Let's go!

They joined the girls who were waiting for them by the river. Their cousins, Neil and Eliza were there too. They went for a boat ride on the river.

Candy arrived at Terry's and she found him ready to leave.

- Hello Terrence, said Candy

- Hello Freckles, he said smiling

- Where are you going?

- I wanted to come and get you to go by the river…

- Well here I am, she said smiling

She approached him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

- Did you have a good night? He asked

- Yes…

- After what happened yesterday…

- I'm looking at the future, Terry, our future, she said with a little voice

He looked at her smiling very tenderly. He had a book in his hands. It was the book on Shakespeare. They walked together to the river. They were talking…

- You like this book a lot, would you want to become an actor like your mother?

- To be an actor, it's fascinating, he said, when I'll be old, I will always be Terrence Grandchester and you you'll still be Candy Andrew… but on stage, we can be whatever we want to be, we could play any role, the hero, the dad guy, the prince, the king, the beggar, the knight who saves the princess…

When he said that, he was so full of passion and did what he was saying and  imitating the knight with the sword, saving the princess and taking her in his arms…

- Oh! She said surprised and closing her eyes and hugging him back

- So you see? On stage, I can be whatever I want to be…

- It's good to have plans, but don't you want to follow into your father's steps?

- I want to be an actor, my father's succession… my stepmother will not let me inherit, I'm the bastard child…

- But what she says is not important, you're the eldest son of the duke of Grandchester, you're the one  who's going to inherit the title… otherwise your father would've left you with your mother. He wants you to be his heir

- Well well well, you know stuff, Miss Freckles, you're kind of smart…

- Stop saying that! She said, you're provoking me again!

She hit him softly and they started to run laughing out loud. They got by the river and she caught him and they fell on the ground laughing. They sat and they started to read Shakespeare. She was listening to him and his accent and she couldn't get enough of him. They heard noise, screams. They saw Candy's friends from afar in a boat making signs to them.

- Candy, Candy! Said Annie

- Candy, are you ok? Said Patty

Candy made some signs with her hands smiling. Alistair and Archibald saw that she was with Terry… Eliza was on a boat with her brother, and she also saw Candy.

- What is that stable girl doing there? Asked Eliza, who's there with her?

- Who cares? Said Daniel

- No, not if she's with my Terrence… I want to see who's the boy next to her… it looks like Terrence!

She stood up on the boat.

- Eliza! Yelled Neil, sit down, you're going to make fall overboard!

- No! I want to see who's with her! Yelled Eliza

But when she stood up, she lost her balance and she made her and her brother go overboard, they fell in the water.

- Help! Screamed Eliza, Help me!

Everybody turned and looked at Eliza and her brother in the water. Eliza continue screaming for help and Neil was trying to hang on to the boat, which was upside down. Terry saw Eliza screaming for help…

- She's drowning, I'm going to go help her, he said

He jumped in the water to help Eliza. Before Candy could say anything.

- Terry…, said Candy

But he was already in the water. He swam to Eliza who took advantage to hang on to him and he took her out the water. Neil was still in the water with the upside down boat, wet.

- Help me he said to his cousins

- Just turned the boat over! Said Alistair passing by on his boat

Elisa didn't want to let Terry go.

- Oh Terrence, my dear Terrence, I knew you wouldn't let me drown…oh Terrence…

Terry  was trying to free himself from her arms, but Eliza was hanging on to him.

- Well since I was the only one who knew how to swim, said Terry

- You think we can't swim? Said Alistair

- I was a champion! Said Archie

- We all can swim and so does Eliza,  said Alistair

Terry looked at Eliza and pushed her away all of a sudden

- Eliza, you can swim? He asked surprised

- I was going to drown Terrence, said Eliza trying to hang on to him again

Candy was looking at Eliza clinging to Terry and instead of being jealous, she thought it was funny.

- There you go Eliza she said giving her a handkerchief, wipe your face

But mean Eliza threw Candy's handkerchief on the ground, refusing her help and looking at her with mean eyes. Terry thought she was so mean. How could she be so heartless? Candy was offering her a handkerchief… he really pushed her away this time.

- Terrence, said Eliza, can I come to your castle to dry myself up, you wouldn't want me to catch a cold…

_"You just rejected Candy and her handkerchief, he said in his head, and you want to come to my place? Don't hold your breath!"_

So, he said out loud.

- Euh, no, there's nobody there to help you, the staff has the day off, I'm sorry Eliza

- Then come to our mansion, or you're going to catch a cold, but Candy you're not invited! Said mean Eliza

Terry couldn't believe to see a girl who was trying to impress him behave so badly in front of him!

- No, it's ok, I'm going to go to my place, it's way closer, said Terry

- Oh, said Eliza disappointed

Terry looked at Candy and approached her and took her hand.

- Come with me Candy, you're going to help me, he said

- But, I can help you, said Eliza

- You're a princess who needs the staff to help her, said Terry, I told you it was their day off, come on Candy

- Candy could serve us, said Eliza, since you want her to come, she's used to it!

- Not on my watch, she's not! Said Terry, she's my guest, let's go Candy

- But, started Eliza

Terry left holding Candy by the hand, who followed him smiling.

- Terrence! Said Eliza

But he was gone with Candy in front of Eliza's angry eyes. So she started to lash out at everybody, her cousins, her brother.

- You idiots! I could've drowned! I'm going to tell the great aunt!

- Eliza, stop it! Said Archie, you can swim, and you weren't in any danger!

- And that idiot Candy who's with him! She going to pay for that! Neil, let's go home!

She walked angry with her brother in tow.

- This girl is not possible! Said Annie

- If she was trying to impress Terry, that was a big bust! Said Patty laughing

- Did you see how he ran out of here? Asked Alistair

- She made him run, said Annie laughing

- And he didn't forget his dear Candy, said Archie a little bitter

Candy and Terry were walking to the castle.

- I can't believe she was pretending she was drowning, said Terry

- Well she seemed like she desperately wanted to be in your arms…

- You're not jealous?

- No, she's way too mean for you to be interested in her…

- You seem pretty sure of yourself…

- I shouldn't be? She asked

- Yes, you should. You can sure I'm with you; "Hurricane Eliza"  won't be able to destroy us…

- Don't underestimate her, she's very mean and calculating…

- We'll worry about her later, he said

They arrived at the castle and they got in. They went upstairs, in Terry's room. Terry took some clean clothes in the closet and he changed in the bathroom. He came out with a towel and he was drying his almost dried hair. He took a comb and he comb it.

- There, I'm all dry now…

- You almost caught a cold to save a liar who only wanted to be in your arms…

- I like the attention of the opposite sex, but I can do without the likes of Eliza Reagan. And she was so mean to you…

- Oh, I'm used to it, don't worry about me…

He approached her and he took her in his arms.

- But I want to worry about you, I want to take care of you "Snow-White"…

- "Snow-White"? Again? Said Candy

- What? But…

- You're thinking about her again?

- No, I'm thinking about you…

- "Snow-White"? I…

She didn't finished her sentence, Terry had his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Candy's head was spinning. She was in another world.

- You were saying? He said

- Shut up and kiss me! She said

"Snow-White"… he was kissing "Snow-White", even if he didn't know it. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, the one he was seeing in his dreams with red hair… no he had Candy in his arms, but why did he have the impression it was the one from his dreams? Whatever it was, he was happy with her.

If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever  
Oh, so clearly I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you

If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you


	18. Chapter 18

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 18**

**"Snow White and Terrence"**

Candy went back to her room at the dorm on a cloud. Terry had shown to Eliza and everybody, how important she was to him. But she also knew that Eliza hated losing, and that she was probably plotting her revenge already against Candy. So when she got in the bedroom, she found her two friends talking.

- Oh Candy, there you are! Said Annie

- Hey girls! What's new?

- Well, Eliza exploded when she saw you leave with Terry…

- Oh…

- Yes, said Patty, she started to scream at everybody

- She was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, until she came back with a smile

- A smile? Said Candy

- Yes, she talked to the Great Aunt about her pretend drowning and how Terrence Grandchester, the son of the duke of Grandchester, saved her life. So the Great Aunt allowed her to have a white party to thank Terry for saving her…

- To thank Terry? So Terry is the guest of honour?

- Of course, said Patty

- And you're both invited? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Annie, and we got the order to inform you that you're not invited…

- Oh, I don't care about Eliza's party… but I was wondering if Terry was going to go… he wasn't very impressed with viper Eliza's attitude and her lie on her pretend drowning

- Oh, everybody could see that, said Annie and the way he took you in front of everybody to leave with you while refusing for Eliza to come with you….

- I was so proud, admitted Candy and we spent a wonderful evening together…

- We can see that, just by looking at you, said Patty

- If Terry comes to Eliza's party tomorrow, she's going to do everything in her power to seduce him, said Annie

- Oh let her try, she's got time to waste, said Candy

- You seem pretty sure of yourself, said Patty

- Patricia, Terrence is with me. Eliza has pretty good taste if she has fallen in love with him…, said Candy laughing

- Well Candy, you're happy, that's all that matters, said Annie

They burst out laughing. And Sister Margaret had to tell them to shut up and sleep.

The next day, when Annie and Patty were getting ready to go to Eliza's "White Party"…

- You two are very pretty, said Candy looking at  them

- I wish you'd come with us, said Annie

- Accept an invitation from Eliza? I'd rather jump in the icy waters of the Artic Ocean…

They burst out laughing, all three of them. Candy went out to go see Terry and ask him whether he was going to the "White Party". She was climbing trees and jumping from tree to tree, when she fell in from of Sheila, Terry's white mare, with him all dressed in white…He was so handsome!

- Freckles?

- Terry, hi

- Hi. You're not going to Eliza's party?

- The Charming Eliza and I are not in very good terms. So I was just walking around…

- You weren't coming to see if I was going?

- Euh, yes… I'm going to walk by the lake, since apparently you've got other plans…

He looked at her smiling.

- That's a wise way to ask me not to go to Eliza's party

- I didn't ask you for anything

- Come on Freckles, it's me…

Candy looked at him.

- Ok. How could you even consider going?! She asked him

- Because I thought you were going to be there….

- Oh really? What on earth would give you that idea? The lovely way she behaves with me?

- She didn't invite you, didn't she?

- Of course not! She wants you for herself! If I'm there, she won't have all your attention…

- So, I won't go the party anymore…

- You don't have to do that, you know…

- I want to spend my time with my girlfriend, instead of suffering the presence of an unbearable girl who's mean to my Candy

- Oh Terrence, said Candy smiling

"Snow-White" he heard in his head, but he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want Candy to get angry again.

- Are you coming? He said giving her his hand; we're going to go for a little ride by the river…

She smiled and took his hand and she climbed on Sheila in front of him. She turned around and he kissed her on the lips.

- You forgive me? He said

- If you forgive me my jealousy…

- You've got nothing to fear from Eliza

- I know Terrence… I forgive you

- And I forgive you… let's go for a rowboat ride…

- All right…

They went by the river and they got off Sheila. Terry tied her to a tree. They saw a man who was renting rowboats.

- Can we have a rowboat? Asked Terry

- Of course, Master Terrence, said the man, take this one, but don't stay too long in the water, because the weather is going to get bad…

- All right, said Terry, we're going to have just a quick little ride. Come on Miss Freckles

They got on the rowboat. He started to row and they were riding slowly on the water. Candy was smiling and Terry too, but for a second, he had the impression he saw her with red hair… But he didn't pay attention. Those daydreams again. But it was becoming more and more frequent.

- I found a book in my father's library, said Terry

- Another Shakespeare book? Said Candy

- No… a book kind of eerie…

- Eerie?

- Yes, or premonitory… it's about a shipwreck; The Titan, who was said to be unsinkable and it hit an iceberg and sank with most of the passenger because they didn't have enough safety boats…

- Like the Titanic, said Candy softly

She didn't really know what to say, it was to read her book she was on the deck of the Titanic, in first class and when she met Terrence…

- You could've read the book before getting on the Titanic, you could've avoided losing your brother and your lover boy wouldn't be dead…, said Terry

- My lover body, like you call him, would've been on board anyway… but Jack would've been alive… if I had read the book before and managed to convince him to take another boat…

- If you had read the book before? You read the book after the shipwreck?

- Try, during….I read it on the boat, on the Titanic…

- What?

- And if you can believe it, I tried to ask the Captain not to go towards icy waters… but he didn't listen of course. The White Star Company wanted to beat all the records… like it wasn't enough to have the biggest boat in the world….

- You read the book on the Titanic and nobody, of course would listen to you…

- Until we hit the iceberg, said Candy with a sad tone, I didn't want to be right, believe Terrence…

Terry was cold all of a sudden, a freezing cold. Without knowing why. The wind started to blow hard.

- Oh the weather is getting bad earlier than expected, said Candy let's go back Terry

- All right, said Terry who was still cold and who's head was starting to spin

But the weather became really bad all of a sudden. The wind started to blow hard and the water on the river started to get really agitated. It started to rain hailstone which pinched the skin when it hit it. But for Terry, it was like the hailstone were penetrating his skin… the wind was so strong that the rowboat capsized and they both fell in the water which had become very cold with the blowing wind… Candy was trying to hang on to the rowboat.

- Terry! She scream

- Candy! Hang on hard!

_He slipped and hit his head on the rowboat. He started to see the young girl on the Titanic, with her book and her red hair, the laughs, the cries of the young girl, the dances, the kisses… Snow White… the cold, the iceberg, the boat sinking…_

- _Terrence, kiss me, had said Snow White _

_He kissed her and he felt the impact with the icy water which had separated them. Everybody was screaming for a while until they shut up forever…_

- _Blanche! Blanche! Snow White, where are you? Blanche!_

_But Blanche didn't answer, he had lost her… It was dark, so he couldn't look for her under the water. He managed after an ultimate effort to climb on floating closet and he passed out exhausted… he was shivering with cold, like everybody and he felt the water pushing him… Help will arrive and he was going to see Snow White and they were going to get married and  have 7 little dwarfs…he said to himself to give himself courage, but help didn't come, and he felt his life slipping away… he opened his eyes on a boat. He thought he was in heaven, he didn't know what had happen._

Candy saw Terry hit his head and she swam to him, despite the difficulties, and she was able to swim with him to shore. His eyes were closed…

- Terry! Oh Terry! Open your eyes, please! Don't die on me! Terrence!

She examined him and she saw that his heart was not beating. Oh No! He couldn't be dead! She decided to do mouth to mouth. Miss Pony had showed her how to do it in case one of the children had an accident in the water. She laid him on the ground and opened his mouth, and she blew inside. Then she did the little massage on his heart with her hands… she repeated the gestures 3 times and Terry finally started to cough and water came out of his mouth, he opened his eyes. The hailstones storm was getting stronger… he looked at her, with her wet hair; it looked like it was reddish…

- Snow White? He said

- Yes, said Candy without thinking, it's me Terrence

- Snow White! He said taking her into his arms and hugging her hard, oh my God, I found you! Or more like you found me! You saved me!

Candy realised he was living the shipwreck of the Titanic…He finally remembered the tragedy! Thank God! The wind continued blowing and the hailstones were still falling pinching their skin.

- Terrence, we have to go inside the castle, said Candy, we're going to catch a cold

- All right, but after the freezing water, I think were have a pretty good chance to get sick

She walked with him to Sheila, who was a little agitated because of the hailstorm. They climbed on her and they went to the Grandchester castle. His mind was clouded, he didn't really understand what was going on…They arrived at the castle and the foreman came to help them and he took Sheila to the stables. He had been looking out for them ever since the storm started, if his young master and his horse were coming back.  Candy got it with Terry in the castle. One of the maid had lit a fire in the fireplace so they could get themselves warm. The staff knew Candy; they saw her everyday at the castle with the young master.

- Terrence is soaking wet, said Candy

- And you took Miss Candy, said the maid, I lit up a fire in the chimney, go get yourself dry and warm… I'm going to bring dry clothes for you and the young Master

- Thank you, said Candy shivering with cold

She took Terrence in front of the fireplace, on the couch. She started to take his wet clothes off. He let her do it, still a little woozy by the events; he didn't know where to start. His white blazer was now dirty and so were his white turtle neck pullover, his cape, his pants… and his…

- Terrence? She said, can you take it from here?

She smiled and she started to take her clothes off. Terry had his back turned.

- There's a pink robe my mother left for you over there, he said softly

- For me?

- Yes, to thank you for softening me, she said she's going to take you shopping the next time you're in New York …

- Oh, said Candy moved

She finished taking her clothes off and she put on the robe. Terry was also wearing a robe the maid had brought in earlier and he was sitting in front of the chimney. She went to sit next to him. He looked at her in silence for a while. Everything was coming back to him…

- Snow White?

- Yes, Terry it's me…

- Oh my God! He said standing up, oh my God! I was with you on the Titanic! And I'm your lover boy!!

Candy stood up and looked at him; she had tears in her eyes.

- Terry…

- Now I understand why you were speechless and we saw each other again on the Mauritania; you thought I was dead! You had the impression you were seeing a ghost! Oh my God!!

- Terry…

- And that's why you kissed me the first time, you were hoping to trigger my memory… and I was saying to myself that you didn't seem like the easy girl type! Why is your hair blond now?

- This is my natural colour, the red hair was so I won't be recognised if Damien Leighton and his parents had the police looking for us

- What about "Blanche"?

- When Miss Pony and Sister Maria found me in the snow, when I was a baby, she wanted to call me Candy Blanche, or Candy White…

- And I was calling you "Snow White"

- And you didn't know that "White" was my real last name

- How could you stand me?

- I knew the happy young man from the Titanic, and I knew he would come out one day…

- Oh my God, Snow White, every time I called you "Snow White" you were pretending to be jealous

- I'm sorry if I took advantage of the situation…

- Took advantage of the situation?

- Yes; I knew who you were… and I knew you loved me since the Titanic…

- Well, apparently, even without the memories from the Titanic, I was still attracted to you… oh my God what you must've felt when you thought I was dead…

- I lost Jack and I thought I lost you too. There was Anthony, and I lost him too… To see you again on the Mauritania, was a dream come true, a dream I never thought would come true one day

- And I was a snotty nosed kid…

- You were my Prince Charming, my Terrence and you were alive!! But you didn't know who I was… I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't want to traumatise you. I spoke to a doctor on board who told me it was better to let you remember on your own… and you would've probably think I was crazy…

- Candy, he said softly

- You don't feel betrayed?

- No, I'm the happiest man on the planet….

He approached her. They were both in front of the chimney.

- You're the one I saw in my dreams and who made me happy. You're the one I want…Candice Blanche Snow White Andrew… I love you

Candy had tears in her eyes.

- I love you Terrence Graham Grandchester…you're my Prince Charming…

He smiled and he leaned and he took her lips very very softly. She tied her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss.  They were so happy to have survived the Titanic. Terry stopped and looked at her;

- Sensational, he said, and I'm the one who taught you…

- I felt like laughing every time you would compliment me on something you taught me, she said smiling

- And I was jealous of myself and Mireille Dubois was on the Titanic, flirting with me…

- I wasn't comparing you to another boy, I was talking about you… but I couldn't say anything and I had to continue taking your anger…

He went to sit with her on the couch in front of the fire. He took her in his arms; she had her head on his shoulder.

- I'm sorry, Candy, he said softly

- No, it was kind of cute to see you make a jealousy scene for yourself, said Candy smiling

- You were an enigma; one minute you were kissing me, and the next one you were angry with me for no reason…

- No reason? Think hard, Terry…

- Euh…you got mad when I told you I was promising girls marriage so they would became nicer… oh… I did the same thing with you on the Titanic wit you…but with you I meant it…

- Really? I didn't mean it, or more like I thought I was having fun, but there was the shipwreck and I lost you, I realised I really wanted to be with you… so when you told me that you used to say that to girls for fun…

- You thought I was having fun with you on the Titanic…. And you got angry… I didn't even know what I did to make you angry

- I know, Annie, my sister, I whom I confided in, told me I was being ridiculous. I was mad at you not only for something you didn't remember, but also for something I didn't even take seriously on the Titanic… something I already knew… she told me that I found you again… that I used to cry every night because I lost you and that I had my miracle and also once your memory would come back, you'll need me and that I shouldn't abandon you…

- That's why you didn't dump me…

- And also because I love you with all my heart…

- Oh Candy! He said holding her against him, you cried every night for me…

- Yes, she said with tears in her eyes, I thought I wouldn't see you again; I wanted to die with you…

He kissed her for a long time and then they remain silent for a while. Terry broke the silence.

- You loved Anthony? He asked

Candy remained silent for a while, before she answered

- Anthony was there for me, before and after too. He heard me call out your name while I was having nightmares after the shipwreck and I told him the truth; that I was in love with you and that you had died on the Titanic… he was very patient with me and little by little I opened my heart to him. But it was brief, he died the day we were celebrating my official adoption…

- I'm sorry, he said sincerely

- You're not a little jealous?

- Yes, but you thought I was dead…

- You can't imagine how happy I was to see you on the Mauritania… even if you were making fun of me. I wanted to jump to your neck, but you didn't seem to recognise me… at first I thought you were doing it on purpose, but I realised that you really lost your memory. I even thought at one point that it wasn't you, but your twin brother of something… I asked Georges, my Uncle William's assistant, and he told me it was you, Terrence Grandchester, the son of the duke…

- Twin brother? He asked with a mocking tone

- Yes… you were looking at me like I had just fallen from the sky…

- That's because I fell in love with you, as soon as I saw you…without knowing I already loved you….

- When you fall in love, you make fun of freckles? You were more polite on the Titanic, a real gentleman, who didn't care I was a third class passenger…

- I saw a girl with green eyes, red hair and freckles, with your book, you were adorable…

- Oh Terry…

Outside it was raining hailstones.

Like the sand can seep right through your fingers

So can all your days

As those days go by you'll have me there

To help you find …

The way I feel with you

I know it's got to last forever.

And when the rain begins to fall

You'll ride my rainbow in the sky

And I will catch you if you fall

You'll never have to ask me why.

And when the rain begins to fall

I'll be the sunshine in your life

You know that we can have it all

And everything will be all right.

Time goes by so fast

You've got to have a dream

To just hold on.

All my dreams of love began

With the reality of …

You and I believe

That all our dreams will last forever

And when the rain begins to fall

You'll ride my rainbow in the sky

And I will catch you if you fall

You'll never have to ask me why.

And when the rain begins to fall

I'll be the sunshine in your life

You know that we can have it all

And everything will be all right.

Though the sun may hide

We still can see

The light that shines for you and me

We'll be together all that we can be.

And when the rain begins to fall

You'll ride my rainbow in the sky

And I will catch you if you fall

You'll never have to ask me why.

And when the rain begins to fall

I'll be the sunshine in your life

You know that we can have it all

And everything will be all right.

And when the rain begins to fall

You'll ride my rainbow in the sky

And I will catch you if you fall

You'll never have to ask me why.

And when the rain begins to fall

I'll be the sunshine in your life

You know that we can have it all

And everything will be all right

Meanwhile at the Andrew villa, Eliza was in a very bad mood, because Terry wasn't arriving and he was the guest of honour. She was even screaming on the staff and asked them if they had given the invitation to Terry at the Grandchester castle.

- Eliza, said  an irritated Neil, calm down

- No, Terrence should've been here! Where is he? She asked angry

- But it's raining hailstones outside, he's probably waiting for the storm to be over, said Neil

- It must by that damn stable girl; Candy! I'm sure she stopped him from coming, yelled Eliza, she's going to pay for this!

- Stop blaming Candy for everything! Said Archie, you didn't even invite her…

- So she got her little revenge by stopping Terrence from coming to my party, the bitch!

Annie and Patty looked at each other. Maybe Eliza was right. Candy would've told Terry that she wasn't invited and Terry chose to stay with her… Eliza saw their looks.

- I'm right, am I? She said angry, Candy stopped Terrence from coming to my party!!

- Eliza, wait for the storm to be over, and maybe he's going to come, said Patty

- Let it go, Patty, she's only going to do what she wants, said Alistair

- Shut up! Yelled Eliza angry

- Well for a hostess, you're not very nice, said Archie

- I don't care about you! I'm hosting this party for Terrence!

- You really know how to make your guests feel welcome, said Alistair

- Shut the hell up! Said Eliza

My God, the atmosphere was becoming unbearable at the White Party. Annie and Patty regretted being there…. Alistair and Archibald were trying to console them… Eliza continued fuming and yelling at everybody.

Candy and Terry continued talking and discovering each other again. They were together on the Titanic, which sunk. They might have been a little younger, but they knew what they wanted. They wanted to be together forever. But Candy who knew that it was probably impossible that the son of a duke marry an ex-maid, allowed herself to dream, on the boat a few moments before they hit the iceberg… Life was full of surprises; she had lost Jack, found Anthony, she got adopted by one of the richest families in America, she lost Anthony and she had found Terrence again who didn't remember being on the Titanic, but who was still attracted to her. Now the Terrence from the Titanic was back and she was the happiest woman on the planet.

 He was in seventh heaven, because he had just relived the trauma from the shipwreck and he woke up next to the one he loved with all his heart. The one who was always by his side, even when he didn't know what had happened between them. He loved her so much. He held her against him. He didn't want to let her go. He felt like if he let of her, he was going to lose her again in those icy waters… and he felt so good having her in his arms.

- What happened to Rose? Asked Terry

- She's fine; we write each other… she was ready to take me in change when Jack died. But Georges, Alistair, Archibald and Anthony found me to tell me that Uncle William had adopted me…

- Oh… she was very nice. You think she married that boar Calendon Hockley?

- After she had been with Jack? And especially after that crazy guy was shooting at them? No. After the shipwreck, Rose didn't feel like marrying Calendon Hockley… she became an actress and she working on Broadway

- Wow and actress…

- And you want to become an actor…

- Her mother must have had a nervous breakdown… like my father is going to have one when I'll finally tell him…

- Don't think about that now…

- You're right, let's celebrate our reunion…

He kissed her on the lips for a long time. The desire was rising in them. One of the maids came into the living room with a tray of sandwiches and tea. She put it on a little table and walked out without a noise. He started to kiss her on the neck, caressing her every where. Candy let him do it, she was feeling good in his arms, she was kissing him and she had no intention of stopping. The robe she was wearing fell on the floor and Terry's too… Life was giving them another chance and they didn't want to let it pass by… They didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but they were sure of one thing, they wanted to be together. Candy was surprised to see how her body was responding to Terry's sensual caresses; she was instinctively caressing and kissing him in return. A part of her was telling her she was crazy, but another part couldn't resist the temptation, she had her Terrence, and she was the happiest woman on earth. She continued caressing and kissing him, her body wanted more, her body wanted Terry and Terry wanted Candy, they were both ready and they consummated their love with all the softness and fondness of the world. He took her virginity, she felt a sharp pain, which disappeared little by little with the dance of their body and it didn't take them long to climb to the summit of the ecstasy. They screamed their pleasure together for a few minutes. The storm outside had calmed down and the sun was trying to come back. Our two lovebirds fell asleep on the couch, naked, intertwined.

In the mean time at the Andrew villa, Eliza who was waiting for the end of the storm couldn't take it anymore. She decided to go see what was keeping Terrence.

- I can't take this anymore! I'm going to go get him myself, and drag him here!

- What if he doesn't want to come? Said Neil, let it go…

- He wants to come…, said Eliza

- No, otherwise he would've been here already, said Neil

- The party is in his honour! He saved my life. I'm going to get him…

- You were never in danger!! Said Neil upset

She got out of the villa, fuming. The others were making fun of her.

- She will have to drag him here kicking and screaming, said Alistair

- Especially if he's with Candy, said Patty

- You think he's with Candy? Said Archie hurt

- Well, said Annie, he's not here, and Candy isn't here either…

Archie didn't say anything. Candy was with Terry, he was sure of it. Eliza went to the Grandchester castle. The gate was open and so was the castle's. She didn't even bother to knock and she got in. She walked to the living room and she looked in through the glass door and what she saw made her sick and frozen on the spot.  Terry! She wanted to move, but she couldn't, she was so surprised… Candy had used her body to stop Terry from coming to her white party… The tramp, she wanted to get into the living room, but one of the maids called out to her.

- Who are you?  Said the maid, what are you doing here?

- I wanted to see Terrence, said Eliza

- He's not available, said the maid, you shouldn't come to people's house without an invitation…

- But I saw him…

- He's not available! Said the maid with force, come with me…

The maid dragged Eliza by the arm and kicked her out of the castle, and the gate and closed both doors. Eliza was still a little troubled by the scene she had just seen, could only obey…Candy and Terry…. NO!! Candy was going to pay for this!

Candy and Terry woke up when they heard the voices. But they didn't move from where they were.

- Candy? Said Terry

- Yes?

- Are you ok? You're not sorry?

- No, Terry, I love you

- I love you too…

He kissed her on the lips. The desire was still there…

- You want to go the bedroom before the maids have a heart attack when they find us in Adam and Eve's costume? Said Terry

- All right, she said laughing

They stood up, put on their robes. They picked up their clothes and put them on the couch. The maids were going to take care of it later. Terry took Candy by the hand they climbed the stairs together to his bedroom looking at each other with love. Candy went to freshen up a little in the bathroom and Terry too, they were on the bed. They continued consuming their passion without a care for the outside world.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems the natural thing to do  
Tonight no one's going to find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
When I make love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And hope that deep inside you feel it too  
Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
To the sky lit up with diamonds  
When I make love to you tonight

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight song is going to come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to get close to you tonight

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will seem brand new  
Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers  
When I make love to you

Tonight I celebrate my love for you (ooh)  
And that midnight song is going to come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to get close to you

Tonight I celebrate my love for you

Eliza went back to the villa and she started to yell at everybody again.

- She was with him, the slut! Your sister from the orphanage, Annie! She just a common little slut! And you too!

- Eliza, said Annie, if you invited me to insult me, I'd rather leave!

- Eliza, said Archie, it's not Annie's fault…

- It's ok Archie, the atmosphere here was becoming unbearable anyway! Said Annie standing up to leave

- And you the big ball with glasses, you're leaving with her? Said mean Eliza

- With pleasure, said Patty, you're unbearable Eliza, come on Annie, let's go…

- Tell that slut Candy she's not going to get away with it! I'll get my revenge!

- Why don't you tell her yourself, said Annie, you've got a mouth, don't you?

Annie and Patty left. Alistair went after them. Neil left the room. Eliza stayed with Archie.

- Don't you think you were mean with your guests? He said

- I don't care! Candy is a slut!

- If you're angry at Candy, don't take out on her friends

- She was with Terrence, Archie…

- So what?

- They were naked….

- WHAT??

- You heard me. She seduced Terrence so he wouldn't come to my White Party… You don't need a picture to know what they had just done…Your "Miss Goody two shoes" is a whore! She seduced my Terrence! She's going to pay for this! Said Eliza leaving the room

Archie was hurt. Candy and Terry naked? No, Eliza was certainly exaggerating… but why would she invent something that would hurt her like that? No, she was probably telling the truth; Candy and Terry? He went to his bedroom fuming and ranting. He wanted to kill Terry

Annie and Patty had to cover for Candy by saying wasn't feeling well, so she went to bed early. They even made a shape on her bed with clothes.

- I hope she'll come back before dawn, said Annie

- Otherwise, she was going to get caught, said Patty

But Candy didn't come back all night. She was with her Terrence, in his warm, savouring the pleasure of the flesh and she had forgotten the outside world existed. She was her Terrence from the Titanic back, and she had no intention of leaving him. They were happy, they were in seventh heaven. Snow White and Terrence were living their fairytale.

My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right.  
My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.  
And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love.

Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.  
Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love.

And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
Cause no one can deny,  
This love I have its fine.  
I'll give it all to you,  
My love, my love, my endless love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 19**

**"The end of summer"**

The sun was finally rising in Scotland after a day of hailstorm. The birds were singing happily and the roosters in the farms were singing announcing the beginning of the day. Candy was feeling well, in Terry's arms. She hadn't left them all night long, but she had to go back to school before the nuns realised she spent the night at Terry's. This last one moved.

- Snow White?

- Yes, my Prince

- Are you ok?

- I have to go back to school

- I'll take care of it, don't worry about that…

- How are you going to help me?

- You'll see. Stay calm, it's still early, he said softly

- Yes, she said curling up against him

She stayed in his arms and then, she went to take a quick shower to go back to school. She put her clothes back on.

- Snow White?

- Yes…

- You want to have breakfast with me?

- No, I have to go now, I'll come back this afternoon after class

- All right. When we get married, we'll have breakfast together…

She approached him and kissed him on the lips and she left. She heard the bell announcing breakfast while she was on her way and she met Sister Margaret…

- Candy, why didn't you come down with your friends?

- I went for a walk, Sister Margaret, since I wasn't feeling very well

- You went out without permission, you won't be allowed to go out after class this afternoon

- But sister, said Candy

Not allowed to go out? She won't be seeing Terry? Oh that's not good. She heard some noises near the door and she saw Marc and his mother come in.

- Candy! Said Marc, mum and I thank you!

- Thank me for what? Asked Candy surprised

- Candy woke up early to come and help us milk the cows. She's a good worker and to thank her, we brought you some cheese as a present, said Marc's mother giving the nun a big piece of cheese

- Oh, said the nun, but why didn't you anything Candy?

- Oh, you know, said Marc's mother, the bible tells us not to let the right hand know what the left hand does…

- Very well, said the nun, you can go and have breakfast with your friends and you'll be allowed to go out this afternoon

- Thank you sister, said Candy relieved

Marc and his mother got out and Candy walked them outside to the carriage.

- Thank you very much

- Terry sent us, said Marc

- Oh…

- A little white lie to help someone doesn't hurt anybody, said Marc's mother

- See you later, Candy! Said Marc

- Good bye and thank you again! Said Candy

After breakfast, it was class and then it was the afternoon. Candy was with her two friends in their room. Annie couldn't take it anymore….

- Candy, where were you last night?

- With Terry…

- We know that, said Patty, but why didn't you come back?

- Oh… I fell asleep, said Candy softly, how was the "White Party"?

- You mean after Terry didn't show up? Said Annie, it was horrible! Eliza was in a very bad mood!

- You mean she's usually in a good mood, said Candy ironically

- No kidding! Said Patty, she accused you of stopping Terry from coming…

- Oh…, said Candy

- You stopped him from coming? Asked Patty

- Well I met him and he asked me if I was going to the party, I said no, so he decided to stay with me, said Candy

- Oh, said Annie smiling, so Eliza was right, you stopped Terry from coming…

- Annie I wasn't going to let him go to a party where I wasn't welcome and leave him in Eliza's claws, said Candy

- She went to look  for Terry herself and she came back without him, said Annie

- She went to look for Terry? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, and she came back madder than ever…

Candy started to think, the voice Terry and her heard, it was probably Eliza who had seen them in front of the chimney…naked! Oh my God!

- Well when she came back she said that you were a little slut, said Patty

-  Oh, said Candy ashamed looking down

Annie looked at her reaction. But she didn't want to talk in front of Patty. They got ready to go out, and they took their hats because of the sun was hard. Once outside, Patty ran to see Alistair, Candy and Annie stayed behind.

- Candy, said Annie what happened last night?

- Why are you asking that? I told you what happened

- Yes, the version with Patty, I want the real version

Candy looked at her sister; she always knew when she had something to say.

- All right said Candy, Terry got his memory back

- What? From the Titanic?

- Yes…

- Oh My God!

- Like you said, it was very intense last night…

- How did he react?

- To find out that he was jealous of himself? He thought it was kind of funny and he was relieved to learn it was him all along…

- I understand why you stayed with him all night…

Candy was looking at the grass…

- Candy? Did something else happen?

- Well we were in a rowboat when the hailstorm started and he got his memory back; he fell in the water bumped his head and he lost consciousness… I had to do mouth to mouth on him! I'm so grateful Miss Pony showed me how to do it!! He almost drowned for real… in short; we were soaking wet when we got to the castle, in front of the chimney. We took our clothes off… and put some robes on… we were in front of the chimney and…

- What?

- Well Eliza said I was a slut when she came back from Terry's. I didn't see her…

- Where were you?

- In the living room with Terry in front of the chimney, asleep on the couch and …

- And?

- Naked…

- What?

- Well our clothes were wet, said Candy

- What happened to your robes? Candy, did you two…?

- We were so happy, Annie, we didn't think…after everything we've been through…

- Oh my God! And Eliza saw you! She's going to want revenge!

- Oh, I'm not afraid of her, said Candy

- Oh Candy, how was it?

- Wonderful… she said looking down

- My God Candy, you're full of surprises…

- He wants to marry me, Annie

- What about you?

- I want to spend the rest of my life with him…

- Good for you…, said Annie smiling

- But I'm afraid his father won't agree, I'm adopted…

- Adopted means you're William Andrew's daughter, his heir, because he doesn't have any other children, aside from you…so technically, you're richer than Eliza…

- I don't care about all that… I only want to be with Terry…

- Well, you have to know that for his father, it might be important that you're very rich

They saw Patty running to them screaming.

- Candy, Annie, come quick! Archie and Terry are fighting again!

- What? Said Candy and Annie at the same time

- Come quickly, they're going to kill themselves!  Yelled Patty, they fighting in duel!

Candy and Annie ran to see what was going on. They found Archie and Terry fighting with swords!

- What's happening? Said Candy, Terry, Archie! Stop it! Alistair, how could you let them fight with swords?

- They're not listening to me, and I value my life! I don't want to get killed!

Archibald was very jealous, especially after Eliza told him that Candy and Terry were naked at the castle! Candy gave herself to Terry! Damn him! He's going to kill him!

Candy was able to see the hatred in Archie's eyes and she was able to understand that he was jealous of Terry. Annie looked at the scene powerless; Archie and Terry… she understood Archie was jealous of Candy and Terry's relationship.

- He's jealous of Terry, isn't he? Said Annie softly

- You think so? Said Candy, I think so too. I'm sorry Annie…

- It's not your fault, said Annie sadly

- Stop it! Yelled Candy, Terry! Archie!

But the two boys continued fighting without listening to the screams of the others.  When they got closer at some points, Archie would whisper things to Terry and the others weren't hearing.

- Eliza said she found you naked with Candy! You slept with her! You bastard! You took advantage of her! Said Archie

- I made love to the girl I love and I'm going to marry her! Said Terry

They separated and they continued fighting with the swords, without a care for the others.

- People like you, from the British upper class don't marry little American girls! Said Archie between his teeth.

- Well there's a start for everything! I will be the duke one day and I'll make my own rules!

Candy and the others couldn't hear was the two boys were saying. Candy decided to do like the first time; so she encouraged them!

- Looks like you guys like to fight; it's the second time already… go a head, hit him! Said Candy

- Candy! Said Patty

- Since they don't want to stop, we might as well encourage them! Said Candy

- Reverse psychology! Good one Candy! Said Alistair

Alistair put on a weird kind of helmet on his head.

- What's that? Asked Patty

- It's an helmet of my invention to protect me in case they come too close to me, said Alistair

Candy and Annie continued screaming. The two boys continued to whisper between their teeth after stopping for a second when Candy yelled.

- Candy is with me! Said Terry, get it through your thick skull! And kiss your fantasies goodbye!

- You pretentious snotty nosed kid! You're proud of yourself! Aren't you?

They separated again; Terry hit Archie's sword so hard that it broke and the piece went to hit Alistair protection helmet. This last one was so stunned he passed out of fear. Terry pointed his sword to Archie's neck and stopped a few centimetres before touching his skin, everybody yelled and Annie almost fainted. Archie looked terrified. Terry put his sword down.

- Throw away what's left of your sword, said Terry, we'll continue another time

Archie didn't answer. Terry turned around and walked to Candy who was holding Annie. Patty was trying to wake Alistair up.

- Terry! What was that?

- It was a game, said Terry

- You could've killed him, said Candy

- Who do you think I am? A killer? It was a game, that's all… I wouldn't have hurt him…

- You had us worried, said Annie

- Your boyfriend is fine Annie, said Terry

Archie looked at Terry talking to Candy. He couldn't stand seeing them together.

- Are you coming Snow White? Said Terry

- Ok, Prince Charming. See you later guys! Said Candy following Terry

Archie was heartbroken. His brother finally came to, and he took him aside to talk.

- Archie, are you done with your jealousy crisis?

- He slept with her!

- What?

- Eliza found them naked yesterday…

- You're not going to believe what Eliza says

- He just confirmed it to me, all proud of himself!

- Maybe he said that to get on your nerve…

- No, he was way too proud to  tell me he had made love to the girl he loves

- Archie, let it go then; they're together…

Archie didn't answer; he was walking towards the villa. Alistair invited Annie and Patty to come with them.

Candy and Terry were walking to the Grandchester castle

- Terry, said Candy, what happened with Archie?

- It was just a game…

- Terry, you know he's in love with me

- Yes, I know. He got on my case for sleeping with you…

- What??

- Eliza told him she saw us naked…

- And you couldn't wait to confirm it…

- Candy, I'm not ashamed of what we did. We love each other, and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together…

- I know Terry, she said softly, but try not let Archie get to you

- Sorry, I can't promise you anything

- Make an effort

- I promise you, I'm going to try

- Thank you Terry, she said smiling

They went to the castle and they had a good time talking and reading, they had tea and they also made plans for the future. Terry walked Candy to the door and he kissed her. Candy went back to school on a cloud and she met Archie on her way there. He was waiting for her outside the castle, for a time that seemed like eternity for him and then he saw her kissing Terry…

- Candy! He said

She turned around surprised to see Archibald.

- Archibald? What are you doing there? She asked

- I was waiting for you….

- You were waiting for me? Why?

- I wanted to talk to you…

- Ok, said Candy who knew what he wanted to talk about

They were walking.

- Candy, Eliza said she saw you and Terry together…I don't want to believe what she told me, but Terry just confirmed it… You really did it with him?

- Archie?

- You can tell me…

- Archie, I was with Terry on the Titanic…

- What?? But I don't understand. You told us all of your friends died except for Rose…

- That's what I thought. We got separated by the brutal impact of the boat which was broken in two, in the icy water… I didn't find Terry, I thought he was dead… I saw him again on the Mauritania when I was going to college and he didn't know who I was! He had blocked the Titanic incident in his mind. We went for a boat ride and the hailstorm started we fell in the water and he got his memory back. When he fell in the water, he hit his head and almost drown and I had to revive him… we went back to the castle and we took our clothes off and we were heating ourselves up in front of the chimney, that's all…

She didn't want to give too many details on her physical relation with Terry.

- That's all?

- He had just got his memory back, and he had just realised we were together on the Titanic,  that we were close… it was pretty overwhelming for him… he was relieved to know that I was there…"Snow White", that's how he called me on the Titanic

"Snow-White", that's how he called her earlier.

- You really love him, do you? Said Archie

- You know it, Archie

- I don't want him to hurt you…

- Thank you, but suffering is part of live, I know it only too well…

They arrived at school and Candy had to go in.

- Thanks for walking with me, said Candy smiling

- Bye Candy, said Archie, see you tomorrow

- See you tomorrow

Later in the room, Candy was talking to Annie.

- Candy you think that Archie is going to stop being jealous of Terry?

- He came to wait for me when I was leaving the castle

- Oh…

- Eliza told him…

- Oh…

- And Terry confirmed it during their fight

- Oh…

- But I told him that all we did was dry ourselves in front of the chimney and that Terry was with me on the Titanic and he had just realised it…

- He believed you?

- I don't know…

Patty arrived at that moment.

- I was afraid today, said Patty, Candy, can you find a way to stop Archie and Terry from fighting?

- I don't know, I'm going to think about it. But I asked Terry to try not to let Archie get to him, He said he was going to try

- In any case, said Patty, we're having a wonderful summer holidays… Candy, something is intriguing me…

- What?

- Why did Terry call you "Snow White"? It's the first time I hear that nickname for you…

- Patty… I can tell you now…

She told Patty what had happened on the Titanic and what happened the night before.

- Wow! You saved the boy you love! Great! Said Patty smiling, I'm happy for you…

- Thank you Patty!

Patty hugged her laughing and Candy told her other stories from the Titanic…

The next day, she went to see Terry, whom she found outside.

- Hi, Snow White… he said approaching her to kiss her on the cheek

- Hi, Prince Charming, she said smiling

- Come with me, I'm going to show you something

- All right…

He took her hand and walked with her to an old hangar.

- What's in there? Asked Candy

- Come in and you'll see…

- Oh, an airplane…

- Yes, my father gave it to me… It's a model 27, but it doesn't work…

- Oh, said Candy who was thinking… I've got an idea! What if I could find someone to repair it?

- It would be good, but…

- I'll be right back! Said Candy

- But Snow White… there's no rush…

But Candy was already gone. She arrived breathless by the river where her friends were.

- Alistair! Said Candy, could you do something for me?

- What? Said Alistair

- Well, Terry has this old airplane which needs to be repaired…

- An airplane? Did you say airplane?! Said Alistair all excited, but it's my dream to pilot an airplane! When do you want me to do it?

- No time like the present, said Candy

- I'm right behind you…!

- No, said Archie, there's no way I'm going to that obnoxious snotty nosed kid's property

- Come on, said Alistair, you're going to help me repair it…

- NO! Said Archie

Alistair draw alongside the boat and he dragged his brother kicking and screaming literally!

- Come on Archie, let's go!

- No! Said Archie resisting

His brother was dragging him and Archie was protesting the whole way. They got to Terry's hangar. This last one was surprised to see everybody but he greeted them.

- Hello everybody, please come in, said Terry

Alistair got in and he saw the airplane and he was amazed

- Terry, thank you so much for thinking about me! Wow! It is a model 27 indeed! Great! Said Alistair

He ran to Terry to thank him and kiss him!!

- Thank you! Thank you so much for this opportunity!

- Euh, you're welcome, said Terry, could you not kiss me again?

- Come on Archie! Said Alistair

- It's so dusty in here, said Archie dryly

- If I had known that Master Cornwell was coming, I would've got out the red carpet, said Terry ironically

- What do you mean by that? Said Archie angry

- Excuse him, said Alistair, it's his way to show he's happy…

Candy looked at Terry with a mocking smile. He looked at her and she saw that she wanted to speak to him. They went outside together. Archie was watching them.

- Candy, said Terry, do you always meddle in other people's business?

- What do you mean?

- Why did you bring Archie here?

- So he could help his brother…

- And…

- And  so that if you could find something to do together, you wouldn't fight anymore…

- You want to play the peacemaker as usual…

- I hope it doesn't bother you… I feel kind of responsible…you two fight over me…

- Of course it doesn't bother me he said softly, you're goodness incarnate… but I wish you had waited a little…

- Wait for what?

- I wanted to spend a little time with you…

He leaned and kissed her on the lips. Archie was looking at them; heartbroken… he went to help his brother with the repairs, fuming.

- He's kissing her, he said to his brother

- Archibald, stop torturing yourself like that

- Don't tell me it doesn't bother you…

- I can't change anything to the situation, come on and help me. Let's fix this plane and we're going to have fun

- Yeah, but…

Candy was with her friends outside

- You think it's going to calm the boys? Said Patty

- Yes, said Annie, at least they have something to do…

- It doesn't mean that they're not going to fight, said Candy

- Well they don't have a curfew like us, said Annie, they will be able to stay longer and work on the plane…

Alistair and Archibald worked on the plane for a long time. The girls had to go back to school. Terry went to say goodbye to Candy.

- I'll see you tomorrow, he said

- Try not to kill each other, said Candy smiling

Annie and Patty had already said goodbye to Alistair and Archie earlier.

- I can't promise you anything, said Terry

- Please…

- He's jealous because we're together, Candy, nothing and nobody can change that…

- See you tomorrow Terry

He slightly kissed her on the lips. Candy ran to join her friends.

- How was it, Candy? Asked Patty

- What?

- To kiss a boy…

- Oh…,said Candy blushing lightly, it's wonderful

- I hope Alistair kisses me one day, said Patty

- But of course he's going to kiss you, said Candy smiling

- You're not afraid of anything, said Patty

- Patty, after the Titanic; I saw thousands of people die in front of me… their cry of agony, I heard that for hours…even after they were all dead…you could still hear their cries… Life is nothing, Patty. It could end just like that, in an instant. I cried every night thinking about Terrence, Jack and all those poor passengers who had drowned frozen to death. I found my Terrence and I will never let him go again and I'm going to kiss him as much as I can… I thought I would never see him again, or kiss him again…

- It's good to take life on the bright side, said Annie

- I almost died Annie, Jack died because he stayed in the water and Rose and I were on a floating door… until the end, he encouraged us, telling us that help was coming… and when that help finally came, he was already dead…, said Candy with tears in her eyes…By the way, I have to write Rose and tell her that Terry is alive…

They went back to school for supper and to sleep. They couldn't stop talking.

The next day, Candy and Annie went to see the boys after class. They continued working from dusk until dawn. Eliza, who had followed her cousins, was already there and she was trying to get Terrence's attention.

- Terrence, could you come and have tea with me? She asked

- I've already had tea Eliza, said Terry

In his mind, he was wondering when Candy was going to get there. He had had enough of Eliza's presence.

- Poor Terry, he doesn't know how to get rid of Eliza, said Alistair smiling

- If only she could seduce him, said Archie

- Dream on! He only has eyes for Candy, and you know it… and who would fall in love with Eliza?

They burst out laughing. Candy and her friends arrived and they found Eliza bothering Terry.

- Eliza, said Patty

- Poor Terry, said Candy laughing, he looks so annoyed

She walked to Terry and Eliza.

- Hi, Terry she said smiling

She kissed him on the cheek in front of Eliza's surprised eyes.

- How dare you behave like that Candy?! Said Eliza

- What? I'm saying hello to my boyfriend, said Candy

- Hi Candy, said Terry, come with me…

He took her outside. Eliza was fuming! Annie and Patty looked at the scene smiling. Archie had a motionless expression on his face. Alistair was smiling. Candy and Terry went outside near a tree and they sat on the ground.

- What is Eliza doing here? Asked Candy

- She followed her cousins….

- And she's been trying to get your attention, again…

- I can't stand her! Said Terry laughing

- How are you with Archie?

- We're the best buddies in the world, don't you see it?

- Terry…

He took her by the shoulders and kissed her hair.

- Don't worry, Freckles, I'm not going to kill your cousin

- I know, you're not going to kill him, said Candy , but he's very jealous and he's going to provoke you

- Alistair as the good sense not to make a scene…

- What?

- Yes, you can't see it either… he's in love with you too…

- No…

- He simply has the wisdom not to do anything; he's looking but not touching or doing anything

- No, you have to be mistaken…

- Try to pay attention how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching him…

- Terry stop…

- I'm making you uncomfortable, I'm sorry

- It's ok, Prince Charming

She curled up against him. Eliza was looking at them from afar, she was fuming…

- What does he sees in her? She asked

- Well, Eliza, Candy is actually one step ahead of you; you see, she was on the Titanic…

- So what?  She should've died on that damn boat! Said Eliza

- Always so charming, said Patty

- But she survived, against all odds, continued Annie

- She's using the Titanic to soften Terrence? Said Eliza

- No, she doesn't need to; he was with her on the Titanic…, said Annie

- WHAT?? Yelled Eliza, since when?

- Since the Titanic existed and sank on his maiden voyage, said Patty

- But, said Eliza

- They were together on the Titanic, Eliza and Terry had lost his memory but he was still attracted by Candy without his memory, said Patty

- And now, he remembers and he will never let go of her again, said Annie

- The bitch! Said Eliza angry, I'm going to be with my Terrence, you'll see!

Candy and Terry came back to the hangar to see how the repairs were going.  Time passed and the girls had to go back to school and Eliza went back to the villa.

- Go ahead girls, we're staying, said Alistair

- All right, said Candy, see you tomorrow

She went to Terry who walked her to the dorm.

- Alistair told me he was going to work on the plane all night and it should be ready tomorrow, said Terry

- That's good, we could try it at the end of  summer…

They were in a little wood. Annie and Patty were in front. Terry hugged Candy. He had become more loving ever since he got his memory back. It was like he wanted to make sure she was still there by hugging her hard.

- See you tomorrow Snow White

- See you tomorrow, Prince Charming

Candy got into the school and Terry went back to the hangar. He found Alistair and Archibald talking.

- I've had enough, said Archie, 3 nights in a row, I'm fed up!

- Be a little patient, we can't give up now…, said Alistair

- When I think that it's for that snotty nosed kid we're doing all this!

- Archibald!

- It's the truth! If he asks you to walk on your hands, you would, I'm sure of it

- You're saying that because you can't stand him, and I know why

- In the meantime you do everything he wants!

Terry came in.

- It's not good to talk about others when they're not there to defend themselves…, he said

- And I say it's not polite to eaves drop on other people's conversation! Said Archie

- Really…? said Terry, you want to fight?

- Yes, said Archie

- No, you're not going to start again! Said Alistair

Terry and Archie started to fight again in front of Alistair's powerless look. They hit the wall; there was an old crane against it, they hit it and it was going to fall on Archie and Terry pushed him away… saving Archie from disaster…

- Terry, said Archie softly and surprised

- I didn't want to lost such a worthy adversary, said Terry walking away, I'm going to help you with the repairs…

Meanwhile, Candy and the girls were talking.

- Girls, you want to see the boys and cook something for them? They're going to work all night long

- All right, said Annie

- Yes, said Patty, let's go!

They snuck out and they went back to Terry's castle. They went to the kitchen to cook something. They surprised the boys at dawn.

- Hey guy! Said Candy smiling, the table is ready!

- Freckles? Said Terry

- Come and have something to eat, said Annie

- It's ready, said Patty

- The plane is ready too, said Alistair

They ate together in the dining room. They were laughing and talking and at dawn, they tried the plane which flew for a few minutes before crashing. They all yelled with joy and panic and they had a lot of fun, laughing. It was the end of the summer holidays. They had to go back to London.

Candy went to see Terry after class. Terry had a basket with food and they went for a picnic. Terry picked up some savage flowers and made a nice bouquet for Candy. She was happy, he was happy. They had fun like children, running, laughing, playing hide and go seek, playing ball. Marc joined them and they all had fun together.

You make me feel so young  
You make me feel like spring has sprung  
Every time I see you grin  
I'm such a happy individual

The moment that you speak  
I want to go and play hide-and-seek  
I want to go and bounce the moon  
Just like a toy balloon

You and I, are just like a couple of tots  
Running across the meadow  
Picking up lots of forget-me-nots

You make me feel so young  
You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung

And even when I'm old and grey  
I'm going to feel the way I do today  
'Cause you make me feel so young

Terry walked with her to the dorm; they were in front of the door.

- Goodbye Freckles, he said

- Tomorrow, we're going back to London , she said, we'll see each other again at school

- You can come and see me tonight…

She looked at him, her heart was racing. She smiled. Why not finish the holidays in beauty?

- All right, Prince Charming, I'll come and see you tonight, leave the door unlocked, she said softly

She smiled and she winked at him. He smiled, and he went back to the castle. At night, when her friends were asleep, Candy snuck out in silence to go see Terry. Annie saw her and she didn't say anything. She smiled. She envied Candy, who had a boy who loved her to the point he risked dying in those icy waters with a third class passenger, instead of going to safety with the first class passengers. She prayed and hoped that Archie would love her like that one day…

Candy arrived at the castle. Terry had left the door open for her. She went directly to his bedroom. He was waiting for her smiling. She smiled and she ran in his arms. He hugged her hard and he kissed her passionately. Life had never been so beautiful for him. Like on the Titanic; the little time they had spent together was the happiest of his life so far, back then. He'd rather risk drowning in the icy waters with her… If he had died with her, he would've been happy to arrive in paradise with his heart's desire. Meeting her on the Mauritania, since he didn't remember her, was a breeze in a middle of a desert. He had just been rejected by his mother and he was crying. But just the fact of seeing her face, had warmth his heart. She was the one he wanted without knowing he already had her. Now that he remembered everything, and he realised how the girl of his dreams, the answers of all his questions was making him happy, he will never let go of her again. Their last night in Scotland, they were going to spend it in each other's arms.

Summer time is gone for now

The fun is gone, no it isn't…

School is back, what a drag

But you still got me and I still got you

I cherished every second I spent with you

I savoured every moment I had with you

I found myself in Scotland in your arms

I found my lost love, my forgotten love

Only to realize it's always been there

With you, with your smile, your eyes, your freckles

You're the little girl I need to play with

You're the one who mend my broken mind

You're the woman I need in my arms

You're  my heart, you're my soul

I will be yours forever, you'll have my love

And I promise you that I will always be there for you

And that I will love, until the end of times

I will love you even after I die


	20. Chapter 20

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 20**

**"Eliza Reagan, what a delicious creature…"**

The students said goodbye to Scotland with all the regrets of the world. They had spent a wonderful summer full of adventures and intrigue. But everything comes to an end and school was starting again. The trip back to London was long and tiresome. The discipline, the coldness of the nuns; here we go again!!

Candy was running in the school hallway and she didn't see a man, she bumped into him and fell on the ground.  He was visiting the college.

- Oh, I'm sorry, she said trying to stand up

- That's ok, Miss, said the man, I'm sorry

He helped her stand up. Eliza arrived and she talked to the man.

- Hello, you're the duke of Grandchester? Terry's father? I mean Terrence… My name is Eliza Reagan and I'm a good friend of your son…

_"Yeah right!__ Said Candy in her head, the nerve of that girl! Terry can't even stand her!"_

She didn't want to make a scene in front of Terry's father, so she let Eliza speak.

- Yes, said the man, that's me…, he said

- You came to speak to the reverend mother? Said Eliza

- As a matter of fact, said the duke

- Follow me, I'm going to take you to her office, said Eliza

- Thank you, said the duke

The duke walked away with Eliza towards the reverend mother's office. Candy looked at them go, she was wondering why the duke came to the school.

The duke arrived in the reverend mother's office and he got in.

- Hello, reverend mother, he said

- Hello, Your Grace, said the reverend mother

He gave her an envelope.

- Here is my monthly contribution for Terrence

- Thank you, said the reverend mother

- How's my son?

- He's fine, still a little bit difficult, I'm going to send for him

- If it doesn't bother you, I would like to speak to him in his room

- Of course go right ahead

- Thank you

The duke went to his son's room. Their relationship was kind of cold.

- Terrence, he said

- Father, said Terry  standing by the window

- I got a letter from Eleonor telling me she wanted to come and stay in London so she could be near you… I didn't know you were still in contact with that woman…

- That woman, like you call her, is my mother, father

- Did you…

But he stopped talking. Terry knew what he was talking about.

- What father? Do I remember that I almost died going to see her when the Titanic sank?

The duke looked at him surprised. He remembered the incident.

- Terrence, you got your memory back…. That's good

- Yes, and I know that I already tried to go see my mother, but that damned boat sank…

- That's not important! I forbid you to contact that woman!

- That woman is my mother and she's ready to risk everything, her career, her reputation to be near me!

- That's enough! Said his father slapping him

Terry almost fell, and had to call upon all the strengths of the universe so he wouldn't punch his father back.

- It you want to inherit my title, you're going to stop talking to that woman, do you hear me?! Yelled the duke

- But she's my mother! At least she shows me some affection; it's more than I could say for your family!

- I think I made myself understood…

- And I think I need my mother's love, said Terry, I almost died seeking  that motherly love, now that I know I almost died, I'm not going to live without it… sorry father… do whatever you want, but I'm going to continue seeing my mother!

The duke looked at his son. He loved him, but he wasn't very good in showing marks of affection. He had had his heart broken when he learned that the Titanic had sunk and that his son was on board. His son, the fruit of his love with Eleonor, whom he had loved so much… that son he was ignoring and who was dead because he was trying to get away from him to go live with his mother because  life was unbearable for him at the castle with his wife and other children. He blamed himself and he regretted not being  more strict with his wife and show more affection to his son. He would've given anything for a second chance. He got that second chance. Learning that his son was found alive was a real miracle for him and he promised to improve his relationship with his son. But he didn't make much progress or a lot of effort. So, he decided to let the incident with his mother, slide, because, at least she was showing him some affection a parent was suppose to have for its child.

- All right Terrence, you can continue seeing your mother… Study well…See you next time… but don't forget, you're the heir of the duke of Grandchester, you have to be worthy of that name…

He got out of the room like he was ashamed for that moment of weakness in showing a little affection for his son. Terry put his hand where his father had slapped him. Tears of rage were coming down his cheeks. Sometimes, he felt like sending everything to hell and do whatever he wants, like become an actor… but there was Candy, he wanted to give her everything she ever needed. He wanted to be the duke with her as his duchess…He knew his father was going to resist his relation with Candy when he learns about it. He would probably want to marry him with a girl he chose for him and arrange a marriage, like everybody in the upper English class. He wanted to let go of everything and  follow his dream… he wanted to see Candy, hold her in his arms, he couldn't go to her bedroom in broad day light, so he went on the pretend Pony Hill to see if she was going to be there, he was sure he was going to see her.

Candy was in her room. She had found some letters from Mr. Albert, Miss Pony, Sister Maria and from Rose. She learned that Mr. Albert left the zoo and England while she was in Scotland and that he went to Africa. Over there, he was working in a clinic that took care of people and animals. He told her to say hi to Terry and wish him good luck. Miss Pony and Sister Maria were telling her about the adventures of her little friends. Rose was telling her she was fine and she invited her to her place if she ever came to New York. Candy didn't want to tell her about Terry before; she wanted to wait until he got his memory back, to tell her he was alive. But now she said to herself, that it was better to announce that kind of news in person, Rose might thing it's a joke and Candy didn't want to shock her in a letter. Since Mr. Albert talked about Terry, she decided to show him the letter. He should be back to school, since his father came to see him earlier. She was going to see him at night time, but she wanted to show her Mr. Albert's letter. She got out of the room and she went on the pretend Pony hill and she found Terry sitting on the grass. It was the first time they saw each other since Scotland. School had started in the morning. They couldn't show any marks of affection.

- Hi, Prince Charming, she said softly

- Hi, Snow White, he said looking at the with love

- Did you have a nice trip? She asked

- Yes, what about you?

- Yes, she said smiling

- I missed you…

- I missed you too, she said softly, I've got news from Mr. Albert

- Really, what's happening with him?

- Well he's gone to Africa, she said giving him the letter

- Africa? What a pity, I wanted to ask him to hire me as an assistant, he replied taking the letter to read it

- Why?

- Because I wanted to explore the world with him, do something else…

He read the part where Albert talked about him. Candy was looking at him with dreamy eyes.

- By the way, Terry, I saw your father in the hallway earlier…

- Yes, he came to see me

- He's angry with you because you've reconciled with your mother?

- Yes, you guessed it…

- I hope every thing is fine between you the two of you

- We have an understanding

- That's good

- Candy, would it bother you if I don't become the duke?

- Of course not…

- I don't know how long I'm going to take living with my father's conditions…

- Whatever you decide, Terry, I'm going to be with you…

He looked at her with so much love.

- Thank you Snow White. I want to kiss you… let's go to the abandoned building…I'll take a head start…

- I'll follow you in 5 minutes, said Candy

Terry stood up and he walked to the old abandoned class. Candy waited for a few minutes, and then she followed him. She didn't know Eliza was spying on them from the beginning. She had seen their game; Terry standing up to leave and she saw Candy go in the same direction. She followed Candy from afar and she saw the abandoned building. She went near and hid to look inside, without being seen. The scene she saw pierced her heart.

Candy and Terry in each other's arms. Their eyes were close.

- Oh, I needed to hold you against me, after the scene with my father, said Terry

- I'm here for you Terry, she said, everything is going to be alright, I'm here…

- I love you Candy

- I love you Terry

They kissed softly, passionately for a long time. Eliza was angry. Candy and Terrence! She had to find a way to separate them. Her mind started to work. The bell rang and the two lovebirds stopped kissing.

- We have to go, honey, said Candy between two kisses.

- A little more, said Terry

- We're going to see each other every night, said Candy

- Ok, said Terry smiling , let's go

Eliza had heard them. Every night? It gave her an idea. Candy and Terry got out to go back to class, running. Eliza hid and she had a mean smile on her lips.

Terry came back from his horseback riding and when to his room.  He turned on the light and he took his red jacket off and his shirt. He got in the bathroom to take a shower and he got out with a towel around his waist. Candy was coming. He went to the balcony to open the door and wait for Candy. The lights of his bedroom were off and sat on the bed which was near the balcony. He felt there was someone who hugged him all of a sudden.

- But… ho… Candy? He said

But it wasn't Candy's scent and it didn't feel like Candy's skin… the person hugging him held him stronger, looking for his lips.

- Candy? Is that you?

Eliza Reagan, who had made so much effort to get into Terrence's room by climbing the balcony. She had to inquire to find out where his room was, and climb the window, only to hear him calling her "Candy"! That was too much for her; she exploded:

- Come on Terrence! It's me Eliza! You don't recognise me?

- Eliza!! Said Terry getting away from her, what the hell are you doing in my bed?

- I was waiting for you…

- You were waiting for me, because…?

- I want to spend a night of love with you…

- A what?

- A night of love, I want to be with you Terrence

- Eliza, are you out of your mind? What on earth made you think that I would want to spend the night with you?

- It's Candy you want, isn't it?  Don't you know she's a thief and a slut? She stole jewellery from my mother, and she caused Anthony's death after shamelessly seducing him. It wouldn't be good for the future duke of Grandchester to be acquainted with that kind of girl…

- That kind of girl, what kind of girl is she?

- Everything I just said, and I saw how she seduced you with her body in Scotland…

- And you want to do the same thing?

- If that's what it takes to get your attention…I want you Terrence, and I love you…

- Eliza, you think I shouldn't be with Candy because she's a thief? Well you can tell her for me that Terrence Grandchester, the duke's heir, drinks like an Irishman, smoke like a fireman and fight like a ragman and that it would be very bad for her to be seen in my company…

- You do it with her…

- What I do or not with Candy, is not of your business Eliza, I love her and I'm going to marry her…

- But…

- You probably heard we were together on the Titanic, she wasn't adopted then, she was a third class passenger and I couldn't stay away from her. Now that I got my memory back, I never want to be apart from her again and it's certainly not you who's going to succeed in seducing me! The warmth and the kindness you show towards Candy just warms me up too… go take a look in the mirror, you'll see a face deformed by hatred…

- You're going to pay for this! Said Eliza angry

- Get out of here Eliza, before I call the reverend mother…

- No, please, she's going to expel me!

- Get out Eliza!!

- But the balcony is so high; I had trouble climbing it….

- That's not my problem, get out!!

Eliza walked to the balcony and got out the best way she could, cursing Terry and swearing she'll get revenge. She hurt herself jumping on the ground and she almost got caught by the reverend mother who was doing her nightly tour…

Candy arrived in Terry's room later after the reverend mother's last round. She landed in Terry's arms.

- Hello Snow White

- Hello Prince Charming, she said smiling, how are you?

- I feel better now…

- What's wrong?

- I had a visit from your dear enemy…

- Eliza?

- In my bed…

- Oh…

- She tried to seduce me

- I'm sure she had all the right words for that…

- I'm wondering what's wrong with that girl… she wants to seduce me, but she's not making any effort to look attractive; she's always full of hatred and contempt

- You rejected her; she's going to want revenge…

- We'll take care of her later

- Don't underestimate Eliza, Terry, she's diabolical

- Uh uh, I can be diabolical too, if I want to…enough with the pep talk, he said kissing her

He was happy when he was with her, he had spent a very beautiful summer with her, he had found a part of himself he didn't know he had lost. He couldn't get enough of her.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl talking about my girl

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl talking about my girl

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl, talking about my girl

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl

Candy stayed with Terry and then she went back to her room 2 hours later.

- Terry, she said before she left, Eliza is going to want revenge; we'll have to be careful…

- I know, but she's not going to stop us from seeing each other… we'll just have to be more careful

- Well, if she accuses us, wasn't she in your room too?

- But I have no proof, I should've taken a proof before I threw her out

- You didn't think about it… well, come what may… She's not going to stop us from seeing each other, otherwise, what's the use being in the same school if we can't see each other?

- You're right, after the Titanic, let's not let anything or anybody separate us

- We'll just have to be more careful

She was on cloud nine. But she thought about Eliza and her obsession with Terry. Since Terry rejected her, that mean girl was plotting revenge.

Candy and Terry tried to be more careful, when they saw each other. They continued seeing each other in Terry's room. Candy always took her homework with her in case they got caught, she would say she came  to ask Terry for some help. Eliza continued keeping an eye on them. One day she got her chance to expose the young lovebirds...

Candy was in Terry's room and they slept longer than usual. She woke up…

- Oh my God! Terry! It's the morning; I have to go back in my room…

- What? Said Terry still asleep

Candy was already getting ready to go out the window, in the morning light, while the other students were awake; everybody was going to see her. She was in the bathroom to wash her face quickly and brush her hair.

- Everybody is going to see me if I go out now, said Candy

- Well, you'll have to risk the others who are probably getting ready for school , see you if they look out the window…I could lend you some trousers, a shirt, and a hat to hide your hair, at least you'll looked incognito from afar…

But they heard noise at the door and the reverend mother came in with other nuns, priests and Eliza Reagan, with a triumphant smile

- There they are, reverend mother, said Eliza, she spends all her nights here…

Candy and Terry were only half surprised; Eliza… Terry looked at her with mean eyes.

- Miss Candice White Andrew, what are you doing in Terrence Grandchester's room? Asked the reverend mother

- Well, I came to ask Terrence to help me with my French assignment, said Candy showing her stuff on Terry's desk

- That's a lie! Said Eliza, she came to make love with him!

- Miss Reagan! Would you shut up please! Master Grandchester?

- It's what she said, said Terry, she came to ask me for help on her French assignment, since I speak French…

The reverend mother looked at the two lovebirds and she knew deep down inside that they were together because they wanted to be alone. But a girl and a boy in the same classroom was intolerable, so in the same room? It was a scandal

- The rules of the school are very clear; girls and boys are not supposed to be in the same class, much less in the same room. Miss Andrew, you're going to be locked in the donjon and Master Grandchester, you're going to be confined in your room for a week. Take her away!

- No! Yelled Candy, Terry! Terry!

- Leave her alone! Said Terry who wanted to help her but the two priests were holding him back, let go of me!!

- That's enough! Said the reverend mother, I'm going to inform your father of your indecent behaviour

They all got out of the room leaving Terry devastated. Eliza had a triumphant smile while she looked at Terry, who had another very mean look for her.

The news of the scandal spread like wildfire. Candy was going to be expelled, and while she was waiting for someone to come and get her, she was locked in the donjon. It was dark, cold and humid inside, which was not good for your health. She didn't know what to think, Eliza had had her revenge, the mean girl. She was crying, but mostly of rage. While they took her to the donjon, the nuns informed her that she was expelled from the Royal College of Saint Paul. Expelled? She won't see Terry anymore… she was feeling so lost. Especially since they didn't even do anything that night, they just slept in each other's arms.

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

But now I'm here all alone feeling lost

Come and take me in your arms and

Make all the fear go away

I need you my love, I need you so much

Come and save me

Archibald and Alistair went to see Terry in his room.  Archibald was jealous to learn that Candy was with Terry in his room, gave a blow to Terry, who let him do it because he was depressed.

- Candy is expelled! He said angry

- What? Said Terry surprise, but…

- But what? Said Archie, what did you think was going to happen after you got caught in bed with her?

- I didn't know she was expelled, said Terry

- You have to help her, said Alistair, the great aunt is going to be angry… and the Great Uncle William…

- He might banish her from the family, said Archie, all that because you wanted to put her in your bed!

- I'm going to do everything in my power to help her, said Terry, let me think…

- Think about what? About your next conquest? Said Archibald

Terry looked at him with mean eyes. He wanted to beat him up, but he had to concentrate on Candy's problem.

- I said I was going to think about it, I'm not going to abandon her, said Terry, you can leave now…

- But, started Archie

- Come on Archie, said Alistair, let's got, let's let him think

They got out of the room and left the son of the duke alone. What a mess Eliza had put them into! What could he do to help his beloved? He went to see the reverend mother, but she didn't want to hear it.

- No Terrence, I'm sorry, Candy is expelled

- And why am I not expelled too? My father gives you too much money!

- Terrence!

- I'm going to go see him; at least he would be able to make you change your mind…

He decided to try with his father. He got out of the school and went to his father's castle and he found him playing golf.

- Dad, I need a favour from you, he said

He explained the situation quickly, without giving out too many details.

- If I understand you correctly, you got caught in your room with a girl…

- Yes…

- How did they know you had a girl in your room?

- Another girl turned us in…

- Another girl you probable rejected…

- As a matter of fact…

- "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…"

- William Congreve, said Terry , I learn it the hard way…with your influence, you can stop Candy from being expelled…

- Well, I'm sorry Terrence, I'm not here to clean up you messes with girls. Your girlfriend is going to be expelled… you'll be less distracted in school without her…

- But dad, I'm a straight A student, she doesn't distract me

- You call me dad only when you need something…without her you'll continue to be a straight A student

Terry understood that he wouldn't get anywhere with his father. It was no use.

- All right dad, I will never ask you for anything ever again! Thank you.

He went back to St. Paul, devastated. He was in his bedroom, lying on the bed and he dropped his harmonica on the floor which went under the bed. He put his hand and he felt something soft and silky. He took the thing in question and he saw that it was a beautiful velvet ribbon. Candy didn't have velvet ribbons… but …Eliza!! He had proof that Eliza was in his room to seduce him! It might be enough to exonerate Candy, and incriminate that viper Eliza. He went to see the reverend mother, once again. He saw Eliza and her group, Eliza had a mocking smile, Terry approached her, and spit on her face. This last one, surprised, ran to cry in a corner. Terry got in the reverend mother's office once again.

- Terrence, said the reverend mother

- If I could prove to you that there was another girl in my room, earlier, would she be punished too?

- But who…?

- Eliza Reagan, came in room to try and seduce me when I rejected her, she went and tell on Candy and me to you…

- Can you prove it?

- She left this behind….

He gave her the velvet ribbon and put it on the reverend mother's desk. This last one had a motionless face.

- Sister Margaret, she said

Sister Margaret came into the office.

- Yes, reverend mother?

- Take this ribbon and try to find out who the owner is, we found it in the dining room. Bring me its owner

- Very well reverend mother, I'm going to ask right away, there are some girls in the hall way.

Sister Margaret got out and she saw Eliza and her group and she showed them the ribbon.

- That's mine! Said Eliza, I lost it… where did you find it, sister?

- In the dining room, said Sister Margaret, the reverend mother want to see you to make sure that you're the rightful owner, because the ribbon is kind of expensive…

- Oh of course, said Eliza smiling, of course my ribbon is expensive; I only wear high quality stuff…

Eliza followed Sister Margaret in the reverend mother's office. She was surprised to see Terry was still there.

- Miss Reagan, said the reverend mother, is this your ribbon?

- Yes…

- Are you sure?

- I'm positive, reverend mother, it's mine.

The reverend mother looked at Sister Margaret and the called the other nuns to come into the office. The reverend mother told them to take Eliza.

- Miss Reagan, this ribbon was found in Mr. Grandchester's room… which means you were in his room at one moment or another and that your jealousy made you rat on your cousin, when in fact, you were in the same room earlier…

- But, said Eliza surprised, but no…

- You did say it was your ribbon, did you not?

- Yes, but…no

- You were in Mr. Grandchester's room?

- Yes… I mean no!

- Take her away! Said the reverend mother, Miss Reagan, you're expelled from the Royal College of St. Paul… You're going to go to the meditation room until someone comes to get you to take you back to America

- What? No, please! Said Eliza

The nuns took Eliza to the meditation room kicking and screaming.

The reverend mother talked to Terrence.

- But it doesn't change the fact the Miss Andrew was in you room…

- I know reverend mother, what if I took her place?

- Her place? How?

- What if I left college, will Candy be able to stay?

- Euh, that very unusual, but yes, if you leave, Miss Andrew will be able to stay. She will be freed when you leave the college.

- Thank you reverend mother, said Terry getting out

He arranged his stuff to leave college the next day, heartbroken.

Candy was in her donjon, crying. She wanted to see Terry; she wanted to be in his arms. She barely ate what they brought to her. The reverend mother had Candy freed in the evening. They came to get her to take her to the revered mother's office.

- Miss Andrew, I've changed my decision, you're not expelled anymore…

- Really? Said Candy

- You're dismissed…

- Thank you reverend mother, said Candy all happy

She got out of the reverend mother's office to go to her room. She took a shower because the donjon was dark and dirty, she looked like hell. She got ready to go see Terry, and tell him the news she wasn't expelled anymore. She went to her room and she found it empty.

- Terry? Terry? Where are you? She called

She looked around and she saw an envelope addressed to her.

_My dear Candy,_

_I left for America to follow my dream._

_I wish you to be happy._

_Good luck…I hope you'll make your dream come true…_

_I will pray for your happiness._

_Terrence_

Candy couldn't believe her eyes which got filled with tears. Terry was gone! Gone!! NO!! She heard boys talking outside out the bedroom.

- But what's wrong with Grandchester? Is she sick or something? Said a boy's voice

- He left college; they say he's going to take the boat for America at dawn…, said another boy's voice

At dawn… Candy didn't need to be told twice. She went back to her room to pack her suitcase and she found a carriage which took her to Southampton as fast as it could. She had to catch Terry. After and interminable ride, she arrived at Southampton at dawn only to see the boat go… NO!! She missed him!! She ran as fast as she could, screaming;

- TERRY!!TERRY!! I LOVE YOU!! TERRY!!

She collapsed on the ground and burst into tears. How could he leave her? After everything they've been through together? Her heart was broken into a thousand pieces. She went back to school and she locked herself in her room to cry. Her world had just come to an end, like when she woke up after the Titanic tragedy; she had lost Terrence, once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 21**

**"Like Snow-White and Prince Charming"**

A new day was starting. The sun, that wonderful luminous star which rises on the good and the bad, was shining. The birds outside were chirping. Candy didn't feel like getting up. Her world had come to an end. Terry had left her… how could he leave her? After everything  they've been through since their first meeting on the Titanic, how could he believe for one moment that she would've been better without him in that cold and brittle college? She got up against her will. The bird chirping outside could be so lugubrious when we're in a bad mood. She got ready and her friends came to get her, to go to class.

- Candy, said Annie hugging her

- Oh Annie, Terry is gone! Said Candy crying, he left me! I thought he loved me…

- He does love you, said Annie, but he had to leave so you wouldn't be expelled…

- He made a deal with the nuns, said Patty, it was the only way to free you from your punishment without being expelled

- I don't care about this school! Said Candy, I want Terry!

- They say Eliza is expelled too…

- What? How? Asked Candy

- One of her velvet ribbons were found in Terry's room proving she was in the room too, said Patty

- Oh… Eliza is expelled? Oh my God! The Great aunt is going to blame me…

- Why would she blame you for something Eliza did in her foolishness? Said Annie

- She threw herself at a boy who couldn't stand her. No Candy, this time, they can't blame you… , said Patty

- From your mouth to God's ears! Said Candy, let's go to class

Eliza in the meditation room was secretly visited by her friends. She was angry and she wanted revenge.

- Louise, you got the pen and paper I asked you for? Said Eliza

- Yes, here it is, said Louise

- Thank you. Wait a minute… I'm going to write quickly…, said Eliza

She wrote a letter fast and she gave it to her friends, who put it in an envelope to mail it.

- The reverend mother thinks she can get rid of me so easily? She's going to have to live with the consequences of her actions! Said Eliza between her teeth

Candy was walking near the wood when Neil and his friends attacked her again.

- Oh, there she is! Said Neil

- This time, you won't escape from us, said Damien

- Your boyfriend is not here to stop us, said Neil

They jumped on Candy, pulling her hair, her dress. One of them was starting to pull her undergarment. Candy was crying for help trying to fight them off the best way she could.

- No stop!! Help!!

The boys heard some noise and they got afraid and they ran away. Annie and Patty arrived to help Candy up, who was crying of rage.

- Terry! She said angry, why did you leave me?

- Candy come with us, said Annie, let's go report those savages…

- No…

- Candy, said Patty, Terry is not here to protect you anymore, we have to tell the reverend mother…

- All right, said Candy still in rage

They went, all three to the reverend mother's office to tell her that Neil, Damien and their friend had attacked Candy and tried to abuse her.

- Miss Andrew, said the reverend mother, was it the first time?

- No, said Annie

- Why didn't you report the first incident?

- Because Terrence was protecting her, said Patty

- I see… without him here, those bastards think they can do anything… they will be punished in consequences.

Neil and his group were punished and they were very angry with Candy for telling on them.

A few days later, the duke of Grandchester arrived in college to speak to the reverend mother.

- Reverend mother, I just received a very upsetting letter from one of your students who wanted to keep her anonymity… she told me that my son had left college…

The reverend mother was a little embarrassed. She didn't know how to tell the duke that his son wasn't in school anymore.

- As a matter of fact, Your Grace, your son had left the college

- To go where?

- I have no idea…

- What do you mean you have no idea? I made very big donations to your institution because my son was here, all you had to do was to keep him in your school!! And now, you don't even know where he is!!

- But his best friend, Candy Andrew must know…, said the reverend mother, I'm going to send for her

The duke didn't answer, he was angry. Candy arrived a few moments later.

- You wanted to see me, reverend mother? Asked Candy coming in

- Yes, the duke of Grandchester wants to ask you a few questions about his son, I told him you were his best friend… I'm going to let the two of you talk

The reverend mother got out of the office leaving Candy and the Duke of Grandchester alone.

- Hello sir, said Candy

- They say you're my son's best friend?

- Yes sir…

- You're the girl for whom he came to ask me for help?

- Yes, sir, said Candy

- Do you know where he is?

- No sir, I don't know, said Candy

- Well I have nothing else to do here, said the duke opening the door, you won't get another penny from me!

He walked to the exit.

- Oh my God, said the reverend mother, the college is going to close without the duke's donations!

Candy felt she had to do something, she ran after the duke. She saw him get into a carriage to leave…

- Mr. Grandchester! Yelled Candy

But he didn't hear her and the carriage left. Candy arrived just in time to hang on the back of the carriage still screaming. The duke finally realise that Candy was hanging in the back of his carriage and ordered the coachman to stop.

- Stop the carriage! He said

He got out  and he saw Candy at the back.

- You're very careless, Miss Andrew you could've hurt yourself very badly…

- I know sir, but I had to speak to you…

- About what?

- Don't punish the college because of me…

- But…

- Terry sacrificed himself to save me… don't punish the college

- You seem to know my son very well… maybe better than me. You're the orphan girl who threw herself at him…

- I see… You've received a letter from Eliza…

- What can a girl who never had parents could know about family?

- That's exactly why I know…I've never known my parents. I know what it is not to have any… he reconciled with his mother because he was looking for some affection he didn't find with you…

- You know his secret…

- I know all of his secrets, sir; I was with him on the Titanic…

The duke looked at her surprised. She was with his son on the Titanic? They had lived a terrible tragedy together.

- You were with him?

- Yes, until the boat broke in two and we fell in those icy waters… we got lost after that. I thought he was dead until I saw him alive again… without his memory…

- You knew him better than me, and better than himself since you knew what happened on the Titanic… are you in love with my son?

- Since the Titanic, sir, said Candy looking down…

Candy took something from her pocket.

- There you go, it's the note he left for me…

The duke took the note and read it.

- Let him pursue his dream, said Candy, if he's in America, he wants to be near his mother…

The duke looked at Candy, he could feel the love she was feeling for Terry.

- And don't penalise the college. Without your donations, it's going to close…

- You're pleading the cause of a school which was ready to expel you?

- I don't want everybody to pay for my mess. All this happen because Eliza was jealous of me….

- All right. Terry's brother and sister are going to go to St. Paul too, I'm going to continue my donations…. And I'm going to leave Terrence in peace if he wants to be in America with his mother, so be it…

- Thank you very much, Mr. Grandchester, said Candy smiling

- Terrence left you… I hope you'll see him again one day, because you love him a lot

- Thank you, Mr. Grandchester

- I'm going to take you back to college

He took her back to college and went to see the reverend mother.

- Miss Andrew convinced me not to stop my donations, reverend mother

- Thank you, Your Grace, said the reverend mother

The duke left. The revered mother turned to Candy.

- Thank you Miss Andrew, she said

- You're welcome, reverend mother

Candy went back to her room still thinking about Terry. She had saved a school which treated her so badly…

A little time later, during class, a nun came to announce that Louise's father was bankrupt and that she had to leave the college. Louise cried in Sister Margaret's arms.

- Oh sister, it's awful, I can't continue being in this school, I can't become a lady…., said Louise crying

- Come on, said Sister Margaret, it's going to be ok, Louise

Candy looked at the scene sadly. "A lady" Why was it that some people could become ladies and some couldn't? Life wasn't fair. Terry had left her so she could continue her education, to become a "lady"… But without Terry, all that didn't mean anything… she stood up and she went to console Louise and the other students did the same thing.

In the evening, Candy packed her suitcase. She was going to leave the next evening. She was going to go back to America to find her way… and with a little luck, find Terry. Oh she missed him so much!!

Candy went to the reverend mother's office the next morning to ask her for a favour.

- Reverend mother, I wanted to ask you not to expel Eliza please…

- But…

- I know she behaved badly, but it's only because she was in love with Terrence. Her friend Louise is leaving the college for good; please free her from her punishment so she could spend some time with her… and don't expel her…

The reverend mother was touched by Candy's goodness towards Eliza who always seemed to want to make trouble for her at every occasion. She decided to do her that favour. Even though, the students were going to talk. But it was because of Candy that the duke of Grandchester wasn't going to stop his donations to the school, even though his eldest son wasn't there anymore…

- All right Miss Andrew, to thank you for what you did with the duke, I won't  expel Miss Reagan and her punishment will be over immediately so she can spend some time with her friend Louise

- Thank you, reverend mother, said Candy

Eliza was freed of her punishment to spend some time with her friend Louise.

- That little tramp is going to pay for this! Said Eliza

- Forget about Candy, said Louise, I have to leave the college…

- What? Said Eliza

- Yes my father is broke…

- So now you're only a poor little girl?

- Yes, said  Louise unsure

- So what makes you think I would want to remain your friend now that you're poor?

- But Eliza…

- Leave-me alone! I have to plot my revenge on Candy!!

Louise left crying in silence. Eliza was really mean. She had no compassion what so ever. Even Candy was nicer to her than Eliza when she learned the news of her father's bankruptcy.

After the morning mass the next day, the reverend mother wanted to speak to the students. And since the weather was nice, they had put chairs in the court so the student could sit down.

Candy was waiting impatiently for the day to be over. She wanted to leave that school as fast as possible. The reverend mother was making her speech outside.

- We've got new rules in the school… from now on…

She was interrupted by screams of pain coming from the wood.

- Ouch, ouch, aww, ouch!! Were saying Neil, Damien and their friend

Everybody turned around to see why Neil, Damien and their friend were running in pain. They arrived in front of the reverend mother.

- But what in the world is going on? Said the Reverend mother

- Ouch! Said Neil angry

- I'm the one who whipped them, said a voice coming from the woods

Everybody turned to see where the voice was coming from. Terrence Grandchester dressed in white, with a cape of the same colour.

- For daring to touch Candy while I wasn't there…, said Terry

- Terrence Grandchester, what are you doing here? Asked the reverend mother, you shouldn't be on this property…

Candy couldn't believe her eyes. Terry, Terry was in front of her, in front of everybody in fact! He wasn't gone!!

- I came to get Sheila who was still in your stables…, said Terry

- Your horse? And would that be all? Asked the reverend mother

- No, that's not all…, said Terry riding with his horse in the middle of the chairs.

He arrived where Candy was sitting. They looked at each other in the eyes.

- Snow White, he said giving her his hand, you want to come with me? You didn't think I was going to leave you here?

All the eyes were on Candy, whose mouth was open, surprised and frozen on the spot. She was speechless!

- Candy, said Annie, what to do you say?

Candy came out of her surprise and she smile to Terry.

- Of course, Prince Charming, I'll come with you…, she said standing up and taking his hand.

He smiled and put her on the horse with him. The nuns and the students, started to scream with indignation. Candy was in front of Terry and she hugged him closing her eyes. Terry took his horse and walked to the gate to get out of the school forever. The reverend mother didn't say a thing. She understood that Terry couldn't be without Candy and that he came back to get her… she would never admit it in a million years, but she thought it was very romantic.

- Reverend mother, said one of the nuns, we have to stop them…

- Yes, said Eliza why aren't you doing anything?!

- What's the use? Said the reverend mother, they obviously don't want to be here…

The other students clapped their hands screaming and whistling. Candy and Terry rode out of the school.

- But Reverend mother! Said Eliza

- Miss Reagan, said the reverend mother, all this is your fault, you couldn't leave well enough alone, now you have to live with the consequences… Now, enough with this circus, shut up!! I'm continuing my speech…

The students were sulking, but they had to obey. Eliza was ready to explode. Annie and Patty were happy for their friend. Alistair and Archie were stunned. Archie wanted to scream.

Candy was holding Terry and she was crying. She couldn't believe he had come back to get her.

- Tell me I'm not dreaming, she said once they were outside the gates of college

- I'm here Snow White, you're not dreaming…

- Oh my God!

Terry stopped the horse He took her face and kissed her on the lips.

- I love you, Snow White…

- I love you too…I thought you left me…

- I know, I'm sorry angel… wait a minute…

- Why?

- I'm going to go get your suitcase…

- My suitcase?

- Yes, I took the liberty of taking it from your room… and I was surprise to find it already done… you wanted to leave the college too?

- Without you here, it wasn't the same… I wanted to leave tonight for America…

- Without any money?

- Well I was planning to find some jobs on my way…

- Oh Freckles… I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you about my plan. I had to make you believe I've left you, so your punishment would be over…

- But, I heard some boys say that you were taking the boat at dawn…

- Snow-White, why would I tell some boys I barely even talk to, what my plans are?

- I went to Southampton… and I saw the boat leaving…

- Oh my God! I'm so sorry….

He took Candy's suitcase which was hidden behind some bushes. He attached it on the saddle. He went back on the horse and they left college to never go back again; for good. They arrived to a hotel in town; the Crown Plaza Hotel. They got off the horse and Terry got inside with Candy.

- Master Grandchester, said the receptionist, your wife has arrived?

_"Wife"? Said Candy to herself._

- Yes, said Terry taking his key

- She's very beautiful…

- Thank you, said Candy still surprised to have been called "Terry's wife", but she was on cloud nine…

They walked towards the elevator and they went on the 7th floor. Once in their suite, Candy threw herself in Terry's arms.

- Terrence, don't ever scare me like that again! Don't ever do this to me again!

- I promise you, I won't Snow White, he said hugging her back

- "Wife"? Said Candy

- You'd rather they take you for a young girl with her boyfriend?

- But with my uniform dress, I look like a little girl…

- Whatever you put on, Freckles, you look like a little girl.

They burst out laughing.

- What are we going to do now, Terry?

- We're going to go to America and I'm going to look for a job as an actor

- All right. Do we have enough money to live on? I didn't get my allowance…

- Don't worry about that Freckles…

- All right. By the way, I talked to your father…

- Really?

- Yes, I told him to leave you alone, to let you pursue your dream and I convinced him not to stop the donations to the college

- You pleaded the college's cause? He asked surprised

- And that's not all…

- There's more?

- I asked  the reverend mother not to expel Eliza…

Terry looked at her smiling. She was so good and generous.

- You're impossible, you know that? I try to punish Eliza and you get her out of her punishment…

- I'm sorry…

- That's why I love you, said Terry approaching her to hug her again and kiss her neck, thank you for speaking to my father…

Candy burst out laughing. They ended up on the bed kissing passionately, their clothes were falling on the floor… later they continued talking.

- You were so handsome with your white clothes on your white horse; a real Prince Charming! I thought I was dreaming… thank you for handling Neil and his friends…

- You're very welcome Freckles, I'm just sorry you had to suffered from their hands

- Annie and Patty saved me and accused them to the reverend mother…

- That's why I found them fuming and plotting their revenge on you…

She was happy, she was with Terry and they had enough to live on their own. She didn't have anything of value…but… she remembered something.

- By the way Terrence… there's something I forgot to tell you about…

- What?

- You remember the necklace "The heart of the ocean"?

- Yes, the one Cal accused Jack of stealing…

- That was a vicious lie…

- I know…

- Well, you remember how I didn't have any lifejacket and I was cold, Rose gave me Cal's coat?

- Yes, said Terry who was getting more and more intrigued

- Well, when I woke up after the tragedy, and Anthony and the others came to get me, they took me to a hotel. I changed and the maid from the hotel wanted to take Cal's coat I was wearing, but I refused. It was like I wanted to hang on to your memory, Jack's and Fabrizio's… I wore it over my new dress and I put my hands on my pocket and there was something inside…

- What?

- "The heart of the ocean"

- The necklace?

- Yes…Cal put it in the pocket of his coat and he gave it to Rose

- Who gave it to you… oh my God, Candy! Do you know how much its worth?

- Alistair told me that the stones came from the crown of Louis XVI…

Candy stood up and she went to the bathroom to get a robe and she put it on. She went to open her suitcase and she got her treasure box out and she took the necklace out and showed it to Terry, who took it still stunned.

- I can't believe you had this necklace since the tragedy

- I even forgot about it…. Do you think we should give it back to Cal?

- He probably already cashed the insurance money… it's yours Candy…

- I can keep it?

- Well, "_In fact of piece of furniture, possession is worth title"…_

- What does that mean?

- That you've got it, it's yours… people who find stuff from sunken boat they keep them… it could help you one day…

- Are you sure?

- I'm positive, Freckles… Now come back to bed, I missed you…

She put the necklace back in her treasure box and put the box back in her suitcase and when went back to bed smiling.

Mean while at St. Paul, everybody was talking about Candy and Terry. Archie was talking to his brother.

- I can't believe what just happened…

Annie and Patty arrived and got in the conversation.

- What? Said Patty, that Terry came to get her on his beautiful white horse? That was very romantic…

- Very romantic, like the end of Snow White, said Annie

- What? They're going to live happily ever after and have lots of kids? Said Archie, life is not a fairytale!

- Come on Archie…, said Alistair

- The Great Uncle William sent her here for her education, and that snotty nosed son of a duke comes and takes her away like he had every right on her!

- She didn't refuse… and he did sacrificed himself for her, said Annie

- Why did he come and get her?? Said Archie angry

- Because, he couldn't live without her, apparently…, said Patty

- Archie, after everything they've been through on the Titanic… they don't want to be separated anymore, said Annie

Archie didn't reply. Everything he was saying made him sound like a jealous boyfriend…

- Well they left with a bang! Said Alistair

- I'm happy for Candy, said Annie, she was crying every night over Terry

- Yes, she must be on cloud nine, said Patty, Candy is going to find her path with Terry by her side

Alistair looked at his brother's angry expression and shook his head. Eliza arrived with her brother.

- What a scandal! Said Eliza, the great aunt is going to have a cow when I tell her about it!

- Eliza, said Alistair, leave the great aunt alone, you've got your own scandal to deal with; you tried to seduce Terrence in his bed…

- But Candy seduced him, said Eliza

- If there was any seduction involve, said Archie, Terry was the one doing the seduction on Candy…

- They love each other, said Annie, if we had any doubts; Terry had just proved it by coming to get Candy to leave with her…

- Like the Prince Charming on his white horse, said Patty, wouldn't you want to be in her place, Eliza?

- And Neil, said Alistair, Terry whipped you and your friends, you tried to attack Candy again? You thought he had left for good…

Neil gave him the mean eye and left fuming. They continued talking for a while, the bell rang and then they went to class.

The next day, after lying in bed all day and all night, Candy and Terry went in town to do some shopping. Terry bought her some travel clothes.

- Terry, you don't have to, let's keep our money

- I have enough money, don't worry Freckles, and don't forget, we have to pass off as a married couple on the boat, we're going to share the same cabin…

- A married couple? Said Candy

- Yes, since there were no more single cabins…

- What a surprise…, said Candy smiling

- I didn't do it on purpose, I swear…

- Oh I'm not saying you did, Prince Charming… but if you did, I wouldn't be angry, I never want to leave you… I love you…

- I love you Snow-White… let's go and spoil you now

They shopped laughing around. Terry bought her evening gowns and all the accessories for dinners on the boat, in first class.

Candy and Terry went to Southampton the next day to wait for the boat for America. They were going towards new adventures in America. Terry sent a telegram to his mother to tell her he was coming to America and that she didn't need to come to live in London. The Mauritania was supposed to arrive in a few days. They were taking a walk by the harbour.

- Southampton… reminds me of Jack, said Candy softly

- Jack… I can't believe you weren't really brother and sister, he was defending you so well…

- It's funny; we can love in so many different ways… Jack and I, it was brotherly love… I was sleeping in his arms with no fear what so ever…

- Rose and I, we envied you…

- Really?

- Yes. Even though you were  third class passengers, without a dime to your name, you seemed so happy… when Rose who was engaged to one of the richest man in America, just wanted to scream…. Money doesn't make people happy… I was the heir of the duke of Grandchester; all I wanted was my mother's affection. I was unhappy with my father…

- But you were so full of joy, said Candy

- That's because, I met you and I wanted to make you smile, I wanted to laugh with you… you made me want to smile and smile always…with your red hair…

- You're not disappointed to see that I'm now a real blond?

- Well, I've seen women dye their hair to look blond, I say you're very lucky. I love you whether you're a redhead or a blond…

- You still want your 7 dwarfs?

- Of course, honey, 7 dwarfs for our happiness to me complete

They burst out laughing. They met a young boy who spent his time by the harbour. He was trying to help out and earn some money. Candy felt like talking to him.

- Hi! Said Candy smiling, what's your name?

- They call me Cookie, he said

- What are you doing here, Cookie? Said Terry

- I want to become a moose…

- Oh, but aren't you a little young? Said Candy

- No, I can do it! I'm strong… it's my dream…

Candy and Terry looked at each other. The young boy, as young as he was, had a dream; to become a moose.

- But I have trouble convincing captains that I'm serious, said Cookie sadly

- Well good luck, said Terry

- Thank you, said Cookie…see you later…

- Bye, said Candy

Cookie left to help another merchandise boat.

- He's so young, said Candy

- He knows what he want, said Terry

- You know what you want to do Terry, I don't know yet…

- You'll find your path, Snow-White, I have no doubt about that…

They continued their walk, holding each other, making plans for the future.


	22. Chapter 22

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 22**

**"The trip to America"**

The Mauritania was at the harbour and the passengers started to get in. There were a lot of people. Candy and Terry were together and they got on board. It was the same boat on which they saw each other again. They walked to their first class suite.

- It's not the Titanic, said Candy sadly

- I know that the crossing is going to be a little shaky with the memories of the Titanic tragedy and especially our brutal separation…

He approached her and he took her in his arms and held her against him.

- You can't imagine how many times I had wished I had died with you, said Candy

- It's a good thing you didn't die, because I'm very much alive…

- Yes that's a very good thing…But when I woke up and I realised I had lost Jack, Fabrizio and you… I was wondering why I was alive… I wanted to die. But Anthony gave me the will to live, only to die himself a little while later…

- My poor Snow White, you must've had suffered…

- To see you on this boat that night was a miracle for me… I was so happy…

- And I had no idea who you were… but I thought you were irresistible…you want to go for a walk with me on the deck?

- Yes, let's go, she said smiling

They got out to go for a walk. They were going to America, where they were going to start a new life together. They spent a lot of time in their cabin and they also took their meals there.

One evening, Candy was walking outside while Terry was reading. She saw a little boy coming out of the life boats to watch the ocean. It was dark and she approached him slowly. But…

- Cookie? She said surprised

- Oh… Ma'am! Please don't say anything… They're going to throw me  in the sea…

- No they won't…

- But that's what they do to stowaways…

- Those are terrible stories told by sailors to discourage people from stowaway, said Candy smiling, what are you doing here?

- I want to be a sailor…

- By hiding in life boats? You're a stowaway! How do you think the captain is going to take that?

- Please don't say anything…

- But Cookie…by hiding you're not solving your problem; you're a stowaway, that's far from been a sailor

- I know and I'm hungry he said sadly

Candy looked at him and she decided to help him and to give him something to eat.

- Come with me, she said softly

- Are you taking me to the captain? Please, let me hide, I won't bother anybody

- Easy Cookie, you're going to attract other people's attention! No, come with me to my cabin

- Oh…

She took him to her cabin in the first class area and they found Terry still reading his book.

- Candy? He said, oh… Cookie?

- Yes, she said, he's hungry

- There's still the left over food on the table, said Terry smiling

- Come on, said Candy taking him by the arm, go wash your hands in the bathroom and wash your face…

- Thank you Ma'am

- Call me Candy

- And I'm Terry

Cookie went to the bathroom and he washed his face. Candy and Terry were talking.

- What are we going to do with him? Said Terry

- We can talk to the captain so he could give him a job

- Yes, but since he's a stowaway, it's not going to be easy

- That's why he needs the son of the Duke of Grandchester, said Candy

- All right, said Terry, I'm going to use my father's influence and my name to help him

- Thank you , said Candy smiling

Cookie got out of the bathroom and he went to sit at the table and he ate the food. He was very hungry. Terry was thinking about how he was going to speak to the captain. Candy knew that Terry would not let Cookie down. When this last one finished eating, he drank some fruit juice and he was now smiling at Candy and Terry.

- Ok, what's my fate now? He asked

- Let's go see the captain, said Terry

- All right, said Cookie softly

They went to see the captain. They knocked on the door.

- Come in! Said the captain

Candy, Terry and Cookie, got in.

- Mr. Grandchester, said the captain, Miss Andrew…sorry, Mrs. Grandchester…

Candy almost corrected him…

- What can I do for you? Said the captain

- Well, said Terry, I've got a little friend here, his name is Cookie…and he's a stowaway on your ship…

- Really? Said the captain with an angry look, do you know that a very big offense, young man?

- Yes, captain, said Cookie looking down

- So why did you do it?

- Because I wanted to be a sailor at all cost…

- Why didn't you come to see me then?

- I was afraid, said Cookie, I was afraid you'd say no…

- But you're not afraid to get on board without any ticket, or not afraid of being thrown in the sea like the stories say…?

- Yes, I am, said Cookie, I love the see, so if I die at see, I'm not afraid…

The captain looked at him. He knew Terry and he knew Candy. It was very unusual, but he decided to help their little protégé… Since he had lost his son, he decided to take Cookie under his wind.

- All right, I like your determination, but you should've asked me, I might have said yes. Now you're forcing my hand… you're going to stay with me and you're going to be my assistant and you're going to go to the kitchen to help in exchange for your trip. If you want to be a sailor, I can show you how, once we get to New York.

- Thank you so much captain, said Candy and Terry at the same time

- Thank you my captain, said Cookie, thank you Candy and Terry

- Now I'm going to show you where you're going to sleep, said the captain

- Bye Cookie, said Candy

- See you later, said Terry

- Thank you again, said Cookie leaving

Candy and Terry went back to their cabin with a sigh of relief.

- Thank you Terry, said Candy

- You're welcome, said Terry smiling

- You're very generous when you want to, you're not the terror everybody thinks you are

- The terror?

- Yes, you don't have a very good reputation at school, you were a snotty nosed kid… but I love the way you talked to the reverend mother…

- But I was unable to get you out of trouble, I had to sacrifice myself so they would free you…

- She had to keep up the appearances. The rumour was out there that we were caught together in your room, someone had to be punished

- I can't believe you're defending her… you're way too good honey…

- Well I put myself in her place, it must be hard to be the head mistress in a school like St. Paul with girls and boys, teenagers with raging hormones who only have one thing in their minds…

- She wanted to do an example out of us…

- We were the only ones who got caught…

- With a delicious creature like Eliza Reagan to help them? What on earth have you done to that girl?

- Nothing, I swear to you, said Candy, she hated me at first sight

- I bet that your positive aura couldn't get along with her heart full of hatred. I can't believe she was trying to impress me by being mean to you…

- Her mother apparently didn't show her  good manners, or how to hide your flaws in front of a young man you're trying to impress

- But in my case, it wouldn't have worked anyway, more sweet than you, you die. Even without my memory, I turned to you…

- You have to say, I made things easy by calling your bluff and kissing you that first time

- You surprised me a little, but I was very happy…

- When I think that I slapped you the first time, said Candy laughing, and it was so good… but the memory of Damien trying to force himself on me…

- I'm so sorry

- It was horrible. The awful feeling of being at the mercy of someone like that! I thought it was it for me… and Jack arrived… I've never been so happy to see him!

Terry hugged her hard to reassure her.

- If he had raped you, I would have beaten up bad…

- Well you did whipped him and beat him up, said Candy smiling

- I won't let anybody hurt you, Candy. We're going into the real world, we're going to earn a living, we're going to get married and have our 7 dwarfs and live happily ever after. We've survived the Titanic, we've been given a second chance in life. Let's not wasted it. Let's make sure this life is beautiful and happy…

- I'm happy just by being with you, Terrence, she said softly

They kissed passionately and they expressed their love for one another, physically, softly, with the fire of passion. Their clothes were on the floor, they were on the bed, caressing each other. He kissed every inch of her body and she closed her eyes. Her face was showing the pleasure she felt every time his lips touched her body. She was moaning, she was caressing his chest and she like the contact of their naked skin against each other. His hands went down, below the belt and it stayed there for a while… he did the same thing to her… they made love with passion; they were in harmony and they were made for each other. They had fun during a big part of the night, then they fell asleep, exhausted and happy to be in each other's arms.

Cookie got used the ship life with the captain who had almost adopted him. The ship finally arrived in New York, to Candy's big relief. Being on the sea, had bought very bad memories. They got off in New York and they went in a bar to have a drink on firm ground. Terry knew the barman…

- Charlie!! He said hugging him

- Terry!! My god! It's been years! And you haven't changed a bit!

- You neither! Said Terry laughing

He turned to Candy.

- Let me introduce you to Candy, said Terry

- Oh… you've got a fiancée! Said Charlie smiling

- Yes, said Terry smiling

Charlie hugged Candy and kissed her on both cheeks.

- Oh my God ! She cute as a button, this child! Are you sure of what you're doing Candy? He joked

- And certain, said Candy smiling, I love him

- And I love her, said Terry

- You two are so cute! Said Charlie laughing

- We came to New York to stay, said Terry, but we have to go to Lakewood to see Candy's family

The Pony Home, was indeed Candy's family.

- Oh, good luck then, said Charlie

- That's funny, said Candy looking at Charlie, the clothes you're wearing, they look like the uniform from St. Paul College in London…

Terry looked at his friend and he agreed.

- Yes, said Terry, you look like a student from St. Paul college

- Really? They dressed you so well at St. Paul? I'm proud…

They stayed with Charlie for a while. A young girl name Sandra arrived and they spent time with her too. Then, the young couple left for the train station. They were going to the Pony Home. In the train, Candy was sitting next to Terry.

- I can't wait to see everybody! Thank you for this trip Terry!

- You're very welcome Freckles. I wanted to take you there so that you could show me you infamous Pony hill…

- You'll see how beautiful and magnificent it is. The Pony Home is the place where I've always been happy… all the others wanted to get adopted, but not me… I wanted to stay there forever

- How did you find yourself at the Reagan?

- I had just got a letter from Annie saying that she couldn't write me anymore because her mother didn't want people to know that she was adopted

- But why? Said Terry, it was the truth wasn't it? They found themselves with a little girl all of a sudden and nobody is supposed to ask questions?

- I think that her mother said that she was the daughter of a distant cousin who had just died

- Oh…

- I was crying and I saw a boy wearing a kilt who was playing bagpipe who told me not to cry anymore… that I was so much prettier when I smiled… then he disappeared and I found a sign with the letter "A" on it. When I went back to the Pony Home, I saw a car with the sign but the letter was "R" … but I misread it and I agreed to be adopted by the Reagan… it was the beginning of my hell on earth…

She continued telling him about her story and all the bad stuff that happened to her at the Reagans. Terry was outraged. He didn't know she had suffered so much… he consoled her the best way he could. They had a sleeping wagon and since it was night time, they were going to spend the night in the train. They woke up in the morning when they arrived to Lakewood. They got off and there was snow everywhere. They took a carriage to the Pony Home. One on the ground, Candy ran to the Pony Home. She met Jimmy whom she had seen from afar running towards her.

- Candy!! Everybody, it's Candy!! It's Candy!!

The other children started to run towards Candy and they jumped on her screaming and laughing.

- Boss! Said Jimmy, you're back!

- Only for a little while, said Candy, I came to say hi, since I'm back to America… I'm here with a friend, this is Terrence Grandchester, we call him Terry

- Hello Terry! Said the children

- Hello, children! Said Terry smiling

- Come on, said Jimmy, let's go see Sister Maria and Miss Pony!

They walked to the Pony Home and they got in; Candy ran into Miss Pony and Sister Maria's arms.

- Oh, Candy! Said Miss Pony, it's so good to see you!

- Yes, said Sister Maria, what are you doing back here?

- I came back to America, said Candy

- What about college? Said Sister Maria

Candy looked at Terry and she approached him.

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, I would like to introduce you to Terrence Grandchester, she said

The two mothers looked at the young man they hadn't seen before.

- Miss Pony, said Terrence, Sister Maria, hello

- Hello, said the two surprised mothers

- Terrence and I are together…

- Terrence, said Sister Maria, like the one from the Titanic?

Candy didn't even remember she had talked about Terrence to her two mothers, and she was surprised to see, that Sister Maria remembered his name….Like she had read her mind, Sister Maria, said:

- I heard you in your dreams, she said, I knew you had lost a young man name Terrence…

- Oh…, said Candy, yes, it's the Terrence from the Titanic, he's not dead like I thought, Thank God! And now we don't ever want to be separated…

The two ladies looked at them surprised.

- You're going to live together? Said Miss Pony

- Yes, said Candy

- Candy, you don't live with a boy without being married…

- We're going to have separate room, said Candy laughing, but there is no way we're living separated!

She looked at Terry who winked at her smiling. They couldn't tell the two women that they already shared the same room. But they probably had guessed that Candy and Terry were lovers… But they couldn't say anything, Candy was a big girl and she knew what she was doing and apparently she wanted to be with the boy she thought she has lost on the Titanic.

- Good luck, said Miss Pony

- I'm going to show Terry the Pony hill, said Candy

- All right, said Miss Pony

Candy took Terry by the hand and they ran together to the Pony Hill.

- Terrence, here is my Pony Hill, said Candy, the place were I always feel good no matter the mood I'm in….

- It's beautiful, said Terrence smiling

- We could come here in the summer and have a barbecue…

- Yes, anything you want honey. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want to make you laugh for the rest of our lives together…

- I want to make you laugh forever too. I have to admit; on the Titanic, I was really in love with you, but I didn't thing you were serious and I knew  that once on the ground,  I would've gone  on the road with Jack. I had no intention of going back to the Reagans…

- We will never know what would've happened if the Titanic hadn't sunk, said Terry, I wanted to go see my mother…

- All those people died in those icy waters…we're lucky to be alive

- You're telling me? I was living careless without knowing that I almost died on the Titanic… Oh my God!!

- I loved it when you made jealousy scene for yourself! We have the rest of our lives in front of us…

- And we're going to live it together

- Did you see my two mothers' faces when I told them that I was going to live with you?

- Sister Maria was restraining herself not to explode…

- I know that it might not be what we do in this society, but I think that living with the man I love is nobody else's business but my own

- I wonder how you would've been if you were never kidnapped and sold to London…

- I would've been more prude I suppose…. A brush with death changes you… I love you so much Terrence…

- I love you Candice Snow White

They kissed for a long time and they stayed on the hill for a long time and they went back home to eat and spend time with the other.

- You're going to spend the night? Asked Sister Maria

- No, we're going to take the train tonight, said Candy smiling

- Yes, said Terry, we have to go back to New York

- All right said Miss Pony, it's nice of you to have come to see us…

- The pleasure was all mine, said Candy smiling, I've missed you all…

- We thought you were going to stay with us boss, said Jimmy

- I'm going to get married with Terry and I'm going to live with him… but I will come and see you, don't worry

- All right, said Jimmy a little sad

- Jimmy, said Miss Pony, Candy has to live her life like you're going to live  yours one day

- I understand, said Jimmy, Candy, come with me, I'm going to show you something…

- Ok, said Candy

She went to sit with Jimmy in a corner and he started to tell her stories. Terry was talking to Miss Pony and Sister Maria drinking hot tea. Jimmy went to see Tom and he told him about Candy's visit. Tom came after diner to see her with her fiancé.

- Candy! He said hugging her

- Tommy!! Oh I'm so happy to see you, said Candy smiling

- Me too! How are you, little sister?

- Yes, I'm more than fine!

- Jimmy told me you're going to get married

- Yes, she said, letting him lose, Tommy let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester

Tom looked at Candy; he didn't understand what  she was saying.

- Terrence? He said looking at Candy

- Yes, said Candy, it's the same one, from the Titanic, he's not dead, it was a horrible mistake

- Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated, said Terry smiling

- Oh my God, Candy! Said Tom, oh my God, you must be so happy! Hello Terrence!

- Hello Tom, said Terry smiling and shaking his hand

- Well, you've made my little sister very sad, don't ever make her cry again, otherwise, I'm going to kill you, said Tom laughing

Everybody burst out laughing and the day continued in the general joy. Then it was Time for Candy and Terry to leave. Candy was sad to leave her family. She had tears in her eyes.

- I will come back to see you, said Candy

- You're always going to be welcomed here, said Miss Pony

- Thank you, said Candy, bye Miss Pony, bye Sister Maria, bye children

- Bye Candy!! Yelled the kids, bye Terry!!

- Bye Sister Maria, bye, Miss Pony, said Terry

Tom's father arrived with a carriage to take them to the train station.

- Candy! It's so good to see you. And with a fiancé! That's too bad, I was hoping you'd marry Tom one day

- What? Said Candy

- Dad! Said Tom

- What? Can't I dream a little? You don't want to marry the girls I bring to you, so  I thought maybe you were in love with Candy

- Dad! Said Tom outraged, Candy is my sister!!

Candy burst out laughing, Terry had a little smile.

- Mr. Steve, Tom is my brother, my saviour, without him Annie and I would've frozen to death in the snow, said Candy and he let me win when we fought…

- Yes, daddy, what the hell are you talking about? I'll get married when I'm ready, said Tom

- All right. Said his father, good luck Candy with your fiancé

- Thank you Mr. Steve, said Candy smiling, Terry and I are going to be very happy

They got on board the carriage and they left making sign goodbye until they got the train station.

- Bye Tommy, said Candy and she hugged him

- Bye little sister, said Tom smiling

- Goodbye Mr. Steve, said Candy

- Good bye Candy, said Tom's father

- Good bye sir , Tom, said Terry

- Bye Candy , bye  Terry, said Tom

The train arrive and they got on board the first class compartment. Candy went to the window to wave at them. The train left. Candy went to sit with Terry.

- You and Tom? He asked

- His father has a lot of imagination, said Candy

- It's not impossible…

- Terry, Tom is my brother, like Jack was my brother, said Candy and you don't have to be jealous, honey. You're the only one I love…

She curled up against him and he held her tight

- You don't want to go see your adoptive family?

- No, Alistair and Archibald are not here and the Great Aunt is not going to be happy to see me

- But you're part of their family

- Terry, I'm going to make a family with you…if the Great Uncle William decides to show up, I'm going to introduce myself and we will continue living our lives together

- All right

Terry looked at her. She belonged to one of the richest families in America, she was worth a fortune and she didn't care. He admired her pride and her desire to be independent.

- Candy, you know that as the daughter of William Andrew, you're worth a fortune

- A fortune?

- Yes, you must have some money or trust fund ever in a bank somewhere

- Money at the bank? Oh… but I wanted to earn my own money…but are we ok financially?

- Yes, I can take care of you… I'm just letting you that you must have a trust fund somewhere in a bank…

- Oh… I also have a necklace worth millions… but that's not what's important. What's important is for me to be with you…

Terry took her in his arms and he kissed her. They were in America. They were going to start a new life together, and they were very optimistic…


	23. Chapter 23

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 23**

**"A new beginning"**

Candy and Terry arrived in New York and they took a cab to a hotel. But the hotel was full. They went to several hotels in town but they were all full. They arrived in a luxury hotel; it was the "Rosemary". Terry went to the reception desk to ask if they had any rooms, but they told him they had none.

- We're very sorry, said the receptionist, but we've got a scientific conference at the moment; all our rooms are reserved…

- That's ok, said Terry

Candy arrived to see what was going on.

- So Terry, did you get us a room?

- Unfortunately, this hotel is also full…

In normal times, Terry would've lost his temper, but he was with Candy, her sole presence made him calmer. He looked at her with fondness.

- Oh, said Candy, I wanted to rest for a little while, I'm tired…

- I know honey. I'm sorry…

- It's not your fault Terrence, they don't have a room. I'm going to look for Rose's address, I'm sure she's going to be able to let us sleep at her place for the night…

- I wanted us to rest in the privacy of our own room, said Terry

- I know my love, but there's nothing we can do…

- Miss Candice White Andrew, I'm sorry I can't accommodate you…

The hotel manager was at the desk and he heard the name.

- Candice White Andrew? He said, William Andrew's daughter?

Candy and Terry turned around to look at him.

- Euh…yes, said Candy uncertain

- Wait a moment…, said the manager

He took a book and he looked a list of names.

- Yes, you're on the list. I thought I recognised the name…, he continued

- I don't understand, said Candy

- As the manager of this hotel, it's  my duty to remember the names of the privileged members of the owner's family, and yours is on this list

- You mean this hotel belongs to William Andrew? Said Candy

- Yes, said the manager. Preston Miller, at your service Miss. I'm going to ask the bell boy to bring your luggage in the royal suite…

Candy was still in shock, she wanted to protest, but Terry said:

- Thank you very much sir…

He took the key the manager was giving him.

- We'll take it, said Terry

- But, started Candy

- Freckles, you're tired, I beg you, don't argue, please…

- All right, I'm too tired anyway, said Candy

They followed the bell boy to the royal suite. It was big and luxurious with a living room, a dining room, a desk, the bedroom was in a separate room…

- Here you are, said the bell boy, Miss Andrew, sir…

Terry gave him a tip and the young boy left.

- Thank you, said Candy and Terry at the same time

Candy took off her shoes and she went to freshen up in the bathroom.

- Well, well, well, it's an advantage to bear the Andrew name…

- Well…

- I know you wanted to fly with your own wings, honey. Don't feel guilty, it's your right…. You're part of the family

- I know…

- We're going to look for an apartment as soon as possible… tomorrow…

- There's no rush Terry, said Candy, you're right, let's take advantage of the Andrews…

- So you're not feeling bad?

- No, I'm with you, my love; I can't feel bad…

He approached her and took her in his arms. The manager had sent them some food. They ate before going to bed to take a nap. They woke up in early evening in each other's arms.

- Are you ok Snow White?

- Yes, Prince Charming. It's a delight to wake up in your arms.

- It's a delight to have you in my arms.

- We'll have to look for an apartment

- And for a job…

- There are a lot of theatres in New York, on Broadway

- Yes…

- And I'll have to find what I can do

- You'll find something, I trust you

- What time is it?

- I don't know, it must be like 7 or 8 pm

- We slept for long time

- We were tired

- Now, we're not sleepy anymore, said Candy standing up

- Well, we can do other stuff…

- We could order room service or we can go downstairs for dinner

- I'd rather have dinner here tonight

- Me too and I don't want just to have dinner, said Candy with a seductive smile

Terry burst out laughing and he took her in his arms to kiss her. They had fun in bed and they ordered room service later.

The next morning, they got up and the manager sent breakfast for them in their suite.

- A VIP treatment for William Andrew's daughter , said Terry

- Well I wish he would come out of hiding so I could at least thank him and apologise for leaving St. Paul College

- And I could also take advantage to ask for your hand in marriage…

- My hand in marriage, said Candy smiling

- Yes, Snow White, I want to marry you… you do know that…?

- I remember a Prince Charming on the Titanic who wanted 7 little dwarfs…

- The Prince Charming didn't forget…

- Let's got freshen up before we eat, said Candy smiling

They went to the bathroom talking and laughing happily. Then, they got out to eat. Then Terry went to take a shower, he got dresses to go look for work.

- You're not going to be bored alone? He asked

- No, don't worry about me… I'm going to find something to do… good luck honey

- Thanks

- I can start looking for an apartment…

- All right, whatever you find, it's going to be great… I trust you. Here's some money for the cab fare

- Thank you. But we're not going to take anything you don't approve of first…

- All right. Bye my love, he said kissing her on the lips

- Goodbye my Prince

Terry got out and Candy stayed alone. She went to get ready. She asked for the morning paper at the reception.

- I'm looking for an apartment, she told the manager

- Of course, right away Miss Andrew

He sent the paper and the classified page had all the apartment ads circled.

- How nice of him, said Candy, I'm going to start looking…

She got dressed and she went downstairs. The manager called a cab for her and she started her quest for an apartment for Terry and her.

Terry was on Broadway, a popular street in New York with lots of theatres, It was snowing and he got in one of the theatre which had a sign saying they were looking for actors. He knocked on the door and a young woman with straight blond hair opened to door to him, she was smiling.

- Yes? She said with a very beautiful smile

- Hello, I came to see if I can find a job as an actor, said Terry

- Oh, of course, said the young woman, I'm going to take you to the manager, Robert Hathaway…

- Thank you, Miss, said Terry

- Susanna Marlowe, my name is Susanna Marlowe, she said smiling

- Terrence Grandchester, he said smiling too

They arrived on stage. Robert Hathaway the manager was sitting in the audience with other directors of the troupe. They were listening to auditions.

- Mr. Hathaway, said Susanna we've got another candidate

- All right, young man, said Mr. Hathaway, what's your name?

- Terrence Grandchester, said Terry

- Can you do us a scene from "Richard III"? Asked Mr. Hathaway

- Of course, sir, said Terrence

Terry starting reciting lines from Richard III in front of  Hathaway who as amazed by his natural talent. Everybody was stunned by Terry's  talent, it was a real gift. When he was done Hathaway stood up and he shook his hand and said;

- Welcome to my troupe, Terrence Grandchester…

Terry was a little surprised by the turn of events. Already? It was that easy?

- You're hiring me?

- Yes, said Hathaway

- Oh… thank you Mr. Hathaway, he said moved

- I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning, said Hathaway

- I'll be there, said Terry smiling

Susanna was backstage and she had seen the whole thing.  She was ecstatic! She wanted to see Terrence Grandchester everyday, and she was already in love with him…from the moment she opened the door in fact. She was talking to her colleagues about Terry.

- He's great, Karen, I'm telling you, and he just got hired! I'll be able to see him everyday!!

- Susanna, stop it! You don't know him. He might be married, said Karen or engaged…

- Don't say that Karen! Please, I want him for me…

- After seeing him 10 minutes ago?

- Yes, I've never been sure of anything else in my life…!

Another actress arrived and she asked what the girls were talking about.

- Susanna is in love with the new actor Hathaway just hired, said Karen

- He's absolutely gorgeous, said Susanna

- Really, said the actress, where is he?

- Over there, said Susanna with dreamy eyes he's going to walk towards us when he goes out…

The actress turned around and she was speechless. It was not possible! But it was him!

- No, she said, it's impossible! She said

- What? Said Susanna and Karen

She left them and approached the actor who had his back turned and he was talking to Hathaway.

- Terrence? She said a little uncertain

This last one turned around asking himself who could know him. It wasn't the voice of the girl who had opened the door… what was her name again? Oh yeah, Susanna! What he saw when he turned around surprised him too…

- Rose? He said smiling

- Terrence, it is you!! Yelled Rose running to him

- ROSE!!OH MY GOD!! Said Terry

Rose jumped in his arms and Terry turned with her for a while. Rose closed her eyes and she couldn't let go of him. She was smiling, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. It was a miracle. A real miracle!

Susanna, Karen and the rest of the troupe were looking at them surprised.

- Rose, said Terrence, it's so good to see you!

- Terrence, oh Terrence, you're alive! I can't believe it!

- Yes, I'm alive, he said laughing, rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated…

- Oh Terrence, don't even joke about that, it's not funny! Said Rose, but I'm so happy to see you!

- Me too, said Terry

He let go of her and they walked to Rose's changing room. Susanna was devastated! Terrence had a girlfriend and it was her colleague Rose? No!!

- Well, said Karen, your love story was short lived! Rose… and they looked like they loved each other a lot!

- No, said Susanna, I want him for me…

- Susanna, give it up, said Karen leaving

Susanna was heartbroken. But she said to herself that she had all the time in the world to steal Terrence form Rose….

In Rose's changing room, she was still hugging Terry. She still couldn't believe it.

- Oh Terrence! She said, tell me I'm not dreaming, and that I'm going to wake up…

- You're not dreaming Rose, I'm really here…

- Candy didn't tell me anything… she knows doesn't she?

- She wanted to surprise you… we were going to come and see you tonight…

- Tonight, oh…. My God! Said Rose with tears in her eyes

- Rose, said Terrence, oh Rose… I'm so sorry for Jack

- Thank you…

- Did you dump Cal?

- That lunatic shot at Jack and me… and I couldn't go back to him after being with Jack…

- I understand … you like being an actress?

- My mother is just sick about it, but it's my life and I'm going to do whatever I want, especially after I almost lost it on that damn boat!

- "Damn", it was indeed the case, said Terry, "titan" is the Chaldean form of "satan"…

- No kidding! We were doomed from the start! Great! Said Rose outraged

- Rose, we're alive… I  didn't remember what had happened… I had completely blocked out the Titanic tragedy…I met Candy on the Mauritania and she thought she was seeing a ghost…

- And since you didn't remember her…. Oh…

- She was very patient with me, she wanted to tell me everything, but she couldn't… but I was attracted to her and we started going out together in school…

- My God, you've got lots of stories to tell me, I can't wait to see you tonight…

Meanwhile, Candy was looking for an apartment. She was looking for one with two bedrooms, not too expensive. But she was a little surprised by the rent price. The fact that she wanted to live there with her boyfriend didn't seem to shock owners. She found one she liked.

- Your private life is none of my business; all I want is my rent…

- All right sir, said Candy, I'll come and see the apartment with my fiancé and if he agrees, we're going to take it

- Very well Miss, said the owner

- Goodbye sir

She got out and she started walking and it was snowing a little. She found herself in Central Park and she sat a little and she looked at children playing in the snow. She bought a hotdog and she ate it; after living in England, she wanted a good American hotdog! She thought about Anthony who was a little surprised to see that they ate hotdogs with fingers. Oh Anthony… she wiped a sadness tear. Life was not fair. She wasn't even 20 years old yet and she had suffered from so many blows from life… but she had Terrence now and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

_"Oh Terry, I love you so much! Let me rest here for a moment, then I'll go back to the hotel."_

She ate her hotdog and she was so concentrated that she didn't see a shadow behind her; someone was looking at her.

- That looks very good, Miss, said a voice behind her

- Oh yes… it's excellent, she said continuing eating

- Can I have a piece?

- Of course…

She turned around and she saw her beloved smiling at her. He had done the American accent and disguised his voice; so she didn't recognise him.

- Terry! She said smiling and hugging him

- How are you?

- I'm fine… you want a piece?

- It looks good

- Go ahead and taste it, she said putting it in his mouth

He opened his mouth and tasted the piece of hot dog and he thought it was excellent.

- Humm… that's really good, he sad

- Of course it's good it's American! She said laughing, wait here, I'm going to get another one…

She went to get another one for Terry and she came back and gave it to him.

- Thank you, I was a little hungry, he said

- You're welcome Prince Charming, I'm going to go get something to drink, wait for me

- All right Snow White

She went to get something to drink and there were 3  people in front of her. She bought two bottles of strawberry soda and she went back to Terry talking with two young girls. He smiled when he saw her

- Hi, she said smiling, I leave you for two minutes and you've already replaced?

- Honey, he said this Fifi and Bijou, they were just walking around. They lived just across the park, this is my princess, Snow White, he said to the two girls

- Hi, said the girls laughing

- Hello, said Candy smiling

She went to sit next to Terry.

- Here's your soda, she said

- Thank you, said Terry taking the bottle

- Well, we have to go, said one of the girls

- Bye said Candy

- Bye, said Terry

- Bye said both girls at the same time

The two girls left… Terry took Candy in his arms and they drank their soda together.

- How was your day? Asked Candy

- Very well, said Terry, I found a job

- Already? She said surprised

- Yes, with the Stratford Troupe, in a theatre

- Oh Terry! That's wonderful! She said, congratulations, honey!

- Thank you Snow White and guess who I saw over there?

- Who?

- Rose…

- Oh… Rose, said Candy, she must've been surprised to see you, I didn't tell her you were alive, I wanted to surprise her

- Oh, she was surprised all right, believe me!

- I hope she didn't have a heart attack

- Almost, said Terry laughing, I told her we were going to see her tonight for dinner…

- Great, I can't wait to see her…

- She can't wait to see you too

- She works in the same theatre as you?

- Yes

- That's funny; you were the two rebels of the first class on the Titanic who had dared to socialise with two third class passengers…

- And here we are more rebellious than ever following our dream; becoming actors…

- What a scandal for the high society! Said Candy smiling

They burst out laughing. They finished their drinks.

- I found an apartment not too far from here, said Candy, you want to come and visit it with me…?

- Of course Freckles, let's go

They walked holding each other, until they got to the apartment.

- Candy we're on 5th avenue, said Terry

- Yes, the apartment is great and the price too, you'll see… it's a very nice man who's renting the apartment on top of his townhouse, since his son moved out…

- Oh, let's go see it then

They arrived at the address and they found the owner's wife who greeted them with a nice smile.

- Yes, can I help you?

- Hello, said Candy, I was here earlier and your husband showed me the top apartment. And I said I wanted to bring my fiancé so he could visit the apartment also…

- Oh yes, he told me. Miss Candy, right? Said the woman, wait, I'll get the key. You're going to have your own private entrance and the apartment is fully furnished… there are two bedrooms, a bathroom, a balcony a living room, a storage room. There's even a balcony in the bedrooms

Candy and Terry got in and they like the apartment which was very classy and the price was great; they were able to pay the first and last month.

- I can't believe this apartment is so cheap, said Candy, I've seen dumps with incredibly high prices!

- Well, I think some people are not nice and they just take advantage of  people and they're trying to get rich on youngsters like you

- That's very nice of you Ma'am, said Candy

- You two make a beautiful couple… call me Florence and my husband is Henry

- Thank you Florence, I'm Candy like you already know and he's Terry

- Hello Terry, said Florence

- Hello Florence, I can already pay you for the first and last month, said Terry

- Thank you Terry, Candy… Let's go get you a receipt and signed the lease and officially give you the keys to the apartment, said Florence

They went downstairs in Florence's apartment and she gave them a receipt. She offered them a piece of homemade apple pie, despite their protestations.

- Would you like some ice cream with that? Asked Florence

- Yes, said Candy

The pie was delicious, homemade with love. You could feel the love in Florence's apartment. They finished their pie and Florence brought them a cup of tea. They took it without argument this time. It was a passion fruit tea, it was delicious.

- If you have any problems, don't hesitate to come and see me, said Florence

- Can we move in tomorrow night? Asked Terry, I have to work at the theatre during the day

- But honey, said Candy, I can move in alone, don't worry

- Are you sure?

- Yes, I'm sure, I could go shopping for the kitchen later…

- All right, said Terry smiling

- That's perfect then, said Florence… see you tomorrow then

- Good bye Florence, said Candy

- Bye Florence, said Terry

- Bye kids, said Florence

Candy and Terry took a cab to the Rosemary Hotel to rest a little. Candy had freshened up in the bathroom and Terry too, they were on the bed.

- Do you know that Italians do the "siesta" from noon to 4 pm, every single day? Said Terry

- Really? Well you know what they say, it's even better in the afternoon, said Candy smiling

Terry smiled and she took her lips. Everything was going as planed. He had a job, a new apartment and the most important; he had his Snow White…


	24. Chapter 24

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 24**

**"The visit at Rose's"**

The Royal Suite was in the dark. The couple was sleeping peacefully. They had to get up to go see Rose. But the comfort of their mutual body against each other…

- Honey, he said, we have to get up to go see Rose

- Yes, I know, but I don't want to leave your arms

- Me neither, he said with a sleepy voice, but  we have to or we won't be able to go see Rose, it's going to be too late…

- You're right, let's get up

They got up slowly but they got ready to go have diner with their friend Rose.

- I can't wait to see her and I'm happy you're going to work in the same theatre as her…, said Candy

- Why? Asked Terry

- That way, she could keep an eye on all those wannabe actresses who will fall in love with you

- You don't trust me Snow White?

- I don't trust those little actresses…

- You're sure they're going to fall for me?

- I'm sure that I have the most handsome prince in the world and they're going to envy me…

- Well, after the scene Rose and I did, I think it looks like I'm going out with Rose…

- Really? Said Candy smiling, so I have nothing to worry about?

- You don't have to, ever, Snow White, because I love only you and I don't see any other woman

- Oh Terry! She said hugging him, I love you too with all my heart…

They kissed for a while and they got out of their suite to go see their friend Rose. They took a cab and they arrived at Rose's. She was living in a building, on the third floor. They rang the door, and Rose opened the door.

- Candy! She said hugging her hard, I'm so happy to see you again!

- Rose! Said Candy, oh Rose, I've missed you so much…

- I've missed you too! Terrence, hello again…

- Hello, said Terry

- Come in, please, said Rose smiling

They got in the apartment and they sat in the living room. Rose went to get some drinks.

- Candy, she said, how could you hide the fact that Terrence was alive from me? I almost had a heart attack when my colleagues who were awe about the newcomer…

- They were awe about Terrence? Said Candy

- Euh yes, said Rose looking at Terry

- Don't worry Rose, I don't hide anything from her, said Terrence smiling

- Oh, I know I have the most handsome man in the world , said Candy seriously and that girls will continue falling for him… on the boat there was Mireille Dubois and at school there was the horrible Eliza Reagan and others who didn't dare to say anything

- You seem pretty sure of yourself Candy, said Rose smiling

- That's because he loves me and only me… Am I right Prince Charming? Said Candy smiling

- Of course Snow White, said Terry winking at her

- Wow, said Rose, it's so beautiful to see you two together. Come on tell me about your reunion, said Rose

Candy and Terry told her about how they met again on the Mauritania and in college.

- My God, Candy, you must've suffered… you couldn't tell him anything. You couldn't tell him you already knew him, and that you were in love

- Tell me about it! It was funny to see him compliment me on something he actually taught me, said Candy

- No kidding! Said Terry laughing, that girl who didn't  seem to be  an easy girl, but she was kissing like an expert

- I took the risk of passing for an easy girl to try to trigger your memory, said Candy I almost gave up at one point…

- Oh, what happened? Said Rose

- My sister Annie showed me that my dream had come true. That the boy for whom I was crying every nights was really alive and that he needed me…, said Candy, so I persevered

- You let him come on to you again, said Rose smiling

The apartment smelled good. Rose had a friend who was helping her cook the dinner. Rose was looking at Candy and Terry and she thought about Jack… if he had survived, they would've been married and they would've had a family… A baby cry was heard.

- Rose, said Candy, did your friend brought her baby here? Can I see him?

- Euh…, said Rose

Rose's friend named Sally, brought a little boy who was about 10 months old and she gave him to Rose. Candy and Terry were looking, surprised. Rose started to talk.

- Candy, I had a surprise for you too, she said, this is Jack…

- Jack? Said Candy with tears in her eyes… can I hold him?

- Of course, said Rose smiling, you're his godmother…

Candy took the little boy, who was the splitting image of Jack and she was crying of joy.

- Hello Jack, she said with a little voice, you're so handsome! You look exactly like your daddy… Oh Rose, this is wonderful! Jack left a trace in this world!! Terry… Terry, this is Jack…

- Hi Jack, said Terry moved, I knew your daddy, you look exactly like him…

- Rose, thank you, said Candy crying

- You're very welcome and thank you Candy for your surprise; Terrence is alive…

Little Jack was smiling at Candy and she continued talking to him about Jack, how he loved life, how he loved to draw…

- Rose, said Terry, what a beautiful surprise

- Go say that to my mother, she called me a slut and a whore. She would've given anything for this baby to be Cal's… she said that I was stupid for not getting pregnant with a rich man's baby, but from a homeless boy…But I didn't care. I loved Jack with all my heart and this baby is the most beautiful present he could've given me…

She was crying while she said those words.

- Candy, Terry, you were lucky to have both survived the tragedy… you love each other, don't let anybody separate you, life… it's nothing, it could end in a second… I only had very little time with Jack and I would give anything to have one more minute with him…

Terry stood up and he went to hug Rose. Candy approached them with little Jack in her arms and they had a group hug. Sally arrived and that's how she found them.

- Oh… dinner is ready, she said smiling

- Thank you Sally, said Rose wiping her tears.

They went to the table and Candy had to pleasure to feed little Jack. They had a good dinner, laughing and joking. Rose looked at Candy with Jack.

- Candy, you love children don't you?

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- Hurry up and make a baby with Terry

Candy blushed and smiled shyly. Terry didn't say a thing, he was just smiling. After diner, while Terry was having tea in the living room, Candy was with Rose in the bedroom changing little Jack.

- So Candy, did Terry and you…? Asked Rose

Candy blushed and looked down.

- Did you do it? Asked Rose

- The day he got his memory back, we were so happy…

- … that you expressed your love physically…

- I love him Rose… to find him again was a dream come true

- And he loves you too…

- I know that Jack loved you a lot…

- I loved him like crazy and when I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy…

- I'm happy you have Jack's baby… I remember when Terry told me you did it…

- What?

- Yes, your hair was messy, and your were smiling a lot, said Candy smiling

- A few minutes before the Titanic hit the iceberg…

- When it happened, I felt like I was living what happened in my book… you know that I even tried to tell the captain to change his course, not to go towards the icy waters?

- Really? But nobody was going to listen to a kid from the 3rd class or from the first class for that matter. No one was going to listen to a woman period…

- Do you know how many time I regretted not to have died?

- But we were saved for a reason, it was not our time. Let's not waste the life that was given to us, for Jack, for Fabrizio…

Candy hugged Rose in her arms for a while. Then, she took the baby and they walked to the living room.

- Ok, I'm not going to play the party pooper anymore! We're alive and life is beautiful!

They went back to the living room and they found Terry talking to Sally.

- Here they are! Said Terry, they were probably talking about ladies' stuff…

- We're here Terry, said Candy smiling

- Yes, Terrence. You're starting work tomorrow, said Rose

- Yes. We have to go to bed, said Terry

- You have to be in shape tomorrow, said Candy and I'm going to move in  to our new apartment and you're going to find a hot dinner when you come back…

- That's going to be the best part of the day; to find you with a hot meal, said Terry

- Rose, said Candy, if you need anybody to look after Jack, you can bring him to me…

- All right, thank you very much Candy. Sometimes it's hard to find someone to baby sit and other working mothers have the same problem…

- Really, it's something we don't really talk about, said Candy

- Let's go, said Terry

- I'm going to come after the theatre to see your apartment, said Rose

- All right, see you tomorrow Rose, said Candy, bye Jack

- Bye Rose, bye Jack, said Terry

They left and they went back to the hotel. They got ready for the night.

- What were you and Rose talking about in the bedroom? Asked Terry

- She was asking me if you and I had…

- Made love?

- Yes…

- Oh…

- Well the only time she did it with Jack, produce a very beautiful present…he would've been so happy to have a baby with Rose…

- Yes, baby Jack… I can't wait to start a having our seven little dwarfs…

- Me too, but we're going to wait until we're married…

- Of course, said  Terry, smiling, as soon as I get my first major role, we're getting married

- All right, she said smiling, but for the moment, Prince Charming, it's a pleasure to live with you in sin

- Oh… you weren't too ashamed while you were looking for an apartment for you and your fiancée ?

- No. Most owners didn't care anyway, they wanted their rent money, that's all. What we do in the apartment, they don't give a damn!

- Candy, I'm so happy to be here with you… I love you

- I love you too, Terry

They fell asleep in each other's arms. He had found a job, and she was going to wait for him in the apartment with a hot meal.

The next morning, they got up and they had breakfast in bed, that the manager had sent for them. Then, they packed their bags, got ready and they left the suite. The manager sent a bell boy for their luggage. He called a taxi for them and he wished them good luck.

- Well, the best of luck, Miss Andrew, said the manager

- Thank you, sir, said Candy, here is my new address, if by any chance, my father or his assistant come to look for me…

- Very well, Miss, said the manager, good by sir and good luck, once again

- Thank you very much, said Candy

- You're very welcome. It was my job to take care of the hotel and the members of the owner's family

- Goodbye, Said Candy and Terry

They took a cab to their new address on 5th Avenue… Terry helped her with the luggage and then, he had to go to the theatre

- I have to go, Freckles, he said

- Have a good day, darling, she said smiling

- Thank you. You have enough money for shopping?

- Yes, thank you.

He kissed her on the lips for a long time and then he left. Candy undid her luggage, and she put the clothes in the closet. Then she went to the kitchen to see what was missing. She needed pots and pans, dishes, glasses, cups… So she went out to a big department store and she went to buy some sheets, blankets, bedspread and everything she needed for the bathroom. She put some order and cleaned the bathroom. She also washed everything she had just  bought  for the kitchen. Now, she needed groceries… She went out to buy food and beverage. She came back and she was hungry and she made a sandwich. Terry surprised her by coming to see her during his lunch break…

- Prince Charming, she said smiling, what a nice surprise!

- I missed you, Snow White and I wanted to see how you were doing…, he said looking around, not bad at all…

- I want our apartment to be perfect…

- Candy, this apartment is perfect because you're here

- Oh Terry… You came to see how I was?

- And to get a few kisses from my beloved…

- I think I can take a little break, she said taking him to the bedroom…

Then, she made a sandwich for Terry too and he ate with appetite. Terry went back to the theatre and Candy went to see Florence. This last one was happy to see her…

- Candy? Oh… but you should've called me to help you out!

- I didn't want to disturb you…

- Ridiculous! I have practically nothing to do here; I'm bored

- Oh… well you cook very well; can you teach me a few recipes?

- With pleasure! I can surely teach you some secret recipes! We have to go shopping…

- No problem, let's go. I'm ready

She went out with Florence to go buy more food at the market. They went to bought meat, milk, fruits, vegetables… Florence showed Candy the stores where she could buy food for a fair price and a very good quality. She also bought flour, eggs. Then they went back to Candy's apartment and Florence showed her how to cook a pot roast, with vegetables, fruit pie, cake, baked potatoes… candy was learning. Terry was going to come back to feast that night!

- Thank you Florence, you're an angel, said Candy

- Oh, it's a pleasure, said Florence, you've filled my day Candy. Thank you…

- I'm going to set the table. Terry is supposed to come with Rose and Jack soon…

- All right. I'm going to see my husband; he must be thinking I've abandoned him!

- Thank you Florence, said Candy hugging her

Candy set the table and when Terry arrived with Rose, they found a real king's feast on the table. He had a surprise for her; he had bought his mother, Eleonor Baker.

- Hello honey, said Candy kissing him, oh… Miss Baker!

- Good evening Candy, he said hugging her

She let go of him and she went to hug Terry's mother.

- Good evening Candy, it's good to see you, said Eleonor

- Hello Rose, said Candy, Jack! Come here darling…

Eleonor, Terry and Rose were looking at the table, stunned.

- Candy? Said Terry, when did you have the time to do all this?

- Oh, it's a little too much, isn't it? Said Candy worried

- A little…, said Terry

- But it's perfect, said Eleonor smiling

- Florence came to help me cook and she taught me a few recipes I tried them on the spot, said Candy

- Great! Said Terry

- It looks delicious, said Rose smiling

- And for Jack, I've got baby food made with fresh fruits…

- Thank you Candy, said Rose

- I'm going to go get Florence and her husband, said Terry so they could help us eat all this food!

They burst out laughing. Candy put a tissue around Jack's neck and she started to feed him. He loved his food and he was clapping his hands. Terry came back with Florence and her husband and they ate in a very good atmosphere. The men were having tea in the living room, while Candy, Eleonor, Rose and Florence were washing the dishes.

- Rose, said Candy, I've got an idea…

- Really? What? Asked Rose

- Well to spend my days, I could take care of Jack and other children…

- Other children?

- Yes, I could baby sit children…

- Oh, that's a good idea, Candy, but are you sure you can do it?

- Yes, at the Pony Home, I was taking care of the children, I can do it…

- And I can help, said Florence, I've got an empty room we could use and put baby beds and toys…

- That's a great idea, said Eleonor, it's good that you want to do something, Candy

- Thank you Miss Baker…

- Call me mom, said Eleonor smiling

- Are you sure? I can call you "mom"? I've never had a mother…

- Well I'll be your mother too, since I'm Terry's mother…

- Thank you… mom! Said Candy hugging her.

Florence and Rose were looking at them smiling. Everybody loved Candy, Rose saw her as her little sister, Florence saw her like a daughter, and Terry swore by her! Candy and Eleonor let go of each other.

- Florence, you said you could help me? Said Candy

- Candy, you had just gave me a very good idea, said Florence, it's going to keep my days busy…

- But children can be very noisy, said Rose

- We've all been children, my dear, said Florence we're going to organise this, buy some beds…

- Yes, we need beds, parks, toys, said Candy, we're going to need a little fortune…

- You can ask Terry, said Rose

- No, not that much money, it's way too much, he already takes care of me…I'm going to look for a job, so I can open my baby caring business, said Candy

- Are you sure Candy? Terry could help you…

- And me too, said Eleonor

- I don't want to bother Terry or you mom, or you Rose. He's got to concentrate on his job and make it as an actor

- Oh, he's going to make it, you can take that to the bank. He's so talented and he's a natural! Said Rose, he's got his mother's genes

- He's going to have lines to learn and I don't want to bother him… no, I'm going to look for a job or I'll find another solution and thank you mom, but I'll manage

- As you wish Candy, said Rose

- But if you need help, come and see me, said Eleonor

- All right, but not a word to Terry, if this works, I'm going to tell him myself…

- All right, said Rose, mum's the word

- I can help you Candy, said Florence

- Florence, you're ready to give us a room in your house…, said Candy

- And the garden, said Florence

- And the garden, said Candy, let me see what I can do first, then I'll let you know…, continued Candy

- All right, Candy, said Florence

- And I know a lot of actresses who need help with their children, said Eleonor, you're going to have a lot of customers

- I hope so, said Candy

- Let's go to the living room, said Rose, the guys must me bored…

They finished the dishes and put it in the cupboard and they went to the living room and they found Terry playing with Jack and Henry, Florence's husband too…

- Look at them, said Florence, 3 big babies!

They all burst out laughing. Then, Rose left with Jack and Florence and her husband went downstairs to their house. Eleonor was last to go.

- I'm so glad you're here, Terrence, said his mother

- I'm happy to be near you, said Terry

- It doesn't shock you that we're living together? Asked Candy

- Well, with everything you had been through, I assume you don't want to be separated anymore, not even for one night… said Eleonor, it's not very conventional, but who am I to talk? I had a child out of wedlock…

- I'm happy I was born, mum, said Terry smiling and I don't blame you…

- Thank you Terry. Good, I'm going to leave now and go back home… I'm going to invite you to eat at my place too… why not every Sunday, if your free of course? Said Eleonor

- Every Sunday? Said Candy looking at Terry who approved with his eyes, of course mum, we're going to be there every Sunday… it's great to be part of a family!

Eleonor saw their eyes; they were perfect together and they understood each other without having to spell it out.

- Goodbye mom, said Candy and Terry at the same time

Eleonor left, leaving the lovebirds alone. What a wonderful day!

Candy went to take a shower before she went to bed and Terry went with her. They went to bed together and Terry told her about his first day at work. He was so passionate when he talked about it, he looked so happy. Candy was happy, because Terry was happy.

- I'm glad you're doing what you like honey, and that you've got your mother near you

- Me too…

- It doesn't bother you that I call her "mom"?

- Of course not! You're my other half, so my mother is also your mother

- Thank you Terry. You don't know what this means to me…

- But I do…I've lived without her and I never had a mother's love. My father's wife treated me like dirt… a mother's love is wonderful and to share it with you, is only making me happy…

- Thank you Terry, said Candy one again

- But you, you're not going to be bored all alone, during the day?

- Don't worry about me, Prince Charming, I've got lots of ideas in my head

- All right he said kissing her

Candy abandoned herself in her beloved's arms. Later, she thought about her plan and how she was going to set it in motion. But tomorrow was another day, for the moment, she was in Terry's arms and she wanted to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 25****  
"Poor little… rich girl!"**

**_I would like to thank Tuba (mrscage) for translating this chapter for me. Thank you very much my dear._**

Life in New York was going on for Candy and Terry. Candy was passing her days with Florence and they were doing different household duties together. Florence taught her how to knit and Candy was knitting a sweater for Terry without telling him, she wanted to make him a surprise. Florence has also taught her how to do macramé. And she was also teaching her how to cook nice simmering cooked food and good desserts. So Terry always had a hot delicious meal when he was coming the evening for dinner or even when he was coming during the lunch break to taste Snow-White… He bought a car in order to move around faster and easier. On Sundays, they were going to Eleanor's and they were having great time together, as family.

At the theatre, Terry and Rose were always together and the other members of the troupe were thinking that they were a real couple. But sometimes Candy was coming to look for Terry at the theatre and Rose was leaving early to pick up Jack. Sometimes she was meeting Susanna who was wondering who she was. One day Susanna decided to talk to her.

- May I help you? Asked Susanna

- Euh, no, I'm waiting for someone, said Candy

- Who?

- A young actor…

- I know everybody here, I can tell you if he's here or not…

- I know that he is here, said Candy, because I've been waiting for him for a while and I didn't see him leave…

- Maybe he left by another door…

- He always goes out by this door…

- But…

- I don't see why this bothers you Miss, said Candy irritated.

- Candy? Said Terrence's voice while coming out, have you been waiting for a long time?

- No. dear, I just got here…  
Terry took her in his arms and kissed her lips. Rose was supposed to pass by tonight to have dinner with them…

- Did Rose leave already?

- Yes, said Terry, she had to pick up Jack…

- Oh, then we have some time before she comes…, said Candy smiling

- Do you know that I really love your way of thinking …?

They burst out laughing and left in each other's arms. Susanna watched the scene surprised. Terry and Candy were talking about Rose… She was thought Terry was cheating on Rose with Candy!! Oh… she was outraged, but… if Terry was cheating on Rose with another girl he could also cheat with her… She was going to take her chances with Terry and the next time  
she's going to see Candy, she will send her away…As if Rose wasn't enough, she had to fight with this young girl too!

Time passed and it was the holiday season. One morning, after Terry left, someone rang the door. Candy thought that it was Florence. She went to open the door and was surprised to see George, Uncle William's assistant.

- Mr. George, she said surprised.

- Miss Candy… said George, hello…

- Hello, M. Georges, said Candy, how did you find me? Come on in, please, take a seat.

She walked with him to the living room and they sat down.

- Thank you… Well, I received the report from the Rosemary hotel..., said George.

- Oh... Would you like something to drink?

- No thank you, I just had breakfast...

- All right... I stayed at the hotel only for two days..., said Candy

- Don't worry about it, it's your right... said Georges.

- So... Uncle William sent you to look for me and bring me to St Paul?

- No, not at all. We learned what happened in St Paul. It was regrettable but we can't change anything...

- Oh I'm sorry... Uncle William wanted me to become a real Lady and I made a scandal by running away with a boy...

- The son of the Duke of Grandchester

- Yes. We live together and he takes care of me...

- I see, said Georges, while looking at the apartment, it's really beautiful this apartment

- Thank you...

- I would like you to be aware of different properties we have in America and around the world... We have also several villas here, in New York and also apartments, if you need one...

- Thank you, but Terry is taking care of me.

- I will still give you the list of our properties, therefore if you need a place to stay one day...

- Oh… Ok..

- Miss Candy, you are the adoptive daughter of William Andrew, one of the richest man in the world. This means that you are also very rich...

- That's not important for me, said Candy

- Maybe, but it's my duty to inform you about your patrimony...

- My patrimony?

- Yes, you may want it or not, legally, as the testament of the father of Uncle William, all the children of William, who is the heir and chief of the family, have a bank account with an enormous amount of money in it...

- An enormous amount? Asked Candy

- Yes, a very very big amount...

- How much?

- Well for now, you have 10 millions of dollars at your disposition...  
Candy looked at him as if he was falling from the sky. Did she hear him well?

- 10 millions dollars?? Repeated Candy

- Yes...

- Oh my God ! But you said « for now » …

- Yes, when you will be 21, you will have right to the rest of it...

- The rest ?

- Yes... but that's another story. When you'll be 21, we'll let you know about the rest of the amount.

- Oh… but…

- Miss Andrew, I came to give you your bank account information. We have our own bank that takes care of our transactions and belongings...

He took some papers from his business bag and gave to Candy. Everything was in a file.

- Thank you, said Candy confused...

She wanted to protest but she knew that it was useless. Georges wouldn't listen to her.

- Well that's all. There is also a phone number where you can contact me if you need me Miss Candy...

- Thank you, Mr. George...

- I'm going to leave you now. I have other business meetings, said George while getting up.

- Thank you for everything, Mr. George. When will I have the opportunity to see my dear adoptive father? Terry would like to ask him my hand, in marriage

- When I'll learn about his return to America, I'll let you know...

- Thank you Mr. George, said Candy smiling

She walked him to the door.

- Good-bye Miss Candy...

- Good-bye Mr. George, she said smiling.

After Georges left, Candy started to read the paper that he brought her. Florence came and found her drown in the papers...

- Candy? What are you doing? She asked.

- Well my father sent me his assistant to talk to me and let me know about my financial situation

- Your financial situation?

- Yes...

- Your family is rich?

- Very much...

- Andrew...Andrew... Oh the Andrews from Chicago!! Asked Florence surprised.

- Yes

- But what are you doing renting an apartment from me ? You family has apartments and villas everywhere... !

- Terry is taking care of me...

- But you could have an apartment much more luxurious...

- Well I love being with Terry...

- And how is your financial situation ?

- I have on my account 10 millions dollars for now...

- 10 millions? For now? Oh my God!

- When I'll be 21 years old, they will inform me about the rest of the money...

- Wow! Said Florence surprised again… but you don't seem to want the money...

- I don't need it...

- Are you kidding? Everybody needs money...!

- I'm fine with Terry.

- Yes but... think Candy... you can do something good with this money

- Like what?

- Like what? You wanted to take care of children didn't you ?

- Yes but I can't afford it...

- Really? I see 10 millions way of opening that centre...

- Oh...

- If you don't want to live with this money, you can do something good with it, taking care of children, hire employees and then if it goes well, you will have a profit from your investment...

Candy remained silent... She could open that centre ... and take care of children, pass her days doing what she loves the most, taking care of children. This money would stay in bank to get rusty making daily interests… Florence was right… She might a well do something with it!

- You are right Florence; I will talk to Terry about it first of course

- It's the least you can do, said Florence looking at the list of the residences of the family Andrew, wow I didn't know these properties belonged to your family! You could buy your own building!

- We'll see, said Candy, little by little… Now, let's see what we will cook for our men today…

They went to the kitchen in order to prepare the dinner and also the dessert. Terry came back home during his lunch break. Florence had left. Candy welcomed her love at the door jumping to his neck.

- Terry !!

- Hi sweetheart, said Terry holding her tight…

- I missed you

- I'm here…

They kissed passionately. Candy was always sweet, but she was sweeter that day.

- Snow White…, he said without letting her go, you have something to tell me?

- Don't you want to eat first?

- No, I have two hours today…

- Two hours… Super! I have something to tell you, you guessed right…

- Nothing serious I hope…?

- No honey, nothing serious… Do you want to drink something?

- Candy, if I want something to drink I will get it myself… said Terry smiling

- But you just came back from theatre and you're here to eat… and I want to serve you…

- I can serve myself and you honey.

He went to the kitchen and brought some orange juice for themselves with the crackers on a plate.

- Thank you honey, said Candy…

- You spend your morning taking care of the house and cleaning…

- I love doing it for you Terry

- I know and I love you for that Candy…

- Do you remember what you were saying last day about my rich family?

- Yes…

- Well, Mr Georges came to visit me today; do you remember that I was traveling with him on the Mauritania?

- Yes…

- He is my adoptive father's assistant… He came by this morning…

- How come he knew where you were living?

- I guess he made an investigation… and the hotel told him I was there…

- He didn't come to lecture you I hope?

- No no. He came to give me the list of the residences of the family, for the next time that I would need a place to stay.

She gave the list to Terry. He took it, read it and whistled.

- That's not all, he also informed me about my financial situation…

- Financial situation?

- Yes…, said Candy giving him the bank papers.

Terry took them and whistled again.

- And that's only for now…, said Candy

- For now?

- Yes, when I will turn into 21, I will have right to more…

- More?

- He didn't tell me the amount, but I will learn it when I will be 21…

- Well Miss Freckles, congratulations! You are rolling in it…

- You know that it doesn't matter for me…

- I know honey… but it's good to know that you won't need to beg.

- Well I had no intentions of using this money…

- " Had no… "?

- But I wanted to open a daycare for children…

- Freckles, it's your money, you do whatever you want to with it. Opening a daycare centre, helping mothers who have little kids…

- So, you agree?

- Of course, I agree!

- But I might not have as much time to take care of the apartment…

- We can hire a maid…

- Oh really?

- Candy, you'll need help, you'll work at your daycare centre, that's normal…

- OK, but I love cooking… I could cook in the evenings for the next day.

- As you wish honey… now could you take care of me?

- But of course, big baby, said Candy falling in his arms to kiss him.

Terry went back to the theatre and found Susanna in the loge waiting for him.

- Terry, she said smiling

- Susanna? Can I help you?

- Well, I wanted to ask you some advice about the scene IV we did earlier

- We can talk about it on stage… I have to change…

- I can turn my back, I promise I won't look, said Susanna…

Terry looked at her surprised. What was that? Susanna was flirting with him?

- Susanna, leave my loge… I'll see you on stage…

Rose arrived.

- Is everything all right here? She asked

- Come on in Rose, Susanna was just leaving… said Terry

Susanna left when she saw Rose coming but she was dragging her feet. Terry was cheating on Rose, so he wasn't inaccessible… Rose asked Terry what was going on.

- It seems like Susanna want something… said Terry

- Really? Said Rose ironically, oh gee you think?

- She's got a thing for me ?

- What do you think?

- But she thinks that we are together and that doesn't even stop her?

- Well, she must be thinking that you're ready to be interested in her

- I never encouraged her…

- Whatever… I'm going on stage, we're waiting for you… said Rose while leaving

All day long Susanna was doing everything to get Terry's attention. She was winking at him and she would always  
"accidentally" bumped into him. But when Rose was looking at them, Susanna was acting like she was doing nothing. Rose shook her head…if she keeps on going like that, she would to have two words with her.

The days that followed Candy went to buy things for the kids and the Pony Home. As Christmas was near… She sent toys and also a cheque. She asked Miss Pony and Sister Maria to send her their banking information, in order to transfer them money regularly. She also started to take the necessary steps to open the daycare centre for children. She needed some authorisations, and she was going to many different offices to get them. She also realized that when they were learning that she was the daughter of William Andrew, they were hurrying to serve her. She was in a park, one day, and was resting. She wanted to look for Terry for lunch. She met a young blond man who started to talk to her.

- Hello, my name is Michael…

- Candy, she said smiling…

- I saw you many times at different offices and I said to myself that there must be a reason that I see you everyday, and I decided to talk to you

- Oh…I'm going to Broadway to meet my fiancé…, she said to show him that she wasn't available.

- Oh… he is lucky to have you

- I'm lucky to have him too…, said Candy

Michael looked at her, she was so much in love with her fiancé. But she was adorable; he wanted to become her friend…

- However we could be friends…

- Of course , said Candy smiling

- Could we have a drink tomorrow? I could wait you at the café

- I will talk to my fiancé about it, and I'll come with him…

- Of course, said Michael… what are you doing at those offices ?

- I'm doing the necessary steps to open a daycare centre for children of the working parents…

- Oh, what a good idea…he said

- Yes but I didn't know that we needed that much paperwork

- You need a lot of paperwork for nothing, they just want to feel important… he joked

Candy burst out laughing and she kept talking to Michael. Then she went to theatre to wait for Terry. Susanna saw her and watched Terry running to her and leaving in hurry. In her head that meant that Terry was running away from Rose…

In the car, Terry and Candy talked.

- By the way Terry, she said.

- Yes…

- I want you to teach me how to drive…

- Are you serious?

- Yes…

- Oh…

- All the work I'm doing to open my daycare are sometimes tirering

- I could buy you a car and hire a driver for you

- Yes but I would like to learn how to drive…

Terry looked at her. Most women were thinking of buying elegant dresses but his Freckles, she, wanted to learn how to drive… He was amazed by her…

- All right, Freckles, I'll teach you…

- Thank you honey, she said smiling, and I met a young man who wants me to have a drink with him…

- A drink with him?

- Yes

- What did you say to him?

- That I would go with you if you agree…

- Good answer and what he did say?

- That you were lucky to have me…

- Oh….

- And I said that I was the one who was lucky to have you…

- I love you Snow White…, he said tenderly

- I love you Prince Charming…

She took his hand and he kissed her hand. He was driving the car but he had only one thing in his mind; taking his Snow White in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Endless Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 26**

**"The first Christmas"**

**_Thank you Tuba (mrscage) for the translation._**

Candy went to buy a Christmas tree and the decorations. That's going to be her first Christmas with Terry and she was very excited. She was with Florence her devoted friend and she helped her with the tree first. Florence's children had to come for Christmas Eve and to spend the holidays with their parents. Candy helped her for the decoration of the tree and rest of the house. Then they went at Candy's where a big Christmas tree was delivered and they started to decorate it too.

- I don't know what to buy for Terry, said Candy

- You'll see, you'll find something…, said Florence.

- It's our first Christmas together…

- Well then, it must be very special, however every Christmas is special, it's a family celebration.

- Yes, when I was little at Pony Home, Christmas was one of my favourite holiday…

- "Was"? Said Florence

- It's not that I don't love Christmas anymore, but while growing up and hearing people talking; Christmas is a family celebration… I never had a real family…

- But you have a family with Terry, his mother, Rose and Jack… and me, what am I? Chopped liver?

- No, said Candy smiling, thank you Florence…

- You will have your own family with Terry, one day, with a lot of children…

- Well as he calls me "Snow-white", we always say that we will have 7 little dwarfs.

- 7? Wow! Big families are good and I'm sure that you will be perfect parents…

- I don't know if I will have 7 children, but I would love to have children with Terry… when we will be married…

They finished the decoration of the apartment, and then they went together for Christmas shopping. They went to an orphanage to make donations for the children. The place was cold and dark. Candy compared it with the Pony Home and she was outraged. The director was a thin woman, in her fifties, severe and cold.

- It's cold in here, said Candy to the director, the children will catch a cold.

- But we can't afford a permanent heating…, said the director.

- Really? Said Candy sceptical, your office seems to be heated, tell me where should I go to arrange a heater for the winter?

- But… said the director embarrassed, it's not necessary to bother yourself, I will do it if you give me the money…

- I will give the necessary for a heater for the establishment, and I will send warm clothes and toys for the children… An employee of the Andrew Enterprises will come to make sure that everything is in order.

- All right Miss Andrew, said the director against her will.

- Bye, said Candy, and thank you for your time…

- Bye, Miss Andrew, said the director.

Candy left the place with Florence.

- You see Florence, the poor kids… I hope that the situation will get better…

- Yes, for a time, but then she will start to not the heat the place to steal the money…

- If I could open an orphanage... said Candy…

- With your 10 millions? Why not?

- Oh Florence… it's a very good idea, but let's finish with the daycare first…

- All right…

- Let's continue our shopping…

They had fun while buying the gifts and they went back home tired.

- Florence, said Candy, I was thinking about going to the orphanages to give presents to the kids…

- That's really generous of you

- Well, as I'm an orphan and I know how happy I was to receive presents on Christmas morning, although we didn't have parents, we were so happy… I want that the orphans of New York, to be happy on Christmas morning.

- Well we could go tomorrow and bring the gifts, said Florence moved by the generosity of Candy…

- Thank you Florence… now let's get ready for our men…

- But don't you have a Christmas party at the theatre this evening? Said Florence

- Yes, but I could keep the meal for tomorrow, as we will be busy to visit the orphanages…

- All right, said Florence smiling…

- Terry will come to pick me up soon…

The theatre where Terry and Rose were working organized a Christmas party at the reception hall of the Grand Hotel. Terry, of course, was going to take Candy with him…There would be a present exchange between the members of the troupe. Susanna couldn't wait to be at the party. She wanted to try once more to seduce Terry, maybe if he drinks a little… But Rose was always on his heels!

The reception started and Terry wasn't there yet. Susanna was waiting for him to come… Rose was there but Terrence wasn't there yet. Susanna went to take a glass of vine and she started to talk with the other members of the troupe.

- Look at Rose, without her Terrence, said Karen

- He will come soon, said Susanna

- You keep looking out for him…, said Karen

- No, I'm just want to see when he arrives

- He isn't free…

- But I saw him with another girl…

- So what?

- He cheats on Rose…

- Oh… and that gives you hope… if he cheats on Rose with somebody else, he could cheat her with you too… Susanna you are unbelievable! You want to take advantage of his weakness to seduce him!

Susanna just smiled. She was in love with Terry, she was dreaming of him every night and day…

- How could you use that to your advantage…? Asked Karen outraged

Susanna wanted to answer but Terrence arrived with Candy at his arm, smiling…

- But who is that with Terrence? Said an actress

- It's her ! He brought her here !! Said Susanna

- Rose is here…, said the actress

- Maybe she's a friend of his, said Karen…

- Candy and Terry were laughing with Rose and other colleagues.

Candy went to powder her nose at one point of the evening. She met Susanna…

- Good evening, said Candy smiling, Merry Christmas!

- Aren't you ashamed to come here with someone else's boyfriend? Said Susanna

- Someone else's boyfriend?

- Yes Terrence! He is with Rose…

Candy looked at her surprised. The staff was thinking that Terry and Rose were together, but why was this girl was mad?

- I don't see why it's bothering you, said Candy

- You nauseate me!

- And you, you're interfering in something that's none of your business ! Said Candy while leaving…

She didn't like the vibe she felt from Susanna… She went back to Terry and Rose.

- Are you all right Snow White? He asked looking at her

- Yes, I'm right Prince Charming… she said smiling

- You two…, said Rose, you are so cute!

They burst out laughing, but Candy was still thinking about what Susanna said to her. It wasn't her business!

The time of exchanging gifts between the members of the troupe came. Terry received a gift from Susanna… it was a gold watch …

- Wow, said Candy ironically, what a beautiful gift, a gold watch from Susanna Marlowe…

- Why do did you say that Snow White? Said Terry innocently.

- Why? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, it's a present from a colleague… said Terry

- A colleague madly in love with you… said Candy

- You think so? Said Terry

- Terrence Dear, said Candy, sometimes you can be really blind!

- What? I don't care about the attention of other women, you know it Snow White

- But that doesn't mean that you don't interest them…, said Candy

- Do you think that Susanna is interested in me? Said Terry, what makes you say that?

- Her attitude towards me, every time that I see her… said Candy

- Well she's wasting her time, said Terry, because, I love only you…

- Well her present is saying that she loves you, said Rose

- It's just a gift… said Terry

- Well, said Candy, I have read that in some cultures that to accept a gift is to accept to be with someone…

- It's Christmas Freckles… we exchange gifts… don't be paranoid

- It's Christmas, said Candy, let's have fun…

They ate and drank laughing and signing Christmas songs. Susanna was still observing Terry and she saw him leaving with Candy. She follow them slowly and saw them kissing behind the curtains and her heart broke in thousand pieces.

- You want to go home, Freckles? I want to be alone with you…

- Let's go, Terry…

- We're giving Rose a ride…

- Ok

Terry and Candy retuned to the party to look for Rose and take her to her place before going back home. Susanna, in her obsessed mind, still believed that Candy was a slut cheating with Rose's boyfriend …

For Christmas Eve, Candy and Terry went at Eleonor's. It was the first time that Terry was celebrating with his mother and the woman he loved. Christmas was a family celebration and it was the first time Terry felt he was part of a family. He was so happy.

- Mum, said Terry, you can't imagine how happy I am to be here with you and Candy…

- Oh yes, I can…, said Eleonor, I've been dreaming of celebrating Christmas with you, all my life…

- And I'm happy to be with the man I love and his mother, said Candy, Merry Christmas, Terry, Merry Christmas mum…

- Merry Christmas, mum, Merry Christmas Candy, said Terry

- Merry Christmas my children said Eleonor, and she held them in her arms and hugged them…

They ate the turkey together and sang Christmas songs, and then Candy and Terry went back home very late. They wanted to pass Christmas Morning home…

On Christmas morning, Candy woke up and went to wash herself in a hurry to go arrange the presents under the tree… Terry woke up and went to wash up then he went to the living room and he found Candy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He got closer to her and kissed her on the neck, from behind.

- Merry Christmas, honey…

She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

- Merry Christmas, my love, she said, do you want to eat something?

- Yes, but I want to give you your presents first

- All right…

- Come to the living room…

He took her hand and took her to the living room. He took a little box under the tree and gave it to her. She opened it; it was a gold chain with a locket in a shape of a heart; it could be opened. There was a little picture of Terry in it with an inscription on the heart in it;

_"Always, never, here is my secret; always love you, never forget you" _

- Oh Terry, it's marvellous and very beautiful, thank you so much…! But you are funny… especially since you forgot me after the Titanic tragedy…

- Yes I know, that's why I will never ever forget you again, he said smiling

She held her in her arms tenderly.

- That's not all, he said

- Oh…

Terry bent on one knee and he took her left hand;

- Candice Snow-White Andrew, would you marry me…?

There was a diamond ring in a small blue box. Candice didn't know what to say, tears were running on her cheeks.

- Oh Terrence, she said, yes… I want to be your wife…

He smiled and put the ring on her left hand finger. He got up and Candy jumped on his next while crying and laughing of joy…

- I love you Terry…

- I love you Candy…

She gave him a small box too. It was a gold fountain pen, that she had custom made especially for him. His name was engraved on it; Terrence G. Grandchester.

- Thank you Freckles…, he said smiling; I will think of you every time that I will use it… but I'm always thinking of you

They opened the rest of their presents laughing, there was clothes, shoes, toys…

- A doll? She said surprised

- An electric train, he said smiling

- We're on the same page…

- As a matter of fact, I love electric trains!

- And I love dolls!

They burst out laughing and they had fun like children on a Christmas morning; they were children on that first Christmas together.

They had their breakfast very late and in the evening they went to Florence for the Christmas dinner with her children. One of Florence's children was just ordained priest and he didn't find it fine for Candy and Terry living together without being married. His name was Jude.

- You know that it's a sin to live together without being married? He said

- Yes, we know, said Candy but we don't want to be separated, we almost lost each other forever…

- I asked Candy to marry me this morning said Terry

- And I said "yes", said Candy smiling and showing her ring

- Oh, said Father Jude, that's very good…

- We haven't decide about the date yet but we would like you to marry us when we'll be ready, said Candy

- I would be honoured said father Jude

- Congratulations, said Florence smiling and getting up to hug them.

- Yes, congratulations! Said the others smiling

- Thank you, said Candy and Terry smiling

- Well, I've never marry a couple before, said the Father Jude, I have to marry one next week in my church, may I practice on you two?

Candy and Terry looked each other smiling. Why not? This would be a practice for them too…

- Why not? Said Candy smiling, do you agree Terry?

- Yes of course, said Terry, I could pretend to marry you and that you're really are my wife!

- Alright said Father Jude, mom, dad, could you lend me your wedding bands, please ?

- Of course, said Florence, while taking off her wedding ring and taking her husband's one too which he also took off.

Jude took the rings. Candy and Terry got close of him while holding each other's hand. He asked them if they had wows to say…

- Oh… said Terry, why not? I always have something to tell to my Candy

- Go ahead then, said the Father Jude

Terry turned to Candy and he talked to her from the bottom of his heart.

- My dear Candy, here I am ready to attached to you for life and I am the happiest man on earth. Since the first time that I laid my eyes on you, on that cursed ship, I didn't stop thinking of you, even when I didn't remember you, you were in my head and you made me happy in my dreams… Now I will pass my whole life to make you happy. I love you Candy

- Terry, said Candy with tears in her eyes, I knew the first time that I saw you that you would never leave my heart, you are the one that I have been waiting for, you are the one who makes me happy… You are my Prince Charming and I'm happy I found you; I will spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Terry.

Father Jude and his whole family were moved with tears! Candy and Terry's love was intense, they could finger it.

- Terrence Graham Grandchester do you take this woman, Candice White Andrew to be you lawful wedded wife?

- I do, said Terry smiling

- And you Candice White Andrew, do you take, this man, Terrence Graham Grandchester to be your lawful wedded husband?

- I do, said Candy smiling

Father Jude took the rings and gave it to them.

- Terrence, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed

- With this ring I thee wed, said Terry

He looked at Candy and said:

- Repeat after me Candice, with this ring, I take you as husband

- With this ring, I take you as husband…

- In the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, said Father Jude, you can kiss the bride.

Terry leaned and took Candy's lips with a passionate kiss. The others started to applause while laughing.

- So Jude, said his mother, you won't have any difficulty marriying your young couple in a week!

- Thank you, Candy, thank you Terry, said the father Jude, it was a pleasure to marry you… your love is so pure and so beautiful

- Oh you are welcome, said Candy, it was a pleasure to be married…

- An enormous pleasure! Said Terry laughing.

Everybody burst out laughing and they had a nice evening. Outside the snow was falling, covering the city with his beautiful immaculate white coat. The world was celebrating; those who had conflicts forgot them that day.

Candy and Terry were at their home after the dinner.

- So are you happy to be my fiancée?

- Yes, I'm already living in sin with my future husband…

- That doesn't bother you much?

- Living with you bothering me? Are you kidding?

- We are not married…

- The pretend ceremony with the father Jude was so realistic…

- I know I feel almost like married…

- Me too. You do know that we're trying to console ourselves, don't you?

- Yes, and I know it, this pretend ceremony calmed me down a little

- Me too. And we almost die without being together, said Candy and also, there are two rooms in the apartment. Nobody knows that the other room isn't used…

Terry smiled.

- I wanted to ask for your hand officially to Uncle William…

- But we don't know where he is…

- He must be somewhere, you are his adoptive daughter, I wanted his approval to marry you

- Well I will ask Mr. Georges to give him the message, then you would have his approval and we could get  
married…

- I love you Freckles

- I love you, Terry…

For the New Year, Terry took Candy to a restaurant that was full for the New Year.

- Well if we hadn't met each other on the Titanic, we would have met on December 31st.

- Yes… and I would have find you very arrogant, as you laughed at my freckles

- Because I found them adorable…

- You have funny ways to make compliments to the girls, you were much better on the Titanic… much more charming…

- Well on the Titanic I was trying to stop a girl from the 3rd class, from running away

- And on the Mauritania, you took me for a spoiled little rich girl…

- In both cases, I couldn't get you out of my mind…

They looked at their hands.

- We forgot to give the alliances to Florence…, said Candy

- They are beautiful to see on our hands, said Terry

- I love you Terry…

- I love you Candy

He took her hand and kissed it. They had a wonderful evening, eating and dance, and at midnight he kissed her…

The year 1914 started well. Terry had to go in tour in spring. Candy wanted to learn how to drive before he left, so he was giving her lessons on week-ends and evenings. It was very fun and she was a little bit mad when he was teasing her, but it was always friendly and likable.

- You are a good student, Freckles

- I have a good teacher, even if sometimes he gets on my nerves

- I'm teasing you, Freckles, but you will be on the road with other drivers and I just want you be sure that you will be safe and also you would not put other people in danger….

- I know, Terrence… and thank you from the bottom of my heart

- Are you ready for the exam…?

- And obtain my driving license… I can't wait !

Terry was looking at her, she always was surprising him, she had 10 millions of dollars in her disposition and she was opening a daycare for children instead of buying haute couture clothes… she could pay for a driver, but she preferred learning how to drive her self.

- Will you buy me a car, Terry?

- Of course, Freckles, let's continue until we get home

She drove them home and Terry congratulate her by kissing her.

- Thank you Terry , said Candy smiling

- You're very welcome, let's go home…

Candy's attempts for the opening of the daycare centre were going well. Sometimes she would meet Michael who was keeping up inviting her for a drink.

- Michael I'm engaged…

- I just want to have a drink

- It wouldn't be very appropriate, I'm sorry…

- They will send me to France soon, to a military base… I won't see you again

- Oh… when will you leave ?

- In 4 weeks…

- I promise you then I will come with Terry to have a drink with you, or I will invite you to our place… to thank you for your kindness.

- All right said Michael, smiling

Candy found a building for her daycare centre. She hired some people to prepare it and to paint the walls. She also hired a young artist.

- Miss, said the young artist named Léo, what can I do for you ?

- Well, I wanted a special work on the walls of the hall

- Oh, I'm at you service…

- All right, what I have in mind is… said Candy

The works had been done in time for the end of January and she already started to do some publicity for her daycare centre. Georges, who thought it was a good idea, sent his employees to help her in the administration field and the paperwork, the accounting… Candy hired young women to help her to take care of the children. She organized a little party for the inauguration of the centre, the day before Terry's birthday. It was a success and many mothers congratulated her for her idea. Terry invited Robert Hathaway who was congratulating him for having a very dynamic fiancée.

- Terry, VOTRE FIANCEE EST UNE FEMME DE TETE…

- She doesn't like staying without doing anything, said Terry

- I see, and I know others who would spend their time shopping in expensive boutiques…

- Candy prefers shopping for others, said Terry smiling…

- I really am impressed, said Hathaway

Terry looked at his Candy who was talking with a young blond man. Who was he? She was coming towards him with this young man.

- Terrence, dear, here is Michael that I always talk to you…Michael, this is Terry my fiancé, said Candy smiling

- Nice to meet you, said Michael, smiling

- Nice to meet you too, said Terry by shaking his hand

- And this is Mr. Hathaway, the manager of the Stratford Troupe… said Candy

- Nice to meet you, said Hathaway

- Mr. Hathaway said Michael

- Michael helped me with the work, said Candy and he found for me the artist who made the walls.

- Oh, said Terry, he did a wonderful job

- Very beautiful, said Hathaway

On the walls of the room, there was a fairytale "Snow White and the 7 dwarfs" illustrated by the young artist. Terry took Candy by the shoulders.

- Snow White, you had a very good idea, Snow White's story on the walls… that's brilliant!

- You gave me this idea by calling me always "Snow White", said Candy smiling

- Well you complete each other, said Hathaway laughing, you really are made for each other…

They all burst out laughing. Rose came and she held Candy in her arms.

- Candy, now I won't worry about Jack anymore, I'll know that he will be in good hands at his godmother, said Rose

- Well it's him who gave me the idea, said Candy; I can't wait to spend my days with him!!

- And so does he, said Rose, laughing…

The evening went on very well. There was even the press who were there to take some pictures and write an article, about William Andrew's daughter who had open a daycare for children…


	27. Chapter 27

**Endless Love…**

**Thank you mrscage for the translation**

**Chapter 27**

**"Terry on tour"**

Candy was working at her daycare and she was enjoying working with kids. Her days were full and Florence used to help her sometimes for the dinner. Terry had always a hot meal when he was coming back and he was so happy to come and find Candy waiting for him with a good dinner.

Candy passed the exam of the driving license and she succeed it, even if she was very nervous.

- Congratulations, Freckles, said Terry smiling.

- I had the best teacher, said Candy holding him tenderly, there is a proverb Chinese that says "there are no bad students, there are only bad teachers"

- I know, said Terry, I trust you, do you want to drive?

- Thank you Terry, she said smiling.

- She drove until their apartment and Terry didn't make any comment until they arrived home.

Time passed and Terry's play "King Lear" started. Candy was so touched to see Terry telling his love to Susanna on stage. She looked at her and saw that she was very happy. She had the impression that Susanna was really thinking that Terry was talking about love with her. And she was also beautiful…. But, what should she think now? Terry wanted only her and no one else. They were engaged. After the play there was a reception and Candy was with Terry and Rose.

- You were fantastic Terry, said Candy

- Thank you Candy, I play for you, for us…

- Oh Terry…, said Candy smiling, you were born to be actor.

- That's right Terrence, you were excellent, said Rose smiling

- You too Rose, said Terry smiling

- Look at the two rebels of the first class who are excellent actors now, said Candy laughing.

- Yes, our parents must be sick, said Terry laughing, I wish they could at least see that we are talented…

- Well my mother would never accept the fact that I had an illegitimate child and that I refused to marry Cal… she wanted me to make Cal believe that the baby was his.

- Oh my God! Said Candy surprised…

- She was that desperate, said Rose laughing…

Candy and Terry went to breathe some air in the garden and they took that opportunity to get closer. She was in his arms

- I will miss you, said Candy

- I will miss you too, I wish you could come with me

- Me too, but I have the daycare…

- Of course, honey

- And Rose will be there…

Susanna was also outside breathing some air, she heard them. She couldn't stand this anymore!

- Terry, she said getting near them.

- Susanna? Said Terry

- Terry! How could you do this to Rose? She said

- Do what? Said Terry surprised.

- Be with… her!

Candy looked at the scene surprised and amused.

- Susanna…, said Terry

- What's happening? Asked Rose coming

- Rose, said Susanna, I surprised Terry with her again! She pretends to be your friend, but she is with Terry behind your back…

Rose and Terrence were not saying a word. Candy was smiling. The scene was pretty funny.

- Oh, said Candy who understood it all, Susanna, you think that Rose and Terry are together?

- But…yes…, started Susanna

- Susanna, I never told you that I was dating Rose, said Terry

- But…, said Susanna confused

- Terrence is engaged to Candy, said Rose, if I gave the impression of being with him, it was to discourage you…

- Oh…, said Susanna confused

- But thank you Susanna for defending me, said Rose laughing

- I'm sorry, said Susanna who was bright as red

And she ran out of there. Candy and Terry burst out laughing.

- This is why she was always cold to me? Said Candy

- She is in love with you Terry, said Rose

- But …, said Terry

- Didn't she ever tried something? Asked Rose

- Now that you say it, it seems to me that yes…, said Terry

- She surely thought that as you were cheating with me, you could be cheating with her too, but since it didn't work with her, she exploded, said Candy

- Oh, said Terry, I will be cautious with her then…

- Let's go back home, said Candy, the evening is finished

- All right, you want a ride home Rose? Said Terry

- Yes, thank you said Rose smiling.

They left the evening together, laughing. Susanna was disturbed and she didn't even dare to look at them. Later in their apartment Candy talked about Susanna again

- Susanna… I understand now her hostility to me, it wasn't for Rose, she was jealous…

- You have also a suitor, haven't you?

- Who?

- Michael…

- Michael?

- Yes, I saw how he looked at you at the opening of the daycare, he has a thing for you…

- Oh, said Candy blushing a little

- Freckles, that's life… There will be women who will fall in love with me and men who will fall in love with you, we can't do anything about it…

- As long as we are together, nothing matters, said Candy, I have a present for you.

- Really?

- Yes; to congratulate for your first role.

She gave him a package. Terry took and opened it. It was the sweater, that she made for him with a hat, a scarf and mittens, all in wool

- I knitted them myself, I chose blue for your eye's color.

Terry was very moved, he took her in his arms and kissed her. She spent hours every day to make all that! He was moved.

- Thank you Snow White, it's so beautiful, I love it.

- I'm happy you like it

- It must have taken a lot of time

- I did it with all my love

- This is why it's very precious for me…. I love you

- I love you. I will miss you…

- I will miss you too. But there won't be any second that I won't think of you…

They spent the night to enjoy each other's company. They were going to be separated for months…

The next day, Candy accompanied Terry to the train station when he left for his tour. He couldn't stop kissing her. She had tears in her eyes.

- Bye Terry, she said crying, I love you

- I love you Freckles, he said sad, bye.

He jumped to the train which took off; he was the last one who to hop in and he stand at the door until the train disappeared…

Candy went back to the daycare crying. She took care of the kids and started to feel much better. Time was going to pass slowly without Terry. She wrote to her friends in England and she kept working. Her friends came back to America because of the War and she went to the harbour to take them. She was so happy to see them.

- Candy ! Yelled Annie running to her

- Annie! Said Candy, running also to her

They held each other laughing and crying in the same time. She also hugged Alistair and Archibald.

- Candy, it's good to see you again! Said Alistair

- Yes, said Archie, how are you?

- I'm fine, she said smiling

- Let's go to your place, said Alistair, we will talk

- Alright. I took the day off at the daycare and I will spend my time with you!

- Alright, said Alistair, Georges, we are going to Candy's place, we will come to Lakewood later

- Alright, said Georges

Neal and Eliza were there but they didn't say anything. They looked at their cousins leaving. George, who was with them, took them to Chicago.

Candy took her friends the car. And she told them to put the luggage in the trunk.

- Where is your driver, Candy? Asked Alistair

- I don't have one, said Candy

- But, who is going to drive?

- I will, said Candy

- What? Said her friends in the same time

- I will drive, said Candy, so, are you coming?

- You know how to drive? Said Alistair

- If I didn't, I wouldn't have a driver's license, said Candy, are you coming or you prefer to take a cab?

- We're coming Candy, said Annie smiling, WOW! You are full of surprises! Are you coming boys?

They got in Candy's car and she was driving very well.

- Wow! Said Archie

-  Terry taught me. I asked him too...

- He taught you good, said Alistair

- She drives better than you do Alistair! Said Archie laughing

- I must admit that Candy is very good, Terry taught you well, he repeated

- Thank you Alistair, coming from you, it's a big compliment.

She took them to her place where Florence was waiting with a delicious hot meal.

- Florence, these are my friends, guys this is Florence!

- Hello, said Florence, welcome back to America

- Hi, said the friends, and thank you!

 They were talking.

- How's Patricia? Asked Candy

- She's fine, said Annie, she was sad to see us leave…

- I imagine... said Candy sadly

- Europe isn't good at all, said Annie, Patricia will have to join us soon

- Dinner is ready, said Florence.

- Thank you Florence, you're an angel, said Candy

They went to the table to eat while talking happily.

- And you Candy, said Archie, you're staying in New York?

- Yes, said Candy, I'm waiting for Terry, we're getting married…

- Oh, said Archie a little bit hurt

- When? Asked Annie

- As soon as he meets the Great Uncle William to ask him to marry me officially..., said Candy, Terry is in tour right now.

She showed her hand to her friends; Annie smiled seeing the diamond ring.

- Oh My God Candy! Said Annie, it's amazing!!

- Thank you Annie said Candy smiling

Annie got up and hugged her.

- Life seems to be good for you right now, enjoy it as much as you can, said Annie

- I intend to

- But living in sin, said Archie, do you find it acceptable ?

- There are two rooms in this apartment Archie, said Candy

- And Terry left the college with her, he has good intentions and he already gave her an engagement ring, said Annie

- And they love each other, said Alistair, Terry will make an honest woman out of her soon

Archie felt that he was loosing against them, everybody was on the side of that damn son of a Duke! The subject of the conversation changed and Candy told them about the adventures of her little pensioners in the daycare.

Candy and Annie slept in the big room and she gave the second room to Alistair and Archibald. Candy was in bed with Annie

- Candy, you  really sleep in the other room? Asked Annie

- Well... let's just say that I like spending my time in Terry's room, said Candy smiling

- Oh...said Annie blushing, you live like married couples...

- And it's marvellous every time, said Candy

- But aren't you afraid of getting pregnant?

- Well, a baby would be welcomed, trust me… but we... are taking precautions..

- Oh… said Annie, you are full of surprises, you know that? Can you tell me everything?

- Of course Annie, what do you want to know?

They talked almost all night long and they were laughing out loud. The boys were hearing them from the other room

- Do you believe that she really sleeps in this room? Said Archie

- Archie…

- I know that I wouldn't let her sleep in another room, or I would go to see her often if I was Grandchester...

- Archie, stop torturing yourself… they are engaged and will get married… after all that they have been through on the Titanic. They were about to die so now they are taking advantage of the second chance life has given them

- Yeah… they had to meet on the Titanic!!

- But she would have met him at the school, wouldn't she? They were meant to be together…

- It's not fair, we saw her before! Said Archie

- Well, Neal saw her before us, can you imagine if he was thinking that she had to be with him because of that? Said Alistair

- You are right... but I just can't forget about her…

They also kept talking during most of the night and Alistair consoled his brother the best way he could.

The next day, they went to the daycare with Candy to see the kids and help her. Alistair was impressed.

- Candy, he said, other girls would run to the boutiques, but you are making something for the kids?

- Alistair, the clothes would be always there but there are a lot of mothers working and they need somebody to look after their children…, said Candy

- This is what you do with your pocket money? Said Annie

- Well Annie, normally, I wouldn't touch the money, Terry takes care of me... but if it can help little children, why no?

- You will always amaze me, said Archie smiling

They spent the day at the daycare taking care of the children and telling them stories.

Candy's friends left for Lakewood a few days later. The great Aunt wasn't happy but she didn't say anything. The Reagans kids were sulking. They would've loved to stay with their cousins; Eliza wanted to see Terrence… and Neil wanted to see Candy… Yes, that's weird... but seeing Terry treating her like the princess of the school made him weird. He saw Candy with another eye, not like a stable girl, but like a very beautiful young girl who had the attention of Terry, Archie, Alistair and also Anthony when he was alive!

Stratford Company went to Chicago too, where they played for charity, Archie and his family were invited. He was talking to his brother.

- I don't want to go see that snotty nosed kid!

- Well you can stay if you want, no one is forcing you to go

- But Annie wanted me to go with her and I already said yes...

- Then you shouldn't disappoint a lady, said Alistair

Archie was forced to go to see the play with his family and Annie. Terry was amazing on stage. After the play, there was a reception and Terry was with Rose, who had a babysitter for her baby during the tour. Hathaway paid for a babysitter for her during the tour.

- Terry, said Annie smiling, congratulations, you were marvellous.

- Thank you Annie, said Terry smiling, this is Rose...  here is Candy's sister, Annie Brighton.

- Good evening Rose, said Annie, Candy told me a lot about you...

- Nice to meet you Rose, Candy told me a lot about you too...

She looked at the boys

- How is it going guys? Said Rose

- Fine..., said Alistair smiling

- How are you? Asked Archie

- I'm fine, I'm sorry about your cousin Anthony, said Rose

- Thank you, said Alistair and Archie at the same time

They started to talk about Candy and about the time they spent in New York with her. For a moment Archie found himself alone with Terry.

- I saw your apartment, said Archie to Terry, you can not fool me with your two rooms! She sleeps in your bed every night, doesn't she?

- Cornwell, what do you want?

- If you hurt her, you will have to deal with me!

- Ok… Now can you stop dreaming? She is with me, she loves me not you! Come back to Earth!

Terry left him and went to keep his conversation with others. Susanna was staying distant, after what happened with Candy, she was avoiding Terry, but she vas still looking at him from far and loving him in silence.

Terry came back from the tour too happy to be back home at his love's side. She went to the train station and she was so happy to see him !! Terry ran to her coming out of the train and they held each other for a long time before starting to kiss… Susanna and Rose were looking at them. Susanna heart broken and Rose smiling.

- Oh Terry, she said, I missed you so much! Said Candy

- And I missed you too… said Terry

- Let's go home…

- I'm so hungry, said Terry

- Florence made a delicious meal for us, said Candy smiling

- Who is talking about meal? Said Terry

- Terry! We are in a public place! Said Terry laughing

They went home and Candy was driving. She was very comfortable at the wheel and Terry was very proud of her. They arrived at the apartment. Florence was waiting for them. She was attached to the young couple and it was a pleasure for her to help Candy preparing delicious meals.

- Florence, said Terry, holding her, I missed your cooking a lot!

- Oh Terry, it's so good to see you! Candy won't cry anymore over you...

- Florence, said Candy blushing

- You are always a little prude, said Florence; I'm going to leave you, see you tomorrow!

- Bye Florence, see you tomorrow, said Candy

- Thank you for this delicious meal, said Terry, see you tomorrow!

Florence left, leaving them alone. Candy, holding Terry in her arms :

- Oh Terrence, it's so good to see you again! She said closing her eyes

- You too… I missed you so much Snow White… I brought you a present

- Oh it's so nice of you Prince charming

- I saw your friends in Chicago, said Terry

- Oh they came here

- I know, we talked and your dear dandy had the  pleasure or tortured himself, to tell me that he wasn't stupid with our two rooms…

- And what did you say to him?

- That it was me the one that you were in love with and that he should stop dreaming.

- Do you think that he understood?

- I don't know, I hope so

- Well… enough talking my love, show me how much you missed me…

Life was good for our young couple. They were happy together. Terry was back and soon the auditions for Romeo and Juliet were going to start…


	28. Chapter 28

**_Endless Love..._**

**_Thank you Annie Brighton for your help._**

**_Chapter 28  
"The accident"_**

The time came for the auditions for "Romeo and Juliet". All the actors were like a cat on hot bricks. Everybody wanted to have the main part. Terry was very nervous the day of his audition. Candy tried to calm him down.

- Honey, she said, don't worry, everything will be okay...

- You know that if I get the role it's going to officially launch my career? That from now on I am going to get offers only for the lead roles?

- Yes honey, she said smiling, you told me about it...

- I am repeating myself, aren't I? I apologise honey…

- Please don't apologise, my love . I am there for that. If repeating this story is good for you then repeat it..., she said smiling

- You're magnificent, you know that?

- Everything will be all right my love, you will be Romeo and I wish I was your Juliet... or Rose to be your Juliet, not Susanna...

- Candy...

- She is in love with you, she wants to be with you, and she dreams about it on stage... I could see it when she played Cordelia...

- She is a good actress...

- In love with you...

- Well pray that Rose is Juliet so, so you would feel better...

- You believe that seeing you kissing Rose is doing nothing to me? She is a woman... but I trust her.

- You have nothing to dread from other women, you know that Snow White?

- Yes, I know, Prince Charming...

-I am going to leave, he said

- Good luck my love...

They kissed and Terry left. Candy finished getting herself ready and she went to her daycare.

The auditions went off smoothly. Suzanna wanted to have the role of Juliet at all costs to be with Terry on stage. Terry was Hathaway's first choice and Juliet's role went to Susanna... Hathaway found her perfect for the role and the latter of course was in seventh heaven.

- Karen! It is wonderful! I am going to be with Terry on stage!!

- Don't dream too much, said Karen weary, lucky you!

Terry was with Rose...

- Rose..., Terry said

- Don't worry Terry, I'm going to be okay

- I wish you had the role...

- It's okay, Suzanna is an excellent actress...

- Candy...

- Don't worry, she loves you and she trusts you

- I know...

In the evening when he came back home Terry had a big bunch of flowers for Candy. This one was waiting for him with a good meal. Candy hugged him and she saw the flowers.

- Honey? She said, flowers? For me?

- Yes, I love you honey

- Thanks, but what's the occasion?

- I need an occasion to offer you flowers?

Candy looked at him.

- Did you get Romeo's part?

- Yes, I did, Terry said

Candy's face lightened up and she threw her arms around Terry's neck.

- Oh my love ! It's wonderful ! Congratulations !

She kissed him on the lips. When they parted...

- You're the one who got the role, why did you buy me flowers? Who got Juliet's part? It's Suzanna, isn't it? That's why you bought me flowers…

- I didn't want you to be sad...

- Sad? Terry you just got the biggest role of your career !! It's wonderful! And you're worrying about me? Oh... you are too sweet !

She hugged him tenderly... he kissed her again and he started unbuttoning her dress and she started unbuttoning his shirt... a few minutes later they were on the bed, making love, celebrating the joy of their good news. Their clothes had left traces all along the way...  
Candy had her eyes closed on Terry's chest.

- Prince Charming?

- Yes...

- Did you buy me flowers because you were afraid of my reaction?

- I knew it was going to upset you a bit... I wanted to reassure you

-Terry , after everything we went through, you really don't have to reassure me... you showed me your love many a time... I love you so much...

- I love you Snow White...

They made love once again before sitting down to eat. They were happy, everything was perfect.

Everything was all right at the theatre too. Suzanna was in seventh heaven to be Terry's Juliet on stage. She was disappointed that Terry didn't spend more time with her off stage. He was always with Rose and sometimes, Candy would come to get him to go eat something during lunchtime. One day Terry was alone on stage and Susanna arrived.

- You are wonderful Terry, you know you're magnificent

- Susanna…

- Terry… I'm so happy to be your Juliet

- You've got the role of Juliet Susanna, but you're not "my Juliet"

- Terry oh Terry… I think you have to know or you must've understood…

- Understood what?

- About my feelings for you

- Susanna…

- I love you Terry, since the first day

- Susanna…

- And I want to be with you, I want to be your wife…

- Susanna, listen, I'm very flattered, but it's a secret for anybody that I'm engaged… I love Candy with all my heart and there will never be any other woman in my life

- Are you sure about that, because I love you Terry and I'm suffering every time she comes to pick you up, I'm suffering when I see you two together… how could you make me suffer like that ? Expose yourself like that in front of me!

Terry looked at her surprised. Either she was crazy, either she was taking her desires for reality! Susanna continued:

- You know how much I love you and you're doing this to me! But I forgive you…

- Susanna!

Susanna approached him to hug him. That was it, for Terry! He pushed her away violently! And Susanna fell on the floor and burst into tears.

- Now, that's enough! Enough with the foolishness! I don't love you, I'm engaged to be married and I love my fiancée!! Get that through your thick skull!!

- Terry no! Don't say that! Please! I love you so much! You're going to be with you! I promise you!!

- Susanna, don't ever come close to me again, aside on stage for the play! Now get out of here!

Susanna left crying. Rose had seen all scene. She approached Terry and found him fuming.

- Calm down…

- Did you see the nerve?

- I saw everything… she scares me

- She's crazy… Candy was right!

- She felt it… since their first meeting

- I'm wondering if this role is worth it, Rose

- What do you mean?

- Susanna; I don't really feel like playing Romeo opposite her

- Terry listen to me, life is not always like we want it to be, we sometimes have to make sacrifices… this role is your big break , don't let an actress full of illusions block your way

- You're right, but…

- Terry, believe me. Never mind Susanna… when you're going to be the King of Broadway, you can decide if who you want as a partner, but for now… you're climbing the stairs to the top, be patient

- With that lunatic? Oh my God!

- You're going to tell Candy?

- I don't hide anything from her, but I wouldn't want to worry her for nothing…

- Don't give Susanna the opportunity to hurt her

- I can't control that mentally hill girl…

Rose burst out laughing… Terry went back home that eveninig with a worried face. Candy saw that.

- Terry, are you ok?

- Yes

- It doesn't look like it

- It's nothing

- "Nothing"? Nothing will not put you in that state

Terry looked at her and decided to tell her the truth. Candy listened to him without a word and she stood up to leave…

- I told you so!

Terry didn't reply. Candy came back and she found him worried. She sat next to him and hugged him.

- Honey, are you all right? Do you think you can continue playing Romeo with her?

- I'm an actor and I shouldn't let my personal feelings disrupt my performance… but

- You wished you didn't have to see her…

- It would've been a lot better for me

- Don't worry, become famous and then you'll be able to chose your partners

- All right. But that put a damp on my enthusiasm like you have no idea

- Don't let this girl ruin the best chance of your carreer…

And that's how it was. If Susanna thought that Terry was ignoring her… she hadn't seen anything yet!! Terry acted like she didn't exist! He didn't even say "hi" to her anymore off stage… Susanna was hurt, but she sill had him on stage and she continued dreaming.

But the more the premiere approached, the more the tension was rising between Terry and Susanna. Terry was praying every night not to have Susanna as a partner anymore…  
An accident happened; a big spot light was going to fall on Terry if Susanna hadn't pushed him away, but she wa hit on the leg… Susanna was rushed to the hospital. Terry was feeling bad. He had wished not to have Susanna as a partner and his wish was granted… but at what cost! Susanna's mother blamed him for her daughter's misfortune.

- This is all your fault!! If she wasn't in love with you, she wouldn't have saved your life!!

- Mrs. Marlowe, said Mr. Hathaway, it's not Terry's fault, Susanna chose to save him

- It's his fault! She's obsessed with him! All she does is talk about him from dusk til dawn! Now she might die because of you!!

Rose called Candy to tell her what had happened. Candy ran to the hospital. She arrived when Mrs. Marlowe was yelling at Terry… This last one was completed very upset… he raised his head and he saw Candy and he ran to her and hugged her hard.

- Terry…

- Candy, oh my darling, just hold me tight

Candy hugged him hard. Mrs. Marlowe was a little surprised… Terrence had some support… the support of his fiancée, whom Susanna conveniently "forgot" to mention…  
Terry felt a lot better with Candy by his side

- It's going to be fine Terry, said Candy

- I prayed every day not to have her as my partner… be careful what you wish for… she saved me Candy, without hesitation with a strength I didn't know she had, she pushed me out of danger…oh my God! Please don't let her die!

Candy was sad. Terry owed his life to Susanna… Susanna whom she thought was a schemer, had saved her Terrence's life…

- We manage to save her life…

- Thank you God, said Mrs. Marlowe

- But… continue the doctor, we couldn't save her leg, it was way too damaged… we… had to amputate…

- NO!! Yelled Mrs. Marlowe

- Oh my God! Said Terry holding Candy hard

Mrs. Marlowe turned to Terry and Candy.

- You see? She lost her leg because of you! It's your fault! Leave this hospital! I don't want to see you here! Leave!! Get out of here!

Candy and Terry turned around to leave. Mrs. Marlowe was hysterical. They went back home without a word. Once there, they were in no mood to eat and Terry went straight to bed. Candy followed him and he took her in his arms and they stayed like that until morning.

Terry has to go to the theatre for the rehearsals. Rose was now playing Juliet… and the show was going on… Terry felt bad. Susanna was hurt and the show continued like nothing had happened. It was sad, but that's how it was.

During lunchtime, he bought flowers and went to the hospital to see Susanna, but Mrs. Marlowe had given strict instructions; Terrence Grandchester was not to see her daughter under no circumstances. Terry left the flowers at the reception desk and left.  
Meanwhile, Susanna was wondering why Terry wasn't visiting her.

- Mom? Do you know if Terry came while I was sleeping?

- Susanna…

- He came, didn't he? And you didn't wake me up! I want to see him mom! Please, wake me up the next time he comes, otherwise I wont take my medication so I won't fall asleep

- But you're going to be in pain

- I want to see Terry mom, and I don't care about the pain…

Mrs. Marlowe saw that Susanna was ready to do anything to see Terrence and that she needed him, because everytime she talked about him, her eyes were shinning… Terrence was the cause of her daughter's condition; Terrence is going to be her saviour…

The next day when Terry arrived with the flowers, Mrs. Marlowe was smiling at him.

- Terrence! There you are! Susanna is asking for you! She can't wait to see you!

Terry looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

- Did I miss something?

- Come on, come in, she said, she's waiting for you, go, she's going to be happy to see you

Terry got in the room and he found Susanna sitting on the bed. Her face lit up when she saw him.

- Terry! Hello! I'm happy to see you

Terry walked to her , like he was a little afraid, because he didn't understand what was going on.

- Susanna, said Terry, how are you feeling?

- I feel a lot better now that you're here… oh Terry, I'm so happy to see you… are those flowers for me?

- Yes

- Thank you so much Terry, she said softly

Terry looked at her. She seemed… disconnected from reality.

- Susanna, I'm so sorry about the accident

- Oh, don't be.It's normal for a woman to save the life of the man she loves… I couldn't no react, I had to save you Terry, I love you

- Susanna, thank you for saving my life, I don't know how to thank you…

- You have the rest our your life to thank me honey…

Terry looked at her stunned. Mrs. Marlowe arrived and called Terry.

- Susanna, your mother want to say something to me, I'll be back, ok?

- All right honey, said Susanna smiling

Terry followed Mrs. Marlowe in the hallway, who was with the doctor.

- Terrence, like you noticed, Susanna is not well…

- Yes…

- She thinks you're going to be with her…

- She thinks I'm already with her! What's going on?

- That's how she's been since the accident

- In fact that's what kept her alive, said the doctor

- What do you mean? Asked Terry

- That the thought that you're going to be together in her mind, gave her hope to cling on to life… she wanted to live because of you!

- But, said a confused Terry

- Her mental state is very fragile, said the doctor, you have to continue encouraging her… Mrs.Marlowe told me you broke up with her daughter… you have to fix that…

Terry looked at Mrs. Marlowe who turned he head.

- Mr. Grandchester, said the doctor, your girlfriend cares about you more than her own life. She saved your life and now, she's waiting for you to live with her… don't disappoint her, she could have a nervous break down and even become suicidal…

- But doctor, I'm engaged to another woman, I'm getting married…

- Miss Marlowe needs you, your support, her mental state is very fragile, she could break at any time…

- Terrence, I beg you, she saved your life and you owe her that… she love you more than herself

- Oh my God! Said Terry pulling his hair, I don't love your daughter, I love Candy…

- Well my daughter loves you! Without her you'd be dead! And you Candy would've lost you anyway! If she loses you now, is the same difference! Because she would've lost you anyway, if Susanna hadn't been there…

- How could you be so cruel? Said Terry looking at her astonished

- Cruel? My daughter is over there on her hospital bed with one let because of her love for you! You're going to take care of her, because she will never walk again, her theatrical career is over, because of you! You have to be with her for the rest of your live and take care of her!

Terry had a horrible migraine. Break up with Candy to be with Susanna? No, that thought was giving him a headache. Susanna's voice was heard:

- Terry? Terry? Are you there?

Terry had to get a hold of himself to respond….

-Yes, I'm here Susanna

- I thought you were gone

- I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, Susanna , said Terry

He took a deep breath and got in the room. Susanna was bursting with joy! The doctor was reassured and he left. Mrs. Marlowe was smiling.  
Terrence Grandchester was in front of a dilemma and Mrs. Marlowe was going to make sure he made the right choice for her daughter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Endless Love**

**Chapter 29**

**"A difficult ordeal"**

 Terry went back home later than usual and his mind was elsewhere. What had just happened at the hospital was too much for him. Susanna who depended on him completely… He thought about giving up on everything, but if Susanna hurts herself, or committed suicide, he would have that on his conscience for the rest of his life. He also felt guilty because he prayed everyday  so he wouldn't have Susanna as a partner on scene and his wish was granted but at what cost? He owe his life to Susanna now, without Susanna, he probably would be dead, without Susanna, Candy would've lost him, but with Susanna, Candy would still lose him… He couldn't think about talking to Candy and tell her what was going on… He didn't want to give her up, but it looked like he didn't have the choice… He should've married her when he could, but he wanted to do things the right way, ask for her hand in marriage to her adoptive father…  Why was destiny attacking him again?  He lost her in the freezing water once  and it was a miracle that they both survived and found each other again… He didn't want to leave her anymore and he should've made sure that didn't happen if he had married Candy, Mrs. Marlowe wouldn't be able to force him to abandon his legitimate wife… what a mess! Having a woman so obsessed with him, that he had become almost vital to her…

_"No, tell me I'm dreaming, that all this is just a nightmare! I can't give up Candy! There's got to be another solution!" He said to himself_

But the more he thought about it, the less he saw a solution. When he arrived home, Candy was waiting for him, worried. When he opened the door, she saw his unhappy face, and she hugged him hard. Then, he looked for her lips and kissed her passionately for a while and they started to take their clothes off , walking to end up in the bedroom where he made love to Candy with an unknown rage. He was angry, angry against the world which was playing a dirty trick on him. The Titanic had temporarily destroy their dream; the sensation of powerlessness  in front of the huge sinking boat into icy waters, was frightening, knowing that it was only a matter of time… he had kissed Candy passionately, knowing it was probably the last time… The icy waters had brutally separated them, every body hang on to everybody, the first minutes, but everybody stopped moving really fast too, sliding into a dead silence. Terry had looked for Candy everywhere without finding her… the sensation that millions of little frozen knives were entering his body, he stopped fighting… But he was alive and he had Candy with him and he was making love to her savagely, and even though the sensation was good, he was still angry against the world…

He was holding her in his arms and Candy was crying.

- What's wrong my love, she asked him, you came back later than usual. Were you able to see Susanna today?

- Yes…

- How is she

- She's living on a cloud

- A cloud?

- She thinks we're together…

- What do you mean, "she thinks"?

- The doctor said she's in a very fragile state… the thought of her and I together, is maintaining her alive, is giving her hope…her mother even told the doctor that I was her ex boyfriend and the doctor asked me to get back together with her!

- Oh Terry! What are you going to do?

- I want to drop everything! But if Susanna kills herself because of me, I will never forgive myself!

- That's emotional blackmail! Oh my God!

- I tried to tell them that I was engaged, that I was getting married

- What did Mrs. Marlowe said?

- That if Susanna hadn't saved me, you would've lost me…

- So I can lost you now…

- Candy, I love you so much my love, I can't lose you

- Oh my love, I don't want to lose you either! But you've got a moral obligation… she depends on you, she saved you…

- Maybe she should've left me die…

- Don't say that Terry, I've lived hell on earth when I thought you were dead!

- But Candy, this situation we're living, if I agree to take care of this moral duty, it means that you and I…

- I know what it means, said Candy crying, I love you Terry

- I don't even want to think about  being with her

- You have to, Terry…

- No…

- If she dies…

- Candy stop it! No! I love you!!

He hugged her hard, crying. He had to give up Candy… they were both crying.

- Maybe I should go spend some time in Chicago…

- Candy…

- I'm going to go see my friends

- Candy…

- Terry you have to be with her, I won't  be able to live in this town without you…

- No, Candy, wait, why rush into anything? You really want to leave me?

- No, I don't want to leave you my love, but I can't stay here, knowing that you're acting like Susanna's fiancé…

- What about your daycare?

- I've got employees, everything is going to be fine…

- Candy…

- Make love to me again honey…

They made love all night and by the morning, Terry had managed to convince Candy to stay with him and find another solution.

- It's no use Terry… unless Susanna stop being in love with you, and after what she did, I don't thing that's ever going to happen…

- Please Candy, give us another chance

- All right my love, let's try…

- Thank you Candy… and it's the big premiere today, you're not going to miss it…

- I completely forgot! Forgive me sweetheart

- You are so cute! He said pulling her to kiss her

Terry was decided to go see Susanna and tell her that he will no be with her and that his life was with Candy…

Candy was afraid of Susanna's reaction. She had a bad feeling. She had a very agitated day. She called Mr. George to ask him to find someone to replace her at her daycare, because if Terry manages to convince Susanna, they were going to take a few days of vacations…

It was the night of the premiere. Terry will not come back for lunch. Candy left her work earlier to go get ready, and she went to the hairdresser's.

Terry went to see Susanna to speak to her seriously. He found her alone and smiling.

- Terry! How nice of you to come and see me the day of the premiere! I will be able to wish you good luck!

- Thank you Susanna

- Are you nervous?

- Of course, it's my first big role

- The king of France was a supporting role, that's true… Romeo…

- Susanna…

- You're going to come and see me after the play…

- Yes, I'll come, but as a friend, Susanna… I'm engaged to be married and I'm going to marry Candy, I love her… I met her on the Titanic and we lived the tragedy together… to live something like that together, creates an unbreakable link… we both almost die…

- I almost died saving you Terry, I love you…

- But I love Candy, Susanna, you can't be happy with me when I'm thinking about another girl…

- I'm happy because I love you Terry, said Susanna softly

- But I'm happy with Candy… you're a good friend, but I'm not in love with  you Susanna…

Susanna had tears in her eyes. Her heart was broken. Terry didn't want her, he loved his dear Candy.

- Oh Terry, you can be with her, she said crying, good luck on stage

- I'm sorry Susanna  and thank you for everything, I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life!

- Grateful… I wanted to marry you… goodbye Terry

Terry went back to the theatre and Susanna  burst into tears. Her mother arrived and found her in tears…

- Susanna? What's wrong? Are you in pain, honey?

- No…

- Then, what's wrong?

- Terry…

- He's at the theatre for the premiere honey, I'm sure he's going to come after the play to see you , don't cry

- He doesn't want me, mom… he's going to marry his Candy

- What?

- He came a while ago to tell me…

- How could he do such a thing? When you need him so much?! You saved his life! He has no right to abandon you!!

- Oh mom, I don't want to live anymore, I'm feeling bad, I'm hurting…

- No, honey, I'm here and I'm going to fix the situation… don't worry. I'm going to tell the nurse to give you  a sedative, you're upset

A male nurse came and gave Susanna a sedative and she ended up falling asleep. Mrs. Marlowe was angry.  She had to speak to Terry after the play… he had no right to hurt her daughter.

Candy was back home and she was getting dressed for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" She still had a bad feeling since the morning. She went to the theatre with Florence and Henry. There were a lot of people. Candy saw the Reagans from afar without approaching them. She went to see Terry in his changing room. She had flowers for him.

- Flowers? For me? He said

- What? Are you used to getting carrots or something? She said smiling

- From my Snow White? No, a basket of apples

- You know me too well, she said laughing

She went out to pick up something; it was a basket of apples.

- There you go, my prince…

He took her in his arms after putting the basket on a small table

- Coming from you , I'm sure they're not poisonous…

- But if they had come from Mrs. Marlowe…

- Especially after what I did to her daughter…

- By the way, how did it go?

- She was crying, but I explained the situation to her and she understood

- I've got a bad feeling Terry…

- We'll go see her after the play…

- All right, I want to make sure she's fine

- All right

- And thank her, after all, she did saved your life…

- Yes…

He kissed her for a long time. Their lips separated with regrets.

- Good luck my love

- Thank you my heart

Candy got out to join Florence and Henry. She saw Eleonor with a black wig and black glasses, she was incognito to see the premiere of her son. Candy decided to leave her alone, since she was Florence and Henry. The play started and Terry was magnificent. He was born to play Romeo! Candy was happy to see Rose play Juliet but she couldn't stop thinking about Susanna and the bad feeling which was refusing to go away. During the intermission, Candy went to stretch her legs with Florence and Henry.

- Terrence was magnificent Candy, he's going to become a great actor, said Henry

- I already knew that, said Candy smiling

- I'm speechless, said Florence, he was breathtaking!

They burst out laughing, when they heard some ladies talk:

- That Terrence Grandchester is wonderful, the young Rose too…

- But it's a pity that the young Susanna was unable to play Juliet, she dreamed about it

- Yes, it's unfortunate, what's happened to her, the poor girl

- To lose her leg so young!

- She wants to taka advantage of the situation to force Terrence to stay with her… since she saved his life…

- And it's going to work too, Terrence is feeling so guilty, they say he goes to see her at the hospital every day

- And that's good, because they say she's on a verge of a nervous break down and without Terrence , she would've killed herself, he had become vital to her…

Candy felt even worst after hearing those words. Terry had just told Susanna that he didn't love her and that he was not going to marry her. Susanna must be down in the damps, especially on the night of the premiere where she was supposed to play Juliet with the man she loved on scene.

- Florence, Henry, I have to go somewhere…

- But Candy… what's going on?

- I have to go see Susanna at the hospital

- Why now? Can't it wait the end of the play?

- No, I've got a very  bad feeling! Tell Terry where I am after the play…

- All right, said Florence sadly

- Thank you  said Candy leaving the theatre

Candy went to Saint. Jacob hospital with a carriage and went directly to Susanna's room and it was empty. Mrs. Marlowe arrived at the same time with oranges…

- What are you doing here? Where is my daughter?

- I found the room empty, said Candy

- What? But where is she? It's too late for tests! Oh my God! Susanna!

- We're going to look for her! Said Candy

The nurses arrived and started looking for Susanna everywhere, without any success! Where could she had gone with one leg? When the search on the floor were unsuccessful: Candy passed in front of the stairs that lead to the hospital roof… and her bad feeling just got stronger, she went up the stairs… She arrived on the roof, she saw Susanna outside with her hospital gown. It was snowing heavily outside. Candy ran to her…

- Susanna!

Susanna turned around and looked at Candy. She got angry.

- What the devil are you doing here Candy? It's not enough that you have the man I love, you want to rub it to my face?

- Susanna, said Candy sadly

- You can keep him! I have no reason to live! I lost my leg, my career is over… Terry doesn't want me… I might as well end it now

- No! Said Candy, don't do this Susanna, life is worth living

- Without a leg and the man I love? No, be happy with him…

- NO! Said Candy holding on to her, no Susanna, don't do this, I beg you Terry will never forgive himself…

- So, that's why you don't want me to kill myself, so that Terry feels good with you?

- Susanna, I'm begging you… don't do this, think about your mother, she's going to be devastated

- She'll get over it, Terry too

Candy felt guilty after the tragedy of the Titanic, why was she alive when so many people have died? She could've let someone else on that closet door, like she left her place and Terry's to that woman and her children… But the tragedy was not her fault, but Candy said to herself, if she had insisted  on convincing the captain not to go to those icy waters, nobody would've died… So to have Susanna's suicide on the conscience, knowing she could've avoided it, if only Terry had stay with Susanna instead of her… It was going to poison their live and prevent them from living in peace. So Candy held on to Susanna, refusing to let go of her.

- No Susanna, don't do this… I'm begging you…

- Let go of me, Candy, I want to die, without Terry, I don't want to live, this way you will have peace

But there was never going to be any peace if Susanna dies blaming Candy and Terry… Susanna knew it and Candy was disappointed to see her so vindictive, but she was probably not in her normal state and she needed Terry… Candy's heart was broken into a million pieces

- Susanna, it's cold, it's snowing, you're going to catch a cold with your  nightgown, let's go back to your room

- No!

- Susanna!

It was Terry's panicked voice. He ran to get her. Candy let go of Susanna and Terry carried her.

- Susanna, what are you doing here instead of being in your room?

- Terry, said Susanna curling against him with love, oh Terry you're here, I feel better already!

Candy and Terry looked at each other without a word, their look was hurt… they both felt guilty. The hospital staff arrived and helped Terry with a blanket for Susanna, everybody went back inside. Terry entered the room with Susanna and Mrs. Marlowe was hysterical and crying.

- Susanna honey! How could you do that? Oh my baby!

The door was now closed… Candy went to the waiting room. Mrs. Marlowe went to sit next to her.

- You can leave my daughter with Terrence, she loves him, he's like the air she breathes for  her

Candy looked at Mrs, Marlowe sadly.

- Thank you for finding her and for saving her, but you can do  more to prevent something like this from happening again… You're beautiful and young and you'll find another man but who would want my daughter mutilated? Leave Terry to my daughter, you probably saw how she came back to life when Terry took her in his arms, he gives her courage and the will to live, without Terry, she's going to let herself die if she doesn't attempt suicide again… She needs Terrence, I beg you… I don't want to lose my daughter…

Terry got out of Susanna's room and walked to Candy who stood up and they hugged for a long time. Mrs. Marlowe was looking at them and she could see how much Terry and Candy loved each other. He had never looked at Susanna that way, but if he was the one Susanna wanted, who cares how he looked at her daughter…

- Let's go, said Terry

- Is she all right? Asked Candy

- She's better…

Terry turned to Mrs. Marlowe

- I will come and see her tomorrow…

- Good bye Terrence, she said

Candy and Terry went back home in a heavy silence. They had to eat, but they had no appetite. They went to their bedroom. Still in silence, they took their close off and they made mad passionate love. Terry held her hard against him, tears in his eyes. Candy was crying in silence. Then she said:

- It's not going to work out, right?

- She tried to kill herself, if you hadn't been there…

- We would've been full of remorse…

- Oh Candy, that's not how I wanted it to happen, she seemed reasonable when I talked to her… it's not fair! We survived the most infamous tragedies of all times, to be separated by an accident at the theatre? I don't want to lose you, it hurts too much!

- Terry, I don't want to lose you either, but we don't have the choice… we can't have her death on our conscience

- That's emotional blackmail!!

- If she dies…

- I know, that's what's killing me!

- I'm going to go to Chicago, said Candy

- What about your daycare centre?

- Well I asked George to take care of it…

- When?

- This morning…

- You were thinking about leaving me?

- No, I was thinking about taking a few days off to spent them with you somewhere, said Candy wiping her tears

- Oh my love! Said Terry hugging her hard, how am I going to live without you? I love you so much…

- I love you too my love… but I'm going to leave today

- Already?

- It's not use prolonging our torment…

- The torment is this forced separation… live without you…

- I don't want long goodbyes… I will leave when you'll be at the theatre…

- Candy, I love you…

- I love you too Terry. You were wonderful on  stage

- Why did you leave in the middle of the play?

- I had a bad feeling… and I was right… I wish I was wrong…

- It's my fault…

- No Terry, it's not your fault…

- I didn't want to be Romeo with her on stage… "Be careful what you wish for", this is really the case to say it…

- Well blame me too, then, I was wishing for the same thing, with all my heart that Rose gets to be Juliet, not Susanna…

- Oh Candy, all this because she saved my life! She should've let me die

- Don't say that… I'm grateful to her for saving you…I've lived in a world where I thought you were dead and it was hell. Knowing you're alive, even without me… It's better than to know you dead…

- I should've married you…

- You wanted to… I will never stop loving you…

- I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever, until the end  of times…

They kissed and they made love until morning. It was their goodbye night. They fell asleep and when Candy woke up, Terry had left for the theatre.

She packed her bags and asked Mr. George to send someone to get the rest of her stuff. She went to say goodbye to Florence and Henry.

- But Candy, you can't go! You love Terry to death…

- I can't stay and risk Susanna killing herself because of us…

- But that's blackmail! Said Henry

- I know… but we can't take the risk, said Candy sadly

- Oh Candy! Said Florence hugging her, I'm going to miss you!

- I'm going to miss you too, said Henry, thank you for everything

- What about your daycare?

- My father's company is going to take care of it, I can't close it when so many women depend on it…

Candy was crying when she left them.

- Good luck Candy, come and see us…

- I will, said Candy leaving

Mr. Georges had sent a car which took her to the daycare centre and she was able to kiss little Jack. Rose came to see her at the daycare.

- Candy, I'm sorry

- Can you keep an eye on him for me Rose, ok?

- Ok, said Rose hugging her

- Goodbye Rose, I'm going to miss you

- I'm going to miss you too little sister!

They were both crying. Then Candy kissed all the children and she went to the train station. She took the train, first class, she was alone and she was able to cry , she cried until she got to Chicago. Mr. Georges had told Archibald, who came to pick him up at the train station.

- I'm so happy to see you Candy, he said hugging her

- Me too, but where's Alistair?

- He went to France…

- What? Said Candy, oh my God! He's crazy!

- What about you and Terry?

- It's over…

- What? Said Archie stunned

- Yes, over, done!

- But why?

- I don't want to talk about it…

- Where does all this sadness in our lives coming from?

- I don't know… I'm not feeling too well…I think I'm coming down with something

- Let's go home quickly and put you to bed and give you some good old chicken soup…

- Thank you Archie, said Candy bursting into tears

He held her in his arms and more or less consoled her… he took her to the mansion, where the great aunt greeted her

- Candy, you look sick

- I'm not feeling good Aunt Elroy, said Candy

- You should go straight to bed

- Yes Aunt Elroy, said Candy with a little voice

Candy went to her room and she went to bed. They brought her some chicken soup. She ate a little bit. It had been days since she had time to each something really fast, ever since Susanna's accident. Candy was feeling dizzy, so she ate and felt a lot better, and she fell asleep crying.

Terry came back for the theatre in the evening after visiting Susanna who seemed very happy. He looked at her and he didn't feel anything! All he wanted was his Candy. The apartment was empty, like his heart. Candy had taken it with her. Tears were coming down his cheeks.

_ All at once  
I finally took a moment  
And I'm realizing that  
You're not coming back  
And it's finally hit me all at once  
All at once I've started counting teardrops  
And at least a million fell  
My eyes began to swell  
And all my dreams were shattered all at once_

Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone

Chorus:  
All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And that's all that matters now  
All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Holding on to memories  
And it's hurt me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once

I looked around and found that you were  
With another love  
In someone else's arms  
And all my dreams were shattered all at once  
All at once the smile that used to greet me  
Brightened someone else's day  
She took your smile away  
And left me with just memories all at once

Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone

Repeat Chorus (2X) 


	30. Chapter 30

_**Endless Love**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**"Back to America"**_

The boat was navigating on the ocean. It was the Mauritania. So many things had happened since the last time she was on that boat. The waves were rocking the ship and she was yawning. She was taking a walk before she goes to bed. Going back to America after all these years, she was excited to see everybody. Everybody? Well, maybe not everybody, but at least her family. She was bringing them a surprise…

She went back to her suite. Two heads turned around to look at her when she got in.

- Are you ok mum? Said a young man

- Yes, she replied

- Did you have a nice walk? Said a young girl

- I'm sleepy now...

- No dandy tonight?

- I saw him earlier…

- What do you see in him?

- That's none of your beeswax...

- Oh yes it is! If you're going to become his wife, he's going to become our step father…

- He's a man from a good family

- That dandy is so full of himself…

- Are we talking about the same person?

- Mum…

- I have to start to make a life for myself, right?

- You had nobody for all these years, and you wait for our trip to America to start going out with that dandy, said her son

- I went out with other men during all these years

- Went out? You had diner, that's all, you did nothing else, said her daughter

- Yes, and we never caught you with a man in bed, said her son

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- You're not living mum, said her daughter, ever since our father… have you even been with another man?

- I'm still your mother! Stop with all these questions!

- Mum, we want you to be happy, said her daughter

- Winston is going to make me happy, said Candy

- That dandy, said her son, are you kidding? He not good for you at all!

- Mum…

- It's my life children, you're going to grow up and leave, I can't stay alone

- Mum, we're not going to abandon you, said her daughter, you're still young and you're talking about aging…

- If our father hadn't died, said her son

Candy looked at the two blond heads in front of her. Her children… Life was not fair… but she had to confront her past and move on. Winston Knight wanted to marry her… She had said yes, it was about time… But the pain was still so strong.

- But your father is no more, said Candy, now let's go to bed, it's late. Tomorrow we'll be in America…

They went to their room to go to bed.

Candy was thinking about her children… the boy Dawson was at an age when boy start acting out… He had had problems with the police… he needed a father's authority… so Winston was right on cue… She had her own money, she didn't need Winston's, she needed a father for her children…Her daughter Roselyne loved English literature and the theatre…And Candy didn't want her to become an actress… but she stopped thinking about that. She was going to see her family and friends again…

The boat finally arrived in New York. The children were glad.

- We're finally in America, said Dawson, on solid ground

- Yes, and in one piece! Said Roselyne smiling

- You shouldn't joke about the Titanic, said Candy

- We know you suffered mum, said Roselyne

- As a matter of fact! Said the voice of a man, you should be more compassionate to your mother with what she had lived, it was something that doesn't happen everyday, and joking about it, is very poor taste…

- Hello Winston, said Candy smiling

- Candy, you should yell more at your children, the Titanic topic shouldn't be part of their jokes

- It's ok, said Candy

- Candy, you should be harder on them… they're going to become difficult...

The children were sulking

- No, said Candy softly

- Your son already had problems with the law…

- He's young, everybody make mistakes

- You're mothering him too much! He's spoiled… Candy…

- Winston, can we talk about it later? I would like to be off this ship as soon as possible… the memories from the Titanic

- Of course honey, let's go. The carriers are going to take care of the luggage…

They got out of their suite to get off the boat. Candy had to restrain herself so she wouldn't run, because she was in a hurry to be on solid ground. There were a lot of people and they had to move slowly, even if she wanted to push people to pass… when she finally touched the ground, she took a deep breath.

- Are you ok honey? Asked Winston

- Yes, thank you, said Candy smiling

Winston hugged her softly. The children were looking at the scene sulking.

- Can we go now? Said Dawson

- Yes, you'll have the time to be lovy dovy later, said Roselyne

Winston looked at them with mean eyes

- Your children are insolent! Candy…you are so nice and sweet

- Winston, we'll talk about it later…

Candy hadn't told anybody about her return, so nobody was waiting for them at the harbour. She decided to go live in one of the empty villas in New York. There was a couple there working; the wife was the cook and the housekeeper, and the husband was the driver and handyman. The couple knew everybody in the Andrew family and they knew Master Andrew had a daughter abroad for many years. Candy had sent them a telegram to tell them she was coming.

- Miss Andrew, I'm Alvin Smith and this is my wife Carol

- I'm pleased to meet you, said Candy, these are my children; Dawson and Roselyne and my fiancé Winston Knight

- Pleased to meet you all. We got your telegram. The villa is ready and lunch will be served in half an hour, said Carol

- Thank you, said Candy smiling

They got inside the villa and they went upstairs to the bedrooms, to change and freshen up.

Winston didn't want to let go of Candy. So he stayed with them at the villa, and kids were not happy at all about that.

- Mum! Said Dawson, can you tell your dandy to go to a hotel or something?

- Be nice kids. We're going to be a family soon, you might as well get used to seeing him now...

- At least he's not going to sleep in the same room as you, said Dawson

- And it's not for lack of trying, said Roselyne

- We are not having this conversation! Said Candy outraged

She got in her room, took her shoes off with a little smile on her lips. Yes Roselyne was right; if it were up to Winston, she would've made love with him, but for some reason, Candy didn't want to take that step before they get married… That only made Winston more frustrated…

- I'm going to go to my bedroom, said Roselyne, there a pink one, can I take that one?

- Of course honey…

- Thanks mum! She said getting out of the room

- And what about me? Am I confined to my room? Asked her son

- Of course…

- Mum

- You go to your room young man, and don't argue!

- You're not going to lock me up in my room are you?

- If that's what you need to stop doing nonsense, why not?

- Mum!

- Go to your room and stop arguing with me!

Dawson was sulking and got out of his mother's room. He wanted to go out and walk around and meet young people of his age… But he was punished…

Lunch was ready on time and everybody was at the table eating in silence. The atmosphere was a little heavy for the kids and it was because of Winston's presence…

- We're going to enrol in a school? said Roselyne to break the silence

- Yes, honey, Mr. Smith will drive us after lunch

- I'm happy , said Roselyne

- I can't wait to go to school and meet other people, said Dawson

- And I want to keep you here to stop you from getting in trouble…

- Come on mum! You're not going to keep me locked in my room in this mansion! That's ridiculous!

- Maybe it will stop you from getting into trouble

- Maybe you should put him in boarding school, a strict religious one, they should teach him discipline, you'll see, said Winston

- You, the dandy, you shut up! You're not my father and you will never be!!!

- Dawson! Said Candy, apologise, immediately!

- There is no way I'm apologising! Said Dawson leaving the table

He practically ran out of the dining room.

- Your son need discipline..., said Winston

- Winston..., started Candy

- You should let me discipline him...

- You're not his father...

- He doesn't have one, let me really be his father, I will teach him some discipline

- Let me get this straight, said Roselyne, you're asking for permission to my mother so you can correct my brother by beating him?

- Roselyne, said Candy

- Your brother needs discipline. He already had trouble with the law… he needs a father's discipline…

- I doubt that if my father were alive, that he would beat my brother

- Your father didn't see what your brother is capable of…, said Winston

- I'm convinced that if my father were there, my brother wouldn't need discipline

- Roselyne, said Candy

- I'm sorry mum, may I be excused pleased?

- Yes honey...

- Thank you.

Roselyne stood up and left the table too. Candy was alone with Winston.

- Your daughter has a ready tongue…

- I taught her to always say what's on her mind…

- She has no respect for me…

- Respect is earned, Winston

- You mean I deserve their insolence? He said louder

- I mean you're not making any effort to please them!

- They are children and they need to obey us…

- They are human being and they have need and feelings

- Candy… those children need a man's hand… since they don't have a father… I know it's going to be difficult in the beginning… but I'm ready to be their father, to adopt them and give them my name… we're going to be a family…

- You want to send my son to boarding school…

- That's only to keep him safe. In boarding school, he won't have any trouble with the law…

Candy thought about Terry who had come to her bedroom drunk, hurt and beaten up…

- If he wants trouble, believe-me, the walls of the boarding school are not going to stop him! Said Candy

- You don't know the strict religious boarding school

- Winston, I'm not sending my son to boarding school!

- But it's going to discipline him

- I said no! My children are staying with me!

- You're being unreasonable! You're refusing to make love to me… you barely kiss me… and when it comes to your two spoiled brats… you become a lioness… Sometimes I wonder why you said "yes" to my proposal

i"I'm asking myself the same question. But I know the answer; I'm afraid to see Terry and Susanna… it's going to hurt too much. I need him to know that I've moved on, that I'm not feeling sorry for myself… thus the dandy, like the kids say…"/i

- Winston, I want to set a good example for the kids. We're going to consume our marriage on our wedding night…

- My mother said you're very complicated, you're raising your children alone and that you're a stubborn woman

- Because I'm raising my children alone? Tell me, does your mother's opinion matters that much?

- She's my mother…

- She doesn't approve that I'm alone, raising my children…

- She's just wondering if you were married, because, she had never heard about you… before…

- I'm William Albert Andrew's adoptive daughter… she must've heard about me somehow…

- Yes, but it was mostly as a professional, with your daycares you're opening

- She doesn't approve of women who are working

- A woman like you, with all your millions, you don't need to work…

- I know, but I need to do something

- You can take care of charity work

- I do that too and I have my daycares… you don't know how difficult it is sometimes to find someone to take care of the children when you have to work… not everybody can afford to have a nanny…

- But you barely charge anything to those women

- It depends on their salary… for example, a woman earning 100$ is going to pay me 10$ or if the salary is really really low, 5%, or I offer them to work for me in exchange when she they have time

- You're way to generous… when we're going to be married, you won't need to do all that

Candy looked at him.

- I want to continue working Winston...

- You can hire people; I'm going to need all your attention

- You're going to have all my attentions… don't worry. Ok, I'm going to enrol the children to school

- What about your delinquent of a son?

- He's not a delinquent!

- He got arrested…to me he's a delinquent!

- He's my delinquent! You leave him alone!

- Candy…

- You leave my children alone Winston!

- When we're going to be married…

- I have to go honey, said Candy kissing him on the cheek

But he took her and kissed her on the mouth for a while

- I'm coming with you, he said

- All right , said Candy against her will

When the children came downstairs, they didn't make any comment when they saw Winston in the car. They went to school in silence. The school was glad to have two new students. The children were going to start the next day. Candy bought uniforms and the school supplies for the children, so they would be ready to start school the next day.

They went back to the villa. The children went upstairs and Roselyne went to her brother's bedroom.

- Are you eager to start school? She asked

- Yeah, it would be better than to stay here and look at that damn dandy!

- You know, his idea of boarding school is not that bad

- How could you say that?

- I mean, not for the discipline, but think about it… it could allow us to be at peace and not see the dandy's dirty face everyday

- But I don't want to leave mum alone with him

- Me neither, and I pray every night so she won't marry the dandy

- I hope God grants your prayer

- But aside from that, we're in New York! Broadway! The theatres!!!

- You know mum hates the theatre and especially actors

- Well, I want to become an actress

- Mum will never allow it

- Well it's my life, not mum's! When I'm going to be able to fly with my own wings, I'm going to become an actress… you Terrence Grandchester, the King of Broadway, was almost my age when he was first hired by the Stratford troupe…

- Well, his mother was already an actress, so he had an advantage…

- No, he told no one who his mother was. Robert Hathaway learned about it after hiring him… Eleonor Baker's son… She is so beautiful… my friends say I look like her…

- They're right; you even have her mole…

- I know… the same eye colour, the same hair… my hair are not wavy like mum's

- You can tell people you're her grand daughter…

- Yes and I can tell people that my name is "Nora Baker", as a stage name… so mum won't have to suffer to see my name on billboards on Broadway

- You're sure you're going to make it?

- I believe it in my heart… I will do everything I need to succeed, to become an actress, I can feel it, I want it with all my heart

- Good luck convincing mum…

- What about you? You're going to stop your nonsense?

- You're asking me if I'm going to steal more cars. It was just for fun…

- Yes, but you're the one who got caught, they let you take the blame… Now you gave the dandy a reason to criticize you all the time

- That moron can go to hell!

- Dawson, mum raised us better than that…

- You want me to show him some respect?

- You don't need to attack him all the time... you can be sarcastic and stay polite, be a gentleman

- You're right… I hate it when mum has to defend us… He's not that important for us!

- Mum is going to marry him

- That's a real nightmare…

- Dawson, don't get into trouble

- What trouble? I only want to get mum's attention

- You're impossible

- You're one to talk! With your theatre, you know she hates it and you're still going to break her heart

- It's not the same…

- According to you… I say it's your way of acting out for mum's marriage to the dandy

- I really like the theatre… I just decided not to let my dream not come true, by doing something about it… and if mum gets upset… well too bad! She is marrying a man we don't approve off!

- Ah ah! Said Her brother, smiling

- Yes, you know me too well! She said smiling

**********

In another mansion, a couple was getting ready to have diner. They were in the living room having an aperitif. There were also two older women; the man's mother and the woman's mother.

- Terrence, said Mrs Marlowe, when are you going to decide to marry my daughter

- Are you going to leave my son alone? Said Eleonor

- He owes his life to my daughter

- Yes, and he gave up the woman he loved because of it…

- He didn't marry my daughter

- Mrs, Marlowe, I can't have the same conversation with you everyday! Said Terry, I would like to eat at peace if it's possible and not be submitted to the third degree at my own dining room table

- It's only being 15 years, said Eleonor, I don't see what difference it's going to make today… he didn't comply when he was a teen, he's not going to comply now that he's a man!

- My daughter could've…

- Yes, she could've, should've, would've! Said Terry, but she was crazy about me… and she ruined the life I had with Candy… when I look at her, I see my life with Candy ruined… I can't marry her!

- Mom! Said Susanna, do something

- I can't force him…

A butler arrived in the living room to say:

- Dinner is served

- Thank you Nestor…, said Terry standing up

They went to have dinner. Terry closed his ears and let mother and daughter talk. He was talking to his mother about their work. Yes, his life was far from what he dreamt of on that boat, on the Titanic… His dream of marrying Snow-White and have 7 little dwarfs with her…


End file.
